random acts
by summerkid
Summary: Through random acts of kindness two strangers find something they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_so i got inspired by some small words i had heard and my mind just went into a spiral of ideas. i went to my computer and this came out. to be honest i have no clue (semi lie cause i have a small idea) where i am going with this in the long run but i needed to get it out of my head._**

**_Summary: Through random acts of kindness two strangers meet and find something completely unexpected._**

**_i clearly do not own the characters but this is completely AU here._**

**_review and let me know what you think and if i should even continue this:)_**

* * *

Santana didn't really want to go out tonight but seeing as she has been, well according to Quinn, mopey and extra bitchy as of late so she sucks it up and figures she'll humor her friend. Besides she doesn't really like the idea of Quinn going out with those stupid sorority girls she's been hanging out with these days. They always make her drink way too much that by the next morning Santana is the one holding that blonde hair back while her buddy is hugging the toilet.

It has been a year or so, more like a year and two months but it's not like she is really keeping accurate count of it, since she broke up with her girlfriend. She had dated Jenn for almost two years until the two were fighting so much that there just didn't seem that they were fighting for anything anymore. After several conversations with Quinn she had realized that she and Jenn were just not meant to be. She had thought she was in love with the girl but as bad as it sounds she probably simply filled a void for Santana.

But all of her past is irrelevant seeing as she has been trying to move on forward since that break up. It didn't break her heart whatsoever in fact she could possibly be seen as the one that would be bound to break someone's heart. But again regardless. She's just been trying to just be herself and do her own thing because that is what is really important to a 19 year old right now. It's not much of a change to the type of person she has always been which Quinn always likes to point out more than once a day, but still she's at least in a relationship with herself so it's okay.

"Can you try and be nice tonight." Quinn mumbles while they walk arm in arm up the block a few feet away from the entrance of the club. Santana rolls her eyes and huffs looking ahead of them and seeing a few of the girl's that Quinn hangs out with from her sorority.

"I am nice." Santana spits out and even she chuckles.

"Seriously S." Quinn pleads tugging on her friend's arm and Santana takes in a deep breath and nods.

"Quinn." One of the girl's shouts and runs to Quinn pulling her from Santana and hugging her.

It kind of irritates Santana that Quinn invites these girls to a place like this. These preppy, wanna be red carpet, uptown snots that only care about their stupid sorority were always annoying when they went to places like this. They are the type of girls who kiss their girlfriends when they get drunk and for guy's attention. Santana knows these girls all too well. Once upon a time she pretended to be one of these girls. She would act like she was hammered just so that she could make out with a random cheerleader at a high school party claiming that it was for show for the guys. It wasn't until senior year that she finally realized that she didn't want to do it for the guys on the football team. After she had come out to her best friend Quinn she was shocked to find that her best buddy had also felt the same feelings towards the same sex.

"Santana good to see you again." The girl forces out and Santana laughs. In the back of her mind remembering the time that the girl had walked in on her and some girl going at it in a bar a few months ago. It was classic.

"I bet." Santana winks and makes a kiss face to the girl who blushes and awkwardly turns to look at the doors.

The Latina always finds these types of girls super interesting. She doesn't want to get with her but in a way it is the chase and the challenge that is so appealing. But she also finds that girls like this are always the type to become very clingy. But she will totally make out with this chick given the chance because there was no denying this girl is hot. Quinn elbows her in the side to get her to stop flirting with her straight girl friends.

They head inside paying the ridiculous $15 cover to get in and are bombarded with flashing lights, loud music and very sexy lady waitresses, guys walking around in underwear and bartenders. Santana eyes the room wondering where she is going to end up by the end of the night. Quinn walks up beside her and grabs her hand giving it a squeeze in a way of saying to her be nice, have fun and please please don't get into any trouble.

"Awe you two are so cute." This little gay boy says walking passed the two of them. They look at one another incredulously and then shake their heads. But before they can deny it the boy is already across the room dancing his tiny ass off.

"You seriously need to stop looking at me with bedroom eyes." Santana jokes ripping her hand from the blonde's grasp and Quinn sticks her tongue out at her.

"You wish Lopez." And then she lightly slaps the back of her head before heading off to the dance floor where the rest of her friends went. "Oh babe get me a vodka tonic." Quinn says turning around and batting her eye lashes. Santana laughs and rolls her eyes pretending to be annoyed.

Every Wed night here is the same thing with the same faces. It was simple repetitive things such as this that makes Santana hate going out with Quinn. Yeah it is a nice place to let loose, have a drink and be who you are without judgment. But this is NYC so judgment pretty much flies right out the window anyway. Yet here they are spending another Wed night at a club with the same circle of people for the past year. It doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn that it iss the same crowd every single Wed and any normal lesbian would want to branch out and find a new place, no wait a minute, they don't as Santana likes to joke.

Getting the bartenders attention is strangely easy tonight but Santana doesn't give it too much thought as she orders two vodka tonics with lime. She glances over her shoulder to check out the dance floor which appears to be pretty happening tonight. Usually at this time of night the club is still fresh and people are just mingling around avoiding the dance floor until they get some liquid courage. But from the looks of things there is a lot of courage tonight going on and the crowd is going crazy.

"$13." The bartender hollers over the music and Santana reaches into her pocket. As she waits for her change she takes a sip from both glasses to determine which one tastes stronger to make certain Quinn was not going to be puking tonight.

Putting her change back in order with the rest of her money Santana feels the presence of someone behind her. They are standing a little too close to be a random stranger but far enough for her to know that it is probably someone that she doesn't particularly want to talk to. After a brief moment of hesitation but making sure to make it seem she is preoccupied she turns around.

"Jenn." Santana breathes out. It had been about 6 months since the last time she had seen her ex-girlfriend and that time was not really a pretty one. They were both drunk at the time and got into an argument about their relationship that had ended so long ago. Perhaps it's Santana's stubbornness or the fact that Jenn had basically tried to mount her that random night in a bar. It was not a good night.

"I thought it was you." Jenn smiles her perfect smile and her eyes lock into Santana's. "You look good." She says bringing her hand up to slide it down Santana's arm. The Latina eyes the hands full motion and shutters at the touch.

"Thanks." She stammers. "You too." Her smile is forced because she doesn't want to let this girl in again. After they had that blow out 6 months ago and had gotten kicked out of the bar the fight continued into the street, up the block, down a few more streets and then somehow managed to wind up in Santana's bed. Though they did not work as a couple there was no denying the sex was fantastic and Santana was definitely in for sex anytime. But perhaps being sober at this juncture she could talk herself out of sexual escapades with Jenn.

"Thanks." Jenn bites her lower lip and oh so obviously checks Santana out from top to bottom letting her eyes linger over her almost exposed chest.

All Santana wanted to do was walk away and go find Quinn and just rid herself of Jenn's presence but her body wouldn't listen to her head so she continued to stand there and stare at this girl eyeing her up.

"How have you been?" Jenn asks her and Santana sips one of the drinks in her hands and shifts her stance.

"I've been good what about you?" She asks in return out of curtsy.

"Oh I've been doing great." Jenn tells her and she sounds rather excited about whatever it is going on in her life. About 2 feet away a blonde girl rushes to the bar and starts tapping her hands on the counter. Santana notices for a moment but only because of how fast the girl had made it up the stairs and to the bar but then her focus is back on Jenn.

"Looking good out there." The bartender says to the blonde girl who smiles and grabs the water offered to her.

"Music is good on Wed. it's the only night they actually change it up." The blonde yells over the music and Santana tries to tune her out because she is distracting the super uncomfortable silence between her and her ex.

"Better get back out there your entourage is waiting." The bartender jokes and both girls laugh.

"I met someone." Jenn breaks their bubble of quiet and Santana can feel her eyes widen. She had not been expecting this especially from the way Jenn had been staring at her these last few minutes.

"Oh." It's all she can say without actually vomiting out random curses. True, she broke up with Jenn but that was because she couldn't take the stupid fighting anymore. And maybe she and Jenn were not meant to be but there was something comforting about having someone there. Santana would never admit it and the only one who would ever know that truth besides her was Quinn who would never repeat that out loud.

"I want you to meet her." Jenn keeps talking and this is a moment in time where Santana wishes she was deaf because no, she does not want to meet the new girl in her ex's life that just sounds weird in theory. She never understood that concept of exes becoming friends no one wins here. "She's right over there." Jenn points to a random corner in the club and Santana follows the direction and spots a very attractive girl waving back at them.

"She's pretty." Santana mumbles to herself not really intending for Jenn to hear but of course she does.

"Yeah I know." Jenn muses about her pretty girlfriend and Santana does all she can not to throw up on her shoes at this moment. "So have you been seeing anyone? Last I heard you weren't but that was like months ago. I hope you're still not upset about our break up I mean, don't worry you'll find someone..." Jenn is still talking and Santana can feel the steam rising within her body. How dare this girl give her the 'it will be okay' lecture. She really didn't need this condescending speech from Jenn of all people. Your exes should not be allowed to dispense relationship advice it's kind of an oxymoron the Latina thinks to herself.

All of a sudden a warm hand comes around her waist and another one takes the drink from Santana's hand. Finding herself confused and also knowing that these body parts do not belong to Quinn she whips her head to the side to find the owner of said hands. It's the blonde girl who had been talking to the bartender.

"Hey babe thanks for holding my drink." The blonde winks at Santana and sips the drinks. The Latina's mouth is still slightly open as she watches the girl with Quinn's drink play with the straw. "Hey I'm Brittany." The blonde, well Brittany apparently, extends her hand to Jenn who eyes up Santana and hesitantly shakes Brittany's hand.

"Hi I'm Jenn." She introduces herself her eyes flittering from Santana to Brittany. The blonde girl makes a confused face.

"Hmm, Jenn? I never heard of a Jenn." She turns to Santana leaning her face closer to talk into her ear but speaks loud enough for Jenn to hear. "I thought I already knew all of your friends." Brittany smiles at Santana and then at Jenn. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Santana is this your...?"

"Girlfriend." Brittany says matter of factly and rests her head on Santana's shoulder trying to snuggle in to her. "Yes." Jenn looks to Santana whose mouth is opening and closing again and again.

"Yeah, she's... we've been dating for a while now." Santana finally comes out of her stupor and decides to go along with this crazy blonde's idea. This was great because at least she didn't have to stand here now and have the 'why I'm alone' conversation with her ex-girlfriend. Thank god for this blonde girl Santana thinks, she is definitely going to have to repay her.

"Oh." Is all that Jenn can come out with and she looks back to the corner where that new pretty girl in her life is. "That's... I have to go find my lady." Jenn tries to make her voice light but it's definitely laced with annoyance and Santana revels in it.

The new 'couple' watch as Jenn all but sprints to that dark corner and vanishes into the sea of people. Brittany lifts her head from Santana's shoulder and grins at her handing back the drink she had briefly stolen.

"There you go." Brittany says and grabs her bottle of water from the bar again. "I'm Brittany by the way."

"Santana. How did you know?"

"I was totally eaves dropping. Plus you looked so uncomfortable with her talking to you so I figured I'd help you out." Brittany smiles and shrugs her shoulders almost like this is something she normally does every day. Santana nods and grins.

"Well that was, awesome." She laughs because it actually really is awesome. To have some random stranger pretend to be your girlfriend and totally get your ex all pissed about it. Fantastic. Brittany giggles and shuffles her feet from side to side.

"I do what I can." The blonde playfully bows and Santana pretends to praise her.

"I definitely owe you." Santana tells her and the blonde winks and leans in and kisses her on the cheek and with that she turns around and vanishes back out onto the dance floor. "Wow."

The night goes on perfectly with no other interactions with Jenn. Santana and Quinn dance the night away until the very last song. Her sorority girls had left a few hours ago after one of them got sick, surprise surprise. They head out into the fall city air and pull their jackets tight to them because the night is so much colder now. Santana pulls out a cigarette and is in the middle of lighting it when a flash of blonde catches her eye and a hand grabs her lighter.

"Hey girlfriend you shouldn't smoke you know." It's Brittany and she is dangling the lighter in front of Santana playfully. She finally gives in and hands it back standing in front of Quinn and Santana with her hands in her coat pockets. "Hey I'm Brittany." The blonde extends her hand for the second night in a row to a complete stranger.

"Quinn." Quinn introduces herself and shoots Santana a perplexed look and Santana only smirks.

"We're dating apparently." Santana jokes pointing between her and Brittany and the two chuckles.

"Umm, what?" Quinn asks confused.

"I saw Jenn tonight and Brittany here was kind enough to pretend to be my girlfriend to make her go away." Brittany nods with a smile when Quinn shoots her a quizzical gaze.

"I'm the best fake girlfriend ever." Brittany sing songs and Santana laughs. A limo pulls up beside them and the three look over at it. "Well, I gotta go." Brittany waves to them. "Nice meeting you two." She turns and then blonde disappears into the darkness of the limo.

Santana and Quinn watch as it pulls away and stand in complete silence between them. They turn their heads and their eyes dart around and then they lock eyes and furrow their eyebrows.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asks curiously and Santana raises her eyebrows and shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**_here's what happened. i had already written 2 chapters to this just in case you lot found it interesting. i'm actually shocked to see that a bunch of you have already reviewed it and i thank you:) so for that i decided to give you another little nibble tonight because i'm in the giving mood._**

**_review review:) it makes me happy_**

* * *

New York in December is not exactly the most wonderful time of the year especially when you are fighting off moms and dads trying to walk through the mall to get your Christmas shopping done. The plan had originally gone like this; Quinn leaves class early. Quinn meets Santana in front of subway. The pair take the subway to the nearest shopping center and they get all of their shopping done. This plan does not pan out the way Santana had expected.

After waiting for Quinn for over a half hour she finally gave her a call only to be told that the blonde could not find it in her to cut out of lecture early. With a groan, a roll of the eyes and a huff Santana says 'bye' and hastily shuts her phone. With or without her bestie she is getting this crap over with.

So here she is in the mall trying to not get trampled on. Even though she's one tough cookie, as her abuela likes to call her, she is rather tiny compared to the very tall fathers and stiletto wearing mothers. Christmas shopping in New York appears to be a rather dangerous extracurricular activity.

With two bags in her hand she steps out of a store where she has been able to get Quinn completely crossed off of her list. She opts to stay close to the sides of the treacherous walk way of the mall this way she can just jump into a store when angry mothers start fighting over a Barbie or something equally unimportant.

She can't help but smile though as she passes the little toy store remembering how much fun this holiday was when she was a little girl. However her reminiscing is cut short by the small sounds of crying coming from beside her. Her eyes dart to the direction of the sound where she finds a little boy no older than 6 years old crying his eyes out.

Normally Santana would be one to stray away from any kind of situation that A, held no interest to her B, seemed sketchy or C, all of the above. But with it being the holidays and all she quickly glances around in hopes of finding someone who looks like they are looking for a lost child. Coming up with nothing she takes tentative steps towards the little boy and when she gets close enough he looks up at her with his sad tear filled eyes. She crouches down placing her bags in front of her feet and smiles kindly at him. He stops crying for a minutes but is still sniffling desperately.

"Hey buddy." She greets him hoping that he won't start crying again. "Are you lost?" He opens his mouth to talk or cry and he gasps for air and she cringes.

"My-m-my mo-mommy." The little boy starts to silently sob again and points to the crowd of people.

"Do you want me to help you find her?" Santana offers and her heart melts as she watches his tiny little lips curl into a frown and he sniffs nodding his head. "Okay then." She stands up and offers him her hand. "My name is Santana. What's your name?"

"D-Dylan." He stutters trying to control his tears again.

"Nice to meet you Dylan." She grins at him and he nods letting her lead him to his mother.

Santana has no idea where she was going at all. Was there like a lost and found for kids? A drop box? She figures the best thing she can do is find one of those mall security guards who are usually good for nothing and maybe they can take him off her hands. Her eyes dart around not only looking for somewhere to take this kid but also making sure there wasn't going to be some outraged mother running after her thinking she's trying to kidnap him.

After what feels like forever she finally finds a security guy who tells her that she should take him to customer service, which she finds strange. But what is stranger is why this man is not taking the kid himself. Instead he's giving her directions on how to get to customer service. She could be a crazed maniac with this poor child and he is aiding her in her getaway from the public eye. Dumbass.

"Okay Dylan that not so smart guy said we just have to go through here and up that escalator." Santana explains to the boy who has now stopped crying all together and just looks extremely tired and sad. He nods to her and grips her hand more and she can't help but grin to herself at how trusting kids can be. But also at how good it feels to actually do the right thing. Damn this Christmas spirit.

Getting off the escalator Santana sees signs with arrows telling her where to go. They make a left then a right and then have to walk through what Santana jokes as the bat cave which garners a tiny laugh from Dylan. There's finally a desk in view and she sighs in relief that there is actually someone manning the station and she's not going to have to wait around and entertain this kid anymore.

As they get closer however Santana notices that there is someone already ahead of them in line and they are speaking animatedly to the counterperson. As she gets closer she vaguely recognizes the voice but truly pays no mind to the sound of the voice but more to what the voice is saying.

"So the trucks are going to be here after closing to pick up the loads for the toys for the children's home." The girl says and Santana sees the clerk nod and smile. "But don't forget to tell Joe please because last year nobody told him we were coming and then Jimmy and the other guys gave us a hard time." The two women laugh and Santana listens. "I had to promise them lunch for a whole month."

After a few more chuckles the girl ahead of them says goodbye to Gloria, obviously the woman behind the counters name, and turns to leave. The girl pauses when she and Santana meet face to face. They both scrunch their eyebrows in thought and then a knowing smile comes to the girls face.

"Girlfriend." It almost comes out as a question but it's really a statement. Santana quirks an eyebrow and then smiles remembering her too.

"Wow Brittany." Santana laughs out shaking her head. "What are the chances?" They both grin at each other still shaking their heads at the strangeness of running into each other again.

"Well we both live in the city so… chances are there." Brittany winks and then a comfortable silence falls over them for a few seconds until Brittany's attention is brought down to the little boy firmly grasping onto Santana's hand.

"He lost his mom. I'm helping him find her." Santana explains hoping this almost complete stranger doesn't think she goes out clubbing while her 6 year old kid is at home. Brittany crouches down smiling at Santana as she does so.

"Hey little man I'm Brittany." She holds her fist out to get a pound out of the kid and he obliges.

"I'm Dylan." He replies still with a tint of sadness but he sniffles and then gives the blonde a small smile. "You're pretty." He says.

"Is that so?" Brittany raises an eyebrow and chances a look to Santana who is blushing watching the whole scene play out. "What about Santana?" Dylan looks up to Santana and inspects her looks thoroughly before turning back to Brittany nodding.

"She's pretty." Dylan says and Brittany winks at him and ruffles his hair.

"Hmm, yeah she is pretty." Brittany stands up smirking at the dark haired girl who darts her eyes around the shape of Brittany feeling completely vulnerable by the way this girl is looking at her. Santana clears her throat and shakes her head back to the now instead of being in her own head.

"I'm surprised you remember my name I don't even think I introduced myself." Santana admits shyly looking away for a moment.

"Of course I remember your name." Brittany tells her softly and sends her a warm smile. "So Dylan, do you mind if I help you guys find your mommy?" She looks down to Dylan who shakes his head. "Cool."

Brittany turns back to the counter and asks Gloria to help her out and send a message over the intercom to the whole shopping mall about Dylan. When she turns back Santana mouths thank you and she simply nods.

It took about fifteen minutes after the announcement until Dylan's mother came running in and picking him up hugging him and kissing him. He grips onto her like nobody's business and they stay like that for a few more minutes until the mother pulls away and looks down at the two girls who had been sitting with her son.

"Oh thank you girls so much." Dylan's mom says looking between them both. "Here." She reaches into her purse but Santana holds her hand out shaking it.

"No please don't give us anything not even a stick of gum." Santana says standing up and looking at Dylan. "He's an awesome kid. You guys have a happy holiday."

"Please just take something." The mother insists but Santana will not have it.

"No really."

"If you want you could always buy a small gift and donate it for the children's home. The bins are just outside every department store." Brittany chimes in smiling a perfect smile and it's so genuine. The woman tilts her head questioningly but then smiles and nods.

They say goodbye to Dylan and his mother and are left alone at customer service.

"Are you like an ambassador for charity or something?" Santana wonders remembering that she had heard Brittany talking about the children's home donation when she had first gotten here. Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"Something like that." They stand there awkwardly but not really for a few more minutes. "That was really sweet of you helping that kid out." Brittany says making Santana blush a faint tint of pink. But she plays it off and brushing her hand over her shoulder.

"All in a day's work."

"That was super dorky." Brittany snorts and Santana shakes her head at herself. She's never really acted this loserish in front of anyone let alone a stranger before. "It's kind of cute." Brittany bumps her shoulder against the Latina's and smiles brightly at her.

"Thanks." Santana replies and Brittany laughs a little.

"You're welcome." Santana fidgets and rolls her eyes at herself.

"No I mean, like, for staying here with me and Dylan." Santana explains further and Brittany nods arching an eyebrow. "And thinking my dorkiness is super fucking cute." Brittany grins from ear to ear and shakes her head.

"I never said super 'fucking' cute, just super cute." The blonde clarifies and Santana is sure her cheeks are bright red because they are on fire right now.

Santana goes to open her mouth when her phone completely interrupts and now she is really embarrassed at the ringtone that is piercing her ears at the moment. She catches Brittany giggle at 'Baby One More Time…' playing on her phone and quickly hits answer to make it stop.

"Now you want something?" Is how Santana answers the phone.

"F you slut where are you?" Quinn responds.

"I'm at the mall still." Santana tells her.

"Seriously?" She can just see the blonde rolling her eyes.

"Long story." She sighs grinning at Brittany.

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah I'll be home in a little bit." Not wanting to continue being rude to the girl who is actually standing beside her she just shuts her phone.

"Sounds like you're in trouble with the Mrs." Brittany mocks and she shoves her hands into her coat pocket. Santana shoves her phone back into her purse and eyes the blonde carefully.

"Oh, Quinn? No we're just best friends and roommates and are probably going to be together for life. But just as friends." Santana clarifies the friends part and she sees Brittany smirk as she looks down at her feet.

They stand there in silence but only for a few more minutes, Santana desperately trying to think of something and anything to say. But she comes up short and can only find herself opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. The quiet is broken by a different phone ringing and Santana grins at the ringtone of Brittany's phone 'Gimme More'. Brittany laughs out loud as she retrieves her phone from her coat pocket waving it at Santana before she answers it. She mouths 'sorry' before she even answers.

"Hello." Brittany greets and from the way she says it Santana figures that the blonde already knows who is on the other end. "Okay I'll be right out." Brittany snaps her phone shut and smiles up at Santana. "It's been yet another eventful evening Santana." She nods once as if thanking her for the time they have spent together. Santana grins and nods in agreement.

"My pleasure." For the life of her she can't understand why these stupid corny things are pouring out of her mouth to this girl and she sees Brittany hold back a small laugh. "I'll see you around?" Santana asks and she cringes as her voice sounds a little too hopeful for it being only the second time she has ever seen and spoken to the girl. Brittany had already been all ready to turn and leave but she stops and eyes Santana for a few very long seconds and then smiles.

"I'll see you when I see you."

Santana watches as the blonde girl turns the corner and she only realizes the goofy smile on her face when Gloria clears her throat to let her know she is still there and had seen the whole interaction. Santana whips her head in Gloria's direction who gives her a knowing smirk and suddenly the Latina becomes self conscious and she fixes her scarf.

"What?" She asks looking around and Gloria sucks her lips in trying to hide her smile and shakes her head pretending to get back to paper work.


	3. Chapter 3

"You gave them our address? What are you crazy?" Santana spits out throwing her jacket to the couch but completely misses. She doesn't seem to really care though seeing as she is running to her room. "What if they are some psycho?" She continues to yell making her way back into the living room.

"She didn't sound crazy S." Quinn scrunches her eyebrows together as Santana comes marching in with a wooden baseball bat. "But right now you're looking a little crazy." She motions to the bat and Santana glares at her.

"Go ahead and mock me but when this chick goes all single white female on your ass I'll be sitting here with my bat." Santana tells her and takes a seat on the couch bat still firmly in hand. Quinn rolls her eyes and goes into the fridge to grab a beer for her and her suddenly nervous wreck friend.

"I lost my cell phone so she called here from my phone and she insisted that she bring it to me." The blonde explains and Santana snorts.

"And that doesn't sound strange or… I don't know stalker killer in a black trench coat?" Santana shakes her head at her friend completely taken aback by the fact that Quinn Fabray out of anyone she knows was so blasé about this situation.

"No it sounds courteous you emotional cripple." Quinn lightly slaps the back of her friends head before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Before she can even comment on that the buzzer goes off from down stairs. Quinn hops up from the bed pressing the button.

"Yeah?" She let's go of the button to let the other person answer.

"Hey I'm looking for Quinn I have her phone." The girl on the other end says and Quinn smiles politely at Santana before pressing the button again.

"Yes I am she. Let me buzz you in." Quinn lets go again and presses a different button that indeed makes a buzzing sound. "See," She begins walking closer to the door. "Did she sound like a freaky serial killer?" Santana rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch walking to the door.

"At least let me answer the door this way if she wants to attack you I can make a run for it." Santana pushes her friend to the side who laughs at her stupid comment.

A few minutes after she buzzes the girl in there is a knock at the door. Before she opens it up to reveal the do-gooder Santana looks through the peep hole to make sure they are not wielding any kind of weaponry.

"You have got to be kidding me." Santana says as soon as she lays an eye on the person on the other side. She looks back at Quinn over her shoulder and knits her eyebrows together in confusion. "This is insane." There is another knock on the door reminding her that she has to actually open it. She pulls the door open and leans on it crossing her arms.

"Santana?" The girl mutters from the hallway. Santana eyes her up and sighs.

"Loud girl." Santana replies with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Quinn peers over Santana's shoulder to see who it is. She has heard of 'loud girl' before from many of Santana's tales of having numerous classes with her.

"That's 'Loud Girl'?" Quinn whispers to her friend keeping her eyes on the other girl. "You so did not say that 'Loud Girl' is hot." Santana jerks her head back and shoots Quinn a look of pure distaste.

"Umm, first off I can hear you both. Second my name is Rachel." The brunette chimes in getting looks from both girls. "Clearly I already know Santana seeing as we share a few courses together so I can only assume that you are Quinn." Rachel smiles at the girl looking over Santana's shoulder.

"Yes sorry." Quinn moves from behind Santana and with a small hip check moves her friend out of the way so she is standing in front of Rachel. "Please come in." She smiles and moves aside motioning for the girl to come in and as she does so she hands Quinn her cell phone. "I really appreciate you coming here to bring me my phone." Quinn stammers as she rushes from the door over to her purse to get some money. "Here let me give you something for the cab ride here or whatever you took to get here."

"Oh no it's no trouble really." Rachel tells her waving away the hand filled with a clump of money. "Plus my friend took me here she has her own car and finds any means necessary to use it."

"Well I have to repay you somehow." Quinn insists and Rachel only smiles at her kindness.

"A car in the city that's kind of dumb." Santana scoffs and Quinn shoots her a glare and Rachel just ignores her.

"Ignore her." Quinn tells Rachel and the brunette nods walking around the living room and looking at pictures. "Can I at least buy you coffee or something sometime?" Quinn almost begs and Rachel looks up from a picture frame clearly deep in thought.

"Yeah come on let's go." Rachel agrees and the other two look at each other bewildered.

"Oh, like right now?" Quinn asks hesitantly and Rachel only nods and Santana sighs.

"My friend's waiting downstairs for me and we were actually on our way to go get some coffee ourselves. Two more would certainly be a lot more entertaining." Rachel explains and looks to Santana who begrudgingly goes to grab her coat.

"Fine." The Latina agrees and turns back to Quinn. "You are buying my coffee too bitch."

"I figured." Quinn spits back.

"So what kind of car does your friend have that she needs to use it? A Porsche?"

"We would not all fit in that." Rachel points out and Santana suddenly feels dumb and Quinn laughs.

"Is it like an escalade?" Rachel just ignores her as they walk down the stairs. "Okay 'Loud Girl' your lack of speech is completely throwing me off." Santana says as she hops down the steps keeping up with the other two.

"Stop it S." Quinn scolds in a low voice. Santana holds her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. I was just wondering what kind of…" She stops talking when they get outside and Rachel points to the limo parked outside of their apartment building. "Limo?"

She and Quinn stand side by side awestruck as they watch Rachel head to the door which is opened by the driver. As she is about to get in she turns around and waves for them to follow. Santana is the last one to get in and she thanks the driver for shutting the door for her and her eyes follow the path of the closed door to the mini bar that is staring at her and then to the left where the rest of the occupants are sitting.

"Santana?" The dark haired girl turns her head and finds a blonde girl, not Quinn, smiling brightly at her.

"Brittany." Santana grins from ear to ear.

"You two know each other?" Rachel looks from her friend to Santana with curiosity and the two giggle while Quinn looks strangely at her friend.

"Yeah we go way back." Brittany jokes and Santana nods in agreement.

"Yeah how long have we been dating now?" Santana arches an eyebrow and Brittany twists her lips in thought.

"A couple of months now I think it's getting serious." Brittany grins and places her cell phone on her lap giving the girl her utmost attention.

"Wait is this the same girl who scared off Jenn?" Quinn leans to her friend and points at Brittany.

"Yep." Santana eyes her friend up quickly.

"And then the same girl who you ran into at the mall?" Quinn inquires further and Santana and Brittany nod at this. "Hmmm weird. And you know Rachel."

"Wait Rachel, you know Santana?" Brittany asks tapping her friends arm and motioning to the dark haired girl sitting a few feet away from her.

"She's in a few of my classes." Rachel explains vaguely.

"Small world." Santana shrugs and jams her hands into her coat pocket.

"So it seems." Brittany grins.

The rest of the ride continues to be polluted with the sound of Rachel talking Quinn's ear off. Santana only thinks Quinn is being kind because there is no way in hell she could possibly be interested in anything this girl is saying. But to be honest maybe Santana is not really paying all that much attention because she is too busy checking out the blonde when she's not watching. This is hard because they seem to be looking at each other pretty much the whole ride as though having a secret conversation. Their staring is interrupted though by a beep going off on Brittany's phone. She checks it and sighs and rolls her eyes clearly at herself.

"What?" Santana asks motioning to the phone. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just, sometimes I forget to switch my laundry over so I set an alarm to remind me." Brittany explains and is obviously thinking about how she is going to either get it done from obviously not being at home or how to remind herself later.

"Just call home and tell them to do it." Rachel shrugs her shoulders like it's the most obvious answer but Brittany shoots her down with a look of disapproval. "Britt that's what they're there for." Looking defeated Brittany scrolls through her phone and hesitates before she pushes a button and brings the phone to her ear.

"Hola." Brittany greets the person on the other end and she smiles as though they can see her. Santana is taken aback wondering if the blonde even knows Spanish. "Lo siento que te moleste Lydia, pero me olvidé de poner mi ropa en la secadora. ¿Crees que podría hacerlo sólo por esta vez? Oh, muchas gracias te lo agradezco. eres increíble." Brittany obviously waits for the other person to hang up until she removes the phone.

Santana is astonished not only at the fact that the blonde's Spanish is almost flawless but at the way she spoke to whoever Lydia is to her. The blonde is clearly not Spanish and judging from this ride their in Santana would almost bet that Lydia is the 'help' at her home.

"What?" Brittany bites her lower lip feeling a little self conscious with Santana staring at her. The dark haired girl shakes her head bringing herself back to the now.

"Oh nothing it's just, your Spanish… it's amazing." Santana points out and Brittany bows her head in thanks and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Here we are." Rachel interrupts their stare off and makes her move to the door where Santana is sitting. "You guys can sit here and continue to awkwardly stare at each other but we're going in for some coffee." Rachel brushes past Santana as the door opens for her and Quinn follows suit but looks back to Santana as if for permission.

"Hey this will give you some time to mack it to 'Loud Girl'." Santana jokes and Quinn punches her arm and then the door closes.

Santana turns her smiling face to Brittany who is grinning at her and absentmindedly playing with her phone. She moves over to where Rachel had been sitting which is closer to Santana but still enough distance for her personal space.

"So you are the one that calls Rachel 'Loud Girl'." Brittany giggles and Santana nods guiltily but with an amused smile dancing on her lips. "It's so fitting."

"Thank you." She raises her hands like she had been waiting for agreement from someone. "So…" Santana sighs out after a beat and looks around the cabin of the limo. "This is yours?" She asks motioning to the sweet ride they are sitting in. Brittany glances around the very large distance between where they are sitting and the driver and nods.

"Yeah all mine." She responds with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Are you like, famous or something?" Brittany snorts and shakes her head.

"Hardly." She eyes up Santana and grins at her.

"What is it that you do then?" Santana inquires curiosity getting the best of her. Brittany begins to play with the hem of her shirt and smoothing out her jeans shrugging as she thinks of how to respond to the question.

"A little bit of everything I guess you can say." The blonde answers vaguely.

"You're very mysterious." Santana smirks.

"Not really." Brittany states simply and Santana arches an eyebrow challenging her statement. "What do you do besides need fake girlfriends and save little lost children?" The blonde jokes and Santana finds herself laughing at the fact that they really don't know anything about each other.

"I'm going to college." She shrugs because that's really the extent of what she is actually doing with her life at the moment.

"Oh." Brittany nods. She waits, unsure if there is more to the list or not. Santana rolls her eyes at herself, realizing that Brittany already knows this considering she goes to the same school as Rachel.

"What about you? Do you go to school?" She asks and Brittany smiles.

"I go to Julliard." Santana's eyebrows raise and her mouth drops open.

"What are you, like, studying?"

"I'm there for dance." Santana nods taking in the information.

"That's hot." It slips out so easily and she finds herself turning her head to the window to hide her embarrassment and her blush. She can hear Brittany giggle at this.

Before Santana can even back track the door to the limo swings open and 'Loud Girl' and Quinn come sliding back inside. The two girls hand Brittany and Santana their cups of coffee.

"Got bored of each other already?" Brittany teases and Rachel fakes a laugh.

"No, I got bored of everyone asking me where Miss Brittany was and if this is her limo." Rachel tells her matter of factly and this makes the grin Brittany had on fade away. Quinn looks to Santana and nods that this is in fact what had happened inside. "But don't worry I told them you were not with us."

Santana and Quinn just watch as the two girls interact and can't imagine what the hell is actually going on. There is clearly something more to this situation but neither has the nerve to ask.

"I'm sorry its turned out like this but it's probably best if we call it a night." Brittany tells the limos occupants and her eyes are set on her phone as she is frantically texting someone.

They drive in silence, well, except for Rachel and Quinn talking non-stop. Santana can't seem to tear her eyes away from the sad looking blonde girl beside her. As much as she wants to say something she doesn't know where to even begin. 'I'm sorry people want to see you' or 'why are strangers asking about you'.

The limo pulls up to their apartment building and the four girls say their goodbyes. Once out of the limo Quinn thanks Rachel again for returning her phone and they exchange numbers to possibly make up their coffee 'date'. Santana and Brittany say goodnight and just as Santana is about to join her friend on the sidewalk Brittany stops her.

"Santana." Brittany calls out making Santana turn around.

They smile at one another and then Brittany reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen. She moves closer to Santana and takes her hand and writes her number on it. Santana looks at what the blonde had written and grins at her hand and then at Brittany.

"I figured third time seeing each other you'd ask for my number." Brittany winks and motions to the hand she had written on.

"I'll so totally call you."

"And I'll see you when I see you." Brittany winks.

Santana joins Quinn outside and says goodbye to Rachel. They watch as the limo drives up their block and turns the corner before they head inside. Walking up the steps to their apartment is comforting from the cold outside the exercise slightly warming them up.

"So…" Quinn breaks the silence just before they step inside their apartment. "Happy I made you come get coffee with me and 'Loud Girl'?" Quinn mocks tossing her coat onto the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana lies in bed staring at the ceiling. She is just waiting for Quinn to come bursting through her bedroom door. Santana vaguely recollects agreeing to accompany her somewhere this morning. But with her possibly short time alone she reaches over to her side table and grabs her phone. With a deep breath in and a long breath out she flips it open and scrolls down to a very new addition to her phonebook.

Brittany.

The kind stranger she met at a club. The girl who helped her out with a lost kid. The girl who seemingly appeared to pop into her life at a random time. Her thumb hovers over the call button playing conversations in her mind. She didn't know how this was going to go. She doesn't even know the blonde girl's last name. They had met by chance three times in the past five months and here Santana is staring at her name in her cell phone. It's been two weeks since she last saw the blonde and still has not found the courage to press the button.

There is no denying that this girl, Brittany, is beyond beautiful, kind and spunky. But that is all Santana does know about her. Oh, yeah, and the fact that she gets driven around in a limo from point A to point B. But that was the last thing on Santana's list of facts about the girl. Twisting her lips in thought and scrunching her eyebrows together she brings her thumb to the button and of course that is when the door flies open and Quinn comes toppling over her.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you dragged me away from the comfort of my bed to stand in the middle of the cookbook aisle at Barnes and Noble?" Santana grunts crossing her arms over her chest and glares at Quinn who is crouched down to look at the lower shelf. Quinn looks over her shoulder and up to Santana, shooting her a look.

"Must you complain about everything?" The blonde questions but is not really looking for an answer.

"I know no other way." Santana mocks her stepping beside her and pushing her till she falls over Quinn can't help but chuckle and jump to her feet.

"You're an ass and I hate you." She spits out and walks around her friend to look at the other side. "I invited Rachel over for dinner and she said she's a vegan so I want to make her something she'll actually eat."

"You are having a dinner date with 'Loud Girl'?" Santana's eyes practically pop out and she turns around to follow her friend frantically flipping through books.

"Her name is Rachel." She corrects her without acknowledging her close proximity. Santana huffs and kicks her shoes against the carpeted floor of the store.

"Whatever." She watches Quinn pick up two books that have the word 'vegan' in the title and shakes her head. "Just do what I do. Get her good and drunk and then she'll completely forget about dinner and you can get right down to the…" Quinn cuts her off.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She puts one of the books back tucking her lower lip between her teeth. "I actually like her and maybe if things keep going the way they are going who knows."

"Ugh really? You and 'Loud G… I mean Rachel. Seriously Q?" Santana rolls her eyes at the thought of her best friend dating this extremely annoying person who wears strange clothes and talks so highly of herself on a regular basis. Silence falls between them when Quinn picks up another book and is reading through some of the recipes. She decides on the two in her hand and pulls Santana by the sleeve of her coat to follow her to the line for the register.

"She told me that you haven't called Brittany yet." Santana looks away trying to pretend she is not listening but Quinn knows her too well and nudges her shoulder. "What's with that?" Quinn smirks and Santana lets out a sigh.

She goes to answer but it seems her friend is more interested in what is going on at the counter so she turns her attention to the scene before them.

"I only have a five on me." This young girl probably no older than nine says holding up the money to show the cashier.

"I'm sorry kid but it's six dollars and seventy-four cents." The teenager behind the counter says and Santana can't help but scowl at this. First of all where is this kids parents? Second of all this stupid boy behind the counter can't just help the kid out?

"Can't I come back and give it to you tomorrow?" The little girl practically begs but the kid behind the counter is not budging on this one shaking his head at the girl.

"Yeah like you'll come back." The teen spits out and Santana can't believe this boy is being snippy with a kid. Even she doesn't hit that low. He takes the book that he had placed in the bag out of her reach and looks over his shoulder to Quinn and Santana. "Next." Santana watches as Quinn steps up to the counter next to the little girl and places her books in the boy's hands.

"I'll take that too." Quinn tells him pointing to the book the little girl had been wanting to purchase. The teenager gives her a strange look not making a move to add the book to Quinn's pile. "Umm, hello?" She waves her hand in front of his face. Quinn turns the girl who is giving her a questioning stare. "You want that book right?" The little girl nods and Quinn looks back to the boy.

"Hey buddy." Santana finally steps up next to Quinn and gets the boys attention. "I understand that this job does not require any kind of knowledge really but your people skills blow. Do you need written instructions or something?" She asks even though it's more of a threat than a question and he hesitates but then grabs the book and rings it in with the rest of Quinn's things.

Quinn pays the boy and when they are done with their transaction both Quinn and Santana shoot him an icy glare. The blonde all but snatches the bag from his hand and the three walk away from the counter. Quinn grabs the girl's book from the bag and looks it over.

"This is a good book." She smiles and hands it to the little girl who beams up at her. "You have good taste kid."

"I really shouldn't accept this." The little girl tells her and tries to give it back but Quinn waves it away shaking her head.

"Please take it." She assures the little girl who pulls it closer to her.

"Here." The girl holds out the five dollar bill she had in her hand trying to give it to the blonde.

"No. You save that for the next book you buy." Quinn explains and the girl nods shoving the money into her pocket.

"You're really nice." Quinn smiles.

"Are you here by yourself?" She wonders looking around to see any kind of adult searching for their child. The little girl shakes her head and smiles.

"No silly. I'm here with my big sister. She's getting us hot chocolate over there." She points over to the little café in the bookstore. "Hey why don't you come have some hot chocolate with us." She suggests sounding so excited. Quinn looks to Santana who only stares blankly at the blonde.

"We'd love to." Quinn replies and pulls Santana once again by her coat. "I'm Quinn by the way and this is Santana."

"I'm Stephanie."

The little girl runs ahead every so often looking over her shoulder to make sure that the two girls are following her. Once they reach the café the little girl searches around for her big sister. When she finds her she sprints through the tiny sea of people leaving the friends standing in her dust.

"This is super awkward." Santana sighs leaning in to her friend. "First you're trying to seduce 'Loud Girl' with special foods and now you're making friends with ten year olds. Way to go Fabray." Quinn elbows her in the ribs and she winces but is able to let out a small chuckle. "You hit like a girl."

They finally see the tiny person heading back their way and she is smiling so brightly pointing towards them and practically bouncing. As her big sister comes in to view both Santana and Quinn's jaws drop and they turn and look at each other in confusion.

"This is my big sister Brittany." The little girl smiles at her new friends and points to the blonde girl standing next to her.

"Hmm, small world." Quinn whispers to Santana through her smile and it's her turn to receive an elbow. "I'm going to go get some hot chocolate you want to help me carry them back Stephanie?" She holds her hand out for the girl who takes it right away leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"So now you're buying books for random children?" Brittany breaks their silence and smirks. Santana breaks into a light chuckle and she motions to a table beside them to sit at. Once sat they continue to stare at one another. "You never called." Brittany states placing her and Stephanie's hot chocolates on the table. Santana looks away for a moment. She never thought she'd run in to Brittany this soon.

"I know." She can't think of anything else to say. Santana looks back up to meet those blue eyes she is beginning to find so entrapping but they look down at the cups on the table. "I tried." Brittany's eyes shoot up questioningly. "I wanted to. But every time I went to press send I choked." She admits looking down at her hands shyly and when she looks back up Brittany is sporting a grin. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany assures her shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you have a ten year old sister?" Santana changes the subject. Brittany laughs and looks over her shoulder for a moment before looking back to Santana shaking her head.

"She's nine, but close." She winks and takes a sip of her hot chocolate licking her top lip before continuing. "We're not related we are in that big sister little sister program." Brittany explains and Santana's eyes widen a little at the surprise. She had always thought of those programs as being for people who had to do community service or had no real friends. Something she could see 'Loud… Rachel doing.

"Oh." Santana nods taking in this new information. "That's cool." She nods thinking about how nice and selfless that actually is.

"It really is. We've been 'sisters' for about two years now." Brittany smiles at the fact and looks back to Stephanie and Quinn laughing and talking on line. "She's such a smart amazing little girl."

"So are you." Santana blurts out and she can feel her cheeks turning red. "I mean you seem to be and… well, umm, except for the little part. Not saying you're like big or anything." Brittany bursts into a fit of giggles and Santana shakes her head at herself grinning like an idiot. "You know what I mean." She turns away from the blonde's laughter and notices the table beside them staring, pointing and whispering.

"You really know how to flatter a girl." Brittany gets out through the giggling that is slowly dying down. Santana looks to other tables around them and some people are in their own worlds but just like the table beside them some are staring and whispering at their table. Brittany catches on to what Santana is noticing and looks around as well.

"You know people are staring at you right?" Santana goes to point at one table in particular but Brittany stops her putting her hand over Santana's. Brittany shakes her head.

"No they're not." She informs Santana who looks at her in bewilderment. "How about we take our hot chocolates to go?" Brittany smiles and grabs the cups and Santana without waiting for an answer. "Steph." Brittany shouts a little to get the girls attention. "Bring Quinn out to the car when you guys are all set." Stephanie nods and then she and Quinn order with the cashier.

When they step out of the Barnes and Noble Santana notices the driver is waiting for them by the entrance and he escorts them the few feet to the limo opening the door for them. They slide in and Santana watches as he shuts the door and waits by if for Quinn and Stephanie.

"How much do I owe you for the book?" Brittany asks digging in to her purse.

"Oh nothing at all." Santana waves her away and grins.

"You're kind of a sweetheart Santana." She says warmly and smiles at the dark haired girl.

"Not really Quinn's the one who bought it." Santana admits and Brittany chuckles. "But she won't take any money from you so don't bother." Brittany nods and places her bag back on the floor of the limo. Silence falls over them and they accept it letting the quiet be interrupted by Quinn and Stephanie entering the cabin of the limo.

"Okay so let me see what book you picked out today." Brittany pulls the smaller girl closer and reads the title out loud making it sound so much more interesting than it really is. "Wow that was really nice of Quinn. Did you say thank you?" The little girl nods and tells Quinn thank you again. "We were going to go to the museum today you guys want to join us?" Stephanie turns to Santana and Quinn and send them pleading eyes.

"Isn't the museum closed today?" Quinn quirks an eyebrow in confusion knowing that on one Tuesday in particular she tried going for school but was told it's never open on that day. Brittany looks away for a moment before returning her gaze to Quinn with a kind smile.

"Brittany is special." Stephanie answers making Quinn smile at the child who is looking up at her 'big sister' in such adoration. "We never need tickets or appointments or…" She starts to explain but Brittany interrupts her trying to giggle at the girls enthusiasm and desperate to change the subject.

"So you girls up for a day at the museum?" The blonde looks from Quinn to Santana who looks as though she is trying to figure her out.

"I would love to." Quinn smiles and nods before looking to Santana who glances down at the time on her phone.

"Ugh I can't." She rolls her eyes. "I have work in two hours." She bites her lower lip trying to think of any way she could get out of work seeing as this is the perfect opportunity to really get to know the blonde and make up for the fact that she doesn't have the balls to call her.

"Can't you get it covered?" Quinn suggests and Santana flips through her phone looking for anyone who owed her a favor. But when she shakes her head Quinn sighs. "Maybe some other time." She shrugs as the limo comes to a red light.

"You can still go Q." Santana reminds her that they are not attached at the hip.

"Yeah you should most definitely still come." Brittany agrees nodding though Santana can read the disappointment on her face.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to impose."

"I invited you so you wouldn't be imposing." Brittany explains and then Quinn laughs. "Besides this will give me time to see if you're good enough for my best friend." Santana laughs and Quinn quirks an eyebrow trying to stifle a chuckle.

"So does this mean Quinn is still coming with us to the museum?" Stephanie interrupts and Brittany explains to her that yes Quinn is coming but Santana has to go to work.

The limo pulls up to Santana and Quinn's apartment building and the driver gets out to open the door for Santana. He helps her out by the hand and she turns to say goodbye but moves away from the door when she sees Brittany stepping out to join her on the sidewalk. Brittany smiles at the dark haired girl and then reaches into her pocket grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?" Santana knits her eyebrows together watching the blonde go through her phone. The short silence is broken by Brittany's phone going off. The blonde lifts her phone to Santana's sight and she sees her number flashing across the phone.

"Now I have your number." Brittany tells her and smirks putting Santana's phone back in her pocket. "I'll so totally call you." The blonde winks and turns to get back into the limo.

"I'll see you when I see you." Santana responds back and she can hear Brittany's laugh echo in the limo.

She stands there and watches as the limo drives away. As she goes to head into the building her phone beeps letting her know she has a text message. Her hand quickly goes into her pocket for her phone eagerly expecting a text from Brittany.

_**I will be doing major Brittany recon. You owe me xo Q**_


	5. Chapter 5

_An hour into work Santana is distracted by a familiar blonde haired girl entering the doors of the restaurant. Taking notice of the confused and seemingly lost expression on Quinn's face she opts to check out the situation before dropping her drinks off at table twenty three like she is supposed to. The woman at the table smiles seeing Santana walking towards the table with their drinks but the smile soon fades into bewilderment when she brushes past them still with drinks in hand._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Santana asks standing at the table Quinn had decided to sit at. The blonde shakes her head out of her daze and looks as though she is thinking. But then she smiles and shakes her head._

"_Nothing." Quinn replies but her voice doesn't hold that certainty to sound believable._

"_Excuse me Miss." The woman at table twenty three tries to get Santana's attention but the girl ignores her putting the glasses down on Quinn's table and leaning her hands on the end of it._

"_Well something is obviously wrong with you, you look..." Santana pauses for a moment trying to think of the right word to describe her friend's state at this moment in time. "Dizzy." Quinn nods incoherently at the suggestion that she may in fact be slightly dizzy._

"_Dazed yeah that's it." Quinn sighs in agreement and Santana quirks an eyebrow._

"_No not…"_

"_Miss can we have our…" The woman tries again but she stops mid sentence when Santana shoots her a glare over her shoulder._

"_I'll be right with you." Santana bites her tongue to make sure that her words don't come out as venomous as they normally would. At work she has to pretend to be so kind and sweet when all she wants to do is ring these customer's necks. _

"_Enough about you and your… whatever is wrong with you." Santana shakes her head at the prospect of having to dissect whatever it is that is wrong with the blonde and decides to get right down to business. "Did you find anything interesting out about Brittany?" She bites her lower lip and her eyes widen at the thought of what her friend and that blonde beauty could have discussed in her absence. Quinn's mouth opens closes and her eyes search the table and her eyes knit as if the question were a million dollar question and she didn't want to get it wrong. "Earth to Fabray." Santana waves her hand in front of Quinn who snaps her eyes back to Santana her jaw still agape. _

_Quinn opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out again except a little tiny wisp of air and her eyes search Santana's as if the answers were there. Santana's sighs and rolls her eyes picking up the drinks and walking them over to table twenty three._

"_We're ready to order." The lady informs her and Santana pulls out her pen and pad ready to jot down whatever these losers wanted. She is only half listening which tells her she is probably going to get everything wrong but she really doesn't care at this point. Her eyes look over to the table her friend is sitting at and Quinn seems to still be processing the ability to speak with words._

_Finally able to have enough time to interrogate her friend she takes a seat at the table across from Quinn snapping her fingers to get her attentions._

"_What is with you it's like you've seen a ghost or something?" Santana laughs at how strange her friend is acting and Quinn gets that face where she wants to say something but doesn't know how and Santana reads it right away. Her previously amused expression now faltering and her brain goes a million miles a second at the possibilities. "Oh my god what?" Quinn finally takes a deep breath and looks Santana dead in the eye._

"_I did that Brittany recon I promised." She lets out slowly and Santana nods once taking it in and now fully prepared to get the bad news._

"_She's not interested is she?" Santana's eyes lower for a minute and she feels silly thinking that this girl she had bumped into several times now in five months would have been into her. Santana catches Quinn shaking her head when she lifts her eyes making her think that as fact. "Oh." Her voice is laced with sadness. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up._

"_No S, I mean, that's not what I found out." Quinn clarifies and Santana's eyebrows scrunch together now she is the confused one. "I mean she like, is interested in you as a person I don't know exactly what… but…" Her eyes fall to the side for a moment and she bites her lower lip._

"_Just say whatever it is I can handle it Q." Santana urges wanting to hear the rest of it and Quinn swallows preparing herself and her friend for the information she has collected. "What is she divorced and has three illegitimate children?" Santana jokes but Quinn doesn't laugh only shakes her head at the stupid comment._

"_Brittany's rich." Quinn says quietly and softly like it is the biggest and most highly guarded government secret. Santana giggles a little and leans back comfortably in her chair glancing over at table twenty three to make sure they weren't complaining about her yet._

"_I kind of figured that Q." Santana sighs turning back to her friend. "The limo kind of tipped me off." She explains further but Quinn isn't laughing telling Santana there is obviously more._

"_No, she's like, really rich." Quinn tells her and Santana's eyes look side to side as if there were any other kind of rich. "Like the kind of rich that almost doesn't exist but it does because that's how rich she is." She elaborates yet in a very vague manner and Santana squints her eyes processing this information. _

"_Okay." She shrugs her shoulders. She knew Brittany was rich it wasn't like it wasn't obvious. The girl gets driven around in a limo twenty-four-seven and people at regular places like Barnes and Noble notice her causing her to retreat to her darkly tinted ride. "So she told you about her vast amount of never ending money?" Santana challenges because Brittany does not seem like the showboat type of person, from what she can gather. If she was then Santana would have already been aware of exactly how well off the Brittany girl was._

"_Not exactly." Quinn admits and Santana tilts her head curiously to the side. "Stephanie told me a lot of the things that Brittany does."_

"_So you're getting your information from a 10 year old." Santana scoffs. "Wow that's credible Fabray. I thought you were good at this covert op crap." She waves her friend away at the information that is now tainted by coming from a third party but Quinn shakes her head and leans closer over the table._

"_When we got to the museum Brittany told Stephanie to walk me around and show me her favorite pieces." She begins in a soft voice that lets Santana know this is going to build up to something. But seeing as her taste in art goes all the way up to comic books compared to Quinn's love of Monet and other various artists that escape her mind at any given 'art' discussion she is hesitant to seem interested. "When we walked through the lobby I saw Brittany heading over towards the counter where a big group of kids were standing so excited to see her." Santana nods leaning in a little too because who wouldn't be excited to see Brittany. "Stephanie tells me that every Tuesday Brittany arranges for the museum to be closed so that elementary schools can come on field trips there." Santana shakes her head._

"_Okay so what. She does something nice by getting the museum to close down. Big deal." _

"_These schools that come in can't afford to go on these trips so Brittany not only pays for the museum to be closed but pays for these kids to be transported to the museum and then pays for them to come into the museum." Quinn goes further in her story._

"_Wow." Santana's eyes widen more at this touching little tale of giving back to the poor. Brittany doesn't seem the type to do things for attention, so she thinks even though she barely knows the girl, but she obviously does this on the DL. _

"_Yeah." Quinn nods looking around and leaning even further towards her friend and her voice gets lower. "Stephanie also told me that last year Brittany took her and a friend to LA to go see a Lakers game and they had courtside seats and sat next to Beyonce." Santana's head jerks back._

"_So what, does her family like, own the Lakers?" Santana inquires and Quinn smirks shaking her head._

"_No, they own part of the NBA." Santana's eyebrows raise so high she is pretty certain they are no longer connected to her face._

"_For serious?"_

"_Dead."_

"_Whoa." Santana leans back in her chair chancing a glance at table twenty three who look like they are finishing up their lunch. "Did Brittany tell you anything about herself, herself?" Quinn looks down at the table playing with her cell phone and shakes her head. "Did she tell you anything at all?" Quinn twists her lips in thought and looks to her friend and smiles._

"_She thinks you're very beautiful. The way beautiful used to mean." Quinn checks the time on her phone and pushes her chair back. "I have to go if I'm going to get this 'vegan' dinner thing down before Rachel comes over." She stands up and shoves her phone into her purse. "Text me when you're out." _

_Quinn stands there for a moment to make sure her friend acknowledges her but only shakes her head grinning to herself at the stupid look on Santana's face. Even though the whole recon on Miss Brittany was kind of less black and white and more of a grey color right now she knew that what Brittany had actually said to her is what Santana is going to remember from this conversation._

_Santana sits there for a few more seconds letting the words sink in. Brittany thinks she's beautiful which is definitely a step in the right direction and all of this rich nonsense has no bearings on her thoughts of the girl. Brittany has her number now so Santana is certain that the girl will use it._


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

A few weeks have gone by since the last run in with the blonde girl who has Santana riddled with intrigue. The way Brittany had confidently given Santana her number and then used the same confidence to get her number, Santana assumed that she was taking the ball into her court. Giving herself the upper hand to decide to call the smaller girl or not to call her as the case seems to be.

Since that encounter at the bookstore Santana has not heard from that golden haired beauty and still obtains the same amount of fear in pressing the send button on her end as well. Every time she finds a moment in her suddenly hectic work schedule or school work she finds herself sitting there with her phone in her hand staring at the screen. Her eyes glued to the name that she can't stop her mind from saying over and over again of the girl she can't stop thinking about.

Then after that intense staring contest with her phone she sighs, places her phone down and thinks to herself that if Brittany has her number she'll call her like she said she would. But then she picks it up again thinking that she had said she would call Brittany too and obviously hadn't and hasn't. She couldn't figure out exactly the reasoning behind her cowardliness. Quinn says that Rachel says, which only makes Santana cringe, that perhaps it's the money thing. That a lot of the girls Brittany has seen it's been an issue and not in a good kind of way.

"_What do you mean 'a lot of the girls'?" Santana eyes up the girl smaller than her making her nervously look around and to Quinn. Rachel shrugs trying not to show how uncomfortable Santana's scowl is making her. _

"_That did come out a little bad Rach." Quinn chimes in agreeing with her friend's line of questioning and she arches an eyebrow to the brunette._

"_I don't mean a lot like many." Rachel clarifies hesitantly because if this were her she would consider 'many' to mean more than two. However since she is not in the situation 'many' to her would mean over a dozen. "All I am trying to say is that anytime Brittany is interested in someone, well most of the time, the money thing is an issue."_

"_I don't care about her money." Santana sighs out running her fingers through her hair as the images of Brittany gallivanting around the city with several girls in her limo fly through her mind. "Am I supposed to?" Santana raises an eyebrow confused. _

"_No the money issue is usually that they are only in it for the money." Rachel tries to clarify. "They play the perfect 'oh I like you for you' and then boom!" She claps her hands startling the other two girls in the room. "Suddenly they have very expensive taste and want to go to every event all over the country." She explains distastefully. Santana looks down to her hands and wonders if Brittany thinks she is that type of person. _

_Santana's never been deprived of nice things growing up. Her parents pampered her with nice things and she was kind of a socialite in high school. But, since moving to NYC with Quinn for college their taste in the finer things in life kind of dissolved seeing as they were providing for themselves. Indulging is when they order more than one spicy tuna roll from the sushi place up the block._

"_So she's interested in me like that?" Santana smirks looking up from her hands and Quinn laughs._

"_Of course that's the only part of that rant you heard." She playfully slaps her friend and Rachel's mouth drops._

"_I do not rant." Rachel objects fully._

"_I beg to differ 'Loud Girl'." Santana corrects her and the two friend's break into hysterics while Rachel sits there shaking her head at the two._

Her mind settles back to the present as the ringing of her alarm reminds her that she has to get ready for work. Normally her job isn't that horrible, okay, it is but today is extra worse and here's why. Today is her birthday. It was on her twelfth birthday that she had figured out that she was cursed. It seems that every two years something extremely awful happens on her birthday.

On her twelfth birthday she and Quinn had been enjoying themselves at the ice skating rink. Her mom had dropped her and her best bud off to start off her birthday right. A couple of laps on the ice, some hot cocoa and meet up with other random friends from their middle school. In the winter the ice skating rink was the place to be back in the day and turning twelve gave her this pre-teen rebellious queen bee streak and she was going to take full advantage of it.

That year Quinn had dated a gangly mohwaked boy Noah Puckerman who broke up with her after a week and had been incessantly teasing her ever since. Never being one to let her friends get treated like crap Santana took the initiative and propositioned the boy. A duel of some sorts. A race around the rink, two times around the first one to finish was the winner. If she won she demanded him to leave her alone and go play with himself for all she cared. If he won she had to make out with him in front of the whole school.

As the fates would have it the race was short lived when instead of being a race of speed turned into the roller derby on ice. Santana decked him into the boards a few times and in retaliation Noah Puckerman throw and elbow into the girl's stomach sending her tumbling to the ice smacking her head. All she could remember after the elbow was red. She wound up getting eight stitches in her forehead for her twelfth birthday. Stellar.

On her fourteenth birthday she got her period for the first time so enough said there. On her sixteenth birthday she broke her arm during Cheerio practice topping off her birthday dress with a horribly bright red cast. On her eighteenth birthday she not only failed her road test for the third time sending her into a fit of tears but she fell down the stairs and bruised her butt bone. She had to sit on one of those donut pillows for two months. Quinn still makes fun of her for it.

So last year was her safe year meaning this year she is doomed for disaster. Quinn suggested that maybe the curse made her work on her birthday but Santana was quick to spit on that idea. It's too easy. It's too painless. Then Quinn added that maybe something bad is going to happen at work, which is now only making Santana panic at the thought of work. It's Monday which means football is on, which means there are going to be a lot of guys there drinking which means a lot of cheering and booing.

Santana has this strange fear while at work sometimes. She imagines herself walking through a group of raging football watching guys when suddenly they cheer or boo throwing their arms every which way in turn knocking her out cold. It was extremely unlikely to happen seeing as it hasn't yet and she's been here for a good year now. But still, the fear of the possibility is still there.

So with a deep breath, a happy birthday to herself and other kind words of encouragement, or maybe some heavy cursing in Spanish under her breath she pushes herself up from the bed and gets ready for work. Making her way to the kitchen she is greeted by a few balloons and a bouquet of flowers with a card. She smiles walking to the table where the flowers are.

**S,**

**Happy birthday! No matter what you will always be the most important girl in my life. I love you like nobody's business.**

**Love Always, Q**

**P.S. please don't go get hurt at work ;)**

She grins shaking her head and smelling the flowers. When they were fifteen years old they decided that every girl should get flowers on her birthday and who better to get them for you then your best friend in the entire universe. Maybe today isn't going to be so bad.

With her jacket she's out the door, down the steps, out another door and makes her way up the block to hail a taxi thus on her way to work. The ride there her fingers twirl the cell phone taking refuge in her pocket and she contemplates maybe sending Brittany a friendly text. But then she decides against just imagining the text-ersation. She texts Brittany who responds most likely asking what she is doing today. Long story short it turns into the fact that it is Santana's birthday and she doesn't want to make the Brittany to feel obligated to offer any birthday wishes. It sounds strange but that's how Santana's mind works.

"Why hasn't Brittany called Santana?" Quinn asks Rachel over lunch at the apartment. Rachel looks up from her coffee and raises an eyebrow.

"Why hasn't Santana called Brittany?" Rachel counters and Quinn smirks grabbing the brunettes coffee from her and sipping it slowly. Rachel sighs and gives up reaching for the coffee mug from her. "She hasn't been around." She vaguely shares sipping from the exact spot Quinn had sips from and inwardly smiles. The blonde quirks an eyebrow and her mouth opens to speak but a squeak of confusion tumbles out in its place. "She had to go to some opening in L.A." Rachel shares shrugging her shoulders as though this information is normal and there's always an 'opening' to go to.

"An opening?" Quinn questions resting her chin in her hand as she leans on the table looking to Rachel for more than short answers. Rachel nods swallowing the hot steamy liquid too quickly it pretty much burns the whole way down but holding her wince from the other girl. "What does she do exactly?" Rachel twists her lips and Quinn shakes her head and waves her hand. "Never mind you don't have to tell me it's none of my business." Rachel chuckles placing her cup down on the table.

"You make it sound like Brittany and her family are in the mob or something." Rachel blurts out and Quinn's eyes go wide as though Rachel has spoken her very thoughts making the brunette laugh even more. "Though it may come as a surprise to you Brittany is not involved in any underground mobster ring and neither is her family." She smirks at the blonde who lets out what seems to be a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbles self consciously.

"It's okay, I get it. You are just looking out for Santana. You two are obviously very, eerily I might add, close and you don't want her to get hurt or involved with the wrong crowd." Rachel offers and Quinn is the one to laugh this time.

"Believe me, I am more worried about Brittany than Santana." She jokes and the two girls share a giggle or two before silence falls over them again.

"Look, I've known Brittany for a long time and she seems quite enamored with Santana. Her intentions are nothing but honorable." Rachel clarifies and Quinn grins thinking about Santana's intentions and knows the look her friend gets when Brittany is brought up in conversation. Not that Santana's intentions are dishonorable but she most definitely gets a little bedroom eyed when that certain blonde is brought up. "And though I am not at liberty to dispense to you exactly what Brittany's family is involved in, which is very legal, I can assure you that in due time Brittany will let Santana in on it. She just wants to get to know her a bit before throwing herself out there." Rachel elaborates for the blonde's lack of information thus far. "Now enough about those two." Rachel smiles and leans over the table closer to Quinn who reaches for the cup moving it out of the way and leaning closer to the brunette.

It's a mad house at work and Santana feels like she keeps on filling pitchers for this one table. She may as well just bring over the whole keg at the rate these guys are drinking. With tray in hand she strategically maneuvers through the crowd of over sized guys who are cheering at the twelve televisions at by the bar. Dodging elbows and misplaced high fives she is able to place the sixth pitcher of beer at the table removing the now very empty one.

One of the guys says thank you while another slips a five dollar bill into her shirt which she stops before he touches her skin. She smiles through a scowl and turns away before she slaps him silly tucking the five into her apron with the rest of her money. This is the only plus of working on a Monday and why she specifically works on Mondays. The drunk guys keep giving her money every single time she walks by the table even if she doesn't get them anything.

As the games go on more and more guys join the party and pretty soon the place is packed out leaving her with very limited space to walk let alone get her job done. She is thankful that the games are coming to an end which means this group of Neanderthals is going to be dispersing shortly. But her hopes and dreams and perhaps her birthday wish of getting through this Monday football extravaganza unscathed are cut short.

Bringing yet another round of drinks to the table seems to be the problem. Pushing through the football crazed men yelling and shouting at a call keeps her on her toes about those flying limbs and watching her tray carefully. Her focus though does not prevent the elbow that smacks her right into her face sending her tray flying into the air along with her feet and she falls instantly onto the dirt ridden floor grabbing her face.

She screams so loud that every guy who had been so engaged in the football game stops yelling and turn to help the poor girl to her feet. Her nose is bleeding and she can't see anything in front of her seeing as her vision is blurred by tears formed from pain and semi embarrassment. Her nightmare of being clocked in the face by an intense patron has come true and she can only laugh as one of the guys helps her into a booth offering her some napkins to soak up the blood.

"Johnny call an ambulance." One guys shouts that is emptying one of the drinks to use the ice cubes. Santana shakes her head and tries to take her hand away from her face to only realize how much blood is actually coming out of her.

"Oh my god." She whispers bringing her hands quickly back to her face. "Oh my god!" She yells from the pain.

The manager runs over and at first is angry assuming that the cries of pain were coming from a paying guest figuring that Santana had finally snapped and kicked one of the guys in the nuts. Shock comes over him as he sees that Santana is in fact the victim and turns his glare to the guy helping her.

"She came out of nowhere." He shrugs to the manager who nods and goes to grab a clean rag and puts ice in it and runs back over to Santana. She takes it a carefully places it to her face wincing at the pain.

Santana reaches into her apron and pulls out her cell phone. Without looking she presses the pound button followed by the two button and send and holds the phone up to her ear.

"I have to go to the hospital." She says. "Meet me there." She hangs up and puts the phone back in her apron and goes to stand up.

Against her managers advice she leaves work with the rag against her face and walks her way to the hospital which lucky for her is not far from her work. All she can think about is how a broken nose would seriously put the icing on her 'birthday' cake.

Santana walks through the doors of the hospital with Quinn following closely behind her holding her belongings. Santana is holding an ice pack the doctor had given to her to her right eye hopefully preventing it from swelling up more than it already has. At least her birthday curse didn't provide her with a broken nose this year, this much she will be grateful for. But she knows the day is not over yet there is still too much time left for something else to go wrong.

They stop a few feet from the doors standing there as if waiting for an anvil to fall from the sky and finish Santana off, the dark haired girl thinks to herself. Quinn is rifling through her own purse searching for something that Santana is not interested in. All she can do right now is wince at the pressure she has to apply to her face to keep the ice pack firmly in place. In frustration she lets it drop to her side and glances to her friend and starts laughing. Quinn's head snaps up and she looks to her friend who is in hysterics.

"I don't get it?" Quinn mumbles staring at Santana who has her arms outstretched and her chuckling slowly subsiding.

"This is just fan-fucking-tastic Q. Seriously." She almost shouts and its more to the air and sky than to her friend. "I mean really can this day just get any fucking worse?" Santana snickers at her own birthday misery when she notices that Quinn is not at all paying attention to her ranting. "What? What now? What's with that face?" Quinn side eyes Santana and smirks.

"I think your luck may be changing." The blonde smiles and before Santana can even come up with a snarky comeback her phone begins to ring in her hand. She doesn't recognize the number and hesitates for a moment before finally deciding to answer it.

"Hello?" She answers and her voice is exhausted and weary.

"I told you I'd totally call you." The voice on the other end tells her. Santana's head jerks back and looks back at the phone to see the number. She's confused because she had stored Brittany's number in her phone, she is sure of it as sure as she is that the person on the other end is the blonde in question. "And I just have one question."

"Okay." Santana grins at the fact that Brittany has in fact called her.

"Do you usually spend your birthdays at the hospital?" Brittany giggles on the other end as the question comes out and Santana smirks but then it fades into bewilderment and she starts looking around.

"How'd…?" She doesn't have to finish the question because she looks across the street and sees the blonde girl, through the moving cars, leaning against the black limo parked across the street. Blues locking into browns Santana's head tilts in confusion and she smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to come over here." Brittany tells her matter of factly and hangs up her phone using her finger to motion to Santana to 'come here'. Santana shoves her phone in her pocket and looks to Quinn.

"What are you waiting for?" Her friend asks excitedly and walks behind her pushing her back to go forward and go to the blonde across the way.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

"And I just have one question."

"Okay." Santana grins at the fact that Brittany has in fact called her.

"Do you usually spend your birthdays at the hospital?" Brittany giggles on the other end as the question comes out and Santana smirks but then it fades into bewilderment and she starts looking around.

"How'd…?" She doesn't have to finish the question because she looks across the street and sees the blonde girl, through the moving cars, leaning against the black limo parked across the street. Blues locking into browns Santana's head tilts in confusion and she smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to come over here." Brittany tells her matter of factly and hangs up her phone using her finger to motion to Santana to 'come here'. Santana shoves her phone in her pocket and looks to Quinn.

"What are you waiting for?" Her friend asks excitedly and walks behind her pushing her back to go forward and go to the blonde across the way.

With a small amount of hesitation Santana makes her way across the street towards the blonde girl who keeps popping up into her world. They smile at one another and it isn't until Santana is literally standing in front of her that Brittany's smile slowly fades into an expression of concern.

"Oh my…" The blonde squints and her voice trails off as she lifts to her hand to Santana's face but doesn't touch her skin. Santana's eyes dart to the side remembering that she is currently disfigured. But when she looks back she sees the beginning of a smirk start to form on Brittany's lips.

"What?" Santana nearly breathes out and she isn't quite sure if Brittany can even hear her over the cars passing by. Brittany chews on her lower lip in thought letting her hand drop to her side and her eyes look to the ground for a moment.

"You look all sorts of tough right now." Brittany giggles and opens the door for the other girl. Santana can't help but chuckle and she shakes her head. "Can I take you somewhere?" Brittany inquires nervously and motion to the open door.

Santana looks to the blonde but then over her shoulder to another blonde who has been watching every single second of this interaction. Quinn nods and waves goodbye to her and without waiting for her best friend to protest she turns on her heels and walks in the opposite direction. Santana shrugs, turns back to Brittany and smiles.

"Anywhere." She answers closing her eyes quickly at embarrassment of what she had just said because what she had meant to say is 'absolutely'. Brittany grins and grabs her hand leading her to slide into the limo. The door closing reminds her that she is now all alone with the blonde and her focus is also brought back to the very cold ice pack in her hand.

"So what happened?" Brittany asks leaning in closer to get a better look at Santana's quickly bruising eye.

She opens her mouth to explain the horror that is her birthday but nothing comes out. Nothing comes out of her mouth except maybe an exasperated throaty gasp because at this moment in time as Brittany is inspecting her wound she is also letting her finger graze over Santana's face. The blonde girl's middle finger is carefully and softly traces the outlines of what is going to be a decent sized black eye.

Brittany notices the dark haired girl's sudden tense shoulders and smirks to herself and turns her head to hide her own blush. She leans back against the seat letting her hand fall from Santana's face and places it into her own lap.

"How'd you know where I was?" Santana finally lets out the breath she had been holding and brings the ice pack back up to her eye.

"Lucky for you, Rachel likes to tell me what she is doing every single minute of the day. She texted me to see if I was going to come meet up for your birthday." Brittany explains smiling at Santana who is nodding at the information.

"Lucky for me huh?" Santana quirks the only eyebrow that can be seen which only makes Brittany laugh out loud and the darker girl rolls her eyes at herself.

"Well I can always drop you off at home if you want." Brittany takes her bottom lip between her teeth again and Santana finds her legs going weak at this sight. Her voice cracks and she shakes her head.

"No, I just… I…"

"I'm kidding." Brittany giggles and lightly taps the smaller girl's thigh. "If you said no I was just going to kidnap you." She grins and turns to the window to see that they are moving.

Santana watches the blonde's body move up and down and left and right as the limo hits the scattered bumps of the NYC pavement. It's hard not to smile when Brittany smiles, something Santana is finding out very quickly given they have only really spoken a handful of times about nothing really in particular. With this not so sudden realization her mind begins to drift off into possible conversation starters. But each one she comes up with is just as lame as the one before and so she just sits there with her mouth open ready for anyone of those 'starters' to come pouring out of her mouth. Brittany's head whips back to her direction and she looks as though she is in thought but wants to say something. The blonde clears her throat and nervously plays with the buttons on her jacket.

"Is this weird?" Brittany asks tilting her head with uncertainty but her smile never wavering.

"What?" Santana questions in return not quite sure what 'this' is. Brittany eyes the cabin of the car and waves her hands then motions between them.

"This, I mean me showing up out of nowhere at the hospital and then taking you off on some unknown adventure." She explains clasping her hands together onto her lap waiting for Santana's response. "Of course it is." She sighs out before Santana can even answer and she looks as though she is shaking her head at herself. "But, I just… I don't know. We haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other." Brittany elaborates even further and Santana lowers the ice pack from her eye and stares at the blonde intrigued.

"You want to get to know me?" She asks but it's not really a question, but it is. Brittany smirks and nods once smoothing out some bumps in her coat. "Good, because I want to get to know you too." Santana smiles and they both nod at this agreement they have come to.

"I'm really not all that interesting I'll have you know." Brittany's cheeks turn a shade of pink and she looks down at a spot on her jacket her fingers are picking at.

"I think you're more than just interesting." Santana says in a soft voice making Brittany's eyes slowly move up to catch those brown ones staring at her.

"So…" Brittany sits up a little straighter and crosses her legs turning her attention fully to the other passenger. "You never answered my question." She points out and Santana arches one of her eyebrows wincing a little at the pain this normal motion causes her. "Do you usually spend your birthdays at the hospital?" Brittany asks pursing her lips together finding the question rather amusing especially when Santana snorts and rolls her eyes.

Santana goes on to explain the curse that is the celebration of her birth. Brittany tries not to laugh but she fails because the stories are just too ridiculous for her. During the tales of her birthday horrors Santana can't help but pay extra close attention to the fact that Brittany keeps on leaning towards her while laughing and touching her arm when she found something especially funny. The feeling of the girl's skin on her own is like electricity and she finds herself telling things with extra drama just to get this physical reaction.

"Wow, now I kind of feel bad for where I am taking you." Brittany says through some subsiding laughter.

"Oh boy." Santana groans acting as though she is dreading whatever it is the blonde has planned. When in all honesty, she could be taking her to go to basic training and she would probably love it.

The limo comes to a stop after a rather long car ride and Brittany sends Santana an apologetic smile and points out the window behind her. Santana eyes her suspiciously and turns around to see where they ended up.

"I hope you don't harbor any ill feelings towards all skating rinks." Brittany jokes and Santana chuckles shaking her head turning back to face the blonde.

"No, just a certain mohawked boy." She clarifies and Brittany nods with a grin.

"Fantastic." Brittany cheers clapping her hands and grabbing Santana's arm to make their way out of the limo. "I just want to let you know that I am a horrible skater." She confesses and Santana laughs at her.

"Then why would you take me ice skating?" She inquires and Brittany shrugs her shoulders just before she slips her arm through Santana's.

"Because it's winter and that's what you do." She explains making Santana smile at the simplicity of the statement. "You skate around on ice, fall on your ass a couple of times and then drink hot chocolate by a fire." Brittany tells her, her blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun as she speaks. "Plus it gives me an excuse to throw myself at you." She winks and it's Santana's turn to look away to hide her blushing.

Normally one would think that since they live in the city it would be expected to go ice skating at Rockefeller Centre, however, Brittany explains that this rink is near where she grew up. It's intimate and comfortable plus it's indoors so the passing public can't see them fall on their asses.

Santana is the first one to step out onto the ice and it feels like just yesterday she was skating circles around the boys back in Lima, Ohio. She turns around a few times on the ice before she looks back to the entrance from which she came from. Her head cocks to the side when she sees the looks of confusion and hesitation on the blonde's face. She grins to herself taking in the sight of Brittany, for the first time since they've met, looking less than confident.

"You need help?" Santana offers skating up to the entrance and extending her hand to the blonde. Brittany twists her lips putting her hand into Santana's and tentatively places one foot out onto the ice. "You have to commit or you're gonna fall on your ass." Santana informs her putting out her other hand, bending her knees slightly just in case she had to be ready to catch the blonde. Brittany takes the other hand and finally has both feet on the ice luckily with both of the smaller girl's hands in her own her slipping doesn't result in her ass meeting the cold hard ground. "Whoa! I got you." Santana reminds her as her feet almost give way. Brittany nervously bends her knees ready to take a spill but the grip on her hands tells her she is not going to go down anytime soon.

"This is kind of scary." Brittany admits finally looking up to meet those dark brown eyes and she lets out a long breath she had apparently been holding in.

"Don't worry." Santana winks and lets go of one of Brittany's hands but holding on tightly to the other one. "I promise I won't let you fall." She assures her and Brittany lets out a shaky laugh. "And if you do, I'll fall down with you so you don't look like a loser all by yourself."

"Thanks." Brittany replies and nods when Santana motions for them to start skating.

It takes a few laps and a few minor spills before Santana finally shows Brittany how easy it is to glide over the ice. Though now a little more confident then when they had first started out the blonde still holds a tight grip on the other girl's hand. Not that Santana is complaining much.

"Happy birthday by the way." Brittany interrupts the short silence between their conversations. Santana smiles nodding at the acknowledgment.

"Thank you." She replies and she feels the blonde squeeze her hand a little.

Her eyes wander around the ice at the small children, the families and the couples and imagines what these people see in her and Brittany. Her thoughts are muddled however when she spots two teenage girls and a little group of college aged looking guys pointing at them and whispering who knows what.

Her first reaction is to tell Brittany about the people staring and pointing at her, but then remembers the last time she had done that. Her next reaction is to give those groups the finger and tell them to mind their own business, but then she realizes she doesn't even know what she is defending. So she opts for her third more thought out reaction.

"Hey, you want to take a break and get some hot chocolate?" She smiles sending a questioning stare to the blonde who lets out a long sigh and smiles brightly at her.

"I seriously thought you'd never ask." Brittany answers letting out a small laugh of relief and Santana leads them off the ice.

They return their ice skates both agreeing they had enough of the possibility of falling on a hard surface, grab two cups of hot chocolate and find seats in front of the small fire they have going on in the place. Santana makes a face after her first sip of the drink and Brittany lets out a deep laugh.

"It's horrible I know." Brittany says bracing herself for her first horrible sip. "But it reminds me of when I was little." She shrugs letting her tongue trace of her top lip where some left over hot chocolate foam was. Santana laughs at her but figures that if drinking this really bad hot chocolate makes Brittany happy she can learn to like it.

"So you lived out here on the island?" Santana inquires deciding she's had enough of her really bad hot beverage and tucks her upper lip under her bottom lip to get the foam off. Brittany nods and swallows her drink before answering.

"Yeah for most of my childhood." She answers. "But then boom, moved to the city got thrown into private school, getting driven everywhere…" Brittany's voice trails off and she looks around at the small group coming in from the rink.

"Private school?" Santana says shock in her voice and Brittany nods.

"Yeah it sucked, but I mean, I met Rachel there which is a plus." The blonde shrugs taking a small sip of her drink.

"Is it?" Santana deadpans and Brittany rolls her eyes laughing and playfully slaps Santana's arm.

"She's really not that bad I promise." Brittany assures her and Santana takes in a deep breath and shakes her head.

"So, why did you and your family move to the city?" Santana asks not sure if she's asking too much too soon. Brittany looks to the side twisting her lips clearly in deep thought and her fingers tap the side of her cup.

"A lot of reason I guess if you really think about it." She replies placing her cup down beside Santana's. "But enough about me today is about you." Brittany claps her hands and grins catching Santana off guard with her enthusiasm. "Come on." She jumps up pulling Santana by the hand as she does so making the smaller girl laugh.

"Where are you taking me now?" She questions and Brittany pauses for a moment and turns to her.

"Anywhere, remember?"


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

**_alright finally the 3rd part to chapter 6... whoooo... took long enough huh? lol. so this part was especially fun to write because it's more alone time for them. i hope you like it._**

**_review and let me know what you think thus far:)_**

* * *

They leave the skating rink the way they had walked in, with Brittany's arm in Santana's. The driver is right in front waiting for them by the door ready to open it.

"Thank you." Brittany says to him with a charming smile and he grins back nodding once.

Once inside their bodies separate, Brittany's arm finding a new place by her side. Santana watches as the driver shuts the door and slowly walk around the limo to the driver's side door. She sees a dew people look at the car pointing and whispering probably trying to guess who is inside.

When she turns her head back to Brittany she sees the blonde typing furiously on her Blackberry. Brittany must sense Santana's eyes because she sighs and shakes her head. She glances up from the screen to shoot an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She tells her and Santana smiles shaking her head telling her 'don't worry' but Brittany shakes her head harder. "No, it's rude." She insists and when she presses the send button she holds the power button down shutting it off and tosses the phone across the cabin making Santana chuckle.

"It's really okay." Santana tries but Brittany smirks.

"My parents." Brittany ignores her trying to convince her texting around her during 'their' time is alright. Santana nods though knowing the feeling of her own parents keeping tabs on her, it's annoying.

"Hey," She says getting more of the blonde's attention. "Speaking of phones, you, uh, called me from a different number." Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion and Brittany simply smiles and tilt her head. "What happened to your other phone?"

"I lost it." The blonde says softly and Santana can't fight the grin on her face at how innocent Brittany sounds right now.

"I see." Santana responds making Brittany giggle.

There's silence around them now and Santana's eyes are fixed on Brittany's which are right on hers as well. They both smile at one another the silence, though abrupt is strangely comfortable. Santana notices a smirk playing on the blonde's lips and she fidgets under her stare.

"What?" She breathes out self consciously Brittany bites her lower lip averting her eyes for a moment.

"Nothing it's just…" Brittany pauses for a second as if trying to find the exact words to describe her thoughts. "You look all sorts of bad ass right now." She nods motioning with her finger to her own eye.

Santana laughs looking away from those piercing blue eyes suddenly remembering that she looks like she just walked out of a scene from 'Fight Club'.

"It's kind of cute." Brittany softly reassures her and sends her a sweet smile. Santana shrugs her shoulders as if saying 'tell me something I don't know', which garners a laugh from the blonde.

"So do you usually steal almost strangers off the street and take them all over New York?" Santana mocks with semi seriousness and Brittany grins blushing slightly.

"You're not a stranger." The blonde informs her and Santana quirks an eyebrow. "Our best friends are seeing each other, so by default, we're friends." She explains and Santana nods.

"Friends? I thought we were dating?" She asks half joking and Brittany chuckles.

"Oh we broke up, you didn't hear?" She softens her features leaning over to place her hand carefully on Santana's knee as though ready to comfort her with the bad news. Santana snorts and shakes her head.

"I guess not." She points to her eye. "I've been out of the look what with my quick stint at the hospital and all." They both laugh. "How'd it end?" She inquires ready to be told the tale of their 'break up'.

"It was quite epic." Brittany assures her removing her hand from Santana's knee. "I caught you with the pool boy…" She pauses when Santana's jaw drops and her eyebrow arches.

"Pool boy?" Santana nearly chokes out.

"Girl?" Brittany tests out and then both girls fall into hysteric. As the laughter dies down Santana catches her breath and watches as Brittany wipes some tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well don't lose all hope on me." She tells the blonde. "I plan on this big grand romantic gesture to win you back." She winks and Brittany shakes her head with an ear to ear grin.

"Not if I do it first." Brittany counters and Santana's head lightly jerks back and sends her a questioning eye. "See, the pool b… girl was all my fault." She pauses looking deeper into Santana's eyes making the smaller girl think the charade has taken a step in another direction. "I pushed you away." They stare, in this weird not so weird serious tension silence and then Santana smiles.

"I'm sure I already forgave you." They smile and then their 'soap opera' love affair tale fades out.

After a few more minutes of bumpy roads, wide turns, red lights and staring out the window Santana turns back to Brittany who she catches looking at her with a thoughtful smile. She pretends not to notice she'd been staring for fear of those blue eyes looking away.

"Where are we going?" Santana inquires and Brittany moves closer to her, their shoulders brushing against one another.

"Well if we're going to get to know each other we should start from the beginning." The blonde tells her as though it is so obvious. "So, I'm taking you to my favorite place growing up."

"Oh, I see. This is how you get the girls." Santana jokes nudging Brittany's shoulder whose smile falters and her eyes glance down. She bites her lower lip in thought before taking a breath and looking back up to Santana, nervous.

"I…" She pauses. "I usually, come here alone." She admits feeling slightly self conscious and Santana wants to kick her own ass. She watches the blonde sort through a thesaurus of emotions before offering Santana a tentative smile. Santana places her hand onto Brittany's thigh giving it a light squeeze and smiles.

"If this is part of your grand gesture, it's definitely working." She winks to lighten the mood and gets a giggle of relief from Brittany. They both turn to the window watching the scenery fly by. "Hey." Santana shakes her hand on the other girl's leg and Brittany hums in response. "Why me?" Brittany looks at her she shrugs and twists her lips.

"Why not you?" She counters making Santana breath out a tiny laugh nodding with a grin.

The limo finally comes to a stop breaking both girls out of their daze. Santana looks out the window next to her only to see a row of houses. When she turns to Brittany the blonde is all smiles and pulls at Santana's hand and scoots them across the seat towards the door closest to her. Stepping out into the bright afternoon winter light Santana raises her hand to cover her eyes from the sun and looks ahead of where they are standing. She feels Brittany beside her bundling up her coat as a small gust of wind floats by them. Santana looks to the blonde girl questioningly and Brittany still has that smile on her face that she hasn't a care in the world.

"Come on." Brittany says grabbing at her hand and pulling her to follow. Before they get too far from the limo Brittany turns back to the car and waves her hand. "Why don't you go get lunch or something?" She fidgets with her hand in her pocket and nervously bites her lip hoping the driver will take a hint and bounce. He smiles sending her a nod tips his hat to the girls and gets back into the limo driving away up the street.

"So this is your favorite place?" Santana asks her as Brittany once again is pulling her along through a small opening between a fence. The blonde nods making a 'mhmm' sound to indicate that yes, this is her favorite place.

Santana looks around as Brittany takes her further into the park. It's a pretty normal park with swings, a slide, one of those gliding things that remind her of American Gladiators and a few benches. Without a second of hesitation Brittany leads them directly to the swings and motions for Santana to pick one. She sits in the one closest to her and Brittany takes the one beside it facing the opposite way. Their feet push into the sand beneath them slowly allowing them to swing back and forth.

"So when I was little I used to come here all of the time." Brittany muses glancing around the park that brought her back to her childhood. Santana smiles watching the blonde fade away into a time when life was a lot easier. "I would swing on these swings for hours and hours wondering if I went high enough and jumped off at the right time if I could fly." She tells the smaller girl, her eyes widen as though she is 7 years old again and wondering about the idea all the same. Santana chuckles remembering how she used to swing so high on the swings at a park by her house back in Lima, Ohio. She was always challenging someone to see who could jump off the furthest. She tells Brittany about it and the blonde laughs at the story of how one time Santana challenged that mohawked kid and he wound up breaking his arm. "Hmm, so were you always a bad ass?" Brittany inquires quirking an eyebrow and Santana smiles shyly shrugging her shoulders. "What were you like, when you were little?"

"Little? Umm, I was very into make believe." Santana tells her matter of factly and goes on to tell her a story about how when her mom got her an easy bake oven when she was 8 and she decided to open up a bakery with Quinn. Since Santana couldn't bake well she made Quinn the head baker and then started bossing her around until she up and quit 'Santana's Bakery'. "She cried because I told her she can't quit and then I fired her." Santana laughs at the memory and Brittany tries to stifle a laugh and pokes her in the side.

"That's not very nice." She informs her and Santana tilts her head.

"I was not a very nice kid." Santana admits. Brittany looks at her, squinting her eyes as if analyzing the possibility of that response and shakes her head.

"You're nice now." The blonde mumbles before looking down at her boots digging into the sand.

"So, private school huh?" Santana changes the subject and sends the blonde a suggestive look. Brittany glances up from the ground to see Santana's smirk and grins. "Did you have to wear a uniform?" She wriggles her eyebrows thus receiving another poke in the side from the girl beside her. Brittany clears her throat and starts moving her swing from side to side the chains of the swings gently tapping into Santana's swing.

"Yes I wore a uniform." She tells the smaller girl whose smirk turns into a smile. "You're a pervert." Santana laughs at the accusation which honestly to her is not that far off and she nods a few times accepting her fate. Brittany leans her swing closer to Santana's and whispers through the air, her breath hitting Santana's face, or maybe it's the wind. "I still have it." She winks and moves her swing back to its position though still moving it from side to side.

"I was a cheerleader." Santana informs her and its Brittany's turn to grin suggestively and she arches an eyebrow in further interest.

"Really?" Brittany asks kind of not expecting someone like Santana to be one to cheer people on. "I don't think I would have guessed that ever."

"I was pretty hardcore in high school." Santana muses turning her gaze to across the park where two kids were playing with a soccer ball. "Me and Quinn were co-captains on our high school's cheerleading team."

"That's hot." Brittany sighs thinking about it and Santana chuckles. "I always wanted to do cheerleading."

"Why didn't you?" She wonders and Brittany smirks sending her an incredulous look.

"Something about an all girl's school… it's gay enough as it is." Brittany laughs out once again moving her swing closer to Santana's.

The silence takes them over, which seems to be reoccurring today between them. It's comfortable which would seem odd, but Santana thinks nothing of it because it feels right. She watches Brittany's eyes trace over the outline of her face and then glances down when she feels skin touching her skin instead of the metal of the chains from Brittany's swing.

Her own hand loosens its grip on the chain letting her fingers poke out a little. Brittany brings their swing chains together grasping onto Santana's hand with the chain between them interlacing their fingers. They both look down at their now clasped hands with a slight interference of the metal and then look to each other, both smiling approving and content.

"You're beautiful." It just slips out of Santana's mouth. It would have most likely gone unheard considering how low she is speaking but since the winter time brings on this stillness her words travel to Brittany's ears with no problem. The blonde smiles and looks down bashfully, her cheeks tinting pink, definitely not from the cold. Her blue eyes look up to meet Santana's dark brown pools and the corners of her mouth curl up slightly.

"You're sweet." Brittany breathes out and squeezes Santana's fingers gently.

"Don't tell anybody." Santana jokes making Brittany giggle.

It seems that saying 'time flies when you're having fun' is actually true. Before they know it Brittany's limo pulls back up and they notice that the sun had gone down a while ago and they had been sitting under the lights in the park. Brittany's lips tighten in a straight line clearly not ready to go. She huffs and goes to stand up removing her hand from Santana's and the chain of the swing. Santana follows suit suddenly missing the warmth their hands had created within the past few hours of talking.

"I had a great time here." Santana speaks up as they walk away from the swing set, motioning with her hands to emphasize the place Brittany had taken her, which goes beyond just the park. "I had a great time today, thanks." Brittany pauses for a moment and turns to face Santana. Her eyes fall down to Santana's side and she reaches forward taking her hand and interlacing their fingers once again.

"Who says it's over?" Brittany smirks and pulls Santana along with her back to the car.

They walk in silence back to the car and then sit in silence for a short ride around the block. Santana shoots Brittany a confused look when they stop in front of a small blue house. Before she can ask any questions the driver has already opened the door and is offering his hand to her. When they get out she hears Brittany as him if everything is all set and he 'hmm's' to affirm.

"Whose house is this?" Santana asks her as Brittany leads her up the walk way. Brittany smiles over her shoulder.

"It's mine." She responds simply and Santana mouths 'oh' and nods. "I grew up in this house." She continues as she puts the key in the lock turning it easily. "When we moved to the city we still owned it and after a while my dad had wanted to get rid of it saying it was a waste of property." Brittany doesn't falter with their motions as she speaks, leading Santana into the house and closing the door behind them. "But, it's not a waste because a lot of my best memories are here." She lets out with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. Santana looks to her and smiles understanding the feeling of the past and memories. "Come on I have something for you." Santana stutter steps as Brittany drags her through the house.

"Seriously you've done more than enough for me today, I…" Her speech falters when they walk into a dark room that is dimly lit. The source of the light is emanating from a few candles on a cake on a table in what she can only assume is the dining room. She glances from the cake and to Brittany who is smiling at her with wide eyes that are glassy with excitement. "How… why… whoa." Is all that can come out of her mouth and Brittany squeals and claps happy about the surprised reaction.

"So I kind of lied." Brittany admits hanging her head. "It wasn't my parents texting me earlier." Santana tilts her head in confusion. "I was doing some research." She winks pulling Santana over to the cake. "I wanted to make sure I got your favorite flavor." She motions to the chocolate cake and Santana grins.

"You got me a cake." She says completely taken aback by the gesture. Brittany nods.

"Of course. Every birthday girl needs a cake. It's only right." Brittany explains to her.

In the dimly lit room of the Long Island home Brittany sings a quick happy birthday song to Santana and then tells her to make a wish holding her hair back so she can blow out the candles. She turns the light on in the dining room but dimming it down to keep the ambiance of the setting she had created. They sit on the dining room table with the cake in between them with two forks telling some more stories of growing up, about their best friends and how much they love cake. It was definitely a birthday Santana Lopez was not going to forget anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 7

**_hey guys, sorry it's been a while. i've been sick and trying to write when i'm ill is not productive in the least. but i've finally managed to get some done. yay me:)_**

**_so here is chapter 7. i know everything is going slow but it's for a reason. it's no fun when things happen so quickly. anyway let me know what you think. thanks friends:):)_**

* * *

It was just one of those nights. One of those annoying nights when you're exhausted way too early in the evening and instead of going to sleep at a reasonable hour you figure 'hey let me tire myself out real good and stay up a little later'. But then boom it's 3:17 in the morning and you are staring at you ceiling through the complete darkness.

You start staring so hard that you're pretty sure that you see it moving so to stop creeping yourself out you turn on your side. But it's inevitable you are clearly not going to sleep anytime soon so you might as well go and watch infomercials or your roommates not so secretly stashed box-set of The Golden Girls and drink some coffee. Yeah coffee because it's already too late, you've ruined your chances at a good night's sleep so you might as well go all out.

This is exactly the kind of night that Santana is having. After her early morning class she worked a double and then couldn't get a taxi so she had to walk back to the apartment. She should be spent, completely out of it hell she should be sleeping right now. If Quinn were awake right now she would probably tell Santana to stop thinking so much because 'cluttered thoughts and over thinking can lead to insomnia' or some bullshit. She's pretty sure Quinn read that from a magazine or even worse, from Rachel. Most likely the latter Santana thinks and makes a face at her own thought.

But the truth is for the first time in a while her mind is not cluttered with thoughts. Oddly enough there is literally one thing on her mind these days, for once.

Brittany.

The girl she met by chance, the girl who seemingly continued to show up out of nowhere and the girl that made her 20th birthday a very memorable one. It's been about two weeks since her birthday and the two have been talking rather it be text or a random phone call here and there. Santana always found herself smiling at a text from the blonde that would be so random yet so sweet all at the same time.

She had never been in a situation like this before. Where there were no set lines or boundaries or… rules. Brittany had gone out of her way on Santana's birthday by clearing the day out with Quinn. Granted it wasn't supposed to start so early what with Santana at work, ironically the hospital trip helped the day last longer for the two. But she kind of likes the idea of things being 'go with the flow' and see where it goes. It's been working so far.

After this thought she is brought right back to the fact that she is pretty awake. Too awake, it's getting irritating.

At around 1:20am she contemplated running to the bathroom and taking a shot of Nyquil but she desperately did not want to get out of bed. She figured if she waited it out she'd eventually fall asleep. She looks over to her clock in some vain hope that it would already be time to get up because lying here is getting old.

3:38am

She huffs and kicks the covers off of her.

"Coffee it is." She mumbles to herself. "Here I come Blanche." She scurries into the hall and opens the closet door kneeling down where Quinn 'hides' The Golden Girls DVD's.

Her eyes read through the episode listing to see which episode she is up to. She walks into the kitchen opening the refrigerator to grab the coffee. Her eyes dart to the empty spot her hand is grabbing at.

"Seriously?" She says to herself as she bends over into the fridge. Perhaps Quinn moved it, she thinks even though she knows that's not the answer to this problem.

There is no coffee left and as much as she wants to stomp around and slam the door shut she bites her cheek and closes the door firmly, but not loud. This is just great. She can't sleep and now there is no coffee. This night is just not meant to be hers. She twists her lips contemplating making some tea, but no, she doesn't want tea she wants coffee dammit.

Santana thinks about just going to bed again but the idea of that causes her to roll her eyes at herself.

"Fuck it." She shrugs her shoulders tosses the DVD box-set on the counter and heads to her room.

Shoving her feet into her sneakers she doesn't even bother tying her shoes because right now she is mad at everything and nothing deserves her attention, not even her shoelaces. She grabs a post it to jot down a quick note for Quinn in case the blonde wakes up and finds no Santana. The last time she left without putting a note on the table she walked in on Quinn on the phone with the cops. It was all rather silly.

With her coat in hand she makes her way out of the apartment only making sure she has her keys after she's already closed the door. Lucky for her they're in her coat pocket so she walks to the stairs putting on her outerwear ready for some serious cold.

The outside air nearly slaps her in the face. The confines of her room are suddenly calling for her to come back but she refuses. She zips her coat up higher than she normally does to ward off the chilly air from creeping down her shirt leaving enough space for her mouth to hold the cigarette she places between her lips in habit.

Looking left and then looking right Santana decides which way to go. Her mission? Coffee. To the left is a coffee stand. She can get her coffee and then come right back home and cuddle on the couch with Blanche, Rose, Dorothy and Sophia. But, to the right is a small hole in the wall diner that is relatively empty this time of… morning. Sometimes she likes to go there when she is having alone time moments.

Even though she doesn't necessarily need any more alone time than she is already getting tonight she opts for the diner. Maybe a bad cup of coffee and some people watching will do her some good. The strangest people were out at these hours and it always made her feel so much better about herself and or just simply entertained her for a while.

But as if this night couldn't get any worse, it does.

Santana getting her brisk walk on gets trapped on the sidewalk behind this old woman carrying two grocery bags. This tiny woman seems to be a little wobbly which tells Santana one of two things. One, these bags are way too heavy for granny or two this broad is wasted. Or maybe a little bit of both.

She tries to avoid a collision but as she zigs the woman zags and one of her bags fall out of her hands sending a few of her purchased goods to the floor. Her first instinct is to brush past the woman, step over the jar of sauce that had surprisingly not shattered into a million pieces and all but sprint to the diner. However she hesitates for a moment lets out a sigh and then bends down to pick up a bag of carrots that had fallen at her feet.

"Here let me help you." Santana offers finding herself picking up other things and placing them back into the bag.

"Oh thank you." The old woman says to her sighing at her clumsiness and shaking her head at herself.

"No problem." Santana responds easily. She rolls her eyes at herself bending down to grab that jar of sauce. Since when is she such a nice upstanding citizen?

After repackaging the woman's groceries she then suggests that she help the woman carry her things after when she asks how far she is going the woman says up the block. It is just past the diner, which isn't so bad. At least it's in the same direction and vicinity. She can do this.

Santana then grabs the woman's other bag hoping the weight lifted from her tiny most likely ailing body would allow her to move at a more rapid pace. Unfortunately it does not. They eventually get to the woman's apartment door and the woman once again thanks Santana up and down and left and right. She tries to give her money but Santana refuses and leaves the woman to her strange hour groceries.

This good deed makes her steps a little bouncier and unfortunately even more awake. But rather than getting annoyed at that fact she decides to just embrace her insomnia.

The diner is finally in sight. She walks across the street coming up to the stairs that lead to the doors. Her eyes scan the windows to see if this place is as she hoped, empty. From left to right it looks all clear, but then, wait, no she sees something. She stops just before the first stair and takes a few steps back.

There in the window sitting at a booth is Brittany. Santana smirks to herself. It would figure that she would run into the blonde at a strange time of day and it figures she would look like crap too. She shakes that thought out of her head and grabs her phone from her pocket scrolling down to Brittany's number.

She watches as the blonde huffs at the sound of her phone going off, clearly not enthused as most people get at their phone ringing. Santana watches Brittany's eyes glance at the screen quickly to only do a double take. She sees when Brittany reads that it is her on the other line, the smile that creeps on her lips. She can hear the click that tells her Brittany has answered, that and she sees her bringing the phone to her ear.

"So you know if you scrunch your forehead for too long you get lines." Santana says before the blonde can even say 'hello'. She sees Brittany's mouth open to say something but Santana only continues. "You should smile more, frowning leads to scrunching and scrunching leads to lines and then lines lead to Botox and who really wants ass fat in their face?" Santana blurts out and she can hear Brittany's soft girly giggles over the air waves of technology. "I only have one question."

"Wasn't that ass face thing a question?" Brittany challenges and Santana grins seeing her eyebrow quirk up in her response.

"Do you usually sit at diners alone at 4:00 in the morning?" Santana asks and she watches Brittany's smile turn into confusion, then she's looking in the diner and then finally she looks out the window.

"Hey." Brittany's voice sounds airy, the greeting just flowing out of her mouth and she smiles.

"Hey." Santana smiles back then motions that she is going to come in and shoves her phone back into her pocket.

She walks up those steps and through the door of the diner, the bells on the handle letting the rest of place know someone has arrived. Santana shakes her head at the woman behind the counter and points to Brittany who is waiting anxiously for her to come over. On her way to the booth she takes her jacket off and hangs it on the hook by the booth and she slides in.

Once settled into her seat she brings her hands to the table top and clasps them together taking in a deep breath the smell of cheap coffee and stale pastries filling her senses. She looks up to meet Brittany's blue eyes that seem to be glistening under the too bright lights of the diner. They smile at one another and a comfortable silence falls over them. The quiet in the booth is short lived when the buzzing of Brittany's phone shakes the table and their stare is broken causing them both to glare at the offending object. Brittany sighs and rolls her eyes lifting her phone up to see who is bothering her.

"Sorry." She apologizes and Santana shrugs it off.

The blonde takes her lower lip between her teeth and squints her eyes slightly. Santana watches as the other girl's thumb hovers over the keys which she seems to be debating over right now. Those blue eyes dart to Santana quickly before returning to the gadget in hand and she finally commits to a button. There is a longer buzzing sound and then Brittany smiles triumphantly as she places the phone back down onto the table.

"Everything alright?" Santana inquires hoping this question will just start up their conversation. Brittany looks away shyly for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I was just trying to remember how to shut off my phone." She responds and Santana quirks an eyebrow. "I'm surprised I can even work this stupid thing. I don't even own a computer." Brittany tells her in all seriousness and Santana snorts leaning back comfortably into her seat.

"What?" The smaller girl asks as though that is the most outrageous thing she has ever heard.

"I don't know how to turn on a computer." Brittany tells her straight forwardly and Santana smirks finding it to be adorable if anything. "But," Brittany all but shouts and sips her coffee. "Enough about my technological disabilities, what are you doing out so late?"

"Or early." Santana counters and the blonde grins at her witty retort and they both chuckle for a brief moment. "I couldn't sleep so I was going to make some coffee and watch T.V. but we had no coffee left." She shrugs her shoulders and tries to get the girls attention from the counter to actually order that coffee she has been all but dreaming of.

"Ugh I wish that was my excuse." Brittany sighs twisting the mug of coffee between her hands glancing down at it.

"Well, what is your excuse?" The Latina asks in return curious as to what, other than insomnia brought Brittany out at a time like this. Brittany's lips twist her eyes glued to the steaming liquid in front of her.

"My parents," She begins but pauses possibly trying to figure out how to explain herself. "They have these gatherings and they tend to always go till all hours of the morning."

"Oh." Santana responds and nods then she smiles at the girl who finally brings her a cup of coffee.

"Sometimes Rachel comes to save me from complete boredom but then she gets so caught up… it's just a little too much for me sometimes." Brittany explains with a shrug of her shoulders and her fingers idly play with the spoon beside her coffee cup. Santana watches as the blonde girl across from her stares down at the spoon as it twirls between her fingers as if to distract her from the reasons as to why she is here.

"Well that sucks." Santana finally sighs out getting those blue eyes to dart back up to her. "Back home I used to drag Quinn with me to family things all the time." She tells Brittany whose lips begin to curl up into a small smile. "Granted it wasn't to keep me company but more so to keep me from killing my family." She grins bringing the cup to her lips and taking a small careful sip and Brittany chuckles. "But she was there to join in with me when I needed to vent about everything. She never left my side."

"Hmm, maybe I should invite her next time." Brittany muses as though the thought of someone keeping tabs at her at one of her parents 'parties' would be exciting. Santana quirks an eyebrow clearly not ecstatic about Quinn being the one Brittany would invite. Brittany winks at her knowing what she is thinking and this softens the mood once again. "If it were family I could deal but it's not. It's clients, executives, officials and people I'd rather not be around." She shrugs again not really wanting to get into the sorted details of her parents 'gatherings' as she refers to them as.

"That does sound boring. At least with family you can retell stories of the time your stupid cousin Jimmy forgot to wear a cup at soccer practice." Brittany giggles at Santana's ability to lighten the mood. "Still walks with a limp." Santana nods sipping her coffee some more.

Silence falls over them with the random laugh in reference to cousin Jimmy and his limp still lingering. Santana takes another long sip from her coffee realizing that it is almost done. She contemplates getting another cup but her eyes are brought back to the blonde sitting across from her.

"Hey, what do you say we get some coffee to go and you come over and watch some T.V. with me?" She offers. Brittany looks up from her coffee sending the Latina a questioning look. "Come on. You, me, coffee and the Golden Girls." Brittany smirks and sips the rest of her coffee. "What do you say?"

"You had me at Golden Girls." She replies causing Santana to chuckle. When they get outside Santana notices Brittany's limo parked there, it hadn't been before. The blonde makes her way to the door where the driver is waiting.

The drive is short and so is the silence. They continue to talk about how much they both enjoy the Golden Girls and that it is a secret obsession that they tell nobody. Santana explains how Quinn has all of the DVD's and she tries to hide them though she is certain she hides them from Santana afraid she will ruin her precious collection.

Finally inside the warmth of Santana and Quinn's apartment the smaller girl takes the blonde's coat hanging it up ever so carefully on the rack behind the door. She leads her the few steps it takes to get to the couch in front of the T.V. running back into the kitchen where she had left the box set on the counter.

They spend the next few hours dispensing their endless knowledge on the show, sipping their coffee and getting better acquainted with one another. Santana watches and takes notice of how comfortable Brittany seems to be around her as she kicks off her boots and pulls her feet up under her on the couch. She turns her body to face Santana as they talk heatedly about the greatness that is Ms. Betty White and then to which character they relate to the best.

"Wow its 6:00 in the morning." Brittany yawns glancing at the clock on the cable box. Santana looks over and is shocked at how early it is. The blonde girl untucks her feet from under her and turns to the coffee table between them and the television. "I should probably get going." She sighs and Santana can't help but feel as though the other girl wants anything but. She watches Brittany carefully place her now very empty coffee cup onto the table and stretch letting a little throaty sound escape her mouth.

"Let me walk you down." Santana stands up grabbing both of their cups and walking them to the garbage in the kitchen. Brittany stands as well walking to where her coat is and shakes her head.

"Don't be silly. It's nice and toasty up here." Brittany tells her pulling her coat on and buttoning it up. She turns from the rack to Santana who is now standing in front of her.

"It's really no problem." Santana insists going to grab her coat but Brittany's hand grabs her hand instead.

"I had a really nice time with you… this morning." They both giggle and Santana can't help but focus on the fact that Brittany is still very much holding on to her hand. "We should do it again." They nod at one another and Santana opens the door for her. As Brittany goes to walk out the door Santana's grasp on her hand holds tighter instead of releasing therefore pulling the blonde back to face her.

"How…" Santana stammers over her words over her breathing and her eyes dart to every curve and muscle on Brittany's face. She sees how the muscles of her lips twitch as they curl up into a smile. "How about tomorrow?" She asks kicking her foot into her calf standing there like a teenage boy trying to ask a girl out. "On a date." Brittany's eyes glimmer in the hallway light and her smile is infectious seeing as Santana is now smiling from ear to ear and she hasn't even heard the answer yet. Brittany clears her throat and drops her head for a moment and squeezes Santana's hand.

"I'd love to." She answers finally bringing her beautiful blue eyes up to look at Santana. "I'd love to go out on a date with you San." Santana isn't sure, but her heart feels like it has fluttered into her stomach.

"Awesome." Santana replies and she can feel her cheeks burning. "Wow that was dorky."

"It was cute." Brittany assures her and with one more squeeze of the other girls hand she leans in and kisses Santana on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow… or… today." She kids and both of them giggle softly.

Santana watches Brittany walk down the hallway to the stairs. She waves one last time as the blonde turns around to smile at her before disappearing into the stairwell. She closes the door ever so softly and smiles her way back towards the couch to shut the television off.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Comes a raspy voice from the hall. She looks up with her smile still very much in place and spots a not so attractive morning Quinn. Her hair in complete disarray and her clothes all bunchy. "And why are you so happy? Did you trip a small child?" Santana waves her off and brushes past her in the hall.

"I have a date." Santana tells her in sing song and Quinn pays no mind to her only watches her practically skip to her room. Santana turns to face her friend before going in to her room. "With Brittany." She enters her room and closes the door leaving Quinn staring at the closed door.

"Finally." She sighs turning back to her destination, the kitchen. "What took you guys so long?" She goes to the refrigerator in search of her early morning fix. "Seriously?" She all but yells seeing that there is no coffee left.


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

**_hey hey hey! chapter 8 shall be in 2 parts for reasons, believe me. so here is part 1 thank you:)_**

**_review and let me know how you feel, what you think and all that jazz._**

* * *

Quinn is standing at the counter slapping on cold cuts and lathering a random assortment of condiments on a slice of bread. Sucking some mustard off of her finger she presses a button on the microwave before opening a can of soda and pouring it into a glass filled with ice. A racket from behind her catches her attention and she glances over her shoulder with an amused look in her eyes.

She walks over to the refrigerator placing the cold cuts back into the designated drawer grabbing a jar of pickles. Jar of pickles, glass of soda and plate with the sandwich in hand she walks over to the table placing everything down. Before heading to the microwave because it's beeped indicating the contents are ready she looks up to Santana who is nervously checking herself out in the full length mirror in her room.

"When are we getting you your own mirror?" Quinn asks turning to the microwave taking out a big plate of bacon out and brings it back to her sandwich piling it up.

"When are we getting you your own bacon factory?" Santana spits back running out of Quinn's room and in to her own only to emerge once more in a completely different outfit. The blonde makes a face that goes unseen by Santana as she takes her seat at the table watching her friend intently as she runs around the apartment.

"I liked the other one." Quinn tells her, her mouth filled with bits of meat and bread.

"Super vague Q, I've tried on like a million pieces of clothing." Santana informs her huffing at her reflection as she turns left right and every other way possible in front of the mirror. Quinn rolls her eyes as she swallows some of her sandwich.

"Wow even when you're in a good mood you're a super bitch." She points out to which Santana finally acknowledges her only to turn around and give her the finger. "Case and point." She takes a sip of her soda tucking her feet under her and shifts in her seat. "Where are you guys going anyway?" Quinn asks taking another bite of her sandwich. Santana grabs her hair lifting it up contemplating wearing it in a pony tail but immediately decides against it letting her long dark hair hit the back of her neck again.

"A restaurant." Santana tells her before running back into her room hopping on one foot trying to take off a shoe.

"Now who's with the vague?" The blonde says shaking her head at her friend who is clearly unhinged at the moment.

"So not helping." She hears her friend yell from her room along with sounds of shoes hitting the walls.

"Well, did she pick it out or did you?" Quinn asks putting her sandwich down to open it up and pick at the bacon slices she put on it.

"I did." Santana comes barreling out of her room to show off her latest outfit to the blonde who scrunches her nose and shakes her head. Santana huffs once again turning on her heels heading back to her bedroom.

"Is she picking you up or are you picking her up?" She inquires taking the cold cuts off of the bread and replacing it with more bacon.

"She is coming here and the limo guy is going to take us." Santana quickly informs her walking out slowly from her room putting on earrings. Quinn analyzes the outfit twisting her lips.

"Keep the top but change the bottoms." She points to the articles of clothing to get rid of waving them away. "What's with the limo anyway? Have we figured out any more information about Miss Brittany?" Quinn asks saying the last part in a very refined voice. Santana quirks an eyebrow indicating her annoyance and goes back to her room.

"I don't know." Santana tells her, her voice simple and unaware. "I don't really care either way. I like her… for her you know?" She says and Quinn grins to herself, she's never seen her friend like this about anything.

"Who's paying?" It's the question Quinn has been dying to ask and seeing as there really is no simple way to go about it she figures to just go out and ask. She can hear the rustling in Santana's room come to a halt and then there is a little silence before she hears the Latina's footsteps coming back towards her.

"I asked her out, so I'm paying." Santana tells her point blank. "Duh." Quinn laughs because she hasn't heard 'duh' come out of her friend's mouth since the 7th grade.

"Yeah." She nods taking a sip of her soda. "Duh." Santana tilts her head and glares letting her friends laughter eventually subside and she smoothes out her long skirt.

"How's this?" Santana nervously asks. Quinn eyes her up and gives her a smirk.

"Hey hot stuff. How you doin?" She arches an eyebrow causing Santana to grin.

Rachel is sitting on the edge of Brittany's bed with her hands on her lap and eyes are watching clothes hit the ground as they come flying out of the closet. She hears the padding of feet across wood floor and sits up straight anxiously waiting for her friend to pop out from the walk in closet. But her shoulders slump slightly as the raining of clothes begins once again.

"What are you doing in there, redecorating?" Rachel interrupts through the sounds of hangers, shoes and hushed curses. When she doesn't get a response, just a grunt, she opts to take a peek inside to get a better idea at what is taking her friend so long. "Holy Moses." Rachel shrieks pulling her hand to cover her mouth. Brittany looks up from the mess that used to be her closet. "What have you done?" The brunette asks taking tentative steps into the walk in and looks around at the horrid place that once was a perfectly set up and organized place to keep clothes and accessories established by none other than Rachel herself.

"I don't know what to wear." Brittany pouts waving her arms around her disheveled closet floor from the pile of clothes she is sitting on. Rachel eyes the blonde girl and then glances around the room that was once immaculate. "At first I thought this," She begins and gets up from her spot on the ground and runs over to a dresser in which all the drawers were open. "This dress." Brittany tells her holding the garment over her but then she tosses it at Rachel who at the last minute catches it before the hanger hits her in the face. She watches as Brittany runs the other side of the small room in nothing but her bra and panties to grab something that had seemingly been carelessly discarded. "But then I thought that might be too fancy and I don't want Santana to think I'm that kind of girl."

"You are that kind of girl." Rachel chimes in but Brittany has pretty much tuned her out along with sane logic the brunette thinks to herself. The blonde picks up a pair of dark jeans and a bright top.

"So I thought this," She holds the clothes against as she had done the dress. "The jeans are nice enough to pass as a nice outfit."

"Oh absolutely you can top them off with those boots." Rachel suggests hanging up the dress that had previously been flung her way. Brittany glances over her shoulder to the boots that she had thought about wearing with this outfit biting her lower lip as she thinks about it but then huffs and tosses the jeans and top to Rachel. "Can you please stop throwing things at me I fear that in your fit of frustration one of these hangers are going to pierce my eyeball out." Rachel pleads and Brittany waves off her complaining and slumps against the wall until she hits the ground. "Why are you so… nervous?" Rachel asks folding the jeans her friend threw at her and placing them on the shelf clearly marked 'denim' in her fantastic handwriting.

"I'm not nervous." Brittany defends trying to laugh off the obvious. Rachel turns to face her raising her eyebrows.

"And I'm not Jewish." The brunette counters laughing at her own joke but Brittany arches an eyebrow tilting her head.

"You're not?" She asks in all seriousness to which Rachel only shakes her head and turns to face her friend fully.

"Not the point Brittany." Rachel informs her clasping her hands in front of her and bouncing from her heels to her toes. "It's not like you've never been out on a date before. So I don't see how it's different from any other time you've gone out. Just pick something to wear and go out." Rachel assures her walking over to a rack that had seemingly gone untouched but not putting her hand out to touch anything on it.

"This is different." Brittany sighs out, her eyes staring at where the wall and the floor meet. "She's different." Her eyes slowly travel the height of the wall until they meet the height of her friend and she looks to Rachel. "She doesn't know who I am, but…" She pauses and a small smile creeps over her features and she blushes at the thought of her and Santana going on an actual date. "She knows who _I _am." Rachel crosses her arms tilting her head slightly and twisting her lips letting her friend's words flow through her thoughts.

"Oddly enough I completely understand you." The brunette shrugs her shoulders and lets out an amused sigh before turning to the rack of untouched clothes.

She reaches her arm out letting her hand graze over the fabric until her hand stops on its own accord. She grins and wraps her fingers around the part of clothing that is snug over the hanger and pulls it off the rack. Her eyes look at the piece of clothing, up and down, left and right and every other way and she smiles. Rachel turns around offering the outfit to the blonde girl.

"In that case, this is perfect." Rachel says and Brittany eyes up the piece before a content smile spreads over her lips.

"Yeah. It is." Brittany replies and pushes herself up from the ground and grabs the dress from her friend.

Quinn is sitting on the couch watching television when the buzzer goes off. She makes her way to the door and presses the button wondering if it's Rachel seeing as they are supposed to hangout while their friends go on their date.

"Hello?" She lets go of the button waiting for the person on the other end.

"Hey Quinn it's Brittany." Quinn smirks as she presses the button again.

"Oh hey, let me buzz you in." She presses the button to let the other blonde girl in the building and opens their door so she can go back to her show.

"Q where's that bag I let you borrow the other night when you went out with Loud Girl." Santana yells from her room distress clearly in her voice and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I refuse to respond when you call her that."

"You used to think it was funny." Santana huffs giving up and walking out into the living room.

"That was before I realized what a douche you are." Quinn smiles and tosses a bacon and cheddar potato chip in her mouth. "You're really not that funny." She shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the television. "It's behind my door." She raises her hand pointing to her room without looking at her friend. Santana flips her off before turning to her room. "I saw that." There's a small knock at the door. "Come in." Quinn bellows from the comfort of the couch only to look over when she hears it creak open a little and sees a blonde head pop in. "Hey Brittany." Quinn sits up a little offering the girl a warm welcoming smile.

"Hi." Brittany waves slightly. She looks like she's blushing Quinn thinks smiling to herself but then again it is cold outside. Brittany walks all the way in gently closing the door behind her and shoving her hands nervously into her coat pocket.

"Hi." Quinn replies back leaning her head on the back of the couch watching the girl before her shift her weight from side to side.

"Quinn seriously if you and…" Santana stops abruptly when she comes into the living room and spots Brittany standing by the door. "Brittany." She breathes out and a smile takes over her lips. "I thought I was just going to come down." Brittany shakes her head and takes a step to Santana.

"Well what kind of date would I be if I just honked the horn and you come running down?" She jokes and Santana lets out a tiny laugh all the while Quinn is sitting there watching them shoving chips into her mouth. Santana moves to grab her jacket and Brittany takes it from her helping her put it on. "You look very nice tonight." Quinn can hear the other blonde girl whisper and sees how furiously red her best friend's cheeks turn and she can't help but roll her eyes and a tiny squeak of a giggle escapes her lips.

"Thank you." Santana says in return looking down for a moment pretending she needs her eyes to focus on the buttons of her coat but she is really hoping to not have her blush be found out. "You look amazing." Santana offers and Brittany laughs softly.

"Well I'm not going to be wearing this jacket all night but thank you." She squeezes the smaller girls arm causing them both to blush at the contact. "Shall we?" Brittany clears her throat and motions to the door to which Santana nods and walks over to open it for them.

"Now don't stay out too late." Quinn finally chimes in both girls having forgotten that she was even in the room. "Use protection and all that." She winks making Brittany chuckle into the hallway and Santana to scowl at her. "Oh kids." She says after the door closes. "So cute."


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

Inside the warm air of the limo's cabin the girl's both let out a long sigh. Before letting themselves fully relax they both look at one another and giggle realizing that the other is just as nervous as they are. Santana moves closer to Brittany, clears her throat and grabs the other girls hand out of her pocket in her coat. The blonde watches the smaller girl's fingers trace the lines on her palm grazing over each finger before finally interlocking their hands together. She looks up from their now clasped hands to meet Santana's eyes that are watching her intently.

"Hey." Brittany breathes out air she had apparently been holding in once again. Santana smiles letting a long slow breath of air escape her lips as well.

"Hey." She whispers in return grinning even wider when she feels Brittany squeeze her hand tighter pulling it onto her lap.

"So where are we going?" The blonde girl asks tugging on Santana's hand and looking out the window to the street to see if she could guess where they are headed from where they are headed.

When she looks back she catches Santana staring at her and she can feel her cheeks burning and she clears her throat. Santana snaps back to reality and shakes her head grinning like an idiot remembering that Brittany had asked her a question.

"Oh, ummm…" Santana bites her lower lip contemplating whether or not to tell Brittany where they are headed.

"Oh umm? Hmm never heard of it." Brittany jokes nudging the other girl's side causing Santana to fake laugh but then really giggle amused at Brittany's wit.

"Very funny." Santana pokes her cheek gently and Brittany playfully slaps her hand away. "Well, it's this small Italian place." She explains looking down at her shoes for a minute. If she had a lot of money she would fly Brittany to Italy, or something crazy but she is kind of on a budget and well, probably shouldn't even be spending this money. But Quinn insisted that she splurge because she deserves it. "It's nothing fancy." She looks back up to see Brittany smiling kindly over at her and shaking her head softly.

"If you're there then it's fancy enough for me." Brittany tells her innocently and honestly and again Santana is certain her heart has fluttered into her stomach. It's really got to stop doing that. When it happens it's like she forgets how to breathe and her mouth gets dry and this lumpy type thing forms in her throat. She clears her throat to rid it of that strange formation. "Seriously San," The smaller girl can't help but grin at the nickname from the blonde. "We could be going to a hot dog vender and that would be fine." She winks and nudges Santana who flails her arms and lets out a huff.

"Why couldn't you tell me that when I asked you out?" Santana mock complains and goes to lean forward. "Driver, dude…"

"Blaine." Brittany corrects with a smirk.

"Blaine stop at the next street vender please. There will be a bag of hot nuts in it for you." Santana jokingly informs the driver.

"Oh my god please tell him you're joking." Brittany pleads, her laughter taking over. "He's gay he may take you literally." The blonde lightly slaps Santana's arms only causing the smaller girl to fall into a fit of laughter herself.

The ride continues for a short while with small little giggles here and there. The limo finally comes to a stop and Santana peers outside to see that the directions she had given Blaine, as it seems his names is, were flawless not that she expected anything else. She turns and smiles to Brittany telling her 'we're here' and tugs on her hand telling Blaine that she's got the door for them. She steps out into the chilly winter air turning to extend her hand to the blonde beauty.

Brittany steps out allowing Santana to lightly pull on her hand to lead. The smaller girl shuts the door releasing Brittany's hand only to offer her arm to her date.

"My lady." She chuckles using her distinguished voice.

"Good sir." Brittany humors her in the same tone and Santana grins shaking her head leading the way to the entrance of the restaurant. "I've never been here before." She tells Santana looking up at the brightly lit sign that passes above their heads as they walk through the doors that are open by two young gentlemen in matching attire.

"Oh it's amazing." Santana informs her explaining how much she loves Italian food. "I hope you like this kind of stuff." She fidgets a little as they wait at the counter. "I mean who doesn't like pasta?" She asks as if the idea was unfathomable and Brittany giggles.

"This is what I'm saying." Brittany agrees shaking her head at the thought of someone not capable of enjoying a good plate of spaghetti.

"Hello welcome." The young man behind the desk greets them and Santana turns him with a silly smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, reservations for two under Lopez." She tells him and he opens his book to look for the name given.

"Hmm, Lopez huh?" Brittany leans in whispering and Santana turns a questioning eye to the blonde girl on her arm. "Santana Lopez." She says more to herself rather than to anyone else in particular.

"Wow, yeah, we don't even know each other's last names do we?" Santana laughs out. "Kind of awkward." She hums out causing Brittany to laugh.

"I know yours." The blonde informs her quirking an eyebrow up.

"Right this way ladies." He interrupts their unofficial staring contest and motions for them to follow.

"Now you do cheater." Santana pretends to pout and Brittany yanks on her arm. They continue to follow the guy to a small table in the corner almost hidden away from everyone else. He places down their menus and informs them that their server will be right with them. "Here let me." Santana announces as Brittany is about to take her coat off. She swiftly moves behind the blonde and grabs for the jacket slowly removing it and reveals Brittany's outfit. "Wow." Santana breathes out and her eyes widen. Brittany smirks turning away for a moment to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. "You, you look incredible." Her voice is barely a whisper but Brittany hears her.

"Thank you." She replies tucking hair behind her ear and chancing a look at the dark haired girl who is placing her coat on the back of her chair and pulls it out for her. "And thank you." Brittany says once more taking the seat offered to her. Santana removes her own coat and takes a seat opposite of Brittany her mouth still slightly agape. "Pierce." Santana shuts her mouth and shakes her head for a moment.

"Excuse me?" She asks remembering that 'what' is not an appropriate response Quinn was good for something sometimes.

"My last name. It's Pierce." Brittany repeats a small smile tugging at her lips and Santana grins and nods.

"That's very pretty." Santana tells her playing with her bracelet, a nervous habit. Brittany smirks and leans over the table a little.

"You're very pretty." She practically breathes out and Santana is sure she can feel the air from her mouth on her skin and goose bumps form everywhere. Everywhere.

"Hello ladies." The waiter comes over interrupting them. They look up and smile at him grabbing their menus and opening them up. "My name is John and I'll be taking care of you tonight." John smiles to Santana and then turns to Brittany. "Would you like to hear…" He pauses and his eyes widen a little. "I umm…" He stammers and Brittany clearly looks a little put off by this sudden recognition and she fidgets uncomfortably under his gaze. Santana clears her throat trying to get his attention.

"We don't really want to hear the specials John." She politely informs him snapping him out of his star struck awe. "But we will…" She pauses turning back to Brittany. "Red or white?" She asks quirking an eyebrow and grins when she sees Brittany let out a sigh of relief and she shakes her head.

"You pick you're in charge of everything tonight." Brittany winks but even though she is slightly more comfortable she lifts the menu up a little higher as though to hide from John.

"Alright, we will have a bottle of your house red." John nods jotting down on his little pad what Santana has asked and just as he turns to get what is requested he turns back to Santana.

"I'm sorry I'm just going to have to ask for I.D." He nervously bites his cheek and Santana smirks turning around to her bag and pulling out her wallet. She pulls out her fake I.D. handing it over to him. "Perfect. I'll be right back." He leaves, finally and Santana puts her things back into her bag.

"If I'm not mistaken someone just turned twenty not twenty one." Brittany says quietly only after a few seconds of silence looking over the top of her menu to see a smirk cross Santana's lips.

"John does not need to know this." She says looking to the blonde and smiling and Brittany returns the gesture. After a few more moments of silence Brittany glances down at her menu reading over everything as Santana continues to watch her.

Footsteps coming from behind Santana tell her that John is back and hopefully with their bottle of wine. But when she glances over her shoulder she sees that though their bottle of wine has most definitely arrived it is not John holding it. A petite young woman steps in front of their table with a goofy smile slapped on her face and she nervously places down the two glasses. Santana looks to Brittany who has now lowered her menu and though she smiles politely Santana catches a small eye roll. The pop of the cork brings Santana's attention back to the girl with the wine bottle and watches as she pours a little bit into Brittany's glass.

"Would you like to taste it first?" The girl asks motioning to the glass and then to Brittany. Her voice sounds shaky Santana thinks to herself. Brittany looks away from the girl and to the glass and then to Santana and smiles kindly.

"You picked it out San." Brittany says tilting her head to the side lifting the glass to hand it to the girl sitting across from her. "You try it." Santana grins lifting her hand to take the glass from the blonde, their fingers grazing one another for longer than necessary and Brittany winks at the touch causing Santana to blush furiously.

"Mmm." Santana hums into the glass and Brittany bites her lower lip.

"I guess it's good." She tells the girl who lets out a giddy laugh and practically bounces at the sound of Brittany's voice. They both watch the girl pour the wine into both glasses with decent amounts and then as she places the bottle perfectly on the table. And then they stare at her after a few seconds when she is still standing there ogling Brittany.

"Thank you." Santana says probably louder than needed but it snaps the girl out of it and she strangely bows and finally leaves them alone. "Weirdo." She shakes her head and goes to lift her glass motioning for Brittany to do the same.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany sighs out in a way that lets Santana know it's genuine and that the girl sounds kind of embarrassed.

"Don't be." She laughs out. "I thought I was the only one that forgot how to speak and act normal around you." She shrugs her shoulders and Brittany giggles. They raise their glasses, Santana clearing her throat acting as though she is about to make a long speech. "Ummm…" She smirks letting on that she doesn't really know what to say in a situation like this.

"How about, to our first official date." Brittany chimes in and clinks her glass to Santana's and they both take slow sips from their glasses never taking their eyes off of each other.

John eventually comes back without that weird girl and takes their order. Santana had to keep interrupting him staring at Brittany who seemed to be uncomfortable under the waiter's eye. After they order he takes their menus and they get more settled in and comfortable.

"I'm sorry I thought this place would be good its low key and I even asked for this table because it's in the middle of nowhere land." Santana explains looking down at her napkin on her lap. When she looks up she sees Brittany's hand reaching across from her so she reaches out to grasp it.

"This is perfect." The blonde assures her and squeezes her hand gently. "Besides it's my fault." Brittany admits shaking her head at herself and Santana watches her from across the table as the blonde's mouth opens and shuts and then opens for air and then shuts letting the air escape her nose. "I…" She looks away from Santana for a moment and adjusts her chair moving it a little closer to the table and getting a better grip on Santana's hand.

"It's okay Britt." Santana says getting the blonde to look back up at her. She smiles at Brittany and rubs her thumb on the back of her hand. "You don't need to explain." She sees Brittany's shoulders relax and how she smiles warmly back at her.

"Why?" Brittany asks her, her smile never wavering. "Why don't you ask me questions about stuff like this?" Santana stares for a moment before she shrugs her shoulders.

"Because it doesn't really matter." She replies but then all but jumps in her chair. "I mean it matters because it obviously, I, wait… I mean. Like, whatever it is that, you do I mean, or your family… the reason why people stare at you and watch you isn't the same reason why I stare at you." Santana tries to reason and she can feel her cheeks burning because she is pretty sure she just made herself sound like some kind of a stalker. "Did that make any sense?" She asks nervously, Brittany smiles and nods.

"Yes." Is Brittany's answer, and that simple response is enough to make Santana's inhibitions fly right out the window.

"Oh thank god." She sits more relaxed into her chair loosening their grip on each other's hands so their fingers are just touching.

"You're adorable when you're nervous." Brittany points out with a chuckle as she takes another sip of wine causing Santana to blush again. She places her glass down and clears her throat letting her eyes fall to where her fingers and Santana's fingers are touching and she absentmindedly plays with them. "When I was thirteen years old we moved to the city." Brittany breaks the short silence between them and immediately Santana is drawn in just by the simple sound of her voice. "My mom was a lawyer at the time and she owned her own tiny firm so it really didn't matter that we moved because her business could just move where ever she was." Her other hand twists her wine glass to the side of her. "She actually used to be an actress back in the day apparently."

"Wow, that's a strange turn of events." Santana interjects and Brittany grins nodding in agreement.

"Well when she was an actress she had met my dad and then, well… yeah she wound up getting into the law thing." Santana notices how she skips over some particular fact but figures its best not to ask questions and just go with the flow of information she is being given. "My dad is actually from England and he was into the whole go against conformity and he moved to America when he was sixteen years old."

"That's young." Santana sighs and her eyes widen a little. "I can't imagine being on my own away from my family at sixteen years old." She jerks her head back slightly at the idea.

"I know." Brittany breathes out and swirls the contents of her glass a little before taking a sip. Silence slips in and Santana waits patiently hoping for more to come out of Brittany's mouth. It had been so easy for her to start the story and she wondered if the blonde beauty before her was going to finish the tale. "It's actually all quite boring." Brittany shakes her head and sending Santana a kind smile before sipping her wine.

"I think it's interesting." Santana muses as she follows Brittany's lead and sips her glass as well. "My parents met at a Red Lobster." Santana tells the blonde straight forwardly after a few more seconds of silence and Brittany smirks quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh that sounds romantic." Brittany giggles out putting her glass down. As Santana is about to go further in to the story John comes over with their food and once again has to be told they are fine by Santana before he vanishes into the darkness of the corner. "As I was saying, that sounds romantic." Brittany repeats looking up to Santana from her plate of pasta.

"Oh, it was the most romantic story ever there ever was." She winks to the blonde as she grabs the basket of bread and offers it to Brittany who gladly takes a piece. "So my mother was a waitress, my father worked as a cook and they became friends." She continues the story as they both begin to eat. "My mother was actually dating this guy at the time who happened to be my father's best friend." She announces as though it is the most shocking thing ever and Brittany humors her and gasps, her eyes widening waiting for more of the story. She even puts her fork down and leans a little more forward to make sure she hears every word. "Their friendship was obviously destined to be more and they fell in love." She shrugs her shoulders as though that's the end.

"Wait, what about the best friend? What happened to him?" Brittany inquires wanting the story to continue.

"Well, my mother broke up with him when she realized she liked my father. Then my father went to him and told him the situation that he really liked her and the best friend gave them his blessing." She explains further and Brittany smiles in awe. "Then they dated for two years got pregnant with my brother and they've been together ever since." She grins.

"That is the cutest story ever." Brittany brings her hand to her chest tilting her head taking in the adorableness that apparently are Santana's parents.

"I told you." Santana agrees twirling some pasta onto her fork.

"I hope that I have a good story like that to tell my kids one day." Brittany muses grabbing her glass that is almost empty to which Santana picks up the bottle to refill. She looks to Santana over the bottle in her hand and smiles and they both sit there for a little while longer just staring at one another.

"You will." Santana all but whispers and then their moment is interrupted by that girl who had brought them their wine.

"Do you ladies need another bottle of wine?" She asks way too chipper than needed.

"Oh, no." Brittany waves for emphasis. "I am a cheap date." She explains and Santana chuckles as does the girl who Santana turns to glare at and she finally leaves them alone again. "Seriously I am not a big drinker. I actually think I got a little tipsy that night we first met. That drink I took a sip of made me kind of loopy." She says making Santana grin.

"Light weight." Brittany nods at this statement for it is pure fact.

The dinner goes on and they continue to talk about their likes and dislikes. Both girls seem to prefer dogs over cats, especially when Brittany explains to Santana how she once had a cat and she could swear it had read her diary. Santana found out that Brittany's favorite color is yellow and that she hates scary movies but is willing to watch them. Brittany discovers Santana's rational fear of spiders and her very irrational fear of certain fabrics.

After dinner is done and all that is left on the table are their two empty wine glasses John comes over with the check after both girls declined to have dessert. He automatically goes to hand the bill to Brittany who reaches for it without thought but Santana is quick to intercept.

"Hey." Brittany says grinning. "What are you doing?" She asks trying to peer over the book.

"I asked you out on a date." Santana tells her matter of factly and hands her credit card over to John who is standing there all too patiently. "I planned on wining and dining and… well whatever comes next." She winks as the boy walks off with her card in hand. Brittany smirks and arches an eyebrow. "If you want to pay then you'll just have to ask me out on a date." She explains leaning back in her chair comfortably.

"That would mean a second date." Brittany points out and looks to the side for a moment as though the decision is a difficult one. "Hmm…" She draws out and Santana's jaw drops making the blonde fall into laughter.

"You are mean." Santana shakes her head pointing at the girl.

"You are easy."

"Wow." She mocks seriousness. "Never have I been called easy on a first date." She lets out and then tilts her head for a moment. "Okay maybe once before, but…" She stops to laugh along with Brittany and the two continue to chuckle until John finally comes back with her credit card.

"Here you go. Thank you ladies so much." He tells them both and then turns to Brittany. "It seriously was a pleasure taking care of you tonight. I'm like, a huge fan." He beams and she nods politely to him as she also shifts uncomfortably.

"Thanks John, you can go now." Santana interrupts his staring and he scurries back in to the corner.

"San I'm so sorry." Brittany sighs out much like she did at the beginning of dinner. Santana shakes her head and after she is done signing the credit card slip she reaches for Brittany's hand.

"Why? I had a great time." She smiles squeezing Brittany's hand reassuringly causing the blonde's cheeks to turn a light tint of pink.

"Me too."

"Who said it's over?" Santana winks getting up and helping Brittany from her chair and putting on her coat, the reverse actions she had done when they first had arrived.

The girl's make their way through the restaurant heading for the door. They thank the young man at the desk and bundle up their coats preparing for the chill factor waiting for them on the other side. Santana motions for Brittany to go first and as she places her hands on the door she pauses.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks. Brittany closes her eyes tightly and turns to Santana who is right behind her.

"I know I keep saying this, but I really am so sorry." Brittany breathes out and nods towards the door. Just on the outside of the mildly tinted glass doors of the restaurant Santana can see Blaine who is standing in front of the door almost blocking her view. But as she leans closer she sees about a dozen, maybe more photographers already snapping photos and yelling. "Here." Brittany hands her a pair of sunglasses.

"Brittany it's like nine at night." Santana looks at the sunglasses and then to Brittany.

"Trust me." Is all Brittany says and Santana takes them from her and places them on. Brittany taps lightly on the door and Blaine turns around and opens the door.

He tries his best to usher the two girls to the safety of the limo but the photographers and reporters are trying to bombard them with words and their bodies. Just as Santana feels like she is going to be sucked in to the sea of flash photography she feels a warm hand grab hers and squeeze tightly. She looks up and sees Brittany give her a small smile letting her know she's here.

"Brittany over here." Santana hears one guy yell and then a row of several flashes go off.

"Brittany who is this you're with?" She hears a woman ask.

"Does this have to do with your dad?" Another woman yells over the roar of the crowd.

Before anymore voices can be heard the girls are finally inside the cabin of the limo and it is quiet except for the flashing, that's still going on. Santana removes the sunglasses and hands them back to Brittany who lets out a sigh. The driver door opens and shuts quickly and soon enough they are driving away from the mob just outside that quaint little restaurant.

"Wow." Santana breathes out shaking her head at what had just happened. She looks over to Brittany who is biting her lower lip and watching Santana carefully. "I'm sorry." Santana sighs out in the same way the blonde had been apologizing all night long. Brittany tilts her head, confusion playing on her face. "It's got to suck to… you know." She motions with her hand behind them, where they had just left and Brittany nods.

"Still up for a second date?" Brittany inquires and this time it's Santana who tilts her head in confusion.

"Quit jumping the gun there, like I said before this date isn't over yet." Santana winks and this simple sentence allow Brittany's insecurities to melt away.

Blaine drives them the short distance to Santana's apartment, gets out and opens the door for the girls. Santana tells him to take a load off and get something to drink or eat and that Brittany will call him when she needs him. They walk the steps hand in hand to Santana's apartment and stand outside the door for a few moments as she fiddles with the key in the lock.

"Now, I know that after I go on a date, usually a bad one, I like to vent to Quinn about it for a very long time." Santana begins after a few seconds of silence and she chances a look to the blonde who quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. But I have nothing to complain about so…" Santana nods with a sly smirk on her face and as she turns the knob on the door she pauses before opening it. "I had, like, such a great time with you tonight… at dinner." She begins to tell her and Brittany blushes grabbing her hand gently. "And I don't want it to end." Her eyes shut at the realization of how completely dorky and un-smooth she sounds.

"Me either." Her eyes open when she hears the soft whisper escape the blonde's lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She opens the door to show a dimly lit room leading Brittany in by her hand. "I know it's a little corny but, I figured we could do dessert here and watch the Golden Girl's again." She shrugs as Brittany walks in further into the room, their hands separating for a moment so she can turn and shut the door.

"How did you do this?" Brittany asks looking around with her mouth open and pointing around the room where electric candles had been set up to light up the room.

"You are not the only one who has people working for her." Santana smirks and moves to take Brittany's coat off and hangs it on a hook by the door. The blonde girl chuckles and walks towards the couch looking down at the coffee table that has chocolates, and cupcakes and a bottle of champagne chilling on ice in a bucket.

"This is too much." Brittany shakes her head turning to look at Santana.

"No." She tells her simply walking over to her side tugging on her hand to take a seat on the couch with her. "It's just right." They smile at one another and get comfortable on the couch.

Santana leans back against the couch letting her arm drape around Brittany's shoulders. The blonde comfortably lets herself fall into Santana's side and gets comfortable watching tanned fingers play with the DVD remote. Brittany eyes the glasses of champagne now sitting on the table and they move to the cute tray of cupcakes and she leans forward and picks one up. She swipes her finger across the icing and sucks it off of her finger.

"Mmm." She hums out. "This is good. Here try." She tells Santana and swipes her finger across again and offers some icing to the other girl. Santana looks at the chocolate icing being offered to her on the end of this beautiful girl's finger. She slowly opens her mouth and moves forward licking it off of her finger.

"Mmm." Santana nods in agreement sucking off every bit of icing from Brittany's finger.

"Told you." Brittany says with a grin and continues to offer Santana some more icing off of her finger.

They continue to sit like that for the rest of the night. Taking turns feeding one another little pieces of dessert and only watching some of what was being played out onscreen. Both too involved in the other.

It seems all the snacks have vanished and the girls have fallen into a comfortable silence and embrace as well. Santana with her arm still very much around Brittany, whose head rests on the smaller girl's shoulder and as the umpteenth episode comes to an end both girls let out a yawn.

"I hate to be a buzz kill but I should probably go." Brittany says through a stretch and sits up making Santana's shoulder feel all kinds of cold now.

"Really?" Santana asks and pouts at the blonde who giggles and grabs her arm.

"Stop that or I'll never leave."

"Really?" She turns her pout into a smile and then tries to pout again.

They go through the opposite motions of when they had first gotten to the apartment several hours ago. Brittany eyes Santana curiously as she too puts her coat on and slips her shoes back on.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks buttoning up her coat.

"What kind of a date would I be if I didn't walk you out to your car?" Santana quirks an eyebrow and then grabs her keys before opening the door for Brittany.

The walk down to the cold air is slow and the girl's hands grip tightly not wanting this night to come to an end. They get to the car and Blaine is standing by the door of the limo opening it up for Brittany. Brittany eyes him and gives him a motion to leave them and he nods and gets in the driver's side letting them have alone time. They stand there by the opened door looking at each other, looking away, shifting their weight from foot to foot and looking down at their clasped hands.

"So, about that second date?" Brittany says letting it come out a lot slower and softer than she had originally intended.

"Yeah about that." Santana smirks pulling on Brittany's hand. "You want to go out with me again?" She asks and Brittany smiles.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you out." Brittany points out poking Santana in the side making her giggle and squirm.

"Well I'm impatient." She informs the blonde noticing how Brittany is biting on her lower lip.

"In that case." Brittany nods and flips her hair out of her face quickly and looks into Santana's dark brown eyes. "You are all kinds of adorable Santana Lopez." She says slowly leaning in.

"I try Miss Pierce." Santana whispers as she watches Brittany's lips moving closer to her. She grins when she feels Brittany's lips on her cheek.

"I don't kiss on a first date." Brittany tells her when she pulls back and she tosses Santana a wink. Santana chuckles and shakes her head. "I'll call you tomorrow San." She says placing her hand on her cheek where she had just kissed Santana. They smile at one another and Santana helps her into the limo and closes the door for her then watches her drive up the block.

It's certain. There is nothing that can stop her from smiling after tonight. She turns on her heels with a bounce in her step and makes her way back into her building. Getting inside her apartment she hears her phone buzzing on the counter in the kitchen. She skips over and lifts it to her eyes and smiles. A text from Brittany

_**:) all night. My cheeks are so gonna hurt tomorrow. Thanks for an amazing first date Sany…-B**_


	12. Chapter 9

Quinn is woken up by noises coming from the other side of her door. She grunts and turns over grabbing her extra pillow and tries her best to cover her ears with his. She tries humming as she breathes in hopes that will aid her in falling back asleep. But it doesn't work. The blonde turns on her back tossing her pillow to the other side of the room and huffs out. When she takes in a breath she turns her head to the door and her body sits itself up as though on its own.

Without any further thoughts of wishful sleeping her body gets out of bed and seems to lead itself out the door and to the kitchen. As she gets in there she sees that her senses are not failing her and spots a mountain of bacon practically pouring over onto the table and she is pretty positive she is drooling. She hears a sound that catches her attention and she looks over to the stove.

"Morning sunshine." Santana greets while flipping pancakes over on the pan her cheerful state sending one of Quinn's perfectly shaped eyebrow up in question.

"Okay." She draws out and slowly moves to the table and takes a seat across from where Santana is standing. Her eyes stay on her friend as her hand reaches out to the pile of bacon calling out to her. She shoves the cooked meat into her mouth and all but moans at the taste but holds it back and cranes her neck when she thinks she hears something strange coming out from Santana. "Are you singing?" She asks incredulously. Santana pauses for a moment before clearing her throat and puts some pancakes on a plate and turns around with a smile.

"No." Santana informs her even though the grin on her face tells Quinn different. The blonde's stare appears too much for her and she sighs. "I was humming." She puts the plate down in front of Quinn probably a little harder than necessary making her friend smirk. "Shut up." She points the spatula at her face before turning around quickly.

"Wow." Quinn says sitting back comfortably in her chair and grabs some more bacon and the syrup. "Must have been some date."

"The date went perfectly thank you." Santana tells her friend as she slides to the refrigerator grabbing the orange juice and then the two glasses on the counter. "Thanks by the way, setting everything up here." She smiles, finally taking a seat across from her friend.

"No problem. Though you probably do owe me." Quinn replies waving her hand at Santana and before she even has a chance to roll her eyes at the blonde they are interrupted by a rapid knock at the door. Startled the girls look at one another as if confirming they both heard it.

"If this is Angelo 'surprising' us again I swear…" Quinn mumbles shoving food in her mouth clearly not being the one to get up to answer.

"Oh please princess you sit, relax and enjoy the wonderful breakfast I slaved over." Santana says with sarcasm pushing herself from the table.

"But you're in such a good mood, why stop the sharing of it with just little old me." She tilts her head trying to be cute finally allowing Santana the moment to roll her eyes walking over to the door.

"We need to take back that key from him." Santana points out shaking her head. "And my mom's too."

Quinn giggles watching her friend walk to the door. Santana looks through the peep hole and the smile previously worn on her face fades.

"Well so much for my good mood." Santana grunts opening the door and as soon as she does Rachel comes storming in. "Rachel won't you please come in." Quinn sits up straightening up in her chair watching Rachel brush past her friend and drops a stack of magazines on the coffee table. "How in the world did you get in the building?"

"I had a lengthy conversation with one of the other tenants about all things Broadway and when he asked if I lived here I simply informed him that I am seeing Quinn and he smiled and let me in." Rachel informs then with a simple smile. "I believe his name was Benny." She nods at remembering his name and Santana glares at her.

"Damn him." She mutters under her breath as she closes the door and walks over to the coffee table to see what Rachel had dropped but the smaller girl swiftly moves in front of her. "Okay whatever." Santana huffs throwing her hands up giving up wanting to know what the magazine thing was about and she goes to walk back to the kitchen. "I'll make a plate and go to my room, leave you two alone to… whatever I don't want to know."

"Actually, I came to see you Santana." Rachel announces and Santana turns around raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah, umm I'm not really into threesomes especially with midgets." She shrugs her shoulder and Quinn throws a crumpled napkin at her. Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs one of the magazines and by this time Quinn has gotten up and walked her way over to the coffee table.

"Brittany wanted to come over and tell you herself but, well… she can't." Rachel looks to the side for a moment clearly uncomfortable with Santana's eyes boring into her.

"Why?" Santana asks crossing her arms over her chest fully turning to face the brunette.

"Technical difficulties?" Rachel offers scrunching her nose in hopes that will be a good enough answer.

"Okay, did she send you to like end things?" Santana nervously asks biting on her lower lip.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact I am here to ensure you won't end things due to some… specific brought to light." She replies stepping towards Santana who glances down at the magazine Rachel is clutching to her chest.

"Why would I end things? And what specifics?" She interrogates letting her arms fall to her hips.

"I take it neither of you have been to the newsstands yet?" Rachel asks looking to Santana as she shakes her head and then to Quinn who also shakes her head as she bends down to pick up a magazine.

The brunette then takes that moment to hand over the magazine she had been gripping to Santana and glances over to Quinn who was now sitting on the couch flipping through the magazine sipping her coffee. As she flips and sips her body stiffens and she abruptly sits up and spits coffee, everywhere.

"Holy shit." Quinn yells spilling some coffee on the floor as she tries to place it onto the table in front of her. Santana looks to Quinn with a furrowed brow and Rachel tightens her lips into a straight line waiting for a reaction from Santana. Santana looks back to the magazine glancing over the cover until her eyes focus on something in the upper right corner.

"Miss Brittany, are those rumors true?" Santana reads aloud and she looks to Rachel questioningly who nods.

"Keep reading." Rachel tells her and points to the magazine in her hand. "Page five." Santana quickly flips to said page looking it over before reading words her eyes widening as soon as she gets to the page.

"Oh my god, is that me?" Santana's voice cracks and points to the page she is looking at and Rachel nods. "Princess Brittany was seen…" Her head jerks back and she looks around Rachel not at her. Her mouth opens and then closes as if tasting the next words that are going to come out of her mouth. Her eyes finally dart up to meet the brunettes. "Princess?" She breathes out. Rachel looks to Quinn who is too busy reading the article to herself and then back to Santana, she nods once.

"Holy fuck." Quinn yells finally looking up. "You're dating the Princess of Manhattan." Rachel chuckles at the nickname that the tabloids have dubbed her friend upon finding out that a royal family living in New York City had a teenage daughter. Santana's eyes are still stuck on Rachel who nervously controls her giggles and bounces on her heels.

"Umm…" Is all that Santana can manage and she shakes her head shrugging her shoulders all at once.

"Yes." Rachel finally responds to the awkward silence around them, despite the strange airy sounds coming from Quinn on the couch and the sound of pages flipping as the blonde continued to read and check out the glossy photo spread of her best friend and new lady friend.

_**Princess Brittany was recently spotted with an unidentified dark haired hottie leaving a small Italian restaurant in the village last night. According to employees of the swank little shop the two were seen acting cute and cozy with one another. One gentleman had said that they had appeared to be on a date basing his assumption on the fact that the dark haired hottie had done all of the ordering.**_

_**Sorry guys but it seems that all of those rumors are true of our Princess of Manhattan, although some say that being an alumnus of an all girl's boarding school should have tipped us off earlier. Perhaps we should start taking her word for her word from now on especially when last year's rumor of her dating dance partner Patrick Rudolph turned out to be false.**_

_**Other reports claim that the daughter of royalty had gone to the dark haired hottie's place after their dinner date and didn't leave until late. I don't know much friends but from the sound of things this girl is taken and from the looks of things too. Other onlookers in the restaurant said that the couple looked cute as they dined never having a strange silence which would prove that this is not their first time being together.**_

_**I say that Princess Brittany needs to flaunt her hottie because girl is banging. TMZ got a great photo of the mystery girl as they stepped out of the restaurant. She may wear her sunglasses at night but she can't hide her other assets. I repeat, girl is bangin.**_

_**For those of you fortunate enough to be of the high society that is invited to the Pierce parties prepare yourself to see this eye candy as arm candy for the youngest Pierce.**_

"Jesus." Santana breathes out finally after reading the whole article. She shakes her head and tosses the magazine on the couch having it land right next to Quinn shaking her from her tabloid magazine daze. "So where is she? Why didn't she come here and tell me herself?" Santana asks not understanding why Brittany had sent Rachel, of all people to tell her a huge secret about herself. This is not how Santana had imagined finding out things about Brittany.

"She, well, she is in an undisclosed area right now." Rachel tells her and Santana can't help but laugh at how formal Rachel is sounding right now. "Brittany didn't want you going down to get the paper and finding out like that." She tries to explain to Santana who is slowly walking her way to sit on the couch.

"Okay." She mumbles shaking her head.

"Sometimes the tabloids and paparazzi get too much and she has to vanish for a few days until it dies down." The brunette elaborates for Brittany's disappearing act. "It's at her parent's request. They want her to have to most normal life possible but, obviously that's kind of hard considering." Quinn's eyes widen and she nods agreeing that clearly a life of royalty and flashing light bulbs is not normal.

"So you're here to fill in the blanks for me or something?" Santana asks glancing over to the brunette who walks to the other couch next to the one Santana is sitting on.

"Not exactly." Rachel admits looking down at her hands as she takes a seat. "Brittany wanted me to start off what she didn't know how to. Don't tell her I told you this, but she wants to tell you everything but she's nervous because she doesn't want to scare you off. And then this happened." Rachel waves her arm towards the magazines. "It kind of makes it hard to sincerely tell you something that's not so much of a secret. But she loved the fact that you didn't know about her family and her and her past and things like that. She loved that you liked her for her and that's it. But seriously, do not tell her I told you that part."

"Okay." Santana clearly was only able to say limited words right now. This was a lot to handle especially hearing them from a third party.

"Right, so from what you know thus far, which obviously a lot or a little however you look at it. Does this in anyway deter you from seeing her further?" Rachel genuinely asks and Santana shoots her a quizzical stare.

"Are you, like, her public speaker or something?" She spits out completely thrown off having 'Loud Girl' interrogate her about a girl she is seeing.

"Santana wouldn't care if Brittany was homeless Rach." Quinn chimes in smiling as she looks over the pictures in the magazine for the third time. "You should have seen her singing this morning cooking breakfast. I haven't seen her that happy in…" Quinn pauses looking up to the ceiling and tapping her chin as if really trying to think. Then she lets out a laugh and looks to her friend and Rachel. "Hmm, never. She's never been that happy. So I don't think Brittany has to worry about her not being interested in her anymore." She shrugs and goes back to her magazine and coffee humming to herself as she flips pages.

Santana can feel her cheeks burning and she can only imagine that they are as red as 'Loud Girl's' offending bright red pea coat. Rachel smirks at seeing the usually feisty girl at a loss for words and seemingly nervous and fidgety at what her friend had just exposed.

"Great." Rachel claps and gets up from the couch reaching in to her pocket. "I was hoping that was the case."

Santana and Quinn watch the brunette intently as she flips her phone open and quickly lifts it to her ear after pressing a button. They glance to one another both with expressions that show how completely floored they are about this revelation. Quinn mouths 'oh my god' while Santana shakes her head and mouths 'I know' in an unbelievable fashion.

"Hey Blaine can you bring up those things I had in the back." Rachel speaks into the phone. "Yes just come up." She covers the mouth piece and looks to Santana. "Oh is it alright if Blaine joins us? He is bringing something up for the two of you." She smiles and Santana finds herself nodding clearly not having any control over speech of motor functions right now. "Fantastic. Okay Blaine I'll buzz you in." She explains to him and then gives him the apartment number and which floor it's on. Rachel shuts her phone and takes a seat once again on the couch beside the one Santana and Quinn are sitting in. "Oh yeah." Rachel squeals getting up once more and moving to Quinn leaning down. "Hey sweetie." She grins placing a soft kiss onto the blonde's lips.

"Mmm hi." Quinn smiles into the kiss and Santana rolls her eyes.

"What exactly is Blaine bringing us?" Santana tries to interrupt them before it turns into a really weird make out session show. Rachel pecks Quinn one last time before pulling away and grinning at the blonde before looking to Santana.

"You are rather impatient Santana." Rachel points out and Quinn snorts earning a glare from Santana. Before she can answer there is a knock at the door and the brunette quickly jumps up to open it and revealing Blaine who is standing there with a smile. "Thank you so much Blaine." She moves to the side for him to enter and he nods to the two girls on the couch.

"Miss Santana." He greets and she smiles at him waving a little. "This is for you from Miss Brittany." Rachel playfully pushes his arm.

"You know she hates it when you are all formal." Rachel closes the door and walks back to Quinn taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"I know but did you see Santana's face." He points out and they all laugh at how seriously nervous Santana's face turned when he referred to her as Miss Santana. "Here you go girl." Blaine extends his hand which has a beautifully large off white envelope with her name on it written as though it was done by a professional something or other.

"What is it?" She asks, taking it in her hand flipping it around a few times.

"Open it jackass and find out." Quinn kicks her in the thigh nudging her to reveal its contents.

"Oh you too Quinn." Blaine interrupts her and pulls another envelope similar to Santana's from his jacket and hands it to her.

"Oh goody." The blonde shouts sitting in her feet and not giving it a second thought before tearing it open. "'You are cordially invited' okay first of all I've never been cordially invited to anything so I'm already loving this." Quinn points out and Rachel can't help but smile at how cute the blonde is at this moment. But she quickly turns her attention to the very quiet Santana, sitting there and mouthing the words of the envelopes contents to herself.

"She wants you. And she wants you to want her." Rachel interrupts Santana who quickly looks to her. "She's inviting you to see her world." Santana nods and goes to look back to the invitation but Rachel's voice draws her attention back to the girl. "She's nervous though, that it will all be too much for you and you won't think she's worth it or something." She shrugs and shakes her head at her friend's insecurities. "It's hectic and noisy and business and family and flashes and photos and stories, some true, most false and can be stressful." The brunette explains. "The world. Not Brittany." She clarifies looking pointedly at Santana who nods to confirm she understands. "So what do you think?"


	13. Chapter 10 part 1

Santana was finally making her way up the steps to her apartment. Work was torturous. There were a few customers who had pointed out that she looked a lot like the mystery girl that the Princess of Manhattan was seen with. She tried her best to brush it off and deny it but seeing as lying is not one of Santana's talents she wound up being harsh with some of the patrons. And, well, her manager sent her home early saying that her attitude problem needs to be readjusted.

It wasn't all bad. She didn't really want to be at work right now. It had been a few days since Rachel had stopped by and dropped the bomb about Brittany. This had been her first day back to reality since the weekend and she had been thinking non-stop about this whole situation she was now in. She obviously knew Brittany was in something big and somewhat famous but she never pictured something like this.

She was particularly slammed with it this morning when she had been getting ready for work. Like usual she woke up and went straight to the bathroom to shower and then right to her room to change. She didn't even notice the lights on in the living room. But when she had finally emerged from her room fully ready for work and on her way to the kitchen, the light of the television and the lamp in the living room caught her attention.

So, she walks towards the oddly early lit room to find Quinn sitting cross legged on top of the coffee table with her glasses on, her hair tied back with her laptop on her lap. The closer she got the stranger the scene became as her eyes noticed dozens and dozens of papers scattered over the couch, the coffee table and the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asks breaking Quinn from her concentration. The blonde looks up slightly startled from the intrusion and she looks around her taking in how many pages she has printed out and her eyes dart to the offending printer beside the coffee table.

"Umm." She replies nervously removing the pen from her mouth and looking back to her friend. Santana walks to the couch picking up a few of the pages Quinn had obviously printed out.

"Did you seriously Wikipedia Brittany?" Santana asks arching an eyebrow letting the paper slip from her fingers and fall back to the couch. Quinn averts her eyes and tries to stay still hoping Santana will just go away. But when she realizes her friend is not going anywhere she nods once. "That's a little… ridiculous. And slightly insane." Quinn clears her throat and places her laptop beside her on the coffee table.

"Okay, then I won't tell you that I also Googled her." She nervously smiles at her best friend who scrunches her eyebrows and her nose. "What?" She asks incredulously. "I was curious and then I couldn't stop."

"Have you been doing this all night?" Santana questions her crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn's silence spoke volumes. "Wow, you're kind of a stalker."

"Whatever, you know you're curious too." Quinn waves her friend off and grabs the computer once more typing furiously. "Are you going to go to the 'event'?" She asks making it sound so swanky. Santana sighs shaking her head, she has tried not to really think about it. She shouldn't have to think about it she should obviously go. "You obviously have to go." Quinn speaks her very thoughts.

Santana shakes her mind of the memory from this morning. If she doesn't go it sends Brittany the wrong message. But if she goes she is jumping into something huge.

When she pushed open the door to her apartment she hesitated when she heard voices from inside. Quinn's, Rachel's and then one she didn't recognize. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she was fully inside and spotted a young man sitting on their couch. Everyone looked up to Santana who was standing still at the door.

"San, this is Kurt." Quinn introduces her to the boy in her apartment. He grins up at her and hops up from his spot next to Rachel. "He's friends with Brittany."

"Hello Santana it's so nice to finally meet you." Kurt extends his hand waiting for Santana to shake it and maybe say the same. She glances down at his hand for a second longer before shaking it.

"Umm, hi." She manages while closing the door behind her with her foot and shooting a glance to her best friend.

"Kurt and I are here to take you shopping." Rachel announces getting up and grabbing her purse. "Quinn has informed that you still have yet to get a proper dress for tonight and well, we looked at your wardrobe and we all agree that nothing in there will do." She explains shaking her head remembering the short skirts and revealing tops that Santana had in her drawers and hanging in her closet.

"Oh." Santana draws out and finally takes her hand back from Kurt staring at him. "Well, I…"

"San you know you're going to come to the party so just shut up and let us take you shopping." Quinn tells her and moving next to Rachel.

"I don't really have the money." Santana looks down embarrassed.

"Have no fear." Rachel jumps in pulling out a credit card from her purse. "Brittany wants to buy it for you." She grins but it slowly fades when Santana shoots her a death glare.

"No. I don't want her buying me a dress." She shakes her head brushing past Kurt and tossing her bag and jacket against the floor by the hall closet.

"She figured you'd say something like that so she wants me to respond with the fact that she wants to and just let her." Rachel explains and smiles brightly. "Great now that that's settled let's get a move on." She motions for them to get this shopping plan on the road.

"I'm not going." Santana tells the room and moves to the kitchen opening cabinets trying to keep herself occupied.

"Yes, you are." Quinn says into her ear surprising Santana as she grabs her arm pulling her out of the kitchen and throwing her jacket at her. "Stop being a dick." She gives her a good long hard look as she pulls her friend towards the door.

"Fine, but nothing expensive." Santana mutters not having the energy to put up a fight.

"She said you'd say that too." Rachel muses looking at the dark haired girl.

After the first few stores Santana finally understood why this Kurt character was tagging along with them. She could only imagine that this kid was the mastermind behind everything that Brittany wore. His taste was flawless. And better than that he had an eye for the affordable but elegant.

It had been a few days since Santana had spoken to or even heard from the blonde via text since their date on Friday. A part of Santana not wanting to even go to this party was simply because of this crazy amount of information that has just fallen into her lap and the fact that she had heard it through the grapevine and not from the girl herself. This will be the first time they see each other since everything. This is her moment of reaction. When she sees Brittany in the middle of her secret world, how is she going to react finally being brought in to it.

She didn't want it to be a big deal. In her mind it really isn't a big deal. In her heart it didn't matter what so ever. But those places are not realistic. What is realistic is how she acts once she steps foot into the royal family's home and sees the extravagant décor, pricy drinks being poured and drank, flashy expensive food being served no doubt on trays. But she knew if she didn't go she was sending Brittany the wrong message. If she didn't go she could possibly mess up a good thing. She liked this girl there was no denying it.

"S are you seriously not ready yet?" Quinn breaks her friends daze from the doorway. Santana looks over her shoulder to see her friend all decked out in a fancy black dress putting on her earrings. She sighs and turns her attention back to the dress hanging over her mirror. "You look absolutely amazing in it." Quinn assures her taking steps into the room. "She is totally gonna drool." Santana chuckles, it's not really what she had been worried about but it was nice to think that she will look hot tonight.

"It's not that." She shakes her head stepping closer to the dress and letting her hands play with the fabric.

"Well what is it then?" Quinn asks finally finishing with her jewelry. Santana turns around looking ever where else until there is no where left to look but at the blonde.

"It's just, well, what if her parents don't like me. Obviously they're going to be there." Santana tells her. "And what if I don't fit, you know, in her 'world'." She rolls her eyes at herself for referring to Brittany's home life as a completely different 'world', but it really is.

"You have got to stop worrying." The blonde steps to her friend placing a soft hand on her arm before she slaps it playfully. "Now get ready Blaine should be here in like twenty minutes." She winks and turns to leave but stops in the doorway looking back at Santana for one more thing. "If it makes a difference, Rachel told me, but don't tell her I told you, that Brittany doesn't usually let people in this much." She shrugs and lets her words marinate for a while leaving Santana to her thoughts.

Santana smirks to herself. Turning to the dress she glances at her reflection and her smile grows. She nods to herself and says 'let's do this' before grabbing the dress from the mirror. Time to get ready.

Twenty minutes later on the dot Santana steps out of her room walking to the living room where she can hear Quinn and Blaine talking. The two turn at the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor and their jaws drop. She stops at the entrance to the living room still half standing in the hallway trying to hide her blush. It wasn't normal for her to blush when it had to do with her hotness. In high school this is what she thrived on. The looks, the drooling the whispers about how incredible she looked in and out of her Cheerio's uniform but this was different. This was for someone more important than herself.

"Wow." Quinn breathes out looking her friend up and down. Santana glances between her friend and Blaine who is furiously nodding.

"If I was not into the penis I'd totally tap that." He chimes in and Quinn nods in agreement making Santana roll her eyes at the two.

"Yeah I know, I'm the hottest person on the planet. Can we go now?" She interrupts their stares and moves to grab her 'nice' jacket from the hall closet. Blaine quickly jumps up to help her. "Umm, thanks."

"No problem, I'm kind of in work mode now so…" He shrugs his shoulders getting the coat over her shoulders and then opening the door for the two girls. "My ladies." He motions to the door and winks at them causing them to laugh.

The drive is nerve racking. Quinn is talking to Rachel on her phone while Santana nervously chews on her lower lip watching the city streets pass her by. Her nerves getting the best of her she grabs her bag and pulls out her cigarettes and a lighter.

"Hey Blaine do you mind I smoke?" She asks him lifting her hand with the cigarette. He looks to the rear view mirror and gives her a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't mind, but I'm sure Britt would." He tells her and her hand falls to her side, she should have brought her flask. "But I suppose this once. But don't tell her." He says putting the window down for Santana who smiles thankfully to the driver.

"Are you really that nervous S?" Quinn asks her holding the phone away from her mouth and nods to the cigarette in her hand. Santana shoots her a questioning look as if she, Santana Lopez gets nervous.

"Yes." She replies without thinking and Quinn giggles smiling at her friend.

Before they know it the limo comes to a halt and the sound of Blaine's door opening allows sounds from the outside world to enter their ears. Both girls look to one another upon hearing the commotion and then look to the window when their attention is stolen by flashing.

"Now I know how Britney Spears feels. Thank god I put underwear on." Quinn sighs inching her way towards the door she is assuming Blaine is going to open for them. She looks over to Santana who is staring at all of the chaos just waiting for them on the other side. "Hey," Quinn calls out quietly and reaches for her friends hand and squeezes it softly and Santana looks up. "If at any point this is too much for you let me know." They smile at one another and the doors opens letting the sound of flashes, snaps, voices shouting questions and accusations rush in to the cabin of the limo. Quinn looks back from the mayhem to her friend. "You ready?" Santana closes her eyes for a moment and she smirks because she sees blue.

"I'm ready." She nods and takes her friends hand.


	14. Chapter 10 part 2

**_so sorry for the wait. there was so much to get together in this second half. i wanted to make sure i covered many different things as well as give you some things you have been waiting for:) i hope this part was worth the wait._**

**_review:)_**

* * *

The journey from the limo to the steps to the door feels like an eternity. The Blaine is escorting them through the sea of reporters, paparazzi and flashing bulbs alike and they all try to stay focused on their destination, the door. Santana is finding it hard when there are people shouting things at her.

"Are you the mystery girl?" One man yells at her trying to shove his tape recorder into her face.

"How long have you and the princess been seeing each other?" Another asks from further away.

Blaine wastes no time pushing them through the doors getting them away from the questions and the flashing lights. Frazzled, Santana allows herself to be brought through another pair of doors where she and Quinn are greeted by Kurt who is waiting with a smile by jackets and coats hanging up on the walls and on racks.

"Hello girls." Kurt greets them holding his hands out to Quinn who takes his in her own.

"Wow its crazy out there." She breathes out looking back at the doors they had just come through. He smirks and nods moving to Santana.

"This is nothing if you two came any later it would have taken you a lot longer to get in here." He explains with ease taking Santana's hand. "So," He grins at her. "Let's get this jacket off of you and show off that party dress." He winks shaking her hand with excitement and it makes her come back down to earth and off of that chaotic street.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbles and starts to unbutton her jacket. Once off she holds it in her hands unsure, looking around wondering where to put it.

"I got it." Blaine interrupts her thoughts grabbing her and Quinn's jackets and hanging them up in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." Quinn says nudging Santana to speak.

"Yeah, thanks." She stutters shivering slightly from the cold hitting her bare shoulders. "Umm, so, what now?" She asks looking at the new set of doors in front of them.

"Now," Kurt grins looking at the two of them and reaching for both of their hands to pull them closer to the doors. "We enter the wonderful and might I add glamorous world of one Miss Brittany Pierce." At this he opens the doors and leads them into a busy room that is not only crowded with people but with conversations, the light sound of music playing in the background, the clinking sounds of glasses and laughter.

The sound of the doors closing behind them startles Santana and she glances back to them finding that Blaine is not with them. She looks over to Quinn catching her friend looking back at her with a nervous smile on her lips.

Everyone she notices is dressed to the nines. Suits and dresses and the nicest shoes she has ever seen. The room is not as big as she had expected but then again she never expected any of this thus far. She notices a large staircase that a few people are standing on engaging in numerous conversations. When her eyes fall back down to the main floor they are walking on she spots a few waiters walking around with trays of champagne and she can't help but wonder if she can swipe a glass or several to calm her nerves.

"How are you doing?" Santana turns when she hears Quinn's voice in her ear. She takes in a deep breath looking in to her best friend's worried eyes and looks around them.

"So far so good." She tells her with a small smile and Quinn grabs her hand squeezing it a little.

"So here is where everyone gathers and chit chats about nothing and everything." Kurt gushes turning to the girls motioning to someone beside them. "You'd be surprised about the gossip you find out before it hits the stands." He rolls his eyes as he takes glasses of champagne off of the tray from the waiter who has suddenly shown up next to Quinn. "Drink?" He asks offering a glass to each girl.

"Umm, we're not of age is it okay?" Quinn asks nervously looking around at of the obviously of age people at this 'party' and Kurt chuckles pushing the drink further into her direction.

"Please, this is the Hollywood of the east. There is no drinking age." He tells them handing Santana a glass who smirks accepting it gladly but the smirk fades.

"I, ugh, I'm good." She hands it back to him biting her tongue after the words leave her mouth. He quirks an eyebrow that is matched by Quinn but she ignores them by looking around. She knows if she has one drink to calm her nerves she won't be able to stop and she most definitely doesn't want to be drunk when she sees Brittany. "Thanks though." She adds.

"Quinn." A high pitched voice comes from behind them causing them all to turn.

"Rachel." Quinn smiles fully turning her body to greet the girl with a hug and a soft peck on the lips that literally lasts a second.

"On second thought." Santana mumbles to Kurt who grins when she takes the glass back. There is no way she is going to be able to get through this night in general let alone with 'Loud Girl' hanging around them. This action gets a quick giggle out of Kurt when he notices the eye roll that is clearly being given towards his short little brunette friend.

"Thank you for finally joining us Rachel." Kurt interrupts the couples little greeting moment nudging her in the arm with his shoulder. "I was just about to show these beautiful young ladies what a Pierce party is all about." She smiles obviously happy that she has not missed anything of their tour yet.

"Fantastic. It is so good you two showed up now, nothing major has gone on yet. This is not where the whole event takes place. Here is where people catch up and have rather intriguing conversations." Rachel begins to explain making everything seem rather dull to Santana, seeing as the Latina tunes her out and lets her eyes travel the pool of people crowding the large room making it seem so small.

"Oh please." Kurt laughs playfully slapping her arm and Santana's attention is brought back. "This is where people pretend to be interested in whatever is coming out of other people's mouths." He shakes his head pointing to the groups of people around them who seem to be involved in deep and 'intriguing' conversations as Rachel had put it.

"What exactly is this party for?" Quinn leans in to ask the duo quietly letting her eyes flitter from guest to guest.

"Being of high society and for the fact of having way too much money to fathom they just have gatherings for the hell of it." Kurt winks keeping his voice at a barely audible volume. Quinn's eyebrows shoot up and she averts her eyes from the overly populated room to her friend who is quickly chugging her champagne rather than taking small lady like sips. "Plus, they like to show off Brittany whenever they can." He shrugs with a smirk on his face leaning away from the girls. "She is like their prized possession." He tells the two friends sincerely.

"Where is she?" Quinn asks again hitting Santana's shoulder with her own to get her into the conversation. Rachel and Kurt both look around the room with curiosity in their stare.

"I have no idea." Rachel sighs out and she shakes her head at the thought of having to find her blonde haired friend in all of this mess. This is when she hated being short. She gives up on her two second search and glances at Santana who quirks an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Santana spits out becoming self conscious and looking down at herself as Rachel's eyes travelled the length of her body.

"Nothing, it's just…" Rachel shakes her head and smiles grabbing Quinn's hand in her own giving it a squeeze. "You look very pretty tonight Santana." Santana sighs in relief that there is nothing wrong with the way she looks.

"Oh." She replies still slightly suspicious. "Well, yeah obviously." She shrugs and lifts her head to look around the crowd some more.

"Okay." Kurt claps his hands getting the girls to look over in his direction and he has a wide smile on. "Time to have the most delicious time ever my girls." He nods over to the double doors at the end of the room that everyone is now heading through. He steps between Santana and Quinn and offers both of them one of his arms and they accept allowing him to guide them to the next part of this new experience. "We are now entering what everyone refers to as the 'ballroom'. But I should warn you it's not so much a ballroom as it really is just a really big hallway." He explains and both Santana and Quinn shoot him questioning glares. "I know it makes no sense, but it's oddly enough the biggest part of the house and can hold the most people."

"But it totally works out because they have a place for a band and or DJ, which ever they decide upon and sometimes it gets a little over crowded but then that's when people just hang out on the staircase." Rachel clarifies the reasoning for having a high class in a hallway of a house.

Once they walk through Quinn's jaw drops as she takes in the room before her. The ceiling going on forever with lights all around the walls and meeting up to the ceiling looking much like the whole ceiling held the moon to light the room. The marble flooring accentuated the class and style of elegance and right in front of the door they had entered was a ginormous staircase that split off into two different directions.

Santana felt speechless as she looked to the left and saw what appeared to be an actual bar stacked with stools. It looked like the Pierce's literally took a bar out of one of those fancy uptown restaurants where mixed drinks cost $21 and a bottle of beer was $17, if they even had beer. Waiters passing by them held drinks she had never seen, drinks she knew but only from television and magazines being drank by the rich and famous. Other waiters held small hors devours which she was certain did not hold bagel bites or pigs in a blanket.

"Come on let's hit the bar and get some drinks." Kurt grabs Santana's hand dragging her to the right where the bar stood and Rachel and Quinn followed them.

Santana stands there as the other three talk amongst themselves every now and then nodding and smiling politely which felt awkward when she knew even if she were listening she wouldn't care what they were talking about anyway. She was way too busy looking around trying to spot the blonde haired beauty that had invited her here in the first place.

But all she can see are old people in their fancy clothes which held one too many sequins she cared for and then young people slightly older than she acting all sophisticated in their speech as well as their mannerisms. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how Brittany acts when she is in this environment.

Her daydream is once more broken but a hand on her arm and Kurt holding out a drink for her. It's pretty and pink and she knows that he specifically picked it out grinning at that fact. She takes a sip and decides right then that Kurt has good taste in everything, not just clothes, literally everything. Santana especially enjoys the way the boy spits witty remarks at Rachel which have yet to not make her smile or has to stifle a laugh.

Quinn and Rachel fall out of 'group' conversation and start talking in whispers and leaning in closer to each other which does not do anything for Santana's nerves. Luckily though, she is not the third wheel in this scenario and she does have Kurt here with her. So instead of tuning him out like she had been doing to the three of them since the beginning she turns to face him.

"So lady Santana," He tips his nonexistent hat her way and she bows her head slightly at the gesture. "You must be something special." He says looking her up and down most likely to admire his handy work. "Brittany usually doesn't have many, girls, besides me and Rachel, come to these things." He notes and looks around before leaning in. "But don't tell her I told you that." He winks and Santana nods to let him know that his secret is safe with her. At least she knows that's the truth now because Quinn had said that 'Loud Girl' told her that before they had left tonight.

A loud laugh catches her attention and she looks over at a middle aged woman fawning all over a younger man who is standing right next to a man she could only assume is the woman's husband. She quirks an eyebrow unable to not wonder if this woman was flirting with the younger man. Kurt follows her gaze and leans in to her.

"That's Brittany's mother's best friend." He points out. "That's her husband and that kid used to be Brittany's dance partner at school." He explains. "It's kind of a who's who here, but when it comes down to it no one is really famous for anything. Except Britt, and she can't really help it you know." He shrugs taking a sip of his fruity drink with a perfectly placed umbrella hanging out of it. Santana nods understanding that being born rich and within royalty isn't really something someone wakes up one day and goes out to pursue. You're either royalty or you're not.

She sees his mouth open again to continue talking but she feels the need to turn around. She hears words coming out of his mouth but she can't decipher any of them. She looks around and then her eyes stop looking and searching. She smiles and moves to the side allowing her body to face the direction she is staring, Kurt sense that she is not listening and glances to where her attention is obviously stuck.

Brittany is standing on the steps in the middle of the staircase resting a hand on the banister and her other hand holding her dress up as to not step on it. Her eyes had landed on Santana a few seconds before she was found out, but her legs wouldn't move. She finally manages to remember how to work her body and she smiles warmly back to the girl at the bar.

Santana suddenly can't breathe without having to remind herself how to, she can't keep control of how fast her heart is beating and she can't hear anything because of how loud it's beating. With her eyes still fixed on Brittany she hands her drink off to Kurt who quickly takes it and watches as Santana slowly walks towards the bottom of the stair case.

Brittany follows suit and finally begins to fully descend the stairs meeting a nervous but very happy Santana at the bottom. Before taking the last step Santana offers the blonde her hand which is accepted almost immediately. They are now standing in front of one another, taking the other in with their eyes and enjoying the semi silence between them, with Brittany's hand still in Santana's.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out her eyes widening a little as they travel down Santana's body and then making their way back up again. Santana lowers her head slightly in hopes of hiding the excruciating blush that has overcome her cheeks. When she looks back up she sees Brittany biting on her lower lip still gaping at her. "You look incredible Santana." Her voice is so airy and sweet.

"Thank you." Santana nervously replies and motions to the girl in front of her. "You, you look like a goddess." She informs the blonde who smiles appreciatively.

"Thanks." She lowers her head a little looking her dress over from this angle letting her eyes look Santana up one more time without trying to be that obvious about it. "So have Rachel and Kurt been well behaved?" She asks trying to lighten the mood as she giggles when she's finished. Santana lets out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and glances over her shoulder to find the three of them talking animatedly by the bar still.

"That sounds like a loaded question." Santana fires back quirking an eyebrow for the sake of being adorable and she knows it works when Brittany blushes again.

"Hmm, you catch on quickly." Brittany winks getting a better grip on Santana's hands and pulling her a little closer. "We should probably go save them from themselves." She grins but before leaving the spot they have been rooted to for the past couple of minutes she waits, looks over Santana's shoulder and tilts her head. "Actually you know what? Let me show you around a bit." She offers giving Santana a moment to protest, but when it doesn't come she unclasps their hands and offers her arm to the smaller girl, just as Kurt had before.

"I see how it is." Santana sighs out but makes sure it's loud enough to get the blonde's attention.

"Oh? How is it?" Brittany humors her and nudges their shoulders together playfully while awaiting a response. Santana looks up to her and smirks.

"You clearly invited me because you needed some arm candy for the evening." She explains motioning to her face and body trying to keep a straight face. Brittany can't help but smile a child like smile at the smaller girl on her arm.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks trying to play the guilty card.

"Oh please, like this has never happened to me before?" Santana jokes waving her hand as emphasis to their current setting and Brittany can't hold back her laughter any longer. "Wow, I just totally made myself sound like an escort."

"A little bit, but a high class escort." Brittany plays into it trying to keep the joke going but Santana laughs at herself shaking her head.

They finally reach the end of the hallway and are standing in front of double doors that lead out to a balcony. Considering all of the chatter and music and sounds of clinking glass Brittany had taken her to a relatively quiet spot, she knows this because she can once again hear herself breathing heavy from nerves.

Brittany slides her arm away from Santana's and lets her hand glide down her arm letting it fall into the other girl's hands once again. Her other hand reaches out to the glass door and flips the lock undone and when Santana gives her a look she nods to the balcony.

"It's heated out there." Brittany assures her pulling the door open and Santana along with her. Santana braces herself, ready to be hit with the NYC winter wind and icy cold air but is surprised to find that the blonde did not steer her wrong. It's actually warmer out on the balcony than in the 'ballroom'.

"Wow, it really is." Santana lets out completely surprised.

"I told you." Brittany closes the door behind them keeping Santana's hand still in hers and leads her towards the edge to look over the city that is moving by so quickly. "So I kind of have a confession to make." Brittany announces biting her lower lip. Santana quickly darts her eyes from the city below to the girl beside her, the girl holding her hand. "I was kind of thinking of tonight as our second date." She throws out there nervous, but she is relieved when a smile spreads across Santana's face.

"Umm, I was kind of hoping you were thinking that too." Santana admits her eyes flickering from those blue eyes to those lips. Brittany smiles finally releasing that bottom lip. They stand there, staring at one another, eyes to eyes, eyes to lips and over again. Until Santana clears her throat. "I, umm, thank you for the dress." She interrupts their silence looking down at her dress and letting her fingers graze the fabric. But Brittany doesn't say anything and when Santana lifts her eyes back up to her she sees Brittany is just simply smiling at her.

"Do you want to come to the museum with me tomorrow? I'm taking Steph and well, she says she wants to get to know you because apparently I won't stop talking about you." She admits self consciously looking off to the side embarrassed that she had just said what she did.

"I'd love to." Santana assures her grabbing their clasped hands with her free hand and squeezing them together gently.

"Awesome." Brittany replies and there is that sweet angelic smile Santana is seriously not getting tired of at all. The tall blonde looks back toward the doors and twists her lips in thought and hesitantly turns her head back to face Santana. "Come on lets go find our deviant friends." She tugs on Santana's hand grinning at her own words getting one from the small girl as well who follows her back to the 'ballroom'.

"You're making Quinn sound so much more interesting than she actually is." Santana quips making the blonde giggle again. "You will never believe what I caught her doing the other day." She shakes her head at the memory of Quinn sitting on the coffee table with Brittany paraphernalia surrounding her. "She totally Googled you." Brittany turns to look at her face between a laugh, confusion and 'are you serious?' all Santana can do is nod to affirm her statement.

"She has a lot of time on her hands huh?" She jokes.

"You have no idea."

They soon find their friends who were still conveniently at the bar dancing along to the music the band was providing. Santana and Brittany watched Quinn and Rachel sway to the music while they spoke about nothing in particular. At one point Santana nervously inquired about Brittany's parents and if she were planning on introducing them tonight. Luckily for her Brittany explains that she gave her parents strict instructions to not come near her the whole night, which she was surprised they were actually listening to her.

"I simply told them that I had invited this really interesting, beautiful and smart girl tonight and I still had so much to learn about her." Brittany says and Santana cannot fight or hide for that matter the heavy red tint her cheeks take on. "And that I could not possibly show her a good time and provide her with the proper compliments if they were interrupting me." She leans slowly and presses her lips to Santana's cheek and whispers in her ear. "You're kind of special." When she pulls back Santana's smile is from ear to ear and all she can hear is ringing and everything is numb and buzzing in her body all at the same time.

Brittany walks around the room with Santana on her arm and introducing her to family friends and business friends. Santana doesn't say much but watches as Brittany talk's politics with one man, music with an older couple, ballet with her dance partner and even about puppies with a gentleman with a funny looking hat on. The Latina smiles as she watches the interactions the blonde roams to and from with Santana right on her side. Every so often breaking away from topic of conversation to glance at Santana and then telling whoever they were talking to at the moment things about Santana. Well what she knows of her anyway.

After a few hours of walking around, meeting new people and a few, yes only a few, drinks Santana is seriously itching for a cigarette. So she hesitantly brings it up to Brittany who gives her a kind of disappointed look and softly tells her that smoking is bad for her. Normally she would roll her eyes having someone say that to her, but with Brittany, it actually came out like she cared. Brittany was about to take them back out to the balcony but Santana pulled her back telling her that she had accidentally left her cigarettes in the limo.

Brittany smirks and lets out a sigh and turns them around to head back to the small room that everyone had been in prior to the 'ballroom'. Santana giggles as she lets Brittany slip them through the sea of people every now and again turning around to her and looking at her with those, those eyes. She could feel something in her stomach that would not go away and each step they took to the most likely empty room the more the feeling grew.

Soon enough they were in the coat room and surrounded by quiet and coats of course. They stood there for a few moments in the silence between them staring at each other and lower lips being bitten and hands reaching other hands to hold. There was maybe an inch of space between their bodies as both of them watched Brittany's hand come up to Santana's shoulder and her fingers trailed down her arm. They watched as her fingers moved across the skin little goose bumps formed in their wake. Once her hand reached the end of her arm and rested into Santana's hand their eyes met again and their smiles, though still visible, were not as loud as they had been.

But just as they could sense their faces inching closer a sound from the small room to the coat room startled them and they giggled as Brittany quickly grabbed and pulled Santana through the other double doors and into the foyer. They stood silent and listened as they could hear a man grumbling about his pipe missing. The laughter was short lived because they were all too aware of the close proximity of their bodies. It was better here than in the coat room, there was no extra space to move around, there were no choices to make except to get closer or stay in each other's arms as is.

"Santana." Brittany whispers as she watches her hand brush a few hairs from the smaller girl's cheek and place it behind her ear.

"Do you have rules about second dates?" Santana nervously asks her voice small and slightly cracks as she tries to make a joke that both only laugh at briefly.

Just as Brittany's thumb is caressing Santana's cheek, and just as both girls are certain of what is going to happen, something else happens. The door towards the outside whips open and flashes and the mob of voices and questions come barreling into their ears. Brittany's head flips to the direction of the chaotic buzz that is on her front stoop, staring uneasy as the cameras capture what she had wanted to be her big moment. She can sense Santana's eyes on her and can feel the Latina's breath on her chin so she looks back to her finding Santana eyeing her and the reporters and cameramen, looking all sorts of nervous and uncomfortable.

Brittany's hands reach for Santana's wrists and pulls her hands from her body. She shakes her head and watches as Santana's face screws up and her head tilts slightly to the side.

"I can't." Brittany stands still looking around Santana and not at her, feeling slightly ashamed at the way she is acting right now. Santana pulls back to get a good look at the girl in front of her. "I just, I can't have…" She looks over at the flashing lights and then back in Santana's general vicinity and slowly raises her eyes to meet the brown ones analyzing her. "I don't want…"

"It's fine, no explanation needed." Santana takes a step backwards her words completely defensive as her hands shoot up in defeat. "I see, how this goes, umm, I'll see you around."

"Wait Santana, I can explain." Brittany tries but Santana has already run into the next room to grab her jacket and is soon brushing passed her to the front door. "Santana stop let me explain."

Brittany watched as Santana ran down the steps and passed the paparazzi pushing by reporters and the public alike and quickly away from her. She jogged down the steps as well but stopped as she became barricaded by the flashing lights and the mob just outside her house. She saw as Santana's figure soon meshed in with the passerby's of the NYC street that was busier than usual but the same busy that their parties usually acquired. She stood there with words she had been left with that were unspoken and the cold winter air flowing through her hair taking the words away with it. Even through all of the commotion and buzz going on around her Brittany could not hear a thing and could see pass the blinding lights of cameras trying her hardest to will her body to move but it wouldn't.

"Brittany come on." She heard as she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back into the warmth and chaos of her life. Her mind was drawn back to what was going on around her and she looked to the photographers and reporters with sadness and allowed herself to be brought back inside. "What are you doing out here?" He asks as he ushers the shivering girl through the double doors. She only looks to him with no answers and looks back to the steps before the doors close behind her.

Blaine leads her through the other double doors and through the coat room and into the first room that was now empty and she could hear the party in the other room still going on. The laughter and conversations sweeping under the door and to her ears but it couldn't help bring her out of this haze. Blaine dragged her into the ballroom where everyone was just as she had remembered before she and Santana had snuck off to the coat room and then into the foyer. It was as though what had just happened outside hadn't happened. She saw Quinn and Rachel smiling and laughing with Kurt. She noticed Rachel excuse herself placing a soft kiss on Quinn's lips and move to the corner where the band had been playing all night. The singer hands the microphone off to her and she nods to the band that starts to play.

Brittany looks back to Blaine who still had a soft hold on her arm trying to lead her through the masses but she can't even feel her legs as they move to where he is taking them. Suddenly she finds herself in front of Quinn who does a double take from Rachel to Brittany. She smiles and then looks around Blaine and Brittany before turning a questioning glance to Brittany.

"Where's S?" She inquires and Brittany can feel her heart beat faster to the point the sound is in her ears and she can't even hear the band playing and she is only hearing her pulse throbbing and Quinn's breathing waiting for an answer.

She doesn't answer her but pulls her arm from Blaine's gentle grip and heads to the stairs holding her dress to keep from stepping on it darting up the seemingly never ending staircase. She doesn't look back but if she did she would have seen Blaine, Kurt and Quinn watching her flee from the party and vanish into darkness as she turns to the left and down the corridor towards her bedroom.

Once in the confines of her own room she shuts the door locking it behind her. She paces the length of her room before stopping in front of the mirror. She hadn't realized but somewhere between Quinn and the stairs tears had forced their way from her eyes and to her chin dripping to her dress as she stands there looking at her reflection. She clenches her jaw and looks over at her clock that tells her how late the night had become but she can't just sit here.

She runs to her closet and peels the dress off of her discarding it off to the side not even bothering to fold it letting it hit the wall and crumple down to the floor. Brittany goes over to her dresser and pulls out some pajama pants and a heavy sweat shirt not even bothering to put a t-shirt on underneath and then she slips on a pair of worn out sneakers. On her way out of her closet she grabs a hair tie and frantically puts her previously perfectly quaffed hair into a messy ponytail.

She walks with haste to her bedroom door ready to unlock it but she steps back from it as soon as her hand touches the doorknob. She chews on her lower lip contemplating her escape. If she were to run through the party which is the only way to the front door she would without a doubt cause a stir down there and then have to come face to face with the flashes and mob that she had so desperately been trying to avoid like the plague.

She slowly takes steps away from the door trying to think of a new plan when a sound of a car horn blaring catches her attention from behind her. Her head whips around and she comes face to face with her balcony. Thinking about it for a moment she didn't understand why this wouldn't have been her first idea. Her father had created this balcony with a secret staircase leading her out to the side of the house that would allow her to leave the house without being bombarded by the cameras and needy magazine and tabloid people.

Without another thought she descends the stairs in a much different fashion than she had done at the beginning of the night. Taking two steps at a time only coming to a complete stop once reaching the city street that was oddly empty compared to the front of the house. She looked left and then right trying to spot a taxi to take her to her destination. She knew if she waited long enough one would surely come by. But as she waited the skies decided to open up and rain came pouring down onto her, which would only seem fitting considering the turn of events for the night.

Waiting was not an option. It had seemed that is what she has been doing. Waiting for the perfect moment. Waiting for time, waiting for no flashing lights and no problems that come with being who she is. But there is no point because she is always going to be Brittany Pierce. She is always going to be the Princess of Manhattan. But if she keeps doing what she is doing she is not always going to have opportunities with Santana.

So with that in mind Brittany takes off down the street in the opposite direction of the front of her building. She runs through people on the street, brushing passed couples, an old man, a pack of teenagers and a few venders. Never slowing down, not once. Her trainers stepped through puddles, her legs hooped over curbs and her feet never stopped their stride. Once she reached the block of her destination her speed picked up and the harder she ran up the block the harder it seemed to rain. She paused once she got to the door and looked at it curiously. Her breathing was heavy and rain was cascading down her face, her clothes now completely soaked all the way through and if she hadn't had more pressing matters on her mind she would have regretted not putting on a t-shirt under her hoodie.

She climbs the stairs looking over at the buttons her eyes landing on the one that would bring her closer to her destination. But she couldn't press it because she wasn't sure if she would be granted access. So she stood there and tried to think of what to say through a speaker box.

The quick knock on the door immediately drew Santana's attention away from the current infomercial playing. She looked to the cable box to see what time it was seeing that it is definitely too late for visitors to be coming by. Plus anyone they knew would know they were out tonight, well, supposed to be out tonight. So she assumes its Quinn and she had forgotten her key or something.

She gets up wrapping the blanket she had brought from her bed around her arms letting her have movement of her arms and opens the door. She is about to yell at Quinn for being irresponsible and throw 'what if's' at her but finds her words faltering when she sees that it is not Quinn on the other side of the door.

"Brittany." Santana lets out. She wraps the blanket more around her constricting her arms putting them around her. "What are you doing here?" She shakes her head at the question taking in the girl's appearance right now. Drenched from head to toe in shorts and a sweatshirt. "It's raining?" Is the second question she asks and she waits for the answer. Brittany nods a few times.

They stand there for a few minutes looking at one another. Santana is there with her comforter around her standing in her apartment and Brittany in her soaking wet clothes standing in the hallway. Her mouth moves to speak but she doesn't say anything. She shakes her head looking to the side momentarily before bringing her eyes right back to meet Santana's.

"I wanted to kiss you." Brittany breathes out as the rain from the outside still tumbles down her forehead from her hair and to her cheeks and drips from her chin. Her mascara runs slightly but the smudging of it doesn't take away from the brightness of her eyes. "I wanted to kiss you when I first saw you tonight. I wanted to kiss you even before that." She admits her eyes lock to Santana's, her throat moving up and down as she contemplates swallowing or breathing or clearing her throat. "That night at the diner, after our first date… your birthday even. I was going to, tonight because you looked so… and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." She motions towards Santana with her hand. "I got scared, I don't want my personal life out there. It's mine… and you're personal to me. I wanted to keep you from all that." She shakes her head. "I wanted it to be special, because you're special but then the cameras and reporters and…" She rubs the back of her neck. "But I know no matter where we are or what's going on it will be special." Brittany shifts her weight from foot to foot. "I wanted to kiss you."

Her mouth opens to say something else but the feeling of Santana's warm hand on her cheek causes her to close it. Her lips move up and down in a quivering motion as though fighting whether to pout or smile. Santana stares back at her thoughtfully watching as her thumb brushes over where the black makeup had ran. Brittany reaches her hand up grabbing at the smaller girls wrist squeezing and wrapping her fingers around the skin.

Brittany opens her mouth again to speak but is completely taken off guard when Santana's free hand reaches out tangling her hands in the blonde's sweatshirt and pulls her body against hers.

"So kiss me." Santana whispers onto her lips before lightly placing hers onto Brittany's.

It literally takes the feeling of Santana's hot breath in her mouth and her lips on hers for Brittany to react to the kiss. Her hands instantly come up to the smaller girl's cheeks pulling her face as close as possible. Santana's fist stays clenched in the soaking wet sweatshirt tugging at it to make Brittany move with her while her other hand reaches up to get her fingers lost in the drenched blonde locks.

The want and need is there, to go further. It would be so easy for Santana to loosen her grip on the front of Brittany's sweatshirt and reach for the bottom. To lift it over her head and toss it to the ground carelessly discarded and out of sight. The deep moan in the back of Brittany's throat lets them both know how easy it would be to go _there_.

Their lips continue moving over each other's and tongues slide in and around mouths their heavy breathing practically drowning out the sound of the pouring rain just outside the window. Heads tilt to the side as both girls figure out which angles are more beneficial, feel better, taste better.

And that's what they do instead of going _there_ they go to a different place a stop you make just before you go _there_. They stand there, a few feet from the door that is still open, Brittany's clothes still sopping wet dripping onto the floor and Santana not caring that the cold rain is seeping into her own clothes. They stand there for a good half hour letting their lips meet each other for the first time. They stand there kissing each other until they need air and then when they think they've taken in enough oxygen, they kiss some more.

Brittany pulls back resting her forehead against Santana's breathing out onto the smaller girl's lips onto inhale the sweet air tumbling out of Santana's. The blonde clears her throat closing her lips together only so she can swallow before her lips part slightly. Santana grins then shakes her head rubbing their foreheads together in the process and Brittany chuckles lifting her gaze from Santana's lips to meet her eyes. Santana hums finally relaxing her fingers from the sweatshirt and flattens her hand against the blonde's chest.

"You're beautiful Santana." Brittany breaks their silence her voice hoarse from not using it in a while leaving her throat dry. She watches Santana's brown eyes look down for a brief moment, her mouth opening and she looks as though she is going to say something but a smile closes her mouth pulling her lips together. She brings her eyes back up.

"You're sweet." Santana replies sweet and sincere. Brittany looks to the side of her face where her hand is moving to tuck her dark hair behind her ear and grins.

"Don't tell anyone." She winks making Santana let out a small giggle.

They continue to stand there as if both afraid that if they move away from that spot they will wake up from some sort of dream. Santana suggests Brittany get out of her wet clothes which prompts a suggestive stare from the blonde who wastes no time in letting out a laugh. Santana walks her to the bathroom insisting that she takes a shower to warm up. They stand there in the doorway of the bathroom longer than necessary placing small kisses on each other's lips haphazardly talking about making food.


	15. Chapter 11 part 1

**_hey hey hey! sorry for so long no update. but you know how it is, life just gets in the way and when you actually find the time you suddenly forget where your head was at... idk if that makes any sense but i guess it's irrelevant because here we are ready for Chapter 11 Part 1:):) and that's all that really matters!_**

**_so enjoy, this is a two parter because i said so. review and share your thoughts, words of wisdom, likes and dislikes_**

* * *

Santana stirs in her bed stretching and yawning not quite ready to open her eyes and come face to face with morning light. She grins to herself remembering the night that she had still being able to feel Brittany's lips on her own moments before sleep took over them both. They had fallen asleep in her bed and from what she could tell she was still fully clothed which tells her that they did in fact sleep. Obviously she would not be able to forget if they had done more than sleeping, she could barely think straight as it is with the reel of the blonde kissing her neck and her mouth all through the night.

Her hand lazily but with purpose reached over to the other side of the bed only to find that it was empty and cold making her eyes pop open. The place she had last seen and felt Brittany was missing something, that something being the blonde herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the memories and tingling feeling still on her lips was possibly a dream. But it clearly was not a dream definitely not a dream especially when she looked over to her desk chair and spotted Brittany's clothes she had changed out of last night.

She sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes setting her feet to her bare floor and ran her fingers through her hair letting one more big yawn out. Her head tilts to the side when she hears some noises on the other side of her door. There was some laughter and chatter and she only prayed silently to herself that it was who she hoped it was and that her best friend slash roommate did not bring her 'loud' girlfriend over.

Santana pushes herself up from bed and opens her door quietly not wanting to disturb the other occupants in the apartment if in fact it was Quinn and the brunette. She made her way down the hall to the kitchen slowly as the sounds became clearer and a lot more familiar and she smiles. Her head peaks around the corner and she sees Quinn and Brittany at the island counter top in their kitchen. Quinn is sitting at the table with a plate of bacon and a magazine she is carelessly flipping through while Brittany is standing leaning on the counter top picking at a piece of bacon Santana assumes Quinn begrudgingly offered her.

The two girls continue to laugh and gossip about whatever, Santana's not really listening very hard, all she notices is Brittany in her apartment, in her kitchen, hanging out with her best friend and in her clothes. She turns the corner and leans in the doorway crossing her arms just enjoying the view of the blonde in her NYU t-shirt and her McKinley High Cheerio's sweatpants and her hair in a loose ponytail. She can't get over the fact that this girl can look beautiful in anything and everything even something as simple as pajama's. Santana can't fight the laugh that comes out when she watches Quinn's eyes dart to the plate of bacon when Brittany goes to take another piece and the two girls look over to where she is leaning.

"Wow Quinn, you know there's another pound of that in the fridge. It's okay to share." Santana blurts out and Brittany smiles at her letting go of the piece of meat and Quinn gives her version of the 'evil eye'. Santana turns her gaze to Brittany and smiles moving from the doorway towards the counter.

"Morning." Brittany says softly and steps from the island towards Santana holding her hand out for her. Santana takes her hand and pulls her closer and looks down sheepishly as she places her hands on Brittany's waist.

"Morning." She quietly replies getting goose bumps when she feels Brittany's hands clasp around her neck and she looks up. "You look kinda cute in my sweats." Santana winks making Brittany crinkle her nose and grin at the smaller girl before leaning in to place a small peck on Santana's lips.

"Barf." Quinn interrupts their cute moment in jest garnering smirks from both girls and an eye roll from her best bud.

"You're just jealous." Santana sighs moving from Brittany and to the refrigerator to grab some juice. Quinn sighs and turns another page in her magazine pretending to be more interested in it once again.

"Oh yes I am seething with jealousy." She breathes out sarcastically getting a small giggle from the other blonde who watches the exchange between the two. Santana rolls her eyes and pours her and Brittany some juice making her way back to the counter. "So," Quinn huffs shutting her magazine. "Brittany says you guys are going to the museum today?" She looks to Santana who had been staring at Brittany.

"Umm, yeah." Santana replies shaking her head realizing she had been staring at the blonde beside her and had gotten caught doing so. Brittany smiles and blushes slightly reaching down and grabbing Santana's hand. Quinn smirks at her friend knowing she is doing her best to fight the blush threatening to creep up on her own cheeks.

"When you guys are done we should do something you know you two, me and Rachel." Quinn suggests softly hoping Santana won't hear the last name she drops trying to ease her in to the idea of the four of them hanging out. When she senses Santana about to deny her idea she turns to Brittany and flashes her a bright smile.

"Yeah we should." Brittany agrees sounding excited at the thought of all four of them hanging out. "We can go out to dinner." She thinks out loud and shrugs her shoulders. "We can finally have a proper double date." She winks at Santana nudging her shoulder with her own and grins back at Quinn once more. Quinn totally squeals at the prospect of the four of them going out and grabs Brittany's wrist.

"We totally should." Quinn says loudly.

"Do I get any say in this?" Santana asks looking at both girls who smile and shake their heads at her. So with the knowledge of her vote not counting she chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Fine."

So for a little while longer Santana stands there watching and listening to her best friend and her lady friend discuss the plans for the evening from dinner to maybe the movies to maybe going out to a club. The whole time Santana imagining different scenarios in which she tosses 'Loud Girl' onto or into something, each scenario leaving a smirk on her lips.

"Alright I gotta go to the library I've got a huge test this afternoon." Quinn sighs walking her dirty plates to the sink and putting the juice Santana had left out in the refrigerator making a point to be loud about it to get her friends attention. Then she dramatically places it on the shelf waving it up and down to show where it's supposed to go when it's no longer being used and then shuts the door walking back to her room.

"Wow she is so annoying." Santana mumbles turning her attention back to Brittany who is giggling.

"I heard that." Quinn yells from her room and then closes her door and the two in the kitchen burst out into laughter.

"I hope you're not mad." Brittany says softly and juts her lower lip out to pout at the smaller girl and Santana cannot suppress the giggle and she pokes the blonde's lower lip.

"Stop that." She tells her and replaces her finger with her lips to Brittany's for a quick peck.

"Mmm." Brittany smiles after the kiss letting her eyes close to savor it. "I could totally get used to this." She sighs out opening her eyes and looking to Santana's.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Santana quirks an eyebrow grinning from ear to ear because she knows what 'that' is she just wants to hear it. Brittany looks down at her and that had been playing with the edges of the magazine Quinn had left on the counter and trying her best to hide her smile from Santana.

"You know." She bumps her hip into Santana's body gently. "Hanging out in your kitchen." She tells her looking up from the magazine and biting her lower lip nervously. "In the morning." Her voice gets lower and she stands up straight standing in front of the other girl. "Waking up in your bed." Brittany whispers as she reaches up to play with a lock of Santana's dark hair. "It's nice." She shrugs and bounces on her toes leaning in to press her lips to the Latina's forehead.

"You know what's just as nice?" Santana tilts her head flashing her most charming smile while wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her closer. She takes in a deep breath when she feels Brittany's hands reach around her neck and play with her hair. "Being with you anywhere." She winks and leans up to kiss the blonde but this time letting it linger a lot longer than earlier.

"You are such a schmoozer." Brittany giggles once their lips part and Santana smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I do what I can." She jokes making the blonde shake her head.

"Come on we have to get ready for the museum." Brittany tells her pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." Santana lets herself be led. "Is Blaine gonna swing by here with clothes for you or is he gonna take us back to your place?" She asks once they reach her room and she watches as Brittany walks over to her closet looking through her clothes carefully while shaking her head.

"Can't I just borrow something of yours?" She asks looking over to the smaller girl who takes a seat on her bed.

"Uhh, yeah I guess." Santana furrows her brows and Brittany pulls out a pair of jeans holding them up for Santana to see and she nods. "They'll be a little short." She laughs and Brittany tosses the pants over her shoulder and tosses a sideways glance to the girl on the bed.

"Well I'll just have to make with what we've got then huh?" She chuckles and moves to Santana's dresser for a top. "I figured we could have a regular day no limo, no Blaine, just…" She looks back to Santana with a few tops in her hands looking to those brown eyes instead of the random t-shirts she is holding. "Just us." Brittany smiles a small tentative smile and Santana returns it in full.

"That sounds perfect." Santana agrees getting up from her bed and moves to grab some clothes to change into as well.

* * *

It's still pretty early in the afternoon by the time the two girls are walking out of Santana's apartment building and making their way to the museum. They reach the end of the block about to cross the street, waiting for cars to pass them by blending in perfectly into the rest of the public. Brittany beams over at Santana who smiles in return and turns to fix the scarf that the blonde had borrowed from her.

"Thank you." Brittany says softly glancing down to see what Santana was doing.

"There you go." Santana announces and smoothes out the front of the scarf with her palm against Brittany's chest. Both girls grin from ear to ear as the blonde's hand reaches up to grab the smaller girl's in her own and interlace their fingers.

"Come on we have to pick up Steph." Brittany tells her with a wink and pulls her across the street when it's all clear for pedestrian traffic to flow and she let's Brittany take her down and through streets she hadn't even thought of traveling down.

When the girls came up to Stephanie's apartment her mother had unfortunate news for them. It seemed as though Stephanie had caught the chicken pox from another student at school. Brittany was upset to hear of her 'little sisters' ailments but with the chicken pox there isn't much to do except wait it out. So she left get well wishes with Stephanie's mother to pass along and she and Santana continued their journey to the museum.

Santana was not at all shocked to see that there was a batch of fresh paparazzi waiting for them at the entrance of the museum. But, like a seasoned pro Brittany led them through the mob almost entirely unscathed dodging questions and random opinions of her family and herself for that matter. They couldn't however stop the grins from creeping up on their faces when a reporter and his photographer told the girls that they made a very cute couple.

"Wow." Santana sighs out unzipping her hoodie once they entered the warmth and security of the museum. Brittany offers her a small smile as she unwraps the scarf from around her neck letting it hang loosely there. "That's definitely gonna take a while to get used to." She exclaims rubbing her hands together to get the chill out of them, Brittany steps up to her closing the space between them, taking Santana's hands in her own.

"So, this is something you're willing to get used to?" Brittany asks nervously, biting on her lower lip and rubbing her thumb on the back of Santana's hand. The smaller girl nods once and smirks.

"I think I'm willing to do a lot of things for you." She replies leaning up and pressing her lips carefully to Brittany's. "A lot of things." She winks letting her heels reach the floor once more.

Brittany takes their coats, grabs Santana's hands and brings them to the main lobby where the front desk is and where there is a class all ready and waiting. The blonde smiles and nods at one of the guides waiting at the end of the long desk, continuing towards the group of kids and places their jackets behind the desk.

"Hey guys." Brittany greets the little people and they all say 'hi', 'hello' and 'hey' back waving excitedly. "Are you ready to have some fun today?" She asks clapping her hands together to hopefully get them even more eager to be brought around the museum today. A bunch of kids responded, some didn't and others nodded. "Fantastic." She beams and looks over her shoulder to the woman they had passed on the way to the class and she waves her over. "This is Alison, she is going to be your guide today and she will be there to answer any questions that you have." She explains and when she looks back to the kids she notices one boy has his hand up. "Yes?" She points to him and he lowers his arm and motions towards Santana and crosses his arms.

"Who's she?" He asks sounding more interested in who this other girl was than the museum. Brittany smiles at Santana and then looks back to the young boy.

"This is Santana." Brittany tells him as she puts her arm around Santana's shoulder pulling her closer. The kid eyes up Santana and smirks nodding his head and nudging his buddy next to him.

"She is super fine." He tells the entire room causing some of the boys to 'mhmm' in agreement and the rest of the class to giggle causing Santana to blush slightly. Brittany chuckles and turns to look at Santana who is doing her best to conceal the tint of pink creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yes, I guess she is 'super fine'." Brittany agrees with the boy's assessment grinning a cheesy grin at the girl beside her and she squeezes Santana's shoulder with her hand.

"Can she be my…" Before the boy can even continue his teacher stops him by calling out his name and getting his attention quickly and Santana cannot thank the woman enough for saving her from getting hit on by a thirteen year old boy.

"Okay now make sure you use the buddy system. Lunch is in an hour so make sure you get in all the learning you can." Brittany cheers as she motions for the group to follow Alison out of the lobby and into the inner workings of the museum leaving just her and Santana in the lobby. "Geez, I thought I was going to have to beat up a thirteen year old for a second there." Brittany jokes letting out a soft giggle and Santana quirks an eyebrow turning herself fully to the blonde.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She challenged crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany purses her lips for a moment and then breaks out into a smile stepping closer to the Latina grabbing her arms to make them uncross.

"Because you're mine." Brittany says in a low and husky voice dipping her head to keep eye contact with the smaller girl in front of her. Santana tilts her head and proudly smiles back up to those blue eyes, she kind of likes the way those words sound coming out of Brittany's mouth and she kind of likes Brittany's mouth in general. So she leans up and gives her a quick peck to show her. "Come on," Brittany tugs on her hand pulling her away from the lobby but in the opposite direction that the class had gone. "Let me give you the Brittany Pierce tour."

* * *

**_the next part of the chapter will be them walking around the museum by themselves and then their double date with Quinn and 'Loud Girl' :)_**


	16. Chapter 11 part 2

**_so this chapter decided it wanted to be in 3 parts, i know its crazy. but trust me it is worth it. i just didn't want to over stimulate you all:) _**

**_review and share:)_**

* * *

Brittany and Santana walk room to room holding hands admiring not only the pieces but one another as well. Santana smiles as Brittany talks animatedly about her favorite works in each room they pass through all the while swinging their hands between them as she speaks. Though Santana isn't much of a museum fan she can find it in her to see the beauty in these things and intrigue that the blonde sees in them.

"How come you know so much about all of this stuff?" Santana asks as they move out of one room and Brittany glances at her and stops them in front of a glass case. She grins and points to a card perfectly placed at her eye level on the case.

"I'm kind of cheating." She admits showing that all the information she has been spewing is written out for anyone to get the gist of what the piece is and where it's from and so on. "But to be honest I kind of know them by heart any way so it's not _really_ cheating." Brittany giggles tucking some stray hairs that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear and Santana smiles.

"You must have a good memory." Santana points out nodding at all of the glass cases in the room they were in and the other random things on the walls. Brittany shrugs and shakes her head looking at everything that Santana had been eyeing up.

"Not really, I mean, not with school stuff." She admits looking down at her feet for a moment but then lets her eyes travel to their hands that are still clasped between them and she smirks. "But the important stuff I remember, the little things." She softly adds and Santana blushes slightly, glancing down at their hands.

"So then how did you memorize all of these little cards, I mean, there's gotta be like a million in here." Santana exclaims raising her other arm for emphasis. Brittany tugs the smaller girl away from the glass case and across the room to look at the opposite wall.

"Sometimes, when I was younger I just wanted to be, I don't know," She pauses, staring at the wall in front of them taking it all in. "I just wanted to be 'normal', whatever that means." Brittany looks over to her raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes garnering a light laugh from Santana. "So I would come here and wander around and spend hours just reading everything over and over again." She explains pulling Santana once again around the room to another wall. "It was so easy to come here and get lost in the crowd and just be a kid at a museum instead of being 'Brittany Pierce'." She finishes shrugging her shoulders turning to Santana when she feels the girl squeeze her hand.

"I like Brittany Pierce." Santana tells her softly making Brittany smile and her eyes sparkle.

"Well, I like Santana Lopez." Brittany counters tilting her head shooting Santana her sweetest most charming smile. "She's super fine." She winks and Santana rolls her eyes and giggles. "Come on Miss Lopez." Brittany announces leading them out of yet another room. "So," She breaks the brief silence turning to face Santana, walking backwards for a moment, still holding on to the smaller girl's hand. "What's your favorite color?" She asks skipping as she turns back to walk side by side with her.

"Pink." Santana answers quickly getting a quizzical look from the blonde. "What?" She asks with a giggle.

"Nothing, I just didn't peg you as a pink loving girly girl." Brittany jokes nudging their shoulders together.

"Well, no one knows that's my real favorite color." Santana explains to her and the blonde raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you've entrusted me with top secret information huh?" Brittany inquires causing Santana to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." She nods thinking about how she tells people her favorite color is orange when it really and truly has always been pink.

"Tell me something else." Brittany requests sounding so interested in anything Santana has to say.

"Like what?" Santana asks looking over to the blonde who is looking at her instead of looking at the most recent artifact they are standing in front of.

"Something else no one knows." Brittany replies thoughtfully and Santana smiles at this.

"Oh." She lets out pretending to think about everything and anything that not a lot of people know about her. "Well, there's a lot. I don't know if there's enough time." Santana laughs out looking at her wrist at the watch that's not there.

"Sure there is." Brittany assures her moving to stand in front of her taking her other hand in her own. "We have forever." She says in a low voice stepping closer to her leaning down pressing her lips to Santana's sending those butterflies in the smaller girls stomach off to flutter everywhere throughout her body.

Santana tries to think of things she is ready and willing to share with the blonde but truthfully there are so many things that she wants to share she doesn't know where to begin and that's only the things that everyone knows about her. If she were to start with all of the secret things only she and possible Quinn knows about her well, she is completely lost then. So instead, she figures that the question game will have to suffice for now.

"So you don't have any real brothers or sisters," Santana starts out when they begin to walk through the rooms once again and Brittany shakes her head reaffirming her statement. "Did you ever want siblings?" Brittany twists her lips clearly really thinking hard about the question.

"Yes and no." She admits with a chuckle. "Obviously it sucked being an only child you know, no one to play with and stuff. But I kind of like that I was the only child."

"Yeah, because being an only child I'm sure you get everything." Santana jokes getting laughs from the both of them.

"Yeah." Brittany giggles out trying to suppress her laughter to continue on. "What I like most about it is how close I was able to become with my parents." She shrugs her shoulders because normally her admitting this would garner strange looks and jokes about her being a daddy's girl or something. "I mean, I have regular friends you know, my age and stuff. But if I had to name my best friend it would probably be my mom."

"Awe that's super cute." Santana hums out resting her head briefly on the blonde's shoulder.

"I think you're the only person to ever say something like that to me about that." Brittany tells her softly and Santana can hear the smile in her voice. "Other people just think I'm weird and anti-social saying my mom's my best friend. But I mean, she is, it's just the way it is. She's the first person I came out to and she was totally cool with it." She explains her reasoning for her and her mother being so close. Santana whips her head over to Brittany's direction her eyebrows raised high and a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's amazing." The Latina breathes out and she realizes that they aren't even looking at anything anymore, just kind of walking throughout the building but she kind of really doesn't care.

"She was amazing about it. I was so nervous because I was fifteen but I just knew." Brittany continues on but stops in her tracks when Santana once again shoots her a quick stare.

"Fifteen?" Santana asks incredulously. "Wow, and I thought I was young when I came out." She thinks out loud letting out a sigh.

"How old were you?" Brittany inquires curiously with a tiny smile.

"I was a senior in high school." Santana answers swinging their arms high enough so that every time they swung in front of them she could see their hands clasped together. "Well it was summer going in to senior year so I was 17 going on 18." She clarifies before continuing. "I spent a weekend at my abuela's house and I was all mopey and angsty."

"How very teenager of you." Brittany muses jokingly and the two share a giggle.

"Oh how full of angst I was." Santana adds with a grin. "Anyway, my abuela and I were on our way home from a movie one night and I just kind of broke down and told her." She clears her throat after finishing and chancing a look back to the blonde. She always felt like the story was kind of corny.

"That's awesome." The blonde chimes in looking over to Santana.

"Yeah, it kind of was. She was so happy." Santana thinks back to that moment with a smile. "She said she always knew I was special."

"I couldn't agree with her more. She sounds like a very smart woman." Brittany tells the girl beside her bringing their hands up to her lips and kissing the back of Santana's softly. Santana nods in agreement grinning at the gesture from the blonde.

"She is, I guess besides Quinn, my abuela's kind of like my best friend." She determines out loud for the both of them. "You know, if I had a best friend in my family, it'd be her." She nods once in assurance to herself. "So how did you tell your mother?" She asks, still wanting to hear about Brittany's coming out story. The blonde lets out a hearty chuckle shaking her head, clearly at the memory itself and Santana waits on patiently to hear.

"I had this friend and we were fighting, well not really fighting, we weren't talking." Brittany begins, setting up the scene to tell the story. "We were inseparable at one point and then boom we weren't."

"What happened?" Santana presses on.

"We were roommates at boarding school." She starts off but before continuing she holds her hand up. "Not Rachel, don't worry." She clarifies and Santana lets out an obviously held in breath. "And one night, when the other kids were all home for break, we were waiting for our parents the next day to get us and, we confessed our feelings for girls." Brittany slowly explains. "Then she said she liked me and I kind of liked her too, I thought anyway and after that we dated for a little while."

"But it didn't work out did it?" Santana nervously asks feeling bad because she can relate to teenage relationships going sour, especially between two gay teenagers and Brittany shakes her head.

"No it didn't. She began playing the field because, well, it was cool to make out with other girls." Brittany sighs. "She broke things off and I was devastated and my mom just picked up on it. I tried to brush it off as being a moody teenage girl but it got to the point where it hurt too much because I saw her all of the time." She pulls Santana over to a bench and they take a seat, still keeping their hands together. Her eyes look deeply into Santana's and she really liked the feeling of how into her story Santana appeared to be, hanging on every word that came out of her mouth. "So one night during spring break I wrote my mother a letter about the things going on in my life up until then telling her that I knew I liked girls."

"So what did she say to that?" Santana asks so quickly, she's on the edge of her seat.

"She came in to my room and sat on my bed with me and just told me that girl's suck." Brittany tells her factually and Santana cannot stifle the laughter that comes erupting from her mouth though she does try to cover it up with her hand.

"Oh my god really?" She laughs out and the blonde nods.

"Yeah, I know it was weird. She told me that girls are so hard to read and sometimes they send mixed signals for no reason and sometimes for every reason." She shrugs because she still hasn't figured that advice out exactly yet.

"Your mother sounds cool." Santana muses thinking about when she had eventually came out to her parents.

"How were your parents when you finally told them?" She questions crossing her legs letting her foot rest against Santana's leg.

"My mom at first was upset she thought she had done something wrong. But my dad explained to her that she was still getting a bunch of grandchildren." Santana tells her and Brittany grins leaning back in the bench.

"That's adorable." Brittany brings her empty hand to grab Santana's forearm squeezing it slightly. "Your family sounds really nice and cute I want to meet them." She leans her head down on the Latina's shoulder placing their clasped hands on her lap.

"No you do not. If you meet my family my brother's will hit on you non-stop." Santana cringes at the thought of her brother's trying to flirt and impress the blonde who is currently all over her and Brittany chuckles.

"How many brothers do you have?" She asks.

"I have two older brothers and two younger brothers." Santana answers her rubbing her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand.

"Uh oh middle child syndrome." Brittany uses her 'doom' voice making Santana snort.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the only girl I was totally spoiled." She laughs out and she can feel the other girl's body move next to her so she knows she's made her laugh as well.

"I still want to meet them." Brittany sighs out after their laughter subsides. "And if they hit on me then you'll just have to tell them I'm taken." She lifts her head and looks deeply into those brown eyes searching hers. They sit there staring at one another for a few more beats both trying to read the other's thoughts.

"Are you?" Santana's voice cracks and it's like a whisper but it's not.

"I don't know. Am I?" She quirks an eyebrow and watches as Santana's throat moves up and down as she swallows.

"Do you want to be?" Santana tries to make it come out smooth but it doesn't, her voice totally falters but Brittany looks back at her as though her voice sounded like velvet against her ears. After some silence Brittany straightens her head and smirks making sure Santana can see the honesty in her eyes.

"Why Miss Santana Lopez," She tries her best at speaking in a southern belle accent. "I do believe I am very much taken, well if you declare me taken." She muddles the last few words knowing that they sound so corny but she goes with it confidently enough and Santana grins.

"I declare. Definitely." Santana nods moving in to press their lips together both smiling and humming when they pull apart. They continue to stare cutely at one another until they are interrupted by Santana clearing her throat. "So what does this mean, exactly?" She quirks an eyebrow realizing she doesn't even know what they are talking about anymore.

"Umm," Brittany bites on her lower lip looking to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Santana. "I think we totally just decided that I am your girl." She nods certain that's where she had intended the conversation to go. "Which means you're my girl." She adds smiling like an idiot and Santana knows that she looks exactly the same.

"This is the best museum date I have ever been on." Santana whispers just before kissing the blonde again, this time letting it last a whole lot longer than the other kisses they had been taking part in at the museum. When they pull apart Brittany grins and grabs Santana's hand to drag her into another, much bigger room.

"So what are your plans for break?" The blonde asks taking them to the room with the giant whale coming out towards them and she points to it getting a small chuckle from Santana.

"Normally I'd go home and hang out with the fam." Santana tells her kicking her sneaker against the carpeting, Brittany watches her fidget nervously. "But now I have a reason to stay in New York for break." She smiles glancing up to meet Brittany's blue eyes watching her intently. "What are your plans?"

"To do whatever you're doing." Brittany replies instantly, smiling softly back at the smaller girl.

"I like those plans." The two giggle finally entering the last and final room that the hour granted them.

Their conversation ran off into things of no particular topic, both very relieved that they had gotten to discuss the more intimate details of their relationship early on and getting to relish in it for the remainder of the day. They met with the class in the cafeteria walking around while Brittany asked the kids what their favorite exhibits were and if they learned a lot. Santana enjoyed watching her interactions with the kids and the teachers that were present. It amazed her how smart, friendly and funny she was with strangers who, may have known who she was, maybe they didn't have a clue but even if they did, they treated her like a normal person. And Santana completely understood why the blonde loved this place so much and it made her love it a little bit more than she had originally allowed herself.

They watched the class fill up the school bus just outside the back entrance and waved them off. Santana noticed the smile of achievement and pride covering the other girls face and she couldn't help but share the same expression. Brittany brought them back to the front lobby and thanked Alison, the guide, for everything she had done today and the girl was more than pleased to help she even tried to push away the money that Brittany was insisting she take. Once she did she thanked Brittany up and down for her generosity and Brittany assured her that it was her generosity that should be getting thanked.

Brittany grabbed their jackets from behind the desk, helping Santana with hers first and then putting hers on. Then Santana saw her grab a note pad and a pen and write a short thank you note to who Santana could only assume was the people who worked at the museum. Then the blonde grabbed her by the hand and led them out of the entrance they had came through only two hours ago. As if on cue paparazzi and reporters alike nearly trampled them when they walk out tossing out questions and accusations about the relationship between them. Santana tried her best to tune them out and not pay attention, she looks over at Brittany who appears to have the ignoring part down pat and she can't help but smile.

The taller girl grips her hand firmly and sends her a bright smile before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. This of course just erupted a mob of flashes to come their way along with even more questions that only seemed to get louder and louder the more that they continued to walk and continued to ignore them. They stepped out to the curb and Brittany raised a hand to hail a cab that arrived as soon as she put her hand up. Once they got in Santana figured that the cameras and people would vanish but they continued on with their assault of invading her life. Yes, it was very overwhelming, but the hand in her own and those blue eyes looking back at her made it all okay. Made it all worth it.


	17. Chapter 11 part 3

**_hola!  
so here is the third installment of Chapter 11 and i hope it was worth the wait my friends. it's longer than the other parts and actually i think it's the longest piece of this whole story... thus far. there really was just a lot to cover:) and i hope that i did just that. so read on and enjoy cause that's what i aim to do._**

**_review:) it makes me happy_**

* * *

Quinn comes into the apartment tossing her books to the side with her bag and untangles herself from her scarf. Once that is tossed to the side she stops moving her hands in the midst of tying her hair up and her glasses hanging out of her mouth. She squints her eyes and cranes her neck to listen harder. Just as she is about to take a step she jumps back her hair falling to her shoulders and her hand going up to her chest.

"Holy fucking shit." Quinn yells when Santana comes from out of nowhere moving around their apartment like she was on speed. "You scared me." She bent over slightly trying to catch her breath watching Santana still moving rapidly throughout moving things around. "What the hell are you doing?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows getting back to putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Santana sarcastically spits out standing straight up blowing some stray hairs from her face.

"Why are your glasses on?" Quinn jerks her head back with a confused slash disgusted face on. Santana never wore her glasses like, ever. "Are you…" She follows her friends figure dash into the kitchen to only make her assumptions be true. "You're cleaning?" Santana shoots her a glare and then continues to shove things into an already over filled garbage bag. "Oh my god is your mother coming?"

"Hey watch it." Santana stands up straight pointing at her and Quinn raises her hands in defense and then her face falls.

"Is she?" She asks quietly making sure to put enough space between her and her friend so that if she tries to lunge at her there is a couch and a coffee table in the way. Santana opts for flipping Quinn off and continues her cleaning of the kitchen. "I guess if Mama Lopez is coming plans with me and Rach are off." She sighs taking a seat on the couch. She reaches for a magazine on the table in front of her and then slowly turns her head. "Did you invite your mother to get out of hanging out with Rachel?" Santana finally gives up and looks at her friend giving her a 'are you fucking serious right now' look.

"My mom is not coming dumbass." Santana spits out at her tying up the garbage bag and bringing it to rest by the door. "For your information I am cleaning because I thought it would be nice if you and me had dinner here for Brittany and your dwarf girlfriend." Quinn was about to say 'awe cute' but caught her voice at the 'dwarf' comment and tilts her head at her friend.

"Hey." She says defensively at the comment but she watches as Santana simply ignores her protest and moves on to clear of the table in their kitchen. "Wait a second." Quinn tries to get her friend to stand still for a moment while she speaks her next words. Santana complies and looks over the Quinn leaning on the table waiting for whatever is to come next from her. "You only know how to cook breakfast." Quinn points out turning fully in her spot on the couch to face Santana who is smirking.

"True story, but you," She points to Quinn. "Make anything but." Santana winks and carries on with her cleaning business. "You cook I clean, it just works out perfectly." She hums to herself making sure to shoot one of her winning smiles in her friend's direction a few times.

"You are kind of irritating." The blonde sighs out knowing that there is no way she is getting out of this cooking business.

"Besides, you've cooked for that Muppet Baby already." Santana chuckles at her own choice of nickname shaking her head at her brilliance. "And there is no way I'm slaving over the stove to cook some vegan cuisine for that chick. We both know if I make pancakes, bacon and eggs Brittany is gonna think I'm undomesticated."

"I'm sure she can figure that out all by herself without your mean breakfast making abilities." Quinn mocks hopping over the couch to go through the cabinets on a hope and a dream there was something in there she can work with to cook tonight. "Does she know you're not house broken yet?" She continues on with her sarcasm shifting her hip into her friend nearly knocking her over.

"Watch your fat ass Fabray." Santana steadies herself lightly punching her friend in the backside.

* * *

"She's going to poison me." Rachel cries out trying to keep up with her friend who has been pacing around her room and in and out of her walk in closet. She hears Brittany laugh echo from out of the closet and into the bedroom. "I'm sorry Brittany but I fail to see the humor in all of this." She tells her friend finally giving up with trying to keep the blonde's attention focused on her and sits down on the couch in her bedroom.

"Santana is not going to poison you." Brittany assures her as she walks out of her closet holding a bunch of clothes in her hands and dropping them onto her bed inspecting them. "If she were going to do that she wouldn't do it at her own place." She deadpans shaking her head and keeping her eyes on her clothes.

"Well that just makes me feel so much better." Rachel huffs rolling her eyes and pushes herself up from the couch. "I don't understand why we can't just go out, you know, to a nice restaurant with some food prepared by someone who does not hate my life." She explains flailing her arms in emphasis.

"She doesn't hate you." Brittany sighs finally dropping her clothes and looks over to her friend who is standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "She doesn't." The blonde stands by her statement giggling at her friend's seriousness. "Besides it's nice to be in a relaxed environment, you know without people bothering us." She shrugs her shoulders turning her attention back to the pile of clothes on her bed. "Plus she was really sweet and adamant about us coming over." She smiles, chewing on her lower lip as she rifles through some shirts.

"Sweet?" Rachel spits out incredulously her arms falling from across her chest and to her sides. She looks around the room wondering if she were on some hidden video show.

"I don't understand why you're so uptight about this, it's not like I'm asking you to come and be the third wheel. Quinn is going to be there too." Brittany reminds her, shooting her a glance over her shoulder holding up a shirt and Rachel shakes her head at the garment.

"Exactly." Rachel says stomping her foot lightly against the wooden floor of Brittany's bedroom. "Quinn thinks I'm funny, charming, witty and other fantastic things. Whenever Santana is around I feel like a robot and like she is judging me." The blonde giggles turning her full attention to her friend and takes a seat on her bed.

"She probably is." Brittany tells her, unable to wipe the smirk off of her face and Rachel's jaw drops.

"Being my best friend I am highly offended." The brunette crosses her arms once again only setting the blonde off in heavier fits of laughter.

"Well maybe as _my_ best friend you should judge her back." She suggests getting a look of confusion from her friend.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I know sometimes I don't understand things you say and I pretend to because, well, it's just easier that way." Rachel starts and Brittany tilts her head quirking an eyebrow. "And I mean that in the most unoffending way possible. But you do understand you are telling me to judge the girl you are seeing." Brittany nods with a perfect smile. "Okay, why?"

"Well she's judging you because she is making sure you are good enough for her friend, her best friend. If you want to be good with Quinn you have to be good enough for Santana." She shrugs her shoulders explaining it like its common sense. Rachel looks off to the side trying to let her friends words sink in. It was all rather simple and slightly childish, but it made sense. "So, maybe if you act like she does then maybe she'd respect you more." She turns back to her bed letting her words marinate with Rachel.

"Okay, so say I judge her and I don't like her. Does that mean you'd stop seeing her?" Rachel counters grinning at her friend's back. Brittany stops what she is doing and whips her head back to the brunette.

"Fat chance Berry." She flings one of the shirts from the discard pile at Rachel.

* * *

"Everything smells amazing." Santana declares walking into the kitchen from the hallway, her hands behind her head clipping her hair up loosely. Quinn snorts as she closes the oven tossing the oven mitt on the counter top and turns around to face her friend.

"Okay, what do you want?" Quinn crosses her arms eyeing her friend up as she leans against the sink. She knew Santana better than the Latina gave her credit for compliments were not Santana's thing and would only use them in desperate times. Santana lets out a nervous laugh walking over to the blonde reaching up and twirling some of her hair in her hand.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to be nice." She shrugs with one of her patented charming smiles that always allow her to get away with things. Quinn narrows her eyes and tilts her head slightly causing the smaller girl to huff and let go of her hair moving to the kitchen table. "Fine." Santana raises her hands giving in to the fact that her friend is right, she wants something but in her defense it's only a little something. "I was hoping that you would spare Brittany those stories you like to tell sometimes, you know, about when we were younger." Quinn scrunches her nose and lets out a giggle.

"Everyone loves those stories." The blonde defends turning her attention to the salad she had been trying to put together before she had checked on her vegan lasagna in the oven. Santana's face drops and her shoulders slump, her jaw hanging open.

"No Quinn, you love telling those stories. No one likes to hear them." Santana protests and Quinn glares at her over her shoulder.

"Oh please, get over yourself S." Quinn spits out before focusing her attention back to the salad in front of her. "I'm sure Brittany will find them adorable." She grins to herself trying to spot Santana's reaction through the kitchen window reflection. "Rachel did."

"Jesus, you told that smurf my life story?" Santana asks clearly sounding offended that not only had Quinn told yet another horrifying 'growing up Lopez' story, but that she had told that loud girl from her school. Quinn whips around leaning her back against the counter once more and firmly setting her eyes on her friend currently sitting at the table.

"Would you stop with the short jokes munchkin you are no taller than Rachel. Plus I really like her." She picks some lint off of her sweater as she speaks.

"And I really like Brittany hence I do not want to bore her to tears about the embarrassing moments of my youth nor do I want to chase her away with the indiscretions that were the long journey to my sexuality." Santana defends pouting her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn twists her lips finally bringing her eyes back up to meet Santana's pleading ones.

"S, you know I wouldn't tell Brittany about that crap, that's the past and not who you are today. Though I know you not telling her eventually will seriously put you in the dog house." She rolls her eyes turning to grab the salad bowl and moving herself to sit opposite of Santana so she could talk and work at the same time.

"First off, I am highly offended; you make me sound like a hoe." Santana brings her hand to her chest dramatizing her actually feelings on the subject and doing her best to hide her smirk.

"Hey I just call em like I see em." Quinn smacks her playfully and chuckles. They share a brief bout of laughter and eye rolling. "Stop stressing."

"I know and I am going to tell her eventually." Santana shrugs watching her friend's hands work those salad spoons. "Everything's been going so incredibly great, I just don't want anything to possibly ruin it. You know?" She looks back up to find those hazel eyes looking back at her and those hands stop moving.

"San that stuff is not going to scare her off. You were a dumb teenager dealing with your sexuality. I'm sure she can relate." Quinn explains letting go of one of the spoons and reaching out for one of Santana's hands. "And I highly doubt that Brittany didn't have her fair share of sexual escapades or 'indiscretions' or whatever." The Latina nods once and takes in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I've never seen you get like this. You used to never really care about that crap. Wow, you really really like this girl." Quinn grins squeezing her friend's hand.

"I really really do." Santana confirms with a few nods and a smirk.

* * *

"Rach?" Brittany says softly, breaking the silence that had been in the limo since they had gotten off of Brittany's block. The brunette turns from the window she had been staring out of and looks to her friend who held nervousness in her expression. "Can I ask you a favor?" She almost whispers feeling slightly self conscious about.

"Of course Brittany." Rachel assures her reaching down to rub her friend's arm.

"Do you think that you could tone down your speaking?" Brittany furrows her eyebrows not quite certain if what she had actually said came out the right way. Judging from Rachel's facial reaction she hadn't. "I just mean, like, can you not tell those embarrassing stories you tell." Brittany gives her a pointed look and Rachel jerks her head back as though she can't believe her ears.

"What am I supposed to do when there is awkward silence in the air?" She gasps bringing her hand to her chest. "I do not do well with the strange, uncomfortable quiet that happens sometimes when two pairs of friends decide to get together for a double date and run out of things to say. Those stories are my safety net Brittany." She blurts out defending herself to the fullest.

"Relax." Brittany grabs her friend's hand off of her chest. "I'm not saying that things will get awkward, but I'm sure we will stumble on some strange silent moments and I'm just begging you to not share a 'once upon a time Brittany' tale. Because once you start you don't stop and I don't want to have Santana be so bored or think I'm a weirdo or…" Brittany pleads with her eyes and pouts her lips; Rachel shakes the blonde's arm that is still in her hand.

"Britt, calm down. You're starting rant." Rachel tells her with a smile. "And we both know that's my job." She gets a laugh from her friend. "Don't worry I will try my best to keep the most embarrassing stories tightly sealed." She mocks zipping her lips, locking it and tucking the key away in her pocket.

* * *

Santana is standing by the kitchen table putting the finishing touches on her perfectly set table when the buzzer goes off. She pauses for a moment to check down the hall wondering if Quinn is going to come running out of her room like she usually does when 'Loud Girl' was coming over. Surprisingly enough Quinn's bedroom door was still closed, so she shrugs and let's go of the fork she had been fixing and walks over to the intercom.

"Hello?" She speaks into the intercom letting go of the button to wait for a response a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Sany, we're here." Santana's smile grows when she hears Brittany answer her back quickly though her nose scrunches when she picks up on a lot of other background noise beyond just Brittany's voice.

"Okay let me buzz you in." Santana tells her pressing down the button to let the two girls into the building. After a few long seconds she let's go and opens the door to their apartment slightly and makes her way back to the table to make sure everything is perfect.

When she is certain she has fixed every piece of flatware on the table and refolded all of the 'nice' napkins that she and Quinn only kept to ensure their parents they weren't poor and living off of Cup of Noodles she stepped back to admire her work. She quickly turned on her heels and bolted to her room to check herself out in her full length mirror to make sure that she was as well put together as the table.

She smiled at her choice in wardrobe hoping that it would be fully appreciated by the girl she was trying to impress. Santana rolls her eyes at herself because even though she was 'with' Brittany now, like officially, she still wants to impress her. Of course she would though, this girl was incredible and every other adjective that exudes amazingness. The soft knock on the door to their apartment breaks her focus from her reflection and she grins making her way back out to the living room to greet her guest, wait, guests.

When she walks in she spots Quinn hugging Brittany hello before quickly moving on to the brunette who was ready with open arms for her. She watches them kiss on the lips and smile at one another before Quinn helps 'Loud Girl' out of her jacket. Without hesitation or staring any longer for that matter Santana makes her presence known and moves to say hello to the blonde girl who was quickly stealing her heart. She couldn't really keep control of the grin from taking control of her as she thought about how Brittany was in fact stealing her heart.

"Hey B." Santana says as she reaches out for Brittany's hands. The blonde girl smiles back at her gripping Santana's hands in her own.

"Hey S." Brittany replies quirking her eyebrow, bringing their hands up higher and lacing their fingers together.

"You look very nice tonight." Santana tells her looking her up and down able to see her outfit due to her coat not being closed. Brittany looks down at herself, looking back up with a beaming smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She winks bringing their hands back down to their sides and stepping closer to the smaller girl.

"Mmm." Santana hums out before pressing her lips to Brittany's for a kiss. "Here let me help you with this." She says unclasping their hands and reaching up for Brittany's jacket.

The blonde turns around carefully aiding the Latina in the removal of her outerwear. She smiles to herself watching Santana hang up her jacket thoughtfully beside Rachel's.

"I hope you guys are hungry." Quinn interrupts the coupely quietness that had covered the room. She brushes passed her friend and the blonde dragging Rachel along with her towards the kitchen. "_I_ made way too much food for just four of us." She laughs out pulling out a chair for Rachel and guiding her by the hand into it.

"Thank you." Rachel says looking over her shoulder to admire her lovely girlfriend and attentive host. Quinn nods and looks over at Santana and Brittany who were still standing by the door staring at each other.

"Ummm, hello?" Quinn calls out to them. "Lopez!" She claps startling both of the girls and she smiles when they look at her strangely. "I am not your servant, so either bring your ass over here and pile up your plate or starve." She shoots her a look before turning with a laugh over to the counter to grab the vegan lasagna she had prepared for the evening. Santana leads Brittany by the hand to the table pulling out her chair just as Quinn had done for Rachel.

"Thanks." Brittany says softly pulling herself closer to the table. Just as Santana moves to take her own seat Brittany pushes her seat back. "Wait." She shouts jumping up from the table and rushing over to her bag.

"Oh yes. Brittany brought something." Rachel points out to the others who had strange looks on as the blonde scurried to the coat rack where her bag had been placed by.

"I brought a bottle of wine." She beams at Santana who grins wildly back at her.

"Where did you get that from?" Santana asks her standing up to intercept it as she entered the kitchen. She motions for Brittany to take her seat and that she'll open it and pour it for everyone.

"My parents have a wine thing in the basement." Brittany explains easily enough waving her hand as though it was no big deal.

"Wine thing?" Rachel spits out incredulously nearly spitting out her water. "Her basement is the 'wine thing'." She points out wiping her mouth of the excess water that had spilled over her lips. "Literally, the whole basement is like a huge wine storage facility. I'm thoroughly convinced your father provides the whole city with their alcohol." She says garnering some strangled laughs from Quinn and Santana who were only being polite about the seemingly joking manner it had been said in. Brittany looks down at her plate slightly embarrassed at her friend's explanation of a part of her home.

"She's embellishing." Brittany assures them but they are not very convinced when Rachel lets out a snort. Santana twists her lips turning her attention back to the bottle she was having a fight with at the moment.

"Well," Quinn clears her throat and slowly brings her glass of water up to her lips. "I'm pretty sure my dad drank all of the liquor in Ohio." She jokes and it's only a few seconds of silence before the rest of the room joins in with her giggling. Santana turns the wine key into the cork smiling to herself at her friend easing the obvious weird tension that had fallen in their little apartment.

* * *

Dinner was going well the vegan lasagna Quinn had prepared was definitely a hit and apparently went perfect with the wine that Brittany had snatched from her father's collection. Conversation was steady and Quinn was thankful that Santana kept her snarky comments about Rachel to a minimum. She knew it wasn't that Santana didn't like the girl she was just that type of person that just tried to get a rise out of people. Quinn knew it was all in good fun but there were times she could go a little over board, she was happy this was not one of those times. Santana knew her best friend really liked this girl, even if she had no fashion sense and was way too loud for normal people's hearing capabilities. But she made her blonde buddy happy and that was all that mattered.

"So wait, your cheerleading coach made you go tanning?" Brittany couldn't help the choked out laugh that came out with the question. It seemed like such a preposterous request of a high school cheerleading coach and she lifted her hand to wipe away the invisible tears she had been laughing out.

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing." Quinn interjects, her hand covering her chest to control her breathing.

"Oh sure, subjecting teenage girls to the UV rays that could cause cancerous cell activity that's not bad at all." Rachel chimes in bringing her napkin to her mouth.

"Hey we were always nicely tanned. Even in winter, we were never pale and pasty." Santana points out showing off her own arms that were, regardless of the time of year, always a nice color.

"Some of us totally needed that free tanning." Quinn mocks her pushing away her always tanned skin and offering her milky white arms as evidence. "See, I am so pale in the winter." She explains making scrunched faces at her skin.

"So what else did this crazy coach of yours do?" Brittany presses wanting to hear more.

"Well why don't you tell us something from when you were in high school." Quinn nudges Rachel reaching for her wine glass. Brittany and Rachel look at one another and grin.

"Hmmm." Brittany taps her chin trying to think of a good story letting out a girly giggle as Santana grabs her hand from her chin and pulls her closer to her. "Okay, okay." She lets out lifting her hands in defense when Santana's finger starts poking her side playfully. "This one time I kind of set fire to one of the classrooms." Her shoulders pop up and she looks to the smaller girl next to her guiltily but amused.

"What?" Santana nearly shouts biting back some laughter. Brittany nods and Quinn and Rachel can be heard on the other side of the Latina cracking up.

"Seriously." Rachel finally finds her voice. "Brittany here was waiting for our chemistry teacher in the room after hours to get some extra help. I think she had a crush on her." She points at her friend and Santana sends the blonde an intrigued look quirking an eyebrow, Brittany shakes her head and blushes a little. "So, Miss Pierce here wanted to impress her by knowing at least one thing or another and then boom." Rachel claps her hands together startling everyone in the room.

"Boom?" Quinn speaks out in confusion.

"Yeah, literally boom." Brittany nods trying to hide a grin.

"She put a bunch of chemicals together and boom. It exploded in the beaker and she set the ceiling on fire." Rachel explains more and the room just breaks out into hysterics.

"How do you set fire to the ceiling?" Santana turns to the blonde, her eyes squinting through her laughter. Brittany shrugs her shoulders giggling herself.

"I'm just talented I guess." She sighs leaning back in her chair and resting her hand on Santana's thigh.

"I remember one time Quinn burnt her hair off." Santana blurts out quickly looking to her friend who has her perfectly waxed eyebrow arched up sending her a quizzical glare.

"Hey S, I thought we weren't sharing embarrassing stories tonight?" She mutters under her breath but everyone hears it and tries to stifle their laughs. Santana lifts her hands up and nods a few times.

"Truce." Santana assures her friend that they will indeed, not be going there.

"So Quinn," Brittany turns her attention to the other blonde in the room. "Rachel was telling me that you and Santana used to be in your high school's Glee club?" She asks in a mock accusing voice quickly whipping her head towards Santana whose jaw dropped. Quinn smirks at her best friend and nods a few times at the blonde as she reaches out for Rachel's hand bringing it to her lap. "Just so you know she won't stop talking about taking you guys out to karaoke to hear you sing." Brittany tells them getting a glare from her friend.

"I hate karaoke." Santana states firmly and Quinn scoffs.

"She loves karaoke." She counters.

"I do not _love _it." Santana retorts in no time only Quinn waves her off.

"She totally loves it. Her parents even got her her own karaoke machine. She was addicted." The blonde explains confidently resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well then that should totally be our next double date." Rachel beams clapping her hands together excited about the prospect to sing.

"Yeah S." Brittany nudges her shoulder to Santana's slowly shifting her body on her chair closer to the Latina's sending her a challenging look. Santana scrunches her nose and grins softly touching her forehead to Brittany's briefly.

"Maybe." She replies pretending to not be interested but both blondes knew she was totally going to be singing some karaoke.

"Hey Brittany, where did you meet that guy Kurt?" Quinn asks breaking the canoodling that was going on opposite from her. Brittany turns her attention away from Santana to meet Quinn questioning eyes.

"Oh, umm, I've known him for years. Even before I knew Rachel." She answers pointing to her friend for emphasis on who Rachel was. "He's actually from the island." She explains resting her head against Santana's relaxing at the contact.

"Are him and Blaine?" Santana asks letting her words trail off at the end, not exactly sure how to finish the question. Rachel and Brittany share a knowing look.

"If they are they aren't hiding it well." Brittany replies hooking her arm in Santana's.

"Yeah, they deny it saying they're just friends. But they so like each other." Rachel agrees as she places her napkin on the table.

"They look cute together." Quinn shrugs her shoulder putting her glass back on the table along with her napkin right beside Rachel's. "They should just be together." She adds sitting straight up in her chair looking over at Rachel. "How about we do dessert in my room?" She winks at the brunette pushing her chair back and extending her hand out for her.

"Umm ew." Santana spits out with a disgusted face on. Quinn relaxes her shoulders and tilts her head in her friend's direction clearly not amused at her outburst.

"Come on Rach." She ignores Santana and reaches across the table grabbing the rest of what is left of the wine. "Thanks for the wine Britt." She smiles and drags Rachel out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for dinner." Brittany calls out to Quinn who disappears in the hall. She looks to Santana who shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "So…" She sighs out with a smirk and slowly leans in to press her lips to Santana's.

* * *

After getting everything cleaned up in the kitchen Santana finally joined Brittany in the living room with a just opened bottle of wine, a just in case bottle that Brittany had stashed along with the initial bottle she had brought. The blonde grins as the other girl comes in with two glasses clinking together and falls into the spot right beside her.

They lower the television letting it be background noise to hopefully drown out any noise that could possibly come pouring out of Quinn's bedroom. A glass in to their cozy couch time the girls were getting more and more relaxed as the wine did its job.

"You get giggly after wine." Santana points out placing her now very much empty glass down along side Brittany's that was still half full.

"I'm always giggly." Brittany corrects her, placing her finger at the top of Santana's top playing with the fabric there.

"So dinner went well huh?" Santana turns her head to the blonde, letting it rest on the back of the couch letting her eyes stay fixed on Brittany's blue ones. Brittany nods, biting on her lower lip and twisting her finger more into Santana's shirt.

"I'd say it was a successful evening." She sighs out contently.

"Yeah." Santana agrees placing her hand gently on Brittany's thigh to which Brittany covers with her own.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asks quietly moving her leg crossing it over Santana's that is closest to her. The smaller girl smiles at the contact and shimmies her head against the couch more towards Brittany's.

"That I'm gonna kiss you in a second." Santana tells her casually. Brittany grins leaning in bringing their foreheads to touch lightly. "You?" She asks in return and Brittany sighs calmly.

"Same." She tells her getting a little chuckle from Santana.

They stare at one another a little bit longer before leaning in and closing the gap between them. Their lips move cautiously and softly over one another making sure to savor each tiny movement. Brittany sucks on Santana's lower lip eliciting a small moan to escape the Latina's mouth causing the blonde to smile and push further into the kiss.

Brittany's hand glides up Santana's arm and rests momentarily on her shoulder before taking a spot behind her neck. Santana's hand on the blonde's thigh remains there, squeezing and caressing the spot while her other sneaks around her waist and pulls her closer. Brittany snakes her other arm around Santana's shoulders so her hands meet behind her neck, her thumbs rubbing small circles just behind her ears.

Santana's tongue brushes against Brittany's bottom lip and is quickly granted access to explore. Their bodies begin to move against one another, wanting to make a bold move but neither one wanting to push too much. Santana grabs at the blonde's thigh and a frustrated groan creeps from her throat garnering a slight giggle from Brittany who finally gives in to both of their bodies cravings. She tosses her leg over Santana's hip so she is straddling her.

The kiss breaks momentarily so both girls can take in the new position. Santana's hands find their place on Brittany's hips where Brittany's rest on the other girls cheeks. She smiles down at Santana who is looking back up at her with a smirk on her face. The blonde reaches up and behind Santana unclipping her hair letting it fall down around her shoulders and she discards the clip onto the coffee table behind her.

"Mmm." Santana groans as Brittany runs her fingers through her hair and she leans up to capture the blonde's lips once again.

Santana can't help it that her hands find the small of Brittany's back and she can't help the fact that they are guiding the blonde's hips into her own. Brittany has no problems with this fact at all either seeing as she is the one doing the moving, but she smiles into the kissing when she feels Santana's lower body wanting to move with her.

It's slight, but it's enough of a bit of friction being made that gets their breathing to become irregular and their hands to move erratically over the other's body. Brittany has one hand on Santana's shoulder to steady herself while the other is lost in the other girl's dark locks. Santana has one hand placed on the small of Brittany's back pulling her closer with each movement while the other is gripping the fabric on the side of her shirt desperately fighting the urge to rip it off.

Santana lifts up and turns them slowly lowering Brittany's back to the couch cushions till soon enough she is hovering over the blonde. Her lips leave Brittany's but only to make little trailed kisses up her neck and jaw line. Brittany bends one of her legs allowing Santana access to slip between them, resting her hand just below where her shirt was rising a little. The skin on skin contact sends a rush through the both of them and they pull back from the kiss, their breath taken away from them.

"We're not… you know." Santana breathes out shaking her head once, her eyes flickering from Brittany's eyes and lips. The blonde's forehead crinkles and she pushes the back of her head further into the cushion to get a better look at the girl above her.

"What?" She asks innocently making Santana blush slightly.

"I mean, like, I want to." Santana admits bashfully averting her eyes for a moment.

"Oh." Brittany's eyes widen and she nods in understanding and licks her lips, still trying to catch her breath. She smiles after a few short seconds and reaches up to brush some hair from Santana's face tucking it behind her ear. "Yeah, yeah I know." She agrees nodding some more.

"I just, like… uhh." She huffs out getting all embarrassed. "I just really like you." Santana admits looking deeply into Brittany's eyes.

"I really like you too San." Brittany replies, her eyes shimmering in the dimly lit living room of Santana's apartment. "And I want to take things slow, kind of like we've been doing." She adds getting an affirming nod from the other girl. "I mean, I don't kiss on a first date, so…" She cracks a smile poking her finger softly into Santana's dimple in her cheek getting her to loosen up a bit. "Don't worry."

"I just don't want to rush you." Santana admits looking down for a moment breaking eye contact. But Brittany brings her hand to her chin lifting her gaze to meet those blue eyes again.

"You're not rushing me into anything Santana." Brittany assures her and when she gets a nod from her she lifts her head from the couch to press their lips together again.

For a while, they lay their putting soft and needed kisses on one another. Their hands became less frantic and more methodically placed. They giggled and sighed and smiled into their kisses, they focused and relaxed into their kisses. Brittany was reaching her hand up behind Santana's head playing with her hair when the buzzing went off on the table. Both girls begrudgingly broke apart to stare at the offending object.

"Ugh." Brittany groaned reaching over to grab her cell phone. "It's Blaine." She sighs looking away from the text and back up to Santana.

"That sucks." Santana mutters causing the blonde to let out a giggle and Brittany leans up to place one last lingering kiss on her before they get up from the couch.

"Thank you for everything tonight." Brittany says as Santana helps her with her coat on, both of them tuning out the sound of the other couple entering the room.

"Anytime." Santana tells her fixing the front of her coat so it's closed to ward off the cold air.

"I really had a great time tonight, you're amazing." She whispers leaning in close to press her lips to Santana's.

"I have class and then work tomorrow, but do you want to do something after?" Santana asks.

"Umm," Brittany looks up as though her schedule is on the ceiling. "I have a dance class in the evening." She remembers sadly for a moment twirling a lock of Santana's hair in her fingers. "But hey, you should come and watch." She excitedly proposes.

"Is that allowed?" Santana inquires quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, people boyfriends and girlfriends stop in all the time." Brittany explains waving her hand in the air as if it was no big deal. Santana grins from ear to ear. "What?" The blonde asks self consciously.

"You totally just called me your girlfriend." Santana points out shyly. Brittany blushes a tint of pink and bites her lower lip.

"Well, you are." She says matter of factly placing a quick peck on Santana's lips. "So you'll come?"

"Of course." She assures with a nod. "Text me when you're home."

"Of course." Brittany replies with another quick peck. "Come on Rach." She grabs her friend by the arm tearing her away from Quinn's lips.

"Bye." Santana waves her blonde off.

"Bye Sany."

The friends watch their girls leave down the hall and vanish into the stairwell. They get back in their apartment, shutting the door behind them both letting out sighs.

"I really like Brittany San." Quinn tells her friend as she makes her way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Santana stops just before the hallway and the kitchen meet and she smiles.

"Yeah Q, me too." She answers softly and nods before she heads to her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 12 part 1

**_hey ladies and gentlemen, i present to u chapter 12 part 1, cuz that's just how i roll. there's a nice little surprise towards the end of this i wonder if you will be shocked:)_**

**_by the way, i've been working on a few future chapters that i've had in mind and i seriously can't wait to get there. there's so much fun to look forward to and i can't wait to share it with you:)_**

**_but until then, let's take things nice and slow:) like we have been. so enjoy and review:):)_**

* * *

The only reason that Santana can manage a smile this morning is due to the faint feeling of Brittany's lips on hers, the very hot moment that almost was on the couch last night and the fact that she is seeing her later. As she passed the couch to grab her bag she got the butterfly flip flop in her stomach at the memory of Brittany's skin under her finger tips.

Making sure all of the books she needs for the day are in her bag she quickly scampers off to the bathroom to give herself a once over before she goes out in public. It may be 9:00am, and she may not be a morning person, but she will never let herself go out without looking decent. She rolled her eyes at her image as she puts her glasses on to check her hair and makeup. It would figure that the day she is going to see Brittany's dance class that her eyeballs are on fire hence, no contacts today.

"Whatever." She says to herself, waving her hand to her own reflection, she always looks hot.

She leaves the bathroom heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water and is soon out the door. The time on her cell phone let's her know she has about fifteen minutes until class starts. Its okay if she is five minutes late, but she doesn't want to walk in so late that she causes attention to herself. Taking two steps at a time she is at the front door of her apartment building in no time.

But instead of pushing the doors open and strutting her way down the city street to the corner to grab a cab she stops in her tracks. Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth parts slightly. _What the actual fuck?_ She thought to herself, clutching her bag tighter in her hand and running her fingers through her hair. With one last glance at her phone, which tells her that time is moving a lot faster than she expected, she takes a deep breath and puts her hand on the door pushing it open.

"Miss Lopez how long have you and the Princess been seeing each other?" A reporter yells in order to be heard over the bunch of others camping out on her stoop. There are so many flashes coming through her eye lids and blinding her vision she is thankful that she does not need the power of sight in order to get down her steps.

"Miss Lopez, could you answer a few questions?" Another reporter asks, but it's clear the woman is not waiting for an answer and Santana has to jerk her head back to avoid the tape recorder being shoved in her face. There are more flashes and she tries to cover her face by running her fingers through her hair over and over again, desperately trying to keep her eyes focused on the ground below and ahead of her.

She'd seen more than enough episodes of 'Keeping up with the Kardashian's' to know to keep a perfect smile, eyes forward and just walk by the crowd calmly. The flashes were going to flash regardless of what she did, so she opted to look awesome rather than letting them get a bad angle of her running away or backhanding one of the cameras out of their hand.

As she was about to get her way through the crowd, or so she thought, they closed off her only exit blocking her in at the bottom of the stoop. She started to get nervous, were they going to pick up on that? She was not prepared to talk to anyone from the realm of Brittany's world about, well, her and Brittany's world. Santana hadn't thought to ask about the do's and don'ts of the paparazzi.

She went left and the whole mob moved left, she went right and, well, same thing. She tried saying excuse me and pushing through, blocking out various questions and what she heard to sound like accusations. But no one was moving and no one was even pretending they heard her speak.

Just when she is about to give up, turning around and go back inside she hears a familiar voice calling her name. Before she can even turn around she feels a hand on her wrist, which she automatically whips around to face who this person is grabbing at her.

"Blaine?" Santana asks through the loud voices around them, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. He grins his usual charming grin, nods and then offers her his arm. "What are you doing here?" She asks hooking her arm into his and letting him lead her through the mass of bodies that part for him like the Red Sea and to the limo just beyond them.

"Brittany said it was crazy here last night when she came over for dinner." He explains to her moving to open the limo door for her but she shakes her head and points to the passenger side. He closes the back door and brings her to the front as requested.

"It was like this last night?" Santana asks looking back at the reporters and flashes of cameras swarming them by the limo. She looks back to him as he opens the door and nods, taking her bag from her shoulder and helping her inside. "She didn't say anything to me." She tells him and watches him close the door and job lightly to his side.

"She didn't want to worry you or scare you off." Blaine says to her buckling his seat belt and motioning for her to do the same thing. "Besides, she probably would have had me drive you today anyhow." He playfully nudges her grinning at her once more before pulling away from the curb and driving Santana to school.

* * *

Santana tries to get Blaine to just take the day off, but he tells her that he is on strict orders to not leave her without a chauffeur for the day. She rolls her eyes at that word saying she is perfectly fine walking to where she needs to be, to which he counters that he would just walk with her then. He tells her that he will be waiting for her at 3:00pm when her last class gets out and that if she needs to get out earlier to just text or call him.

She nods politely clearly there would be no reason to leave class early. But she thanks him none the less and heads off to her 9:25am class that she was surely late for. So much for not making an obvious grand entrance surely all eyes were going to be on her when she walked in, but that would only go along perfectly with the morning thus far.

As she reaches the door to her classroom she hears her phone beep from her coat pocket. She stops short because not only is she going to check who it is, but she needs to put this piece on vibrate or silent. There is no way she can walk in to class late and then have her phone beeping here and there.

Her nose scrunches up when she notices a text message from one of her brother's telling her to call home after class. She couldn't help but put it off due to class and all, but it struck her as odd to get a text so early in the morning from her brother. But she shrugs it off because if it were crazy important he would have called or at least sent more than one vague text message.

Shoving her phone back into her jacket she pushes the door open and can already hear the teacher talking which tells her she is definitely going to be stared at and possibly called out. She had only hoped for the first one, because she has been a pretty good student in this guy's class, even if he didn't know her name. But it was okay, he always wrote 'fantastic work' on the top of her essays so at least he acknowledged that.

She practically jumps out of her own skin when the door pretty much slams behind her catching everyone's attention. She does her best at avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room, quickly finding her seat in the middle of the room. Maybe she was able to avoid laying eyes on anyone, but she most certainly could feel their eyes on her. It was like a fire, a heat from their eyeballs permeating her skin. Santana heard some whispering, saw from her corner of her eye as some of the other students whispered to each other, motioning in her direction.

Luckily for her the teacher hadn't as much as batted an eyelash at her entrance and continued on teaching. It wasn't until thirty minutes into the class when the girl beside her tapped her shoulder. She sighed, turning to the girl not really enjoying being bothered while taking a copious amount of notes. But she looks, bringing her pen to her mouth chewing lightly on the cap as to hold in any berating words for disturbing her education.

The girl smiles brightly, her eyes widening and Santana notices the girl is pointing to something. She humors the annoying blonde girl next to her and checks out the magazine she had been looking at during their class. Her eyes practically jump out of their sockets and her pens falls from her mouth and hands and to her desk as she focuses in on the page the girl was showing her.

She reaches out pulling it closer, the girl obliges moving it more towards her and Santana blinks hard. It was there, in full color, pictures of her and Brittany walking out of the museum yesterday, several of them. There's a close up picture of them smiling and below the picture it says 'Mystery Girl', which is obviously about her. She rolls her eyes, sighs and shakes her head leaning out of her chair to retrieve her pen from the floor.

This was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

Santana tries to get out of that class quickly, but it seems as though the universe is working against her and she drops everything. Fortunately and so unfortunately, the girl next to her helps her with her things.

"Thanks." She mumbles crouched down by her desk shoving things into her bag. The girl shrugs handing her one of her notebooks.

"So are you really dating Brittany Pierce?" The girl asks once they stand up straight.

"Yeah, is this you?" Santana turns to find another girl from their class behind her.

This seriously was going to be a long ass day.

At least she had work to look forward to.

* * *

Two classes and six hours later she finds herself waiting by the curb for Blaine to pull up. She felt so much better remembering that she had put on her favorite hoodie today, and for the reason it is her favorite is because it has this forever deep hood. Her head literally got lost within it, making her face unable to see making it easier to hide.

Her 1:30pm lecture class was far worse than her first class, considerably. There were even guys bothering her during, asking her if Brittany is as hot in person as she is in all of the magazines they've seen her in. Santana couldn't help but laugh, because seriously Brittany looks amazing all of the time.

Stupid guys.

But it had gotten so bad that the teacher stopped lecture for a good fifteen minutes and even asked Santana to sit in the seat directly in front of her desk so she could keep an eye on her. Truthfully, Santana did not mind at all, she gratefully gathered her things and left the peons in the back of the room.

She made the mistake of glancing to the side of her and is accidentally spotted by one of the girls from her lecture class. The girl was walking over towards her with her magazine and stupid smile on her face and it is at this point that Santana wishes she could fly. But as if right on cue, a beautiful black limo pulls up right in front of her and she hops in, not even giving Blaine the chance to put the thing in park. She tells him "let's go" and "thanks" in the same breath, reaching into her jacket and pulling out her cell phone.

"What the…?" She sighs out in confusion as she looks through her phone.

"What's the problem sunshine?" Blaine inquires quirking an eyebrow in her direction. She shakes her head and continues to scroll through the crazy amount of text messages.

_**Q:**__ WTF is going on here? Our apartment is like a Zoo… this is nuts_

_**Q:**__ they r askin me about u…_

_**Q: **__I may or may not have broke some1s camera… total accident. Call me after work bitch_

_**Robbie:**__ lil 1, mama wants u to call her back. She's been callin ur place like crazy_

_**Sal:**__ San, Lisa is bugging out over here about some blonde chick she keeps showing me. Please give her a call or shoot her a text b4 I rip my ears off._

There was a whole lot more than those few too. Quinn was obvious, she knew and was expecting texts and phone calls about the state that was the stoop of their apartment building. But these texts from her brother's were warranting on bizarre, until she re-read them. Lisa, her older brother Sal's wife was saying something about a blonde chick. The only blonde chick she can think of is Brittany, well Quinn, but they know that blonde chick.

"Is it possible that like, people not in New York would know about me and Britt?" Santana asks in confusion and Blaine smirks letting out a light laugh.

"You are just pulling my chain right?" He giggles out shaking his head. But his smile fades when he glances back at the Latina in his passenger side seat. "Oh, umm, well, yeah Brittany is kind of a known person. I mean, we were all kind of shocked that it took so long for you and Quinn to figure it out." He explains shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the road.

"Well we'd never really seen her." She defends.

"Let me guess, your family's seen something." He lets out with a sigh finally picking up on the reason for her sudden mood change. She nods a few times still going through the texts. "It's funny, they were probably on line at the super market picked up a magazine to pass the time. Probably weren't even paying much attention, but when you think you see someone you know it catches your attention." He explains to her and she finally looks up from her phone. "They must have seen a photo of you and Brittany in a gossip rag." He shrugs his shoulders and they come to a stop in front of her apartment. "Okay, you go get ready for work I'll wait here." She looks over her shoulder and smiles in relief, no paparazzi. Perhaps they do have other lives.

She thanks him and tells him she will be right back. It was obvious that school would be like that, because, like the kids were her age and some younger. They were obsessed with the newest thing, the hottest celebrity and gossip that didn't even affect their lives. Work would hopefully be better because, it really consisted of guys getting off of work. She didn't know any business, or softball guys that read any gossip magazines.

* * *

In all honesty it really wasn't her fault. She was provoked.

Santana Lopez was a hard worker there was just no way around it. She worked hard for her money, even if it meant pretending to me nicer than she actually was. There were so many times that she had to bite her lip when some hot old number would come in with her stupid old man money bags because he wanted to eat with the 'people' and she would talk down to her. She actually one had a woman tell her she couldn't understand her because she didn't speak Spanish. That was a bad day.

But she refrained from grabbing that ladies steak knife and simply smiled, nodded and got her her damn splenda for her dumb unsweetened tea.

Today was a different day. There was no knowing that this was going to happen. Actually, at first it looked as though it was going to be smooth sailing for her but she knew that once she spotted that brunette sitting in her section, well, it was bad news.

She grabbed her beverage napkins needed to greet the table and put on her best 'I hate your life but you pay my rent' smile and walked up to the table. Placing the napkins down in front of each one of the ladies she said hello and did her whole dialogue including saying her name.

Santana honestly tried, she had wanted to be the nice one, the mature one but it was so damn hard when she could see right through that shit eating grin smile.

"Santana, you don't need to go through the whole script." The brunette says to her making her clench her jaw.

"Okay." Santana replies through gritted teeth. "Do you want something to drink then?" She offers reaching into her apron to grab her pad and pen.

"Well, I'll have my usual and I don't know what these three are having." She explains pointing to her friends and Santana rolls her eyes.

"What's your usual?" Santana spits out. She's not her bartender how should she know what her usual is.

"Oh come on San, you don't remember my drink of choice?" The brunette giggles, smirking back at Santana eyeing her up and down.

"Sorry Jenn, but I kind of have other things on my mind than your most likely stupid girly drink." She quietly spits back making the other three girls gasp and Jenn chuckle. "Look, you haven't been in here in months, maybe even a year. What do you want?" Santana finally gives up letting her hands fall to her sides.

Jenn smirks once again and turns to grab something from her bag and tosses it onto the table in front of Santana. The Latina rolls her eyes and huffs, it was one of the magazine's with the pictures of her and Brittany.

"Look San, I get it. You were trying to make me jealous that night at the club pretending to be with Brittany Pierce." Jenn goes on leaning closer to the standing Santana who shoots her a quizzical look. "And its okay, but you didn't have to go this far. I mean, it's kind of ridiculous." She moves her hand to grab Santana's who pulls it away.

"What the hell Jenn?" Santana tries to keep her voice quiet but still strong. "I told you we were over a very long time ago, and I kind of really meant it." She explains only Jenn does not seem to be buying it and laughs with her friends.

"We both know that's not what you said the last time we had sex." Jenn points out.

"I was drunk and lonely and you're easy." Santana spits back at her within seconds causing Jenn's friend's to gasp and look back at their leader in shock.

"You're one to talk." The brunette huffs rolling her eyes and lifting up the magazine.

"Fuck you." Santana steps closer to her so that her other tables and boss don't hear her cursing at one of the guests.

"Whatever." Jenn finally shakes her head, putting the magazine back into her purse and nodding to her friends who get up from their stools. "When you two 'break up' don't come crawling back to me." Jenn finger quotes and tosses her bag over her shoulder.

"What's with the finger quotes? You really don't believe this do you?" Santana smugly asks watching the four girls move from her table stopping in front of her and turning to face her.

"No." Jenn tells her matter of factly, Santana can't help but chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Santana crosses her arms over her chest. Jenn quirks an eyebrow, looking Santana up and down.

"Because you are seriously not good enough for someone of Brittany's stature." She tells her and moves to turn and leave.

And that's when it happens.

Santana tried, she really did, but her anger got the best of her and it just so happened that Joanne was walking by her with two pitchers on her tray. So on instinct she grabbed one of the pitchers and tossed it all over Jenn just before she got too far away to be a target. Jenn's shoulders jumped up, her hands moving to her head but not touching her hair and she yelped which was probably Santana's favorite part.

"You, stupid bitch." She hears Jenn say as she turns around, beer just dripping from everywhere.

"Oops." Santana brings her hands up palms facing up like it was all an accident. "My bad." She smirks and turns to the table they had just left and grabs one of the napkins. "Here you go." She tosses it at the brunette, soaked from head to toe.

"I am going to kick your ass." Jenn yells lunging at Santana pushing her into one of the tables knocking over the ketchup, salt and pepper to the ground. "You little whore." She mumbles struggling to get the upper hand, she had forgotten how freakishly strong Santana is.

"Get off of me." Santana pushes her away but the other girl keeps coming back at her.

They go back and forth for a little while until finally the manager and bartender come over to break it up. Santana explains the situation, obviously in a way to benefit her telling them that Jenn has been stalking her and she didn't feel safe with her at her own job. Of course Jenn tried to fight that and the managers were at a stalemate. Clearly Santana held a legit story, even if it was completely and utterly made up, she made it sound good. As for Jenn, well, they didn't know her, but she was a customer before Santana decided to pull a royal rumble in the middle of her shift.

So they made both girls happy. Telling Jenn she was not allowed in when Santana was working and Santana was getting sent home early. She made sure to watch Jenn leave with her minions and saw her get in to a cab. Santana apologized to her boss, but he said that she was lucky that he liked her because otherwise he would have fired her on the spot.

On her way to the office in the back she clocked out and counted the money she had managed to make in two hours. She pulls out her cell phone to check the time and smiled. Maybe this day was not turning out to be so bad, she had three texts from Brittany.

_**B:**__ I cant wait to c u later_

_**B: **__oh my class is at 6, blaine knows where to take u_

_**B: **__miss u_

She grins at the texts reading them over, tracing her thumb over the words. Seriously, this day just got a whole lot better. She's about to call up Blaine to come and get her, like she promised him she would, but then her phone alerts her of a new text message. This time, from her mother.

_**Ma:**__ Santana Lopez, you better call me asap. What is this that I read in a magazine about my baby with the 'Princess of NY'? Why don't I hear things from you? Call me or I'm coming there._

Maybe it was about time she calls her mother back and tell her all about the real Brittany Pierce.


	19. Chapter 12 part 2

**_here's the second part of chapter 12:) enjoy_**

* * *

In the comfort of the back of Brittany's limo, Santana scrolls down to the number of her house back home in Lima, Ohio. Blaine insisted she sit in the back for some privacy for the phone call, well that and he explained that listening to people's phone conversations, though normally very fun, with their mother's however, not so fun. So she took his advice and suggestion and is now sitting there thinking about where this conversation is going to go.

It rings twice before someone picks up. It's her little brother who answers the phone and of course he busts her chops for a few minutes while he pretends to look for their mother, who is probably right next to him or somewhere close. She rolls her eyes and humors him sending placating laughs through the phone waves to let him get his younger sibling annoying habits out of his system.

"So Ma says you got some hot little number?" He finally asks her the question apparently on every ones tongue. "What happened to Jenn?"

"Angelo, you know what happened to Jenn, bitch is crazy." Santana spits out as soon as that girls name leaves her brother's mouth. Her family had met Jenn a handful of times, her brother's, especially her younger one's practically drooling on themselves and tripping over their feet. There was really no mistaking; Jenn was a very, very good looking girl. But eventually Santana was able to see pass that and see what a horrible person the girl really was. "What did I tell you about bringing her up?" She reminds him of a conversation they had had not that long ago when he had brought up her ex over drinks they had snagged from their parents liquor cabinet.

"Geez, you're so sensitive. Guess you really are becoming a woman." He snorts into the phone and she knows he is rolling his eyes at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I was unaware that I never was." She replies grabbing at her hair amidst the frustration that is having a conversation with this one.

"You used to be fun and talk about your conquests." He explains simply.

"Dude, you really are turning into a guy." She fires back. "Put Ma on the phone or I will seriously kick your ass when I come home." She all but yells, and he laughs, making her even more pissed off about this phone call with him.

"Fine. You are so boring." He sighs and she can hear the end of that sentence fade off so she can only assume he is handing the phone off.

"Santana." Her mother greets. Santana clenches her teeth because she knows that tone. It's the 'I found something out about you through the grapevine and I'm annoyed with you'.

"Hey Mama." Santana puts on her charm, even going so far as to smile into the words she speaks. "I miss you." She adds hoping this will melt some of the ice that was inevitably about to be broken.

"Who is this girl?" Mrs. Lopez asks straight out. "What's her deal, where does she come from, who is she?" Santana knew that this spew of questions was coming her way and she couldn't help but laugh because obviously her mother had an idea as to who this girl her daughter was seeing was. She read about her for Christ sakes.

"Ma you know who she is." Santana replies quickly with a bit of amusement, which she immediately regrets.

"Santana, please don't play dumb with me. I'm not in the mood for your witty retorts and beat around the bush antics." Her mother quickly counters making Santana's grin fade and she nods even though Mrs. Lopez can't see her. "This Brittany Pierce, are you two seeing each other?" Okay, Santana thinks, this is an easy question maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

"Yes. We are dating." Santana answers leaning back comfortably in the seat of the limo's cabin.

"Well, where did you meet?" Another question with a very easy answer.

"We met one night at a club." Simple and to the point. There was no need going in to details about how Brittany swooped in and saved her from a most likely bad meeting between her and her ex, Jenn.

"That is no way to meet someone Santana." She can hear the agitation in her mother's voice and she remembers the one time her older brother Sal had brought home a girl that he had met at a bar in college. Her mother was other than pleased, even going as far as to calling the girl a floozy, poor girl never stood a chance.

"It's not like that Mama, we met there and then, we kind of, kept bumping into one another." Santana defends, because it's not like they started dating that night. She smiles to herself thinking about how technically they didn't, but fakely they had started dating that night seeing as Brittany pretended to be her girlfriend. "We met like back in September, and have only started dating recently. It's barely been a week." Her voice gets a little louder while explaining the facts to her mother.

"Well, I guess that's acceptable." Mrs. Lopez sighs allowing Santana to relax. She looks to the window and sees that they are still on the move, well kind of. Damn New York City traffic. "Is she a good girl?"

"The best kind of good girl." Santana tells her grinning at herself. "Everything is going really well, I'm just nervous I'm going to do something to mess it up."

"Don't think like that mija." Her mother assures her. "Does she treat you right?" That's all her mother really wants to know. If her baby is being treated the right way and not being taken advantage of.

"Ma, seriously, she treats me better than I probably should be treated." Santana says softly looking down at her shoes self consciously.

"Santana, you deserve nothing but the best and then some. You're my baby." Mrs. Lopez lets out and Santana can hear her smiling on the other end and it makes her smile. "Well, it's settled then." Her mother says catching Santana's attention quickly.

"Umm, what's settled?" She questions nervously. She knew when her mother got ideas, that was that.

"I obviously cannot let this go on any further without meeting her. So, you are going to ask her to come here for your break." She explains as though there are no other options, and Santana knows there aren't.

"But…"

"No buts, invite her. If she can't come, well then we will have to maybe make a trip there. But I need to meet the young woman who has clearly made my daughter go all soft and mushy." Mrs. Lopez lets out in a joking manner, but she is all things serious as well.

"You just want to meet someone famous and have them in your house and have them tell you how amazing your food is." Santana challenges, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, that too. But, I mean…" Her mother pauses for a moment and she can hear the rustling of some papers from her mother's end of the line. "The pictures of you two, you both seem happy. I guess I see potential and I want to meet her." Santana smiles at her mother's words, clearly the woman is looking at the magazine.

* * *

Blaine escorts her to the room that Brittany's class is taking place in. It's not small, but it's not crazy big, Santana thinks it kind of looks like a mini auditorium. It has a stage big enough to fit about twenty dancers more than comfortable, and then beyond the stage is a small section for, she can only assume, an audience.

He brings her to the seats that are relatively empty, a few of them are taken up by small clumps of people admiring the dancing and music going on. She figures that these people are either other dancers or the boyfriends and girlfriends of the dancers in the class. Blaine gets her settled and then tells her he is going to wander around until 7:30pm when the class is done.

She gets comfortable in her seat, taking her jacket off placing it in her lap and crossing her legs. Santana was no dancer, she knew no names of moves or anything of the sort. Honestly, she didn't even know if a move was a good move or what, but what she comes to figure out sitting here is that Brittany does everything right. She watches her blonde move skillfully and gracefully across the stage with such ease that she is making the others look hopeless. She grins to herself when the teacher stops the music and brings Brittany to the front of the group to show some oddly named dance position or move, explaining to the class the proper way to do it as she moves.

Brittany is spinning at the front of the stage showing the class once more and then adds some little thing at the end that manages to make her face the audience as she poses. Her eyes landing right on Santana who is sitting a few rows from the stage and at first she squints her eyes at the Latina staring back at her. But soon she recognizes her through her glasses and her eyes go wide and her smile goes from ear to ear. She mouths 'hey' to Santana and sends her a little wave of her fingers before turning back to join the rest of her class.

"Mind if I sit here?" A tall lanky guy asks Santana, disturbing her staring. She looks to the seat he is pointing at, it's a seat away from her own so she shakes her head. She seriously would be questioning this guys motives had he picked the one right next to her.

"Go ahead." She tells him and watches him take his seat before turning her attention back to the blonde beauty.

"Do you go here?" The guy asks her, once more taking her focus away from the stage.

"Uh, no. No I don't." Santana tells him shaking her head once again and points to the stage. "Just here to watch."

"Oh."

"You?" She returns the question figuring this guy is going to talk to her anyway, she may as well amuse herself.

"No, my girlfriend goes here." He tells her with a bright smile that is so proud. He points to the stage and she follows with her eyes. "See that girl with the brown hair, it's in a loose ponytail." He explains to her. Santana scans the stage look for said girl. "She's in the red top." He clarifies and that's when Santana spots her and she nods. "That's Antonia."

"She's very pretty." Santana says to him offering him a kind smile.

"Thank you." He grins letting his hands fall to his lap. "What about you? Your boyfriend or friend here or something?" He asks looking back to her.

"Oh," She lets out a little chuckle shaking her head. "No, actually my girlfriend." Santana informs him and he simply nods, his smile still intact and he looks around the stage.

"Which one is she?"

"She's the blonde, tall, she's in the blue right in front." Santana points leaning over a little to get her finger in his line of vision so he could spot her.

"Oh, okay. Brittany." He nods looking back to Santana who says 'yeah'. "She's a great dancer, probably the best at this school. Antonia is always telling me about how amazing she is." The guy explains and this information only makes Santana's smile grow to the point her cheeks hurt. "Hey, next time they have a show, we should sit together. I mean, I don't really know anyone else's other boyfriends or girlfriends and the ones I do know are so snobby." He rolls his eyes garnering a laugh from the girl a seat away from him. "I'm Mike by the way." Mike extends his hand over the seat that separates them.

"Santana." She accepts the handshake. When they let go of each other's hands she sees him light up some more and send a wave to his lady on the stage who she sees waves back with the same excitement.

"Well, I have to get to work." Mike sighs moving up from his seat standing in the aisle and facing Santana. "I just like to come here and get some seconds of her dancing." He sheepishly admits. "It was nice meeting you." He tells her extending his hand once more.

"Yeah," She agrees shaking his hand again. "I guess I'll see you around here."

She watches Mike walk out of the room, not letting the door slam shut behind him, guiding it to a soft close. Santana finds herself grinning from ear to ear. It was nice that people here were so nice about other people being better than them. She knew back at home when someone was better than anyone at anything they were quick to tear them down for anything and everything. But here she was, sitting at Julliard, school of the most talented and most driven artists she could ever imagine and this random kid was telling her how his girlfriend thought Brittany is amazing. It seriously astonishes her, but that is Brittany, she thinks to herself.

* * *

"Wow, you are incredible up there." Santana beams up at Brittany who is walking down the aisle to meet her. Brittany blushes, clutching her water bottle to her chest with one hand and with her other reaching out to pull Santana in to a hug.

"I'm okay." Brittany mumbles into her ear, placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "You look so freakin adorable in those glasses." She whispers in her ear before pulling away to grin at the smaller girl. Santana blushes but completely disregards her statement to press further with her own compliment.

"No Britt you are way better than okay." Santana assures her taking her hand in her own and leading her out of the classroom. "And duh," She nudges their shoulders together. "I look smoking hot in these." She fixes her glasses and puts up her hair in a loose pony tail making Brittany roll her eyes amused.

"So, I saw you talking to Antonia's boyfriend." Brittany draws out and takes a big sip of her water. Santana glances over to her quirking an eyebrow. "Was he hitting on you?" Santana laughs shaking her head at the blonde.

"Definitely not. Actually he was telling me how good of a dancer you are." She tells her honestly and she sees the pink tint coming back to the blonde's cheeks. "You're kind hot when you're all sweaty and bashful." She whispers wriggling her eyebrows.

"Anyway," Brittany says loudly obviously changing the subject. "I need to shower, I'm gross. So why don't we go to my place, I shower and then we get food or something?" She offers leaning over and kisses Santana's lips softly.

"That sounds good to me." She agrees swinging their clasped hands between their bodies, getting a small giggle from the girl beside her.

"Good." Brittany nods. They are about to reach the exit of the school when Santana stops and turns to face Brittany, nervousness clearly etched on her face. "What?" Brittany asks, looking from the outside and back to Santana. "Is it the cameras? I can find a different exit for us?" She inquires quietly breaking eye contact from the smaller girl momentarily.

"No." Santana quickly brushes that idea off. "It's not that Britt." She squeezes her hand more to assure her it has nothing to do with the stupid flashing lights and annoying reporters.

"Okay, so, what's wrong?" Brittany chews on her lower lip anxiously waiting.

"It's not that something is wrong really." Santana tells her, shifting her weight from foot to foot thinking about how to say this. "I talked to my mother before." Brittany nods, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "This is stupid," She shakes her head at herself and lets out a nervous laugh. "She invited you to come over during break." She finally spits out and she looks up to see Brittany's smile slowly grow. "You don't have to, I know it's like crazy soon."

"I'd love to." Brittany quickly jumps in before Santana can back track anymore.

"Really?" She tilts her head to the side curiously. Brittany nods, finally letting go of her lower lip and shrugs.

"Well, yeah of course. I told you I want to meet your family. Besides, it's really not too soon, I mean, we've been unofficially seeing each other for a while now." Brittany explains to her and Santana nods a few times. "Besides, if your mother invited me, it's like a rule, I _have_ to go. I need to make a good impression." Brittany says nudging her girlfriends shoulder with her own, getting another small laugh.

"They are going to love you." Santana confidently lets out tugging on the blonde's hand towards the exit door once more, but the blonde not moving pulls her back. "What?" She smirks and this time it's Brittany who is looking away briefly, her lower lip finding itself being gnawed at again.

"What if they don't?" She questions, her eyes slowly making their way up to meet Santana's.

"Impossible B. Just impossible. You are beautiful, smart, your body is bangin…"

"Okay," Brittany laughs out holding up her hand. "If your family loves me because my body is bangin, I'm seriously going to second guess coming on this trip with you." She jokes pushing her hand to Santana's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, you know what I'm trying to say." Santana sighs, rolling her eyes playfully grabbing Brittany's hand on her shoulder and stepping closer to her. "I am the baby girl of the Lopez family, if I'm happy, they are happy. And you make me happy." She tells her matter of factly before leaning in to press their lips together.

"Great so it's settled." Brittany smiles as she pulls back and pushes the door open leading Santana through the sea of reporters, cameras and various bystanders.

Inside the limo and driving in the direction of Pierce manor, the girls cuddle up on the back bench of the vehicle. Brittany's head rests comfortably on Santana's shoulder, while the smaller girls arm is draped over her shoulder tickling the exposed skin of her neck.

"You're thinking." Santana points out, reaching across with her other hand to grab the blonde's letting her thumb trace around circles on the back of it. Brittany hums out as a positive response, nodding as well into her shoulder. "What about?"

"I'm wondering when you're going to meet my parents." The blonde sighs out, turning their clasped hands around as if inspecting them. Santana's brows furrow and her mouth opens and closes.

"Wh-what?" Is what comes out.

"Do you not want to meet them?" Brittany asks her casually, getting the feeling that Santana has been doing her best to avoid the whole meet the parents thing, on both sides until she talked to her mother. She wondered if Mrs. Lopez had special powers.

"No, not at all. It's just…" She takes a deep breath shaking her head of all the many thoughts running through her mind. "Parents, well other people's parents kind of never like me." Santana tells her, hanging her head a little leaning it into Brittany's.

"Why? How?" Brittany asks incredulously. She could not comprehend the idea that people would not like Santana because she thought she was amazing. She feels Santana shrug and pull her closer to her body.

"I don't know."

"Well my parents are going to absolutely love you. My mom wants to meet the girl who makes my eyes shimmer." Brittany leans up to get Santana to look at her. The smaller girl smirks at her, brushing some hair from her forehead. "I have an idea, how about we go back to your hometown and I meet your family. And you'll see how easy and fun it is and then when we get back we can, I don't know have dinner or something with my parents." She offers, her eyes hopeful and she watches Santana's lips twist in thought. "Come on San." She pouts a little trying her best puppy dog eyes. Santana shakes her head and smiles, she tries to control it, but it's of no use. "Yay." Brittany cheers clapping her hands and leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.


	20. Chapter 13 part 1

**_hola friends and lovers. i'm so sorry it's been like forever and a day since i've updated this fic. i just really wanted to make sure to get so many little things in here because it's the little things that are important. and then it spiraled into an insane essay type situation and well, it's no fun to pour everything into one bowl, if you will. so like always i've split this one up into 3 parts, cuz that's how i roll._**

**_so Britt is meeting Santana's family for the first time, yay!:) _**

* * *

"S, what's the deal when are we leaving?" Quinn yells from her spot on the couch with her feet propped up on one of her suitcases and a magazine in her hand. She rolls her eyes when she hears the giggling from the other room and the sounds of hushed 'stop, stop' from the blonde who had been over every other day for the past month. They were just so freaking cute, it was bordering on revolting. "I'm getting extremely bored. And I can hear everything you're doing." She shouts a little louder and with a little too much amusement in her voice. Quinn chuckles to herself and shimmies in her seat when she hears 'shh' and then 'Q is right outside', she really loved being a cock block sometimes. Lord knows Santana totally screws up her game.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the two girls come out of Santana's bedroom and into the living room stumbling over one another with giddy smiles on. Quinn looks to the side and watches them walking hand in hand, hand on hip, slap on ass and other various places a hand can land and she shakes her head. Brittany pulls Santana with her onto the couch, throwing her leg over the smaller girls and resting her head comfortably on the Latina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rach can't come." Brittany says as she plays with Santana's necklace. Quinn looks over her magazine and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, why couldn't the hobbit come again?" Santana asks tossing Quinn a confused look. Brittany slaps her arm and her friend gives her the finger before tossing the magazine at her.

"She had already made plans with her parents." Quinn tells her shrugging her shoulders and pushing herself up from the couch. "Are we leaving soon? I'm getting mildly impatient. I thought our flight was at like 2:3opm, it's already 1:47pm." She says looking over to the clock on the cable box. Brittany twists her lips and lifts herself up a little from the couch to retrieve her phone from her jeans.

"Blaine texted me he'd be here by 2:00pm." The blonde announces as she types back a response to the raven haired boy.

"So, like, how are we getting there?" Santana asks breaking a random silence as Quinn is rummaging through her bag one last time. Brittany looks over at her questioningly. "Well I mean, normally me and Q take a plane and I mean, you said you were taking care of transportation but you know how uncomfortable I feel about you buying us tickets." Santana sits up straight giving her blonde a pointed look. Brittany rolls her eyes and giggles.

"I assure you there are no tickets in need of purchasing for our means of transporting." She explains trying to sound smart and Santana can't help but grin back at her. "Like I said, I've got it covered. So stop worrying." Brittany reminds her and pokes hr index finger into Santana's dimple on her cheek.

* * *

Quinn watches as the city passes them by and soon they are cruising along the pavement of a parkway. Inside she twitches with excitement. She figured they would be taking a plane back home and her assumptions are only proven when Blaine pulls the limo onto the ramp leading them to LaGuardia.

Her eyes fall out of focus of the passing cars and random landmarks as she pictures herself sipping on a mimosa in first class. Clearly with Brittany's obvious fame she and Santana were not going to be stuck sitting in coach with crying babies and smelly old fat guys. The two friends will be chilling in style with enough foot room to practice her yoga positions, well, if she took yoga.

Then she started wondering how crazy the paparazzi were going to be in the airport. She watches TMZ, she sees how nuts those crazy photographers get when there is a famous person anywhere. Her fantasy takes her so far as to picturing herself in one of those tabloid magazines with Brittany and Santana and finds herself giggling at the possible blurb to come along with the photo, 'Ménages Britt'. Well, that's what she would put into people's heads if she were some lame ass camera flashing troll that captured moments in people's lives that are relatively normal.

"I've never even seen real first class, only in movies." Quinn muses turning her attention from the window to the other blonde girl in the limo. Brittany looks up from hers and Santana's hands that are resting on her lap and shrugs.

"Same here." She replies casually and looks pass Quinn to window. Quinn darts her eyes to Santana confused and the Latina returns the gaze.

"Umm, I'm sorry what?" Quinn tilts her head catching Brittany's attention once more. The blonde connected to the dark haired girl shrugs once again.

"I've never been in first class on an airplane either." She repeats what she had insinuated when she said 'same here'. Quinn shakes her head as though she had heard wrong again.

"Again, what?" She blurts out.

"Quinn." Santana sternly says, but it's a little quiet and Quinn quirks an eyebrow to her friend as if challenging her to admit she's not as intrigued as she is. Brittany giggles and turns to Santana, squeezing their hands in her lap.

"Well, I've never been on an airplane with other people before. Like those big airplanes." She tries to explain with the best of her ability, but she sees that her words are not computing with the other blonde. When the limo finally comes to a halt, Brittany smirks and nods her head towards the window for the girls to look. "I've only ever been in that plane."

Santana and Quinn look out the window and spot a small private plane with a giant 'P' on the side of it. Quinn's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and Santana's jaw all but drops.

"My parents didn't want to expose me to the hectic world that comes with our last name." She explains looking over her shoulder watching Blaine walk to the trunk and begin to remove their bags. "I thought every family had their own plane for like, ever." She chuckles and gets small smirks from both girls.

"You're parents seem super protective." Quinn points out, but in a very approving and envious manner and Brittany nods at the statement. "They are so gonna fall in love with Santana." She sighs rolling her eyes and turning to the door and stepping out.

* * *

"Alright you girls are all set." Blaine claps his hands and turns to the three ladies with a bright smile on.

"Wait," Quinn furrows her eyebrows and points to the plane. "You're not coming with us?" She asks becoming very confused as each second went by. Blaine quirks an eyebrow and shoots an amused look with the other blonde.

"Uh, no not this time Quinn." He tells her tapping her shoulder briefly with his hand before turning to Brittany. "It's filled with fuel, I checked the fridge it has the essentials for in flight beverages," He winks. "And don't forget when you open the compartment holding the luggage to click it closed back into place." He nods once waiting for her to respond and she nods as well. Blaine turns his attention to Santana and smiles. "Remember that part for her okay?" He laughs out squeezing the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Okay." Santana draws out, equally as confused as her best friend.

"Thanks so much Blaine. I'll call you when we land." Brittany pulls the boy into a hug and kisses him on the cheek before pulling back.

"Have a fun time ladies." He winks and waves his fingers to all three and then turns to head back to the limo.

"Are you ready to go Miss Pierce?" A man comes over all decked out in official airport gear. Brittany turns around with a perfect smile and nods as she reaches out to grab Santana's hand. "Great let's get you on board." He smiles back and motions for the girls to walk up the small stair case to get on the private plane.

"Wow." Quinn breathes out when she walks into the cabin of the private aircraft. She looks around taking in the eight bucket seats, mini fridge within view and the tiny tables connected to the walls that slip down in front of each seat. "This is kind of insane." She mumbles to herself with a grin and definitely a gleam in her eye.

"Ay dios mio." Santana breathes out, her eyes widening and her hands come up to her head and she runs her fingers through her hair. Brittany giggles walking pass her girlfriend heading towards the captains seat and peers over all of the equipment quickly. "Estos es una especie de locura." She mumbles shaking her head as though she was dreaming.

"Hey Rog, everything is perfect." Brittany shouts from the top of the staircase down to the man that had escorted them to the plane.

"Fantastic. Have a safe flight." The guy calls back and Brittany waves him goodbye before she pulls the door shut and locks it.

"Okay, let's bounce." Brittany lets out and moves to the captain's seat but this time sits down. "You guys need anything before we peace out?" She asks looking over her shoulder to the two friends who are looking very skeptical at this moment. "What?"

"Britt babe, where's our like, captain or whatever?" Santana inquires, her eyes darting around the cabin that clearly only held her, Quinn and her girlfriend.

"Yeah seriously, you know the person who flies this contraption." Quinn adds motioning her hands like she was driving a car. Brittany snorts bringing her hand quickly to her mouth to cover up another one that may possibly escape.

"Umm, I'm right here." She raises her hand and points to herself. Santana lifts one perfectly waxed eyebrow raising her hand, her lips parted as though she has something to say.

"Seriously?" Quinn asks disbelievingly tilting her head and scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Seriously." Brittany replies with a smile of assurance. "Now buckle up." She motions to their seatbelts and twists around in her seat once more and clipping herself in.

"Dude," Quinn whispers leaning towards Santana as she buckles her belt. "Pilot girlfriend, super hot." Quinn tells her, her eyes widening and nods several times. Santana smirks.

"Super hot." She agrees.

* * *

"You guys are free to move around if you need to stretch your legs." Brittany calls over her shoulder but keeping her attention at the task at hand.

It's about twenty minutes into their flight when she tells them it's safe to unbuckle and move about the cabin. She informs them of some champagne in the mini fridge and orange juice if they were in the mood for cocktails but if not there is some soda and water. The blonde pilot grins when she hears a pop sound and Quinn cheering but her attention is caught when she hears the seat beside her being taken.

"Hey." Santana says softly reaching out to tuck some blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Brittany glances over to her and smiles.

"Hey." She responds, chancing a look back at the other blonde to see her filling her glass up nicely with champagne.

"How come you never told me you can fly a plane?" Santana asks getting her attention once more. Brittany shrugs and looks forward for a moment.

"It never came up." She tells her factually and Santana can't help but nod in agreement. When would Brittany's ability to fly an aircraft really come in to a conversation? "But," She smiles from ear to ear. "Look at me. I can fly a plane." She cheers herself making Santana giggle.

"You're fucking adorable." The Latina breathes out causing the blonde to blush furiously. "So what else can you do that I don't know about?" Santana questions leaning her elbow on the arm rest of her co-pilot's chair.

"Hmm, well, before I learned how to fly this plane I was like crazy in to motocross." Brittany proudly shares and Santana's lips pucker out nodding in surprise and is clearly impressed. "I used to want to be a ninja so my parents put me in karate, but it wasn't as exciting as 3 ninjas made it out to be. I never got to do flips or anything cool like that." She pouts at the memory of her youthful excitement when she first put on her karate uniform. "But then my mom told me that if I took gymnastics I would learn how to do flips, so then I did gymnastics." She continues and Santana just sits there listening and watching as Brittany excitedly tells her bits of her childhood. "I loved it because it really helped me with dance, especially when I started taking hip-hop." Brittany muses, and Santana can see from her thoughtful expression that her girlfriend is remembering her first hip-hop class. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Santana shakes her head realizing Brittany had asked her a question.

"I know you were a cheerleader, which I just want to say _hot._ And you better believe I will be stalking your room for your uniform." Brittany wriggles her eyebrows suggestively making Santana blush a light shade of pink. "But like, what else were you into?"

Santana looks down at the arm rest of Brittany's chair and thinks about anything interesting she was into when she was younger. To be honest, she really couldn't think of anything remotely interesting. The only things she was ever really good at in high school was getting attention, and it was usually from the wrong kind of people; boys.

"Nothing worth mentioning." She mutters under her breath but Brittany hears her anyway and she tilts her head at the dark haired girl.

"Oh come on I wanna know." Brittany smiles brightly.

"Really, just stupid, extremely stupid teenager shit." Santana sighs, shaking her head at the memories of high school Santana Lopez. She glances over her shoulder to find Quinn sitting in front of the mini fridge with all of the champagne bottles surrounding her and talking to them like they were her friends. The Latina chuckles at her friends antics briefly before looking back to her blonde pilot who is staring at her.

"My boarding school had a sister school." Brittany sighs and turns her attention back to the windshield of the plane, still with a playful grin on her face. "Which I always thought was weird because it was an all boys school so, like, wouldn't that make it a brother school?" She laughs and looks to Santana to gauge her reaction to her thoughts. Santana smiles back letting a small giggle tumble from her mouth. Brittany rolls her eyes at herself and the way her brain works sometimes and looks back to the afternoon sky. "Anyway, my second year there, I think I had just turned 14-years-old." She squints her eyes as if searching for the memory. "Whatever, so our schools got together for this dance of sorts. You know the kind of boy and girl balls for the privileged." She waves her hand at the last word. "I remember when I had lived on the island and me and Kurt had been each other's first kiss. I always thought something was up with that considering I didn't feel anything. But I guess I just always knew he was gay, you know."

"What about you?" Santana asks softly leaning her back to the chair.

"I always knew too, but, it's not the 'norm'." She finger quotes with one hand. "So I tried my best to be the norm." She shakes her head at her prepubescent stupidity. "After I kissed Kurt, I kind of went about kissing any boy I could. Guys are pretty easy." Brittany laughs out shifting in her seat a little to lean towards Santana who nods at her statement. "There was this boy, ugh, he was so dumb."

"Guys usually tend to be." Santana points out.

"Regardless of his stupidity, we wound up dating." Brittany blurts out and Santana's eyes widen. "Which is kind of pointless now that I think about it because we never saw each other except at our school functions." She shakes her head remembering the far and few between school dances and such. "But I guess it worked out for the both of us. He got to say he had a girlfriend and I got to pretend I was normal."

"So what happened?" Santana inquires when a few moments of silence fall between them.

"Oh, umm, it's weird but I guess I just wanted you to know." Brittany begins taking a quick look at her girlfriend who has obviously been listening to every single word she has been saying. "I think I wanted to be sure, you know, of how I felt inside about myself." She continues gripping her hands loosely on the controls, appearing all sorts of nervous to Santana. "Ah, okay I'm just gonna come out and say it. I totally had sex with him. Sex, with a boy." She scrunches her nose as she turns to look at Santana. The Latina's lips slowly turn up into a smile and lets out a small bit of laughter. "What?" Brittany asks incredulously but Santana only laughs harder. "It's not funny San." Brittany pouts and Santana shakes her head holding her hand up and places it on the blonde's shoulder.

"No, I know, I'm not laughing at that." Santana tries to assure her girlfriend.

"Then what is it? Why are you laughing?"

"Because I was nervous to tell you the same thing." She admits sheepishly, her laughter finally coming to a halt. Brittany watches the girl's facial features carefully before she finally relaxes and grins.

"Really?" Brittany asks tilting her head to the side clearly not believing her but the girl nods. "I totally would have pegged you as a gold star." She teases and Santana rolls her eyes and nods.

"I get that a lot." She bats Brittany's hand away playfully as she tries to pinch her cheek. Brittany brings her hand back to the controls and Santana leans over to place a hand lightly on her thigh, glancing over to Quinn who is still admiring the alcohol.

"Just so you know," Brittany shakes her leg to get Santana's attention once again. "Whatever you did in the past, doesn't matter. I mean, obviously it does cause it's made you who you are today and for that I am thankful." She winks. "But I want you to understand that anyone you were with before me," She shrugs casually. "It doesn't affect us." She states firmly and looks back to her girlfriend. "Got it?" She grins.

"Got it." Santana nods in agreement suddenly feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She knew that this girl was something special, and it had nothing to do with her last name.

* * *

Santana sat in the co-pilot seat for the remainder of the flight. Quinn seemed to be fine with it seeing as she had passed out somewhere between her third and fourth mimosa. The Latina can't help but laugh as she looks over her shoulder at her friend sleeping with her mouth hanging open and the fact that she didn't even flinch as Brittany landed the plane.

"Here we are ladies." Brittany announces, finally stirring Quinn from her early evening mimosa coma. "Home sweet home." She claps excitedly and unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Ugh, can we go back to New York now." Quinn groans following Brittany with the removal of the strap keeping her stuck to the seat.

"Are you gonna be a biatch the entire vacation Q?" Santana sighs rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very excited to see Judy Fabray and either her husband or her newest man friend." The blonde explains with exhaustion.

Brittany pops open the door of the plane revealing a perfectly placed staircase and two bulky looking men standing at the bottom in suits similar to the one that Roger, the guy in New York had been wearing. She waves at them before motioning to her two passengers to follow her down the steps.

"Hey guys, our luggage is in the compartment." Brittany tells them pointing to the lower storage part of the plane.

"Yeah, and just make sure you click it shut." Santana reminds them and they nod as they go to retrieve the girl's bags.

"So, how do you ladies feel about Escalades?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Umm, clearly pimp status." Santana quickly answers putting her hand up to Quinn for a high five, but the blonde just whacks her hand away from her face.

"There cool. Why? Thinking of buying one?" Quinn asks fixing her sunglasses.

"No, but that's what I rented for us." Brittany smirks pointing over at the black, fully loaded Escalade a few feet away from them.

"Oh Brittany," Quinn hums out walking up to the girl and hooking her arm in the blonde's. "I'm so happy we're inadvertently dating. You spoil me so." She jokes and gets a quick chuckle from Brittany, Santana just rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her best friend.

She leads the two best friends to their new rented ride and the three of them wait while the guys pack their luggage in the back for them. The taller man sidles up to the driver's side and when Brittany rolls the window down he tells her that they are all set. She smiles and nods at the young man and says 'thank you' before turning to Santana in the passenger seat who has an even bigger grin on than before.

* * *

"This is such a cute little town." Brittany announces as they pull onto some side streets that Santana had directed her to.

"Ugh, try living here your whole life. This place blows." Quinn complains without hiding her distaste for the town of Lima, Ohio.

"Q, it wasn't that bad growing up here." Santana looks over her shoulder to her friend who, regardless of it being 6:00pm, still had her sunglasses on.

"Says you." Quinn mumbles making Santana shake her head and offer her friend a small smile.

"So Quinn, am I dropping you off at-"

"She's staying with me." Santana interrupts her girlfriend before she says that-which-shall-not-be-named.

"Oh." Brittany says softly and continues to drive down the street cautiously waiting for Santana to tell her to slow down, stop or make a turn.

"I'm surprised there aren't airplane paparazzi." Quinn muses to herself glancing out the window at the familiar houses of her childhood. Brittany lets out a muffled laugh and looks to the blonde through her rearview mirror.

"Well I'm hoping for this family outing to be flashing lights free." Brittany explains and watches as Quinn's shoulders bounce up as she snorts.

"Oh boy, well, be prepared for Santana's family. I don't think I've ever seen your dad without his camera attached to his hand.

"He likes to take pictures." Santana defends shooting her friend an amused glare. "And he always seems to get ones of you in interesting poses." She giggles reaching back and slapping her friend playfully on the leg.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Quinn shakes her head and if the other two could see, she's rolling her eyes.

"What kind of poses?" Brittany presses wanting to know the sorted details of Quinn's apparent Lopez modeling career.

"Last year, my mom had pretty much the whole family over for breakfast and Quinn had totally forgotten she had one of those Biore nose strips on." Santana can't even get her words out she is laughing so hard. "She sat through the whole breakfast with it on and no one told her." Brittany giggles with the image of poor Quinn with that white strip on her nose sitting through breakfast.

"Whatever loser, at least I remember when I have toothpaste dots on my face." Quinn pinches Santana's arm for revenge.

"Ouch." She yelps rubbing the spot quickly.

"Toothpaste dots?" Brittany inquires quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend who shrugs.

"It's a home remedy for pimples." Santana explains easily before turning quickly in her seat to slap Quinn even harder. "Bitch."

"Ouch, slut!" Quinn bats her hand away when she goes for another.

"Okay kids, calm down, save it for the ring." Brittany jokes. "Are we almost there?" She wonders aloud realizing she is still driving in a strange neighborhood and Santana hasn't said one word about directions.

"Yeah, see that house with the small suv?" Santana asks pointing to the house. "It's the second to last on the right." Brittany follows Santana's finger that is directing her.

"Oh." She nods and pulls up to the front of the house, puts the truck in park and takes the keys out. "This is such a cute house San." She smiles reaching over to grab the Latina's hand.

"Thanks." Santana responds and squeezes the blonde's fingers with her own caringly. "You ready?" She asks nervously and chews on her lower lip.

"Absolutely." Brittany smiles, nodding her head and bringing their clasped hands up to her lips to place a soft kiss on the back of Santana's hand.

"Good, because San, your mom just came out to the porch and she's waving frantically." Quinn interrupts their moment tapping her best friend's shoulder and motions to the window.

* * *

_**i know i know, what happens! i was going to include the initial meeting in here, but seriously, what fun would that be. i've got to keep you on the edge of your seat! and i didnt really want to just jump right in to the whole, 'here's my family' blah nonsense. i wanted to slowly bring it to a boil. i hope you liked it, and please review:)**_

_**ps. the spanish Santana speaks is just what Quinn says, only in Spanish**_

_**thanks**_


	21. Chapter 13 part 2

"Hey Mama." Santana calls out to her mother shutting the door to the truck behind her and making her way up the walk way to meet the woman half way.

"Mija, I've missed you. Have you lost weight?" Mrs. Lopez greets and then accuses pulling away from the embrace holding her daughter at arm's length to give her a once over.

"No Ma, I'm the same as the last time you saw me." Santana rolls her eyes and huffs. Her mother stares at her skeptically before pulling her back into her roughly once again and planting motherly kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"Enough already." The smaller Latina fights to move away from the woman, twisting and turning her head to avoid more pecks. "I'm only allotting you a certain amount and I'm gonna be here for four days." She finally gets herself out of Mrs. Lopez's grip wiping her cheeks quickly.

"Oh shush." The older Lopez waves her daughter away moving her eyes to a blonde making her way towards them. "Oh honey, how have you been?" She all but shoves Santana out of the way and engulfs Quinn in one of her hulk like hugs doing just the same as she had done to Santana minutes ago.

"Doing good." Quinn responds wrapping her arms around Santana's mother tightly gladly welcoming the affection being offered.

"Ugh, you girls are getting too skinny." Mrs. Lopez complains grabbing at Quinn's hip bones. The blonde chuckles lifting her sunglasses finally to rest on top of her head and smiling at her best friend's mother. "Oh sweetie, I forgot to tell you yesterday on the phone." Mrs. Lopez reaches for her hand giving it a light squeeze and Quinn looks to her intrigued. "We finally got your room all set up."

"Mama, seriously there's no need for that." Quinn blushes and shakes her head breaking eye contact from Mrs. Lopez, meanwhile somewhere in the background Brittany's eyebrow quirks up but she says nothing.

"Of course there's a need." She quickly tells the young woman before her and turns her attention back to Santana before Quinn can protest further. "So…" The elder Latina raises her eyebrows and tilts her head expectantly at her daughter. Santana smirks and looks over her shoulder to see Brittany standing a few feet behind them with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. Santana waves her to come join them in the middle of the walk way.

"Mama, this is Brittany." Santana reaches out to grab her hand pulling Brittany up besides her setting her between herself and Quinn and in front of her mother.

"Hello." Brittany waves with her free hand and then reaches forward for a handshake and offers a kind smile. "It's really nice to finally meet you Mrs. Lopez." Santana's mother smiles back and glances from the hand extended to her and then over at her daughter quickly before ignoring her completely and stepping to pull Brittany into her clutches as she had done the other two girls. "Hmph." Brittany grunts at the unexpected hug, but after a few seconds she reacts and wraps her arms around the older woman.

"Anyone who can make my baby girl smile the way she smiles and gushes over the phone the way you do gets a Lopez hug." Mrs. Lopez says to the girl but loud enough for even the neighbors to hear. Quinn stifles a laugh while Santana rolls her eyes and blushes embarrassed that this is her mother. "Thank you so much for coming to visit with my babies." When she pulls away, she looks Brittany up and down.

"Thank you for having me." Brittany answers genuinely.

"You need to eat. I'll make you a sandwich." Mrs. Lopez nods, smile still in place and she turns to make her way back up the porch and disappears into the house.

Quinn and Santana turn to Brittany who is standing there with a dazed smile on her face and her eyes slightly wide. The best friends giggle and Quinn pokes Brittany's arm only to laugh harder when she doesn't respond.

"She's just been Mama Lopez'd." Quinn blurts out leaning around the blonde and shoving her friend before running up the steps to the house where Mrs. Lopez had gone.

"So..." Santana draws out turning to face Brittany who is still staring at the front door and she starts nodding.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." She tells her girlfriend, finally breaking her staring contest with the glass door and looking at the smaller girl. "Come on let's get our bags." Brittany says and grabs Santana's hand and leads her to the truck.

"I am not carrying Quinn's crap." Santana declares waving her free hand around for emphasis. Brittany chuckles and presses the button to open the back of the truck where their bags are stored.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get it." Brittany nudges their shoulders together as they start to unload their bags.

* * *

"I think that's the last of it." Brittany sighs as she places one of Quinn's very over packed bags to the side of the front door. Santana walks in after her with one of Brittany's much smaller bags and closes the front door behind her.

"I can't believe how much shit Q brought." Santana huffs putting the bag on the floor with Brittany's other piece of luggage.

"Mija, language." Mrs. Lopez calls from the kitchen and Brittany smirks turning to look at her girlfriend who scrunches her eyebrows. Her attention is caught when she hears footsteps coming her way and she spots Mrs. Lopez in front of her with a plate. "Here honey." She pushes the plate that had a perfectly made sandwich and some potato chips on the side at the blonde girl.

"Oh, Mrs. Lopez you really didn't have to." Brittany bashfully says but takes the plate from the older woman.

"You are a guest in this house and you are way too skinny. Eat up." She pokes the blonde's side before turning around. Brittany looks from the plate to her girlfriend who is looking bewildered at her mother. "And you three missed dinner and I doubt they served you anything edible on the airplane." Mrs. Lopez rolls her eyes at the idea of air travel not providing growing girls with proper nutrition. Before correcting the older woman on the facts of their airplane ride Santana jumps in stepping towards her mother's fleeting form.

"Umm, where's my sandwich?" She asks placing her hands on her hips.

"You know where the cold cuts are." Mrs. Lopez brushes her off and goes further into the kitchen and her daughters mouth drops at this. She is about to say something else when Brittany grabs her by the arm and pulls her.

"Come on, this is a monster of a sandwich."

"Yeah I know." Santana agrees with jealousy and the blonde giggles.

"We can share it." She rolls her eyes and then stutter steps realizing she has no idea where she is supposed to take this enormous sandwich.

Santana leads Brittany through the tiny maze that is her house and then down a step into the den where the girls find Quinn relaxing in the recliner with a soda and the remote in her hands. Santana motions for her girlfriend to take a seat and then she leaves only to return within seconds with a fold out tray and sets it up in front of the blonde. She takes the plate from Brittany and places it on the tray and then leaves the room once more to return with two cans of soda.

The couple get situated, food, sodas and each other. Brittany motions for Santana to pick a half but the Latina insists she chooses first her eyes flickering from the sandwich to the television screen with slight horror on her face.

"Absolutely not." Santana practically shouts causing Brittany to jump slightly and Quinn merely glances over her shoulder from her spot on the recliner.

"What? You love this show." Quinn throws her a look. Santana shakes her head and fake laughs.

"No, you love this show. I have to suffer every time you want to watch it which is every time we come home." Santana protests taking a big bite of her half of the sandwich.

"I like this show." Brittany says quietly getting a disapproving look from the girl beside her and a giant winning smile from Quinn.

"This show blows." Santana deadpans staring at her girlfriend completely unamused.

"This show is awesome." Quinn grins proudly.

"Didn't it get cancelled before we were in high school, before we were even in middle school?" Santana asks trying to make a point at the 'cancelled' part of her statement. Quinn shoots her the evil eye and flips her off quickly, not wanting to get caught by Mama Lopez.

"Why do you hate 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' so much?" Brittany inquires with confusion, covering her mouth as she chews.

"What's not to hate?" Santana poorly defends taking a quick sip of her soda. "It's completely unrealistic."

"That's half the point." Quinn shakes her head, her friend's explanation doing nothing for her case. "But its fantasy that has underlying story telling of truth. I learned a lot watching Buffy." Quinn nods with conviction.

"Like… how to slay a vampire properly?" Santana mocks and gets a quick playful jab in the side from her girlfriend.

"Have you ever seen the musical episode?" Brittany asks with wide eyes and slight excitement and Quinn squeals and claps.

"Case and point." Santana shakes her head and takes another big bite of her sandwich.

* * *

"Sup putas." A guy's voice comes echoing into the den and is soon followed by feet meeting the floor with a bang.

"Language Angelo." Mrs. Lopez calls out from the other room.

"Hey Ang." Quinn mumbles from the top of her soda can not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Q." He grins and steps down into the room with a wink before turning to his sister and then his eyes immediately fall onto the blonde girl sitting next to her. "Hola mami." He says smoothly and quirks an eyebrow and tops it off with a grin. Brittany can't help but cover her mouth to prevent soda from coming out as she laughs.

"Angelo, you are such a tool." Santana sighs rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I'm Angelo, Santana's very good looking and super single younger brother." He introduces himself and extends his hand for Brittany's, who is hesitant but she allows the form of greeting to take place. He flips their hands so the back of hers is facing up and he leans down to place a kiss on it. "And you are?"

"This is Brittany." Santana chimes in before any other words can be spoken. "Very much my girlfriend." She reaches for his hand, still holding the blonde's, and removes it with disgust.

"Oh snap." Angelo blurts out slamming his foot down and bringing his fist to his wide open mouth in surprise. "Damn mami, que son tan finas." He says into his fist and bites his knuckle as though trying to keep other thoughts from escaping. Brittany smirks and looks from the empty plate and then to Santana out of the corner of her eye. "Usted no me dijo como sexy mujer." Angelo looks to Santana.

"Dejar de ser a dick." Santana tries not to shout the last part and luckily she gets away with it because she doesn't hear her mother scolding her from the kitchen.

"Dejar de ser tan mojigata hermana mayor." He replies glaring at her. There is a groan from the other side of the room.

"Would you stop speaking in Spanish, it's making me want Taco Bell." Quinn spits out making the Lopez siblings laugh.

"Wow Fabray with the inappropriate, God I miss you ladies. Filling this house with sarcasm, caddy fights and most importantly hot lesbian ass." He whispers the last part and then runs out of the room before his sister can even move a muscle.

"Mama." Santana yells out and chases him. Their running footsteps can be heard coming to a halt and then a crashing sound followed by Mrs. Lopez shouting in Spanish.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out leaning back into the couch.

"Please, you seriously haven't seen anything yet." Quinn shakes her head glancing at the door way ready for a limping Santana to come back to them.

"Are they always like that?" Brittany asks taking a sip of her soda.

"Worse." Quinn turns her attention back to the television. "And just so you know, Ang is totally going to continue to hit on you."

"But he knows I'm gay." Brittany tilts her head in confusion and then her eyebrows furrow. "And with Santana, his sister."

"Oh yeah, that's why he's going to keep doing it." Quinn smirks at the blonde. "He loves pissing that girl off. Just wait till you meet Matty." She shakes her head turning her gaze back to the television.

* * *

Santana still hasn't returned from her mad dash to chase her brother and probably teach him a lesson. So Quinn and Brittany have been given the time to get into an episode of Buffy without comment from the peanut gallery, a.k.a. Santana. Brittany and Quinn are cheering on a smack down about to happen when Mrs. Lopez slides up next to Brittany on the couch.

"So, how about I show you where you're staying and I get to interrogate you." Mrs. Lopez asks nudging her shoulder into the blondes. Brittany is put at ease when she nervously glances up and notices the smirk the older woman is trying desperately to hide behind a mock serious face. "Come on, I'll only steal you away for a few minutes. Quinn won't even notice you're gone." She explains nodding her head towards the blonde in the recliner.

"Huh?" Quinn mumbles never taking her eyes off of the fight scene breaking out on screen.

"See." The Latina chuckles and grabs Brittany by the hand and leads her out of the den.

In the background of the seemingly quite and calm house, there is a loud bang of noise coming from a room from the other side of the house and a bunch of shouting. Brittany laughs along with Santana's mother who tells her siblings will always bicker and fight no matter how old.

"Santana tells me that you two met at a club?" She asks in a way that let's Brittany know that that is what Santana told her mother, but that the woman did not approve of the story. However, the blonde nods and grins in response.

"I'm sure she left out a few sorted details, but yes, we initially met at this club in the city." Brittany answers, her hand still in the older woman's, letting herself be led throughout the house at a seemingly slow pace. But she figures it's to ensure that Mrs. Lopez gets all the details she can before her daughter finds them and puts an end to their one on one. "I was there dancing."

"Ah," Mrs. Lopez smiles at a memory she was bringing back. "I remember when I used to go dancing with my friends." Her eyes sparkle and Brittany sees where Santana gets her sparkle from.

"Actually, I wasn't with friends. I mean, I love going out with friends to dance but, a lot of times I just like to go out and dance." Brittany explains as they reach the bottom of the staircase. Mrs. Lopez stops them there and turns to the skinny blonde and smiles warmly at her, wanting to hear more. "You know, just dance everything out and dance everything in." She trails off realizing it's the dancer and dreamer in her that makes her say things like this about dancing. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and her eyes flitter from the woman in front of her to the wall and then back to Santana's mother, who is smiling in an understanding way back at the young girl.

"I used to dance." She says quietly and Brittany can see that she gets it. "So you went out dancing and met my Santana. She told me that was back in September, but you only started to date recently?" Her voice pitches at the end not understanding why the wait.

"It's kind of a silly story really, we met that night and then we bumped into each other again during Christmas and then at other random places." Brittany shares with her, looking off to the side at the not so distant memories of meeting Santana. "Until she _finally_ asked me out." She exaggerates and gets a giggle from Mrs. Lopez and an eye roll as though saying, 'that's Santana for you'.

"You're parents don't mind you spending your break with us?" Mrs. Lopez asks the blonde as she leads her up the stairs.

"No, well, at first they were kind of upset about it only because they wanted me to come with them to this thing in London." Brittany tells her, looking at the wall at all of the pictures of the young Lopez kids, grinning when she spots little Santana. "But I had told them that I really wanted to meet Santana's family so they were okay with that." She shrugs her shoulders because it really was as simple as she explained.

"They like my Santana?" The older woman wonders finally reaching the top of the stairs, looking over her shoulder to make sure the blonde isn't too far behind.

"San hasn't met my parents yet." Brittany admits softly.

"I see." Mrs. Lopez sighs and nods her head. She stops in the hallway real quick once Brittany is behind her again and away from the staircase. "Santana gets scared of parents." She rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't get it. She's brilliant, beautiful, I mean… she's a Lopez, what's not to like?"

"This is what I'm sayin." Brittany grins nodding her head in agreement.

"I knew I was going to like you." The Latina squeezes the younger girl's hand briefly and then continues to lead her to the end of the hallway. "Okay here we are." She announces as they enter a small room at the end of the hall. There's a computer desk with a desktop and a swivel chair and a couch. "It's not much, but I assure you it is very comfortable." Mrs. Lopez explains pointing to the couch. "It's a pull out so don't worry, your long legs won't get squished." She laughs poking at Brittany's thighs.

"What are guys doing in here?" Santana's voice comes from the doorway.

"Oh, your mother was just showing me where I was sleeping." Brittany tells her with a sweet smile.

"Whoa, how come she can't sleep in my room… with me?" Santana scrunches her nose clearly not liking this arrangement her mother has made without her consent.

"Mija," Mrs. Lopez rubs her forehead. "I'm sure back in New York you two have your little sleepovers and have… well you know…" She waves her hands in the air to explain without words. "Look, I know you're having sex," Brittany immediately looks away from Santana's mother and to the floor, her cheeks seriously burning like they are on fire at the moment. Santana's jaw, on the floor. "I just don't-"

"We haven't. We're not." Brittany interrupts and she can feel both sets of eyes on her. She opts for the ones she knows better to look up at. Santana's eyes are wide, embarrassed and mortified and a slight reading of 'seriously?' written in them.

"Britt." Santana says through gritted teeth.

"What? We're not." Brittany repeats in an obvious tone.

"Oh, well then…" Mrs. Lopez claps her hands as though trying to rid the room of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Mrs. Lopez it's not a problem, I will sleep in here for the time we are visiting." The blonde agrees with the arrangements.

"Brittany." Santana speaks up again a little louder and clearly against this whole plan. "This is ridiculous." She stomps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest. "Even if we were… you know…"

"Having sex." Her mother finishes her sentence and she cringes at the word 'sex' coming out of her mother's mouth making Brittany laugh.

"Yes." Santana says again through tight lips. "We wouldn't be doing it with you across the hall." She defends shuddering at the thought of her parents being across the hall while she was getting her mack on with her hot girlfriend. "That's creepy on so many levels." Her mother looks as though she is contemplating her actions. "Obviously we'd wait till you left for work, or the store or for a walk." She continues and Brittany pokes her getting flushed with embarrassment some more, completely wishing she were down stairs watching Buffy with Quinn right now.

"Okay Santana, I get your point." Mrs. Lopez finally puts an end to her daughter's rant and more importantly her tiny tantrum. She turns to look back at Brittany and then flickers her eyes to Santana. "I am going to put trust into you girls. No getting your mack on while I'm home." She says pointing her finger to each girl, Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"Our _mack_?" She practically chokes out.

"Brittany," Mrs. Lopez turns with a smile to the blonde one last time as she steps towards the door. "I hope we can continue our chat later." Brittany nods politely and the older Lopez waves to the girls before leaving them.

"Wait what?" Santana shakes her head confused.

* * *

"You're kind of a brat." Brittany giggles out letting herself fall back on to the couch.

"I get what I wants." Santana says in her touch Lima Heights type of attitude, Brittany shakes her head with amusement.

"So when do I get to meet your dad?" Brittany asks resting her head on Santana's shoulder and hooking her arm through the smaller girls as well.

"Mi Madre said that he is working late tonight, but he will be here for breakfast tomorrow." Santana explains, letting her fingers trace gently up and down Brittany's arm. "And I'm sure my brother Sal will stop by with his wife because she is like a rag mag obsessive compulsive so she probably thinks you two are friends in real life." She chuckles at the thought of her sister in law being all buddy buddy with someone famous just because of the facts she thinks she acquires in those stupid magazines. "Robbie will show up sometime while we are here, he always does. And Angelo, well, he never goes away."

"Did you tell him that I can speak Spanish?" Brittany giggles reaching her hand over to grab Santana's and plays lazily with her fingers.

"Nope, it's a lot more fun for me to watch him make an ass in front of himself." The smaller girl explains, turning her hand palm up and watch as her girlfriend tickles it softly.

"Ok girl's, I'm off to bed." Mrs. Lopez comes in to the den, stepping down the one step and moving to her daughter to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight mija." She turns to Brittany and does the same thing, kind of catching the girl off guard. "Goodnight Brittany." Then she walks over to the recliner that Quinn has been sitting on for the past three hours, remote still in hand.

"Goodnight Mama." Quinn mumbles, her eyelids slipping down out of her control.

"Goodnight sweetie. Get up to bed soon." She whispers the sleepy blonde, rubbing her shoulder quickly before leaving the room.

"One night down, four more to go." Santana sights once she is certain her mother is not within hearing distance.

"A count down? Really San?" Brittany slaps her arm playfully as she moves to Quinn to slip the remote from her hand. "Your mother is all kinds of cool." She lets out taking her spot beside the Latina once again.

"I know, my mom is the shit but it's not her that I'm worried about. It's the rest of my crazy family." Santana sighs letting her head rest against Brittany's. "They kind of have no limits, or filters for that matter."

"Oh and you do?" Came a half comatose voice from the recliner.

"Oh it's alive." Santana scowls back at her blonde friend.

"Shut up skank, I'm going to bed." She pushes herself up from the recliner and moves to the doorway. "You ladies have a fun." And with that Quinn leaves the couple alone in the den, with Buffy still playing in the background.

* * *

About an hour or so later Santana and Brittany decide to head off to bed as well. There wasn't really anything else that they could do what with being at the Lopez house. They couldn't freely open a bottle of wine and relax as they normally would, seeing as neither one were of age and Brittany is not about to make a bad impression. The blonde also only felt a certain amount of being comfortable making out on the couch in the den not wanting to be caught by Santana's mother and have her not trust her to be behind closed doors with her daughter.

Santana closes the door behind them and places the last of Brittany's luggage by her closet. She grins to herself as she watches the blonde walking slowly around her room looking carefully at all of the pictures and books and other various childhood Santana paraphernalia.

"Babe you wanna borrow some pajamas?" Santana interrupts her girlfriend's thoughts and musings and Brittany looks over her shoulder with a thoughtful smile.

"I packed some." Brittany shakes her head and motions to her smaller bag.

"I'm sure you did. But there's something about seeing you in my sweats, boxers, sweatshirts, t-shirts and… well…" Santana blushes but maintains eye contact. Brittany quirks an eyebrow and smirks back at her girlfriend, finally turning around to face her.

"Hmm, is that so?" She crosses her arms and walks over to where Santana is standing and closes her eyes when she feels Santana's hands reach up to caress her arms.

Brittany lets her arms fall from her chest and reach up to wrap them around Santana's neck, letting the smaller girl grab her by the waist and they step to each other. She opens her eyes and finds the Latina grinning from ear to ear and can feel her hands on the small of her back.

"You're amazing you know that?" Santana says almost quietly, Brittany looks away bashfully and shakes her head. "No, seriously. I mean, we've only been dating for like, barely two months and yet here you are, in Lima to meet my family." She says in disbelief, Brittany finally brings her eyes back up and shrugs her shoulders. "Come on," Santana lowers her hand and playfully slaps the blonde's ass getting a muffled squeal out of her. "Let's get ready for bed." She leans up and quickly pecks Brittany on the lips before turning herself to her bag and retrieving clothes for Brittany to wear.

"Just so you know," Brittany gets her attention twirling the small boxers Santana gave her to wear and smirks at her as she heads to her en suite bathroom. "I'm totally going to be going commando in these." She winks and closes the door to the bathroom leaving Santana wide eyed and jaw dropped.

This was going to be a very interesting four days.

* * *

_**whew, okay. i know there was not much of the fam in here it was really to get them settled into casa de Lopez. i know it's like i'm drawing everything out, but i want to create the atmosphere for you all and give you the feel of what i see. so i hope you liked this part of Chapter 13:) **_

_**as for Angelo and is suave lady gettin skills, or lack there of... i'll let you know what he was sayin though i'm sure it was fairly obvious.  
que son tan finas = you are so fine  
usted no mi dijo como sexy mujer = you never said how sexy she was  
*Santana- dejar de ser a dick = stop being a dick  
dejar de ser tan mojigata hermana mayor = stop being such a prude big sis**_

_**i do not speak spanish, so if i messed anything up let me know, i seriously hope i did not massacre the langauge :/**_

_**anyway, review away and tell me how you feel. if you don't like something let me know if you love stuff TOTaLLy let me know;)**_


	22. Chapter 13 part 3

**_Hello! I sincerely appologize for taking literally FOREVER to update this piece. I love this story, I seriously do. It's mah boo and what not. _**

**_But let's get down to business shall we? Okay, ahem... so originally this part was going to only be 3 parts however due to some... situations I guess it will be 4... things happened that weren't planned but they have been long awaited in this story so I let it stay and therefore had to make it into 4 parts._**

**_anyways... I hope you guys don't hate me for making you wait so long for an update. I legit love all of you who have been keeping up with it and leaving your comments and even on tumblr asking when I'm going to update. It's nice to know it has a such a great following and has been missed. I missed it too. So I am hoping that I will be back on track with this one and updating regularly. Much love to my homies._**

* * *

Brittany is the first to wake up and she does so in the arms of her girlfriend. She smiles as she yawns loving the feeling of Santana's soft skin around her body and how the Latina seems to have snuck her fingers under her shirt in her sleep. She turns onto her side to face the other girl and her smile grows wider and she lifts her hand up to Santana's cheek letting her fingers gently caress the skin there. Santana doesn't stir she just shuffles a little closer to the blonde who lets out an airy giggle.

Just beyond Santana's shoulder is a nightstand with an alarm clock on it, its green numbers letting Brittany knows it's still relatively early for her to be up. So with the plan of closing her eyes and snuggling up to Santana for a few hours longer in her mind something going on just outside of the bedroom door catches her attention instead.

The muffled noises are most definitely voices, two, both female voices. She cranes her neck a bit trying to figure out who those voices could belong to. There are really only two other options when removing Santana and herself from the equation but she can't quite understand what Quinn would be doing up this early. Her lips twist in thought and she glances back to the girl beside her whose arms are still very much wrapped around her waist.

With a few selected moves she disentangles herself from Santana's grasp and slips out of the bed. She tip toes towards the door, trying her best to be as stealth as possible and not make a sound. Upon getting closer she realizes her assumptions are right, on the other side of this bedroom door are the distinct voices of Quinn and Mrs. Lopez having a semi hushed conversation. Brittany takes a deep breath and holds her ear closer to the door, she's not much for eaves dropping but she's curious.

"I don't know mija but, I just wanted to let you know." Mrs. Lopez explains herself and Brittany can hear how motherly the woman speaks to the girl who is not actually her daughter. "Sweetie don't give me that face, I know." The only faces Brittany knows of Quinn's are the ones she sees when she's with Santana and Rachel and those are usually smiles or snarky faces she claims she picked up from Santana.

"I don't want to see her." Quinn says softly and her voice sounds so different than the one Brittany is used to. It sounds bitter, angry, hurt and sad, no things that Brittany has come to know of the other blonde. She quirks an eyebrow but continues on listening anyway, glancing quickly back at the bed to make sure Santana hasn't caught her totally spying on the other woman just outside.

"Oh, Quinn," Mrs. Lopez sighs, but not in an irritated kind of way it's more of an exhausted and sorrow filled sigh. "I can't make you do anything you don't want to do and I'm not about to either pumpkin." She hears two footsteps and can only assume, using her imagination, that one of the woman on the other side of the door has moved closer to the other. "But she _is _your mother and…" Quinn is quick to cut her off.

"She hasn't been my mother in years, don't call her that." There's that coldness in her voice again. "We may have the same blood but that's where it ends." Brittany's eyebrows rise and she feels uncomfortable and slightly guilty because she has heard more than enough to know that this is not one of those moments to be a fly on the wall.

As she steps away from the door and slowly walks back to the bed the voices become muffled once again. She slips under the covers and tries to find her warm and perfect spot beside Santana that she was in before. Santana's arms instinctively find her body and wrap around her waist and she nuzzles her nose against the blonde's neck, humming something incoherent against her skin.

* * *

The second time this morning that Brittany wakes up she is the second to do so. She opens her eyes to find Santana looking back at her smiling, her fingers trailing up and down her arms while her other hand holds up her head.

"You got up earlier?" It isn't much of a question, just more of a statement and Santana's raspy newly used after sleep voice cracks a smile on Brittany's face.

"Yeah, I thought I heard my phone going off and I didn't want it to wake you up." Her eyes look away for a second feeling bad for lying. She doesn't lie, about anything and this small white lie doesn't sit well at all and she is quick to rectify it. "But then I realized it wasn't my phone making noise." She looks back up to those brown eyes curious and listening. "Your mom and Quinn were up super early." She explains and Santana moves her head back and her mouth opens, her eyes averting to the other side of the room briefly, Brittany can only assume judging by her facial expression that her girlfriend knows why they were up early.

"Gotcha." Santana replies, letting her eyes fall back down onto Brittany's arm where her fingers are still touching. She watches her hand carefully, her eyebrows furrow and she bites on her lower lip. "Can I…" She glances back up to blue eyes that have been intently glue on her. "Can I tell you something private?" She practically whispers and she ducks her head down a little bit as she waits for a response from the blonde.

"Of course, I mean, I'm honored you trust me with anything private Santana." Santana grins, letting a little chuckle come out at the same time. "God that sounded so corny." Brittany shakes her head and brings her hand up to cover her face that's turning a light shade of pink.

"No." Santana grabs her hand pulling it from her face and holds it in her own. "It's not corny, it means a lot actually." She smiles softly and leans in to press her lips gently to Brittany's and when she pulls back she takes a deep breath and swallows an imaginary lump in her throat. "So, I mean I don't know what you heard this morning but you're not blind or deaf and I'm sure you have been a little confused about a few things." Brittany tilts her head curiously, wondering where Santana is going with this conversation. Sure, she does have some questions but how could Santana possibly know what they are. "Quinn and our mom…" She shakes her head, smiling and giggling. "Like right there," She points as though her words are floating in the air. "I say _our_ mom because that's what she is, she's my mom but she's Quinn's mom too."

"Hmm?" The blonde hums out and arches an eyebrow.

"Well obviously my mom's not _really _or _technically _Quinn's mom too but, in our house and our family she is." Santana tries to clarify but judging from the confused expression on Brittany's face she isn't doing a very good job. "See," She sighs and looks around her room as though the explanation is somewhere hiding in there. "When we were in high school Quinn's parents kicked her out of the house when she came out." Brittany pouts. "It was rough, I was there with her and… it was just really bad." She shakes her head, bringing it down to rest her forehead in her palm, her eyes on her and Brittany's clasped hands. "We'd been friends since we were like toddlers and she was always here anyway and so when my mom went over to the Fabray's to talk it went just as bad. Mr. Fabray left and Mrs. Fabray let her alcoholism completely take over." Brittany's free hand comes to her mouth that she realizes is hanging open as she listens to the story.

"My mother was not about to let Quinn even try and move back home and live in that environment so, she told her to stay here. Quinn got emancipated shortly after that and me and her were roommates." Santana smiles at the memory of when Quinn began moving her things into her room. "She had always called my mom her second mom but eventually somewhere along the way, my mom became her mom, her one and only." She shrugs and watches her thumb move across the blonde's palm. "And every time we come home for any kind of break Mrs. Fabray calls my mother at strange hours of the night and morning demanding to see her daughter." She rolls her eyes clearly not impressed by Quinn's 'real' mother.

"That's like, the saddest thing I ever heard." Brittany whispers and when Santana looks up to nod in agreement she sees small speckles of tears on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Britt, don't cry. It was so long ago." She coos, lifting her hand to wipe away the wetness with her thumb. "Quinn is happy now and she's smart and beautiful and she has a family that loves her to death." She reassures her, trying her best to smile through her words the best she can but seeing the girl beside her nearly crying breaks her heart. A loud knock at the door catches their attention and breaks them out of the sadness.

"Bitches breakfast." Quinn shouts through the wooden door from the hallway.

"Mija! Language!" Mrs. Lopez scolds her causing the two girls still in bed to laugh finally easing the room of the sad story cloud that had seeped in.

"Santana?" Brittany says softly as the Latina moves to get up from bed, and the shorter girl looks over her shoulder with a smile. "You're a really good friend… and sister." She beams at her girlfriend whose smile widens and she swiftly jumps to the blonde's side of the bed and tackles her with tickles and kisses.

The kissing quickly moves from sweet pecks on the blondes cheeks to slower and perfectly placed ones along her neck and jaw line. Santana's hand grips at Brittany's waist and squeezes slightly as though mentally trying to will her hand away but is clearly losing the battle and soon her fingers loosen and she inches them up and under the other girls shirt. Brittany's leg bend up like she is trying to bring the Latina's body closer to her own as her own hands come up and get lost in a sea of dark locks.

Santana trails kisses up the blonde's throat, to her jaw line until finally skimming her lips over her chin and pressing their lips together. It's soft, sweet and purposeful with tongues seeking entrance and breathing becoming heavy. The further Santana's hand and fingers dance up the blonde's pale skin under her shirt the more Brittany arches her back needing more of the dark haired girls touch. Just as the tips of Santana's fingers come up to the bottom of Brittany's breast, just barely grazing it a second, louder knock startles them.

"I'm gonna eat all of your bacon!" Quinn shouts through the door just as she had a few minutes ago.

Brittany and Santana turn their stares from the door back to each other and laugh at Quinn's apparent 'perfect' timing. The blonde leans up and to give Santana one last peck before grabbing her girlfriend's wrist and removing her hand from under her shirt. The Latina grunts and huffs and pouts which garners a slight chuckle from the blonde.

"Keep it in your pants Santana." She laughs out getting a small grin from the other girl.

"You make me sound like a horny teenage boy." Santana replies playfully and as Brittany sits up knocking them both up from the bed she quirks an eyebrow and bites her lip.

"I think it's a lot better that she interrupted us because…" She shakes her head and sighs, turning to her side of the bed to push up and bring her feet to the floor. She stands there for a few moments, letting her unfinished sentence linger in the air a little longer before taking a deep breath and turning herself around the face Santana who has a glazed over look in her eye. "I really like you Santana and… I mean I don't really want our first time," She whispers, looking down at the ground where she's brushing her foot against the floor. But before she can continue Santana jumps up from the bed and grabs Brittany's hands prompting the blonde to look back up at her.

"Brittany, I… we were totally not just about to do it I promise." She offers but considering the confused and semi offended expression on Brittany's face she clearly needs to explain herself more. "_No_, wait, that came out wrong." She shakes her head at herself. "I, I mean I will _totally_ admit I was hoping to get a _little_ bit of action before breakfast." Santana winks, sending her girlfriend a cheeky grin and gets a small giggle out of her.

* * *

Breakfast at the Lopez house is unreal for someone of Brittany's background. She'd never really been around a huge family before or been witness to how they interact with each other. For most of breakfast she sits there and listens to Santana's younger brother Angelo talk about himself and how amazing he apparently is. She finds it slightly amusing but at the same time equally as annoying and found it easy to do so whenever Santana rolls her eyes at him and tells him he was self centered.

She looks on as Mrs. Lopez treated all the children rather equally, Quinn included and how she did not treat Brittany as though she were something fragile like most people did when they first met her and knew of her standings in life. Santana's other brother's came, Sal with his wife Lisa and the Robbie with his girlfriend and then there is Matty.

Brittany, in the short time of only a few hours, feels oddly comfortable with the young man and kind of really likes him. Probably because he reminds her so much of Santana and she finds it interesting at Quinn's warning yesterday about the youngest of the Lopez's. He seems quite normal to her.

"So Brittany," Mr. Lopez finally speaks up over the chattering of his family and the blonde looks up to the man at the head of the table expectantly but with a smile. "What is it that your parents do?" He asks the young woman. Her mouth nervously opens and she shoots a quick glance in Santana's direction making eye contact. The other women have become silent as well and the only thing that can really be heard is the sound of metal forks and knives on dishware.

"They actually do a little bit of everything Daddy." Santana answers for her girlfriend and her father looks at her strangely. Brittany takes in a deep breath and chances a glance around the table making eye contact with Quinn and Sal's wife Lisa who also looks like she is waiting to hear more about her life.

"Well that's pretty vague Santana and also, I'm sure Brittany is more than capable of answering for herself." He motions towards the blonde with his fork that has a nice amount of pancakes on the end of it. Santana goes to speak again but Brittany stops her, placing her hand onto her girlfriend's thigh under the table and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Actually Mr. Lopez, Santana pretty much hit the nail on the head." She smiles sweetly at the man sitting at the head of the table and tilts her head a little. "He is a business man and likes to dabble in a little bit of everything." She carefully explains in little but enough detail to hopefully derail this conversation from going any further. Though she is not ashamed of her family and their 'accomplishments' she does not want to go into the entirety of her background and where she comes from, what she comes from to be specific. "He takes part in some small businesses and has stocks here and there. My mother is a lawyer." Brittany tops it off as an ending to her explanation. Mr. Lopez nods and continues to chew his food providing the girl with a grunt of approval.

"I take it from that truck parked outside you and your folks are pretty well off." He simply states.

"Daddy!" Santana gasps.

"Lou!" Mrs. Lopez says in a chastising manner. He looks up to his wife and daughter wide eyed and shrugs his shoulders.

"What?" He asks, his mustache twitching. "I was merely making an observation." Sal and Robbie laugh at their father, shaking their heads from side to side.

"I'm sorry Britt." Santana mumbles, turning away from her father and looking to the blonde beside her. Brittany smiles softly and shakes her head.

"It's alright." She states to the entire room rather than to just Santana. "Yes sir," Brittany says to Mr. Lopez with a nod. "I guess you could say we are comfortable." Lisa and Matty snort and snicker across the table from them and Santana shoots them both daggers with her eyes.

"Brittany goes to Julliard." Quinn speaks up before shoveling some more bacon into her mouth, everyone turns their attention to her and she nods, her eyes wide and she offers smile regardless of the meat hanging out of her mouth. Mrs. Lopez smiles looking back at the blonde beside her daughter.

"That is a very nice school dear." The older woman boasts excitedly and almost as proud as if it were her own daughter. Brittany nods politely, smiling at how warm and welcoming Mrs. Lopez is.

"That's a very e_xpensive_ school." Mr. Lopez comments and again receives gasps and sighs from both his daughter and wife and this time Quinn as well who had clearly unsuccessfully tried to change the subject.

"She could probably buy the school." Lisa tries to whisper that little comment to her husband but fails to do so and Brittany, Quinn and Santana whip their heads in her direction.

"_Actually_," Santana begins with an annoyed smirk.

"I received a scholarship. So, I'm on a full ride." Brittany jumps in before Santana can say anything else.

"Like it would matter." Matty mutters under his breath.

"Mateo!" Santana shouts across the dining room table and Brittany fidgets in her chair. "Britt, I'm so sorry." The Latina says softly, turning in her chair to face the blonde and rubbing her hand on her thigh to comfort her but Brittany smiles softly and shrugs it off.

"I ran into Mrs. Fabray at the store the other day." Sal speaks up with hopes of breaking the tension in the room but when the Lopez women shoot their glares in his direction he cowers a little in his chair. Quinn awkwardly shifts in her seat, her eyes remaining glued to her plate as she picks at her food.

"I'm sure you were a gentleman towards her." Mr. Lopez comments without looking up and cuts into some more of his pancakes but Sal looks at his sister and shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." He replies sarcastically. "Peaches and cream and all that shit."

"Language Sal." Matty says shaking his finger at his brother and smirking at his mother who shakes her head.

"She tried getting me to give her Quinn's numbers." The eldest Lopez child explained, digging back into his breakfast.

"Can we please change the subject?" Santana pleads with her brother. "Just the thought of that woman ruins my appetite." She lets out with a huff and glances over in Quinn's direction sadly.

"Your Abuela was asking about you girls." Mrs. Lopez perks up, clasping her hands in her lap and beaming at Santana and Quinn who look over at her.

"How is she?" Quinn asks in a small but interested voice.

"She's well sweetie." Mrs. Lopez nods and winks at the blonde before looking back in Santana's direction. "I thought it would be nice if you went to go visit her. Maybe later?" She asks pushing her seat out and away from the table and gets up to start clearing the table. Santana and Quinn turn to one another and shrug, nodding in agreement.

"Would you mind taking a little trip to go see my Abuela?" Santana asks Brittany, a small hopeful smile dancing on her lips. Brittany swallows her orange juice quickly and grins back.

"Of course, I've been dying to meet her." The blonde responds softly.

"Good so now that that's settled why don't you girl's go shower and get dressed she's expecting you before noon." Mrs. Lopez announces getting chuckles from her family not at all surprised that she has already made promises of a visit to their Abuela.

Quinn heads to her room quickly after excusing herself from the table and vanishes in there for a little while. Santana and Brittany go back to the Latina's room so that the blonde can grab her things for a shower and a change of clothes. Santana soon leads her girlfriend down the hall to the bathroom to show her how the shower works and what not. Closing the door behind them she opens the glass door and sticks her hand in but pauses once her hand takes hold of the handle for the water and turns to look at Brittany.

"I'm sorry about my family." She says quietly averting her eyes briefly. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and nods.

"Don't worry about it, really it's not a big deal." The blonde chuckles lightly to herself. "It would be weird if I didn't get grilled by my girlfriend's family the first time I meet them." Santana grins, completely adoring the fact that Brittany is so carefree and easy going. "Besides you did warn me." The two of them giggle and Santana turns her attention back to the task at hand.

"Now to the left turns the water on and to the right it turns off." She explains turning it a few times to show her and then eventually leaves it on. "And this thing," She begins placing her fingers on a small knob on the handle. "Changes the temperature, this way hot and this way cold." Santana smiles and removes her hand from the shower and turns around watching Brittany place her things on the counter. "You know it would make things go a whole lot faster if we showered together." She quirks an eyebrow and grins as she makes her way over to the blonde. Brittany giggles, shakes her head but turns towards her girlfriend bringing her arms up to wrap around Santana's neck.

"What about your mom's rule?" Brittany asks softly but loud enough to be heard over the water running. Santana shrugs and places her hands onto the taller girl's waist and stepping closer.

"She said 'no sex' while they are home she said nothing about being naked." She explains factually, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist until their bodies are pressed against each other. Brittany's eyes fall to Santana's chest that is rising and falling a lot faster than it was moments ago, not that she was staring there before or anything. She smirks and bites her lower lip before bringing her eyes back up to meet Santana's.

"I…" Her eyes flicker from left to right, looking deeply into both of those dark brown eyes. "I mean _we_…" Her head shakes a little and her cheeks take on a light pink color that she can feel and she giggles at herself.

"Brittany." Santana breaks her from her own thoughts and brings her hands up to cup the blonde's cheeks to gain her full attention. "This isn't about sex." She shakes her head, her face turning serious and after a few seconds of staring at one another she lets her hands fall from Brittany's cheeks and down to the hem of the top the blonde has on.

With a deep breath and a small squeeze on the back of Santana's neck Brittany lifts her arms up in the air to let the Latina lift her top over her head. Some of her blonde hair falls into her face as the shirt comes off and she quickly fixes it before looking up to meet Santana's gaze but her own breath catches in her throat when she finds that Santana's focus is not on her face.

The dark haired girl's eyes are trained on her naked torso, jaw slightly open and her cheeks looking a little flushed. Wanting to feel what Santana feels she reaches down to lift up the shorter girl's top letting it meet hers somewhere on the tile floor. Her hand goes out to Santana's dark hair that is draped over the front of her shoulder and she moves it behind her so that it no longer blocks her view and her hand lingers on her back as her eyes rake over the top half of her girlfriend's body.

"Come here." Brittany says low and deep and throaty and it's not a request it's more of a demand and the hand that is on Santana's back is pulling her hard against the blonde's body.

Brittany's mouth instantly finds Santana's and their hands land on bare skin for the first time and it feels hot and electrifying and something so new but something that didn't feel foreign at all. One of the blonde's hands comes up to rest on Santana's cheek, angling her towards her lips more, her fingers gripping the back of her head to pull her mouth closer. Santana moans onto her lips and into her mouth and onto her tongue and it tastes delicious. It tastes like nothing she has ever had before but knows it's something that she will never get sick of and want all of the time.

Santana kind of stumbles as she presses her body further into Brittany's thus causing the blonde to take a few steps back until her back is against the cool tiles of the Lopez bathroom. A small whimper escapes her mouth and one of Santana's hands comes up and lands on the tile beside Brittany's head with a slap and her fingers curl into the tile.

Lips move from lips to shoulders and necks and cheeks to lips and chins and collarbones. Hands move from waists to rib cages to arms to necks to hair to chests. Breathing is heavy but is perfectly disguised within the beat of the water pouring from the shower head. Santana presses her body up against Brittany's so that their stomachs push together, their chests rub together and their hearts beat up against one another.

"Britt, we…" She breathes out turning her head to the side and tilting it slightly as the blonde kisses a certain spot on her neck and before either one of them can say anything else Santana slips a thigh perfectly between Brittany's legs, pushing against her.

"_Ugh_." Tumbles from the blonde's mouth and onto Santana's cheek, her grip on the Latina's skin becoming harder as though to keep her in place and just so, so that she can pull her more against her. Santana breathes heavily against Brittany's neck as she grinds her thigh up and into that spot once again and receives the same noise as before only slightly more strained.

"_God_," Santana hisses against the blonde's neck, placing kisses to the skin there and shaking her head as she continues to move in between Brittany's legs. "I want you. So. Bad." Her voice is low and raspy and her hands move down Brittany's sides until her thumbs hook into the top of the girl's shorts.

"Mmm." Brittany hums nodding but shaking her head as well forcing her hands to move down and grip at Santana's wrists to still them from their wanted action. "We… can't…" Her words fall short and her hips begin to move of their own accord, following the rhythm that Santana's thigh is providing between her legs. Santana doesn't move her hands any further but also, does not stop her current movements below and she turns her head so that her mouth is a few inches away from Brittany's ear.

"Do you want to stop?" She asks, she's out of breath so her words come out airy and when it hits the blonde's skin and swims into her ear it sends shivers all throughout her body. Her head quickly shakes 'no' and she slides her hands back up the Latina's arms, caressing her shoulder's until resting onto her shoulder blades on her back. "Just…" Santana begins to speak again, taking her time so that what she is trying to say doesn't get in the way of what she is physically doing. "Over…" She pushes up a little harder and Brittany sucks in a short gasp of air and slaps her mouth shut. "The pants stuff." Brittany nods furiously, biting her lower lip and grabs Santana's cheeks to pull her lips from her own neck and bringing them to Brittany's lips instead.

"Keep going." Brittany pants into her mouth before she flings her head back against the wall giving Santana access to her neck once again.

One of Santana's hands finds Brittany's and laces their fingers together before bringing it up to the wall and pressing the back of the blonde's hand there. Her other hand is gripping the blonde's hip to keep her in place while she continues to grind up against her. She peppers Brittany's neck with kisses, moving them along her collarbone then to her shoulder and moving back down to her chest taking time with each breast and causing the blonde to squirm against her. She grins to herself letting the skin pop away from her mouth and looks back up at Brittany who is staring at her with her jaw hanging open.

Santana's smirk quickly fades away as she locks her gaze into Brittany's and in that moment there is nothing else around them. Not the sound of the shower or the thought that just outside this very room is the rest of her family. It's just the two of them and all that she can process right now is that there is a goddess in her front of her.

It only takes a few more quick, hard motions until Brittany is fiercely gripping Santana's hand and her fingers are digging into the shorter girls back desperately trying to keep any sounds from escaping her mouth. Short bursts of air come out and Santana watches on as Brittany rides her high and comes down from it. They let out breathes that they had seemed to have been holding and smile softly at one another before leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. They giggle and shake their heads, sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin and Santana gently removes her leg from between Brittany's and the blonde loosens her grip on their hands.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had." Santana whispers and it can just be heard over the shower running and their heavy breathing. Brittany gulps and locks eyes with the girl in front of her and she smiles so wide she feels as though her cheeks are going to fall off. She is about to respond when a few knocks on the door jostle them out of their cozy little steamed out love nest.

"Britt, you almost done in there?" It's Quinn and Santana rolls her eyes in Brittany's direction causing the blonde in her arms to giggle. "I gotta wash my face." Quinn calls out.

"I guess we should shower now huh?" Brittany breaks their silence and Santana's eyebrows shoot up. "Seperately." Brittany giggles, winks and presses a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips before kindly kicking her out of the bathroom startling Quinn.

"S?" Quinn's eyebrows knit together her eyes slowly taking in her friend's flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and whole demeanor. She grins and shakes her head. "I'll use the downstairs bathroom." She states to whoever is listening leaving Santana all by herself in the hallway.


	23. Chapter 13 part 4

**_i want to start by saying thank you to all of you for being so patient with me with this story. i love it so much, it's like my lil boo. you seriously have been the most patient peeps out there and i'm glad you are still waiting and asking about this piece. this part marks the end of chapter 13... geez finally right? anyway... i hope it was A, worth the wait, and B, going in a good direction for all of you. i have so many wonderful things planned out for this it's ridic. so sit back, relax, grab a cocktail or whatever it is that you do and read and enjoy yourselves. i heart your faces._**

**_review:)_**

* * *

The trip to visit Santana's Abuela is filled with laughter and 'remember when's' from both Quinn and the Latina herself. Brittany remains relatively quiet, laughing along with the stories and simply enjoying the trip down memory lane. She follows the two girl's, her hand in Santana's, up to the green door and they walk right inside.

Abuela's house is cute, quaint even Brittany decides. It's tiny but just perfect for an older woman living alone. There are pictures everywhere of her grandchildren as well as older photos of relatives. The blonde grins to herself when she spots a frame that holds several pictures of the Lopez children from school all the way up to their senior portraits, including Quinn's that is beside Santana's.

"She's probably outside." Quinn comments as they make their way through the quiet home.

"You know what that means." Santana says in sing song, a wide smile on her face and Quinn smiles back with a nod.

"Bloody Mary's!" They announce in unison, giggling while they walk through the small kitchen and towards the screen door that leads to the yard.

"It's noon." Brittany comments over the laughter but still a little hushed.

"And?" Quinn asks quirking an eyebrow. "Abuela makes the best cocktails, so potent and yummy." She rubs her tummy with a grin. "So we don't judge the time in which she provides them."

Quinn pushes the screen door open and vanishes down the small staircase that leads out to the small backyard. Santana takes Brittany's other hand and squeezes them gently in her own and smiles up at the blonde blue eyed beauty.

"My Abuela is awesome, she's totally gonna love your guts." Santana explains with a wink, slowly brings Brittany's hand up to her lips and kisses the back of it. "Just be yourself okay babe." Brittany smiles and nods because why would she be anyone else other than herself, that's just silly.

When they walk outside they are greeted by the voice of Quinn and a soft gentle voice that Brittany can only assume belongs to Santana's Abuela. They find the women sitting on some lawn chairs under the shade, facing the garden with a pitcher of Bloody Mary's on a small table along with four glasses.

"Is that my Santana?" The older woman asks, slowly turning around in her chair and Brittany finally gets to put a face to one of Santana's favorite people in the world.

"Hey." Santana greets, waving to the woman who is pushing herself up from her chair to come and give her granddaughter a hug. She's tiny, a lot smaller than Santana but Brittany can tell, this lady is tough even through those glasses that change color in the sun. Her hair is still pretty dark and she wonders if the woman is just lucky, like her uncle claims to be, or she has weekly visits to a salon like her own grandmother.

"How have you been?" The older woman asks as she hugs Santana tightly and rocking them from side to side pressing kisses to her temple.

Brittany can't help it, as she watches the two of them hug each other and share pleasantries, it's just a thought that stays stuck. She does smile however, when she looks over at Quinn who is smiling from ear to ear and taking long sips of her beverage. She straightens up, shifts from side to side when Santana pulls away from her Abuela's embrace and she steps back to stand beside Brittany and gently grabs her hand.

"Abuela," Santana beams, glancing over at the blonde for a moment. "This is Brittany." She motions towards her girlfriend, excited that her girlfriend is finally here meeting her Abuela.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Abuela says to the girl, her voice is so soft it makes Brittany feel like she is being hugged by clouds, but it still has that tinge of huskiness that Santana has to her own voice.

"You don't speak Spanish?" Brittany asks innocently, tilting her head to the side and a deep throaty laugh escapes the older woman and she looks to Santana quickly, raising her arms up to place her hands on the tall blonde's cheek.

"Oh my goodness Santanita, where did you find this beauty?" She asks through some heavy chuckles, pulling Brittany down to her level and kissing her cheeks. Santana giggles at her girlfriend cute question and Quinn is too interested in a second round of drinks to pay much attention. Brittany accepts all the adoring affections from Santana's Abuela but she still holds her perplexed expression, waiting for a response. "Well my dear, I see you have been around the boys." She notes and gets a nod from her granddaughter. "Come sit." She motions back over to the chairs where Quinn is sitting and takes her seat back and gets comfortable. "They like to speak Spanish in front of pretty girls." Abuela winks at Brittany who takes a seat beside Santana. "They think it gives them game." Santana grins at her and nods, loving how her Abuela is totally hip. "And it will make the girl's fall at their feet."

"Word Lita." Quinn comments, twirling the celery in her drink which garners a chuckle from the older Latina.

"Well it works for Santana." Brittany points out accepting the full glass Quinn hands over to her, causing her girlfriend to blush and turn her head when her Abuela snickers.

"Britt here can speak Spanish Lita." Quinn explains, leaning back into her chair comfortably.

"Oh is that so?" Abuela asks with a smile and Brittany nods politely taking a small sip of her cocktail. "So what else is that you do? Santana has told me not very much, but I guess the important things she did not spare." She winks over at the younger Latina before turning back to Brittany. "She was sure to tell me how absolutely stunning you were, which you are." Brittany blushes and glances quickly over at Santana. "And sweetheart," Abuela pretends to cover her mouth as though she is going to whisper something to Santana. "You're right, legs for days" She chuckles and gets a rather embarrassed sound from Santana that sounds like a laugh as she shifts around in her chair. Brittany on the other hand is now wondering how to sit without showing too much leg from her skirt.

"I, well I go to school for dance." Brittany clears her throat, her fingers idly playing on the sides of the glass in her hands. "And I live in New York, have my whole life." She shrugs because that is the gist of her life thus far. "I'm sure Santana here has told you all about our meeting and what not."

"And what not is right, fate it seems." Abuela hums out with a consenting nod and a bright grin. "Ah," The older woman lets out slapping her hands onto her thighs. "I made treats." Once again she's pushing herself up from her chair but Quinn's hand on her own stops her.

"I'll get 'em, where are they?" The blonde assures her adopted Abuela who nods and relaxes.

"By the microwave, I cut up some vegetables from the garden." She smiles as the girl heads back inside to get the goods. The darker haired woman grins over at her granddaughter and girlfriend who smile back just the same. "Don't tell your mother about our noon cocktails dear." She leans forward to pat Santana's leg who shakes her head agreeing to her Abuela's request and Brittany does the same when she gets a look from the older woman as well.

"Of course not. Secrets safe with me." Brittany tells her with a sweet smile and another sip of her drink. "These are really good by the way."

"Why thank you, my own secret recipe." She grabs her own drink, stirring around the celery stick before taking a gulp of it. "Maybe one day I'll let you in on it so you and Santanita can make some for company." Santana clears her throat, nearly choking on her Bloody Mary at her Abuela's insinuation and her cheeks burn red and the older woman chuckles leaning further into her lawn chair. Brittany curiously eyes her girlfriend and gently pats her back as she fights through her coughing fit but keeps her smile intact.

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Quinn comes out shortly after the coughing attack and the women munch on some of Abuela's delicious home grown cucumbers, tomatoes and broccoli. They discuss all things Lima, Brittany absorbing in as much information of the town her girlfriend grew up in as she can and of course they soon turn to family stories which she is all too delighted to listen in on. The rest of the afternoon goes on smoothly, Abuela taking kindly to Brittany doting on her as though she's known her as long as she has known her own granddaughter and Quinn as well.

With the afternoon growing later and the sun growing hotter they move inside to hang out in the small living room area, the first room they'd walked through when they entered the house. Brittany is all too excited for this because this is the room with all of the pictures and she is sure the older woman is going to tell her loads and loads of stories about Santana that she would otherwise probably never know, or at least not until later.

To Santana's disappointment and rising embarrassment, Abuela pulls out her Santana photo album and takes a seat on the sofa, patting the spot beside her for Brittany to take a seat as well. The blonde complies, happily eager to sit down and go through Santana's life growing up through pictures. Abuela opens the book to the first page where Santana is in her plastic basinet at the hospital, a cute little pink cap on her head.

"Aw, you were such a cute baby." Brittany coos pointing to the picture as Santana takes a seat on the opposite side of her Abuela to look at the photo she's seen over a million times.

"Yeah, what happened?" Quinn comments sarcastically and Santana glares at her with an eye roll, causing her friend to smirk in response. Abuela chuckles and glances over at her blonde granddaughter.

"Yes Brittany," She looks over at the blonde girl beside her. "Don't let all of this cuteness fool you." She brings her hand to Santana's face and grips her cheeks squeezing them. "She's a feisty one." Santana crinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out playfully at the old woman who taps her nose and brings her hand down once again to turn the page.

"Ugh, I thought I asked you to take this one out." Santana groans, face palming herself and Brittany giggles.

"Tana, that's cute, bath in the sink." She tells her girlfriend, reaching around Abuela to poke her girlfriend's side.

"She used to grab that hose and spray her Mama every time." Abuela points to the mechanism in baby Santana's hand and laughs heartily.

"That's mean." Brittany says through a laugh but if her smile is anything to go by she finds that endearing about her girlfriend as a baby.

"And over here is her first birthday." Abuela points to the other side of the book where a one year old Santana sits on her father's lap with cake all over her face. "I hope you finally figured out how to eat cake Santanita." She wonders out loud, a small smirk playing on her face that makes Brittany finally figure out where the younger Latina got that quirk from.

"Yeah Lita, I think I've got it down by now." Santana shakes her head and glances across the room to where Quinn is sitting in front of the television in the arm chair, her phone in her hands clearly texting like a feign.

They go through more and more baby pictures, each one as equally as embarrassing as the one before it until finally they are into the school years. Abuela comes up to the photo of Santana and Quinn's first day of school. The girl's have their matching backpacks on, their Barbie lunch boxes in their hands and smiles that show some missing teeth. Brittany grins and makes some cute noises that only make Santana blush more furiously by the minute, she never actually thought her Abuela would pull out 'the book'. She knows the woman used to threaten her with it when she was younger but now she knows never to not take Lita's word.

"Wow, Santana," Brittany breathes out when the page turns and Santana is posing for her cheerleading picture. "You look…" She stutters and stops herself from continuing because the woman next to her is eyeing her up. "Umm, I mean…"

"That's okay sweetheart, you can say it, my granddaughter is hot." Abuela nudges her shoulder into Brittany's and giggles, getting a sigh of relief from the blonde and an 'oh my God' out of Santana.

"That she is." Brittany mutters under her breath but knows the older woman hears her when she nods in agreement.

"And this is my favorite," Abuela announces before she turns the page but before she does she looks over at Brittany and whispers, "well, for now anyway." And she turns the page to reveal Santana's prom photo.

"You guys went to prom together?" Brittany asks curiously as she looks the picture up and down. Quinn and Santana are dressed in their formal wear, hair done up like they are going to a pageant and posed as a couple, but they look so cute she can't help but smile.

"Yeah." Santana drawls out glancing over at Quinn who is dead to the world and sucked into some soap opera. She shrugs, turning her attention back to Brittany who is grinning down at the picture. "We didn't really have a lot of choices for dates and… it just made sense ya know?" The blonde nods, admiring the dresses and everything about them down to their smiles.

"You guys look comfortable." She points out and this gets a smile from her girlfriend. "It's a very nice picture." Brittany looks over at Santana and nods, she's not jealous, she has no need to be.

"We weren't dating then." Santana still feels the need to blurt it out and Abuela simply watches them enjoying the show. Brittany's eyebrows furrow and her eyes flicker around the room briefly.

"Are you dating now?" She asks with confusion but is obviously making a point, that to which is beyond Santana at the moment.

"Um, no." Santana answers a little bewildered herself.

"Then okay." Brittany smiles once again, shrugs her shoulders and looks back down at the picture.

"They looked so beautiful in front of my roses." Abuela finally cuts in, also gazing down at the picture and Santana is certain she is admiring the flowers more than her grandchildren and shakes her head.

"Those are rather lovely." Brittany agrees in a lower tone, getting closer to the picture to inspect them. "My mother used to grow ones just like these at our house on the island." She explains to the older woman.

Santana continues to sit there, continues to look through countless photo albums with her Abuela and her girlfriend, even the ones she's not even in. And even those ones Brittany invests every single bit of interest, asking questions and cooing over baby pictures of Santana's siblings. She never thought it would happen, that she would find someone as amazing as Brittany, but sitting there and watching the interaction between her girlfriend and her Abuela, well she thinks that perhaps she has found that person in Brittany.

The afternoon turns into the early evening and the girl's decide it's time to head back to the Lopez house. Quinn hugs Abuela hard and tight and tells her not to be a stranger and call her sometime, they can have morning cocktails while over the phone. Brittany hugs the older woman as well, lets her kiss her cheeks and thank her for visiting and to continue to take care of her granddaughter. When the two blondes walk out to the car she takes Santana by both hands and holds them to her lips, kissing them ever so lovingly and softly.

"Santana," She says in that tone Santana has grown to learn means business and she looks at the woman through her long dark lashes. "She is a good one." Abuela tells her pointedly with one nod. Santana blushes, glances over her shoulder for a moment and nods as well. "She is _the_ good one, you know?" She tilts her head to the side, to make sure her granddaughter fully understands her meaning and the girl smiles and nods her head once more. "Okay."

"You really like her?" Santana asks ever so hopeful. Abuela gasps and her head jerks back as she stares at Santana incredulously.

"Like her?" She counters. "Santanita, I absolutely adore her, she is everything you say of her and then some. She is perfect." Abuela assures her, speaking softly and easily to the young Latina. "And she is perfect for you." With that last bit of wise words, they say farewell for now because it's never goodbye between them. "Be safe my angels." She calls out before they drive away.

"You're Abuela is kind of the bomb." Brittany exclaims as they get closer to the Lopez house. Quinn and Santana grin at one another and nod in agreement.

"Yeah," Quinn replies staring out the window. "She kind of is." She smiles, leans her head against the glass and closes her eyes, the Bloody Mary's suddenly hitting her.

Dinner at the Lopez house is a lot different than it was the previous night. They spoke about sports and guy stuff, luckily keeping the topic of Brittany off the table. But every now and again Mrs. Lopez will start her own small conversation with the girl to which her daughter was ever so grateful for. They soon found themselves back in Santana's childhood bedroom preparing for bed, Brittany was still wet from the shower she just took and is brushing her hair as she enters the room.

"I had so much fun today." The blonde comments as she closes the door behind her and smiles at her girlfriend lying on the bed shutting her phone off.

"Oh, good, I'm so glad." She nervously replies and moves to her knees and scoots to the edge of the bed to meet Brittany. She turns the blonde around and pulls her down to sit and takes over brushing through her long locks.

"Mmm, that feels good." She hums out and closes her eyes. Santana smirks, stops her motions and leans forward bringing her lips to Brittany's ear.

"You know what else feels good?" Santana asks in a low husky voice and places a soft, lingering kiss to the skin just below the blonde's ear. Brittany smiles and tilts her head in Santana's direction, surprised at the action but then tilts it the other way to give her more access. Her lips soon come back, kissing slower and moving across her neck to her shoulder. "You were so amazing today babe." She whispers out onto pale skin as she lets go of the brush, putting it on the night stand and wraps her arms around Brittany's middle.

Brittany hums out a noise through her smile and her hands soon come down to cover Santana's, squeezing them with her own. Santana's kisses become more heated on her neck, opening her mouth more and sucking in skin, letting her tongue come out and taste it. A pale hand glides up a tanned arm and doesn't stop until it reaches the back of Santana's neck and then she turns her head to capture the Latina's lips with her own.

They kiss softly for a few moments, then hard when Brittany's hand massages Santana's neck. Santana's hands begin to roam all over Brittany's torso over her top, bunching the fabric in her hands and grunting because it is so clearly in the way of what she truly desires. The blonde's other hand, the one not on Santana's neck, finds the tanned hand that is clutching at her tank top and takes it in her own, guides it down and then under her top.

Santana gasps at the soft skin under the tank top but does her best not to let her shock take away from the glorious feeling of Brittany's skin under her own. They smile into their kiss and soon enough Santana moans against Brittany's mouth as her hand cups the blonde's breast. Brittany whines out a moan as well, the sound reverberating off of the Latina's tongue making her push into the kiss further.

Not being able to take it any longer, Brittany swiftly turns herself around knocking Santana back in the process but in just the right position for her to climb on top of her. They stare back at one another for a few moments, having a silent conversation about how far this is actually going to go. They nod and then Brittany sits up just enough so that she can take her top off leaving Santana wide eyed and jaw dropped. She gulps visibly and watches as the Latina brings her hands up to her breasts and squeezes them expertly in her palms. Her back arches into the touch making her hips move forward and into Santana's.

"_Oh_." Santana groans out, turning her head bashfully at how loud that came out and from such little friction. Brittany smiles through a pant as she looks down at her girlfriend and leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips and then brings her lips to Santana's ear.

"I never got to return the favor… ya know," Santana can feel the blonde smirk against her cheek as her hips slowly move down and into Santana's centre. "I want to get you off baby." She licks the shell of Santana's ear and then kisses her cheek before she pulls up to look down at her and grin. "Just, ya know," She winks. "Over the clothes stuff though." Santana gulps but nods nonetheless and grabs at Brittany's hips that are starting to move a little quicker.

"_Mmm, Brittany_." Santana pants out against the blonde's lips as their bodies move together, the pace picking up. Brittany continues to smile even through her effort, her breathing becoming more and more ragged but never giving up. Santana's hips cant up and thrust into ever thrust Brittany gives. "_I want you so bad_." Brittany kisses her hard, tastes her moans and gasps as she thrust harder down into her, prolonging a couple of them to drag out longer sounds against her mouth from the Latina.

"Santana," She breathes out, leaning her forehead against Santana's. "You don't understand how bad I want you, I want to…" She swallows hard, shuts her eyes tight and opens her mouth. "_Taste_ you." Santana moans loudly at the words Brittany speaks and she quickly brings her own hand to clamp over mouth shut causing them both to giggle. "I want to go down on you _so_ bad." She nips at the tanned fingers covering her girlfriend's lips still grinning through her panting. And that's what does it, what sends Santana over the edge.

Her hips move up against Brittany's at a furiously fast pace, gripping her backside tightly and pulling her into her for the most friction. A squeak comes out of her seeing as she has been trying to keep her mouth shut from letting any noise out and her eyes widen, her nose scrunches up and her hips stay lifted from the mattress and hard into Brittany. She shudders, her legs squirm and her chest stays almost still for a minute, the only movement from that of her beating heart.

After a bit she finally lets out a breath and a small relaxed moan and her eyes that have been connected to blues melt completely into the haze, post orgasm. She smiles at the blonde above her who leans down to capture her lips and they breathe heavily into each other's mouths. They stay like that for most of the night, Brittany on top of Santana with Santana's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist staring back at one another.

Their eyes say so much more than what their mouths are saying but for now it's enough. It's more than enough.

When they wake up in the morning they notice they somehow managed to get themselves under the covers. Brittany is behind Santana with her arm draped around her middle and her face nestled into the crook of her neck. She nuzzles closer as she starts to wake up from her sleep and she pulls the Latina closer against her.

"When we get home can we go on a date?" Brittany asks through the dark locks of hair that are keeping her from seeing her girlfriend's face. Santana breathes out a giggle, turns in the blonde's arms and nods.

"Okay." She smiles and reaches a hand up to brush some stray blonde hair from her girl's face. "Where'd you have in mind boo?" Brittany smirks, leans in and presses a soft kiss to Santana's lips.

"It's a surprise." She whispers and before Santana can even question her further there are three knocks at the door followed by Quinn's voice.

"Breakfast bitches."

"Mija, language."


	24. Chapter 14

**_hey friends and lovers. this chapter is a bit short but trust when i say it's informative and hopefully lovely for your eyeballs and mushy feelings:)_**

**_sorry about the delay but i heart you all for your patience._**

**_read and review:):)_**

* * *

Lima had been a nice get away from all of the flashing of lights, countless reporters shoving their microphones in their faces and the crowds that would occasionally swarm them as they tried to walk from the door to the limo. In Lima the only time they were on the move was to drive to Abuela's as well as to and from the airport and because the whole affair had been extremely low key, they flew under the radar.

But, just as expected, as soon as Brittany lands the plane and sets them up to get back to New York ground they are greeted by photographers, reporters as well as random people claiming to be fans of the young heiress. Their bags are carried by two rather large men in aviator sunglasses who Brittany calls Joel and Wallace while Blaine does his very best to get the girl's to the limo without having to speak to much press.

"Princess Britt-Britt, did you and your girlfriend go for a lover's get away?" One man shouts above the chatting excitement of everyone else. Brittany simply smirks and squeezes Santana's hand tighter in her own as they are ushered towards the Limo by Blaine and Quinn following close behind.

"Have you taken her to see your family across the pond?" A female voice showers over the other reporters trying their best to get their questions heard.

"How does the royal family feel about your relationship?" The same woman asks just as the three girl's reach the opened door to the limo. The tall blonde waves Quinn to head inside first, doing her best to ignore the questions and pleas for a statement while she helps Santana into the back of the limo.

Blaine shuts the door behind Brittany just as another spew of questions are called out but luckily the blonde is, as usual, able to dodge them by simply ignoring them. It's been this way for most of her life, her parents had told her to just ignore the press and their incessant requests for interviews and the like in the hopes of her leading a rather normal life. It's worked, for the most part, and so she does her best to pretend they are not there.

When the sound of Blaine's driver door closing echoes throughout the cabin Brittany lets out an exasperated sigh and runs her fingers through her hair. She offers the other two occupants an apologetic smile to which she receives a nod in return. It's hard and at most times exhausting to live her life as she wants but she has also grown to know how difficult it can be to have a relationship while being in the public eye 24/7.

Santana grabs her hand and scoots closer to her and she appreciates the gesture and squeezes her hand back, at least all of this pressure of photographers and their flashing lights, reporters and their questions along with countless people asking to take pictures with her has not scared the Latina away. Yet. And as the car pulls away from the parade of people at the airport landing it's barely comforting because she knows that if they knew she had gone on a trip with her obvious girlfriend, then she… they would only be bombarded more so when they return to the city.

Santana is silent for most of the ride back to the city while Quinn asks Brittany how she enjoyed her stay at the Lopez house. The blonde of course goes into great detail about how exciting it had been for her to meet her and Santana's family to which Quinn grinned at the fact that Brittany included her in the 'family'.

After a thirty minute ride Blaine is pulling the limo up to the curb in front of Santana and Quinn's apartment where a slew of reporters and a gang of camera crews have already set up camp. Before he even puts the vehicle in park the limo is being bum rushed by women in power suits with microphones already aimed at the door and their overweight cameramen behind them for the best shot. A flash mob of bulbs being sparked illuminate the cabin and Brittany smirks as both of girls prepare to pull their sunglasses over their eyes as a shield.

Blaine pushes his way, gentlemanly of course, through the sea of people and opens the door for the girls, offering his hand to whoever reaches him first. Quinn shoots a look over her shoulder as she holds her hand out and thanks Brittany for a rather eventful vacation and awesome flying experience and then Blaine pulls her out of the sleek black Cadillac limousine. The crew just outside harass the blonde with questions as she pushes through them to get to the door of their apartment building, avoiding answering any questions thrown out at her.

Santana sidles up beside Brittany and lets out a sigh which tells the blonde she's grinning nervously. She looks at her, her brown eyes still visible because she has yet to pull her large imitation Gucci shades over her face. The smile at one another and giggle at how loud the cabin has suddenly gotten from just the door being open, for once, city sounds having nothing to do with it.

"I…" Brittany begins but stops herself before she continues, her words falling short of actually coming out and she swallows quietly and licks her lips. "I had a really wonderful time with you and your family." She explains, though she wonders if Santana can see through her and that _that_ is not exactly what she was going to say even though she really did mean it. The Latina tilts her head, smirk in place and she nods slowly.

"We just spent the past few days together, like… every single second together and," Santana takes a breath, her eyes fall down to her fingers that are playing with her $10 off the truck sunglasses and she bites her lower lip before looking back into those blue sky eyes. "Is it weird that I can't stand the thought of even being five minutes away from you?" She asks in utter confusion at not only the words she just spoke but at the feelings within them. Brittany in turn gnaws on her lower lip as well, fighting the big grin daring to come to her face so she ducks her head a bit to hide the tint of red creeping up from her neck to her cheeks and she shakes her head.

"It's not weird at all." Brittany whispers and they both find it a tad odd that regardless of her soft response and the loud chattering just a few feet from them all they can hear is one another and their hearts beating like crazy. "But," Her lips twist, sincerely hating the idea that she must bid her girlfriend farewell, even if only for a few short hours. "I promised my parents I'd see them this evening." She informs the Latina who nods politely in understanding.

"Will you call me tonight then?" Santana asks hopefully and Brittany can't fight her urge to giggle, so she doesn't and Santana playfully slaps her hand before gripping it within her own, caressing the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb.

"You know that I will." Brittany tells her, nodding as she does so and then leans in ever so carefully and presses her lips to Santana's for a short, sweet kiss.

Of course flashes go crazy with the public display of affection and when the girl's pull apart Brittany rolls her eyes at the outside world and clears her throat before kissing her girlfriend's lips once more. The blonde holds onto the shorter girls hand as she moves about the cabin and reaches with her free hand for Blaine's, and their hands don't let go until she is practically at the curb where her luggage is. They wave goodbye for now to each other and Brittany blows Santana a kiss and then the door to the limo closes and she watches through tinted windows as the Latina and Blaine drag her luggage up to the door of the apartment building.

Within a few short minutes Blaine's driver's side door opens and shuts and the limo is once again on the move. Brittany turns herself around and stares out of the back window of her limo at the crowd still standing vigil at Santana's steps. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly as the building fades in the distance and she is forced to turn around in her seat. Glancing up briefly, she notices the divider from Blaine and her cabin is down and his eyes are flickering from the road to her reflection in the rear view mirror. He winks making her giggle and she sticks her tongue out at her.

"Someone's got it bad." He sing songs, shifting in his seat a bit and looks both ways before he crosses over an intersection. Brittany's eyebrows furrow and she longingly looks out the window to the city sidewalks of people walking their dogs, with their children, boyfriends/girlfriend/lovers and she sighs.

"I think I really do." She nods in agreement and he chuckles heartily, his head tilts back a bit for emphasis and she grins shaking her head at his antics. "Just drive." She rolls her eyes and relaxes into the leather seats of her limo and replays all of those tiny moments she and Santana had had over the break and how she really does 'have it bad'.

"I'm seriously starting to feel like Angelina Jolie." Quinn huffs out and tosses her sunglasses onto their coffee table, not even bothering to bring her luggage into her bedroom before she flops her body down onto the couch. Santana rolls her eyes at her friend, shaking her head at how matter of fact she speaks and also at how incredibly lazy she is because she just missed tripping over Quinn's ugly ass carryon bag. "I swear, I don't know how celebrities do this _every_ day." Ironically she says this while she's reaching over to grab her recently purchased issue of People magazine flipping through it for the most eye catching story before she reads the entire thing about seven times.

"Brittany's not a celebrity." Santana tells her in an even tone and Quinn scoffs at the comment tossing her friend a sideways glance.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm not fucking blonde." She shakes her head, rolls her eyes and huffs some more then returns to the article about Jennifer Aniston and her possible secret marriage.

"Well, that's what she says so…" Santana shrugs her shoulders. To her and according to Brittany, the blonde is not a celebrity. She's just a regular girl who happens to have royal blood and a kind of famous last name.

"Whatever, girl still gets stalked by paparazzi like the Kardashian's so, yeah… I win." She gives her friend the finger before bringing said finger to her tongue, licks it and flips the page to the next piece of the article. "Obviously it's not like it bothers me, I mean, I got to know her before I found out she was Brittany fucking Pierce." Quinn shrugs her shoulders and shuffles further into the couch, her sleepy voice coming through her words telling Santana she is definitely going to be passing out right there in a few seconds. "To me, she's just Brittany." The Latina watches as the magazine slowly falls to Quinn's chest and is soon followed by the sound of light snoring.

She thinks about her friends words and she nods not even realizing she is doing so and she breathes out, 'yeah'. Brittany is Brittany, once upon a time, the end. It's actually kind of interesting to her why those reporters and people even follow her around because she's never seen the blonde actually talk to any of them. Sure, a smile for a photo here and there, but other than that she pretty much goes about her day as though there are no camera's in front of her, not microphones and annoying questions buzzing through the air and no flashes trying to blind her.

Carrying her luggage to her room her cell phone buzzes in her pocket alerting her of a new text message. Throwing her bag onto her bed she fishes out her phone and smiles when she sees the name attached to the message; Brittany. When she opens it up she's greeted with a picture and it's of her sleeping. She blushes because she had no idea this had even been taken and because usually pictures like this are meant for one set of eyes only. There's a text sent along with the photo and she chews on her lip as she reads it out loud to herself.

"This is something I can get used to. Watching you sleep." Her eyes widen in surprise and in awe, it's not every day a beautiful girl says something that sweet, especially to her. "The best part of this trip was getting to wake up to you every morning. Miss you already. –B." She's sitting before she even realizes her body is moving closer to the bed and she lets out a deep breath she hadn't known she's been holding.

With one last look at the text Santana lays her head down to the pillow and clutches her phone to her chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She sighs out a smile, replaying her mini vacation in her groggy mind and in her dreams.

* * *

Santana is waiting in line at the café by school for her latte. She checks the time on her phone and lets out a huff, she feels like she has been waiting forever and according to the time she's right and if this line doesn't move soon she's going to miss her lecture. Her fingers flip through her notebook quickly to make sure she has the right one also to give her something to do instead of going crazy on the barista. With a roll of her eyes and a sideways glance at some people from school passing her by she cringes when she hears her name. She knows this voice and she really is not in the mood to pretend to be a nice person before her before class latte.

She clenches her jaw, shuts her eyes and tries her best to turn invisible but the hand on her shoulder tells her that she has yet to acquire her super powers. Turning around she finds none other than Rachel 'Loud Girl' Berry with that stupid over self confident smile. She smiles, well her best attempt at a smile so early in the morning and nods a hello.

"I thought it was you." Rachel says, tilting her head to the side which only seems to make her smile grow bigger. Santana's eyes flicker to the side because she never understands why people say that.

"Yep, me." She points to herself and continues to stare at the short brunette in silence.

"How was your trip?" Rachel inquires and that's when it happens. One of those infectious smiles, the kind that one cannot help but to smile so hard cheeks go numb and they turn red because they can't stop it from forming on their face. "That good huh?" Rachel chuckles and nudges the Latina's arm with her own.

"Yeah, it was great actually." Santana nods and pulls her books closer to her chest, eyes flickering back up to briefly make eye contact with the girl in front of her who is nodding as well.

"Brittany won't stop talking about how much fun she had." The brunette points out. "Though she did point out that your father is a little intimidating." Santana chews on her lower lip and does a little happy dance when the line to her latte finally moves forward a step.

"He's… yeah, I guess he can be kind of hard to, I don't know… have a conversation with." She stammers because she doesn't know how to really explain her father's short comings when it comes to social gatherings. With family he's, okay, but bring in someone knew and he's rather standoffish. Santana shrugs her shoulders and does her best to concentrate on the table where the coffees are being placed willing hers to magically appear. "He's kind of emotionally stunted." Her eyes roll once more because she really doesn't want to have deep, touchy feeling conversations with Rachel Berry.

"She still liked him." Rachel tells her, glances over her shoulder at the crowd of people passing them by and clears her throat. "So, you're meeting her parents soon right?" The hopes of this conversation coming to an abrupt end is clearly wishful thinking and she whirls her body around to face Rachel.

"Look, I get your all 'bff' with Britt and whatever and that she tells you things because of that fact." Santana starts and it completely throws the brunette off. "And for the most part I 'like' you because of that and 'cause your dating my best friend but I like when our conversations do not consist of my feelings and personal things between me and Brittany." Rachel's eyes go wide, her jaw slightly drops and her head begins to bob up and down slowly in a nod. Santana can feel the wave of uncomfortable, uneasiness and a fraction of fear wafting off of the girl standing before her and she lets out a sigh and ducks her head suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"What?" Rachel's voice comes out high pitched and her head jerks back.

"I said I'm sorry, jeez." She huffs and kicks her foot against the cement. "It's just, you ask so many questions Berry and… I don't like people in my business." As they take a few more steps forward toward Santana's destination of caffeine deliciousness Rachel does nothing to bite back her laughter.

"Well that's kind of ironic considering your situation." The brunette points out which garners an incredulous look from the Latina that does not go unnoticed by the shorter girl. "Oh please, you're not that naive are you Santana?" Rachel chuckles, adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder and stepping in time with Santana towards her latte that has finally appeared on the table. "Brittany's world is huge, meaning everyone is in it. There are no corners without at least a dozen people wanting to catch a glimpse or have a conversation with the 'Princess of New York'. It's kind of a given." Santana lifts her hot drink to her lips, rests her lower lip to the cardboard cup and blows some air onto the liquid to cool it before taking a quick sip. "And if you're living in her world then you're going to have to get over that little bout of not wanting people in your business." The ruffling of papers catches the Latina's ears and she glances down at the newspaper in the brunette's hand as she holds it out in front of her.

In the entertainment section of the newspaper is one of the pictures taken yesterday from the airport. Brittany's hand is around her back and the two are looking back at one another grinning sweetly. She takes the paper from the girl's hand and reads the title to herself, 'Princess Britt and Her Hot Tamale Return Home from Spring Break'. Her eyebrows furrow as she begins to read the article and slowly walks away from the café's window.

_Miss Brittany Pierce, who has been seen with the girl above for  
months now, was seen leaving the airport with girlfriend in tow.  
It seems that the Princess of New York and her latest main squeeze,  
Santana Lopez, had spent their spring break in Lima, Ohio visiting  
Lopez's family.  
First meeting of the families perhaps? Seems so. Maybe this one is  
a keeper and we agree that the match is a good one. Big city princess  
and small town girl meet in NYC and fall in love. There may be  
wedding bells in their future and we can't help but hope that if and when  
there is such an event that New York will be the place they celebrate in.  
Sources tell us that the couple, who have only been spotted together  
over the past few months have actually  
been together for longer which only makes us suspect that  
these girls are serious about each other.  
New York may very well have to prepare it's streets for a royal love story._

* * *

Brittany twists her lips in thought, bagel in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Normally she pays no attention to the entertainment part of the paper but after a text from Kurt earlier she felt inclined to check it out. She places her bagel down onto the counter and leans her elbow down resting her chin in her hand as she continues to read. She has to admit, the photo of her and Santana is cute and luckily it's not one of those pictures where she is holding her hand up to block the bulbs flashing in her face, those are embarrassing.

But, this article is the very reason she doesn't read the gossip of local and national reporters. Not only to they jump to conclusions but they always seem to butt their noses into personal matters. 'A royal love story', she chews on her lower lip and sighs. It feels like a love story, it really does and she nervously reads that part over again in her head.

She always wonders who these sources are but at the end of the day it really doesn't matter. Anything and everything going on in her life, or anyone of high status whether celebrity or of royal blood seem to be in the tabloids for something. 'These girls are serious'. It's true, for her anyhow and she wonders if it's true for Santana as well. Though it may feel like a love story neither girl has said the words yet and it is still relatively new.

The sound of heels clacking from the hall catches her attention and she tosses the paper across the counter and picks her bagel back up. Her mother enters the kitchen humming some song that Brittany can tell she knows but can't place it but it still brings a small smile to her face. Mrs. Pierce grins at her daughter and winks in her direction as she lifts the coffee pot to a mug and pours herself some fresh coffee.

"Morning darling." Her mother greets in a faux British accent that causes her daughter to giggle.

"Morning mom." Brittany replies after her bout of laughter subsides. Mrs. Pierce, after setting her coffee up with cream and sugar, turns around to the counter and glances down at the paper. The older blonde eyes it up then glances over at her daughter and arches an eyebrow while reaching out for the paper.

"What were you reading?" She questions, turning the paper around on the counter so that she can read it correctly and her eyebrows rise slightly upon seeing the photo of her daughter and the title. "I see." Mrs. Pierce smirks and leans down a tad closer to the article so that she can read it.

"I was just… I…" Brittany tries to defend but it's a lost cause because her mother is already into the article.

"She is a _very_ pretty girl Brittany." Mrs. Pierce comments and then lifts her head to glance at her daughter. "But then again, I already told you that when you were parading her around our home at the party." She wriggles her eyebrows and chuckles before turning her attention back to the newspaper. Brittany feels the blush creep up from her neck to her cheeks and she grins.

"Thank you." The young blonde mumbles, suddenly feeling all gooey inside because her mother is _so very right_, Santana is _very_ pretty.

"Ahh!" Mrs. Pierce huffs and slaps her hand against the paper and therefore the counter, pushing the papers away from her and turns to her daughter. "These people and their 'sources'. As your father would say, 'this is rubbish'." She lets out and smirks at her daughter to which Brittany tilts her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Brittany tentatively asks. Mrs. Pierce picks her coffee mug up with both hands and smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"All of these reporters and such, they spill everyone's intimate details for entertainment purposes." She shrugs and takes a small sip of her coffee. "It's just kind of a bummer if you ask me." Brittany takes a tiny bite of her bagel and leans her elbows on the counter.

"How so?" Mrs. Pierce grabs the paper pulling it closer to her once again and points out a few of the words that had jumped out at her.

"They ruin everything. It's like they said, 'love story'." She gives her daughter a pointed look. "These reporters are the type of people that read the last page of a book so that they know the ending, which determines whether or not they'll continue reading." Mrs. Pierce sips from her mug once again, clutching it tightly in her hands. "The best part is the in between stuff. The happy ending is just a bonus." She scrunches her nose, much like Brittany does, and she winks before spinning around and leaving the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 15 part 1

**_hey beautiful people. lets all take a moment to jump for joy at the fact that the new season is starting tuesday! yay!_**

**_okay, now that that is out of the way i present to you Chapter 15 which is split into two parts and you will probably throw a shoe at me when you get to the end but... in my defense it will just give you a reason to look forward to the second part:)_**

**_this part is a little slow, maybe, i don't know... but it is still important to the story, so with that said, read and review:) and i totally heart you_**

* * *

"I thought your parents invited Santana over her dinner?" Rachel asks, her eyes are trained on the tall, blonde dancer who has been pacing back and forth around her closet with clothes in her hands. Brittany nods while she folds some of the clothes and places them perfectly into her small suitcase and pats the tops of them after settling them down. "So then why are you packing? Are you going on a business trip or something?" The brunette questions, smoothes out the back of her skirt before sitting down on the chair in the closet.

Brittany sighs audibly and if she was facing Rachel then the shorter girl would see her roll her eyes at her because anytime Rachel referred to Brittany's trips and things alike as 'business' it seriously made the blonde cringe. She finishes folding the rest of the tops and pants aligning them just so in the suitcase before turning around to look at her best friend.

"If you must know all the details Rachel, I am taking Santana on a date." She explains simply enough and then moves back towards the racks and hangers in her large closet and grabs some shoes and sneakers. Rachel's eyebrows furrow in confusion, her eyes still trained on the blonde.

"Unless you're going to the Emmy's, I don't see why you need five different outfits, three pairs of shoes, sneakers and a fedora." Rachel explains her line of questioning and leans forward to point out the hat she is referring to. When Brittany continues to ignore her and open the draws for her underwear and nightwear Rachel gasps and sits up straight. "Oh my God are you going to the Emmy's?" She shouts in extreme excitement and Brittany spins around quick at the energy in her friend's voice.

"You should be embarrassed Rachel Berry." Brittany smirks, shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. Rachel's eyes lower and she sits back in her chair, bringing her hand up to flick her hair from her neck.

"I was in the moment." She mutters which gets a small chuckle from the blonde who tosses a bra at her and receives a giggle in return. "Will you just tell me or are you expecting me to read it in US Weekly?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"If I have it _my_ way, not even US Weekly will be able to tell you." Brittany tells her in a soft voice in winks at her friend as she continues to move about her closet.

* * *

"Why are you packing a bag?" Quinn asks, her words come out muffled seeing as she is working her way through an apple. "I thought you were having dinner with Brittany's parent's tomorrow night." She wonders aloud while inspecting her snack for her next good bite.

"I am." Santana informs the blonde and watches her friend lean against the door frame. "But, tonight Britt's taking me out on a date and she told me to pack a bag." She tells Quinn and she shrugs while motioning to the bag on her bed.

"Okay." Quinn drawls out with an eye roll and steps further into the Latina's bedroom. "Where's your 'date'?" She sits at the foot of Santana's bed watching the girl pace in front of her.

"I have no idea so I don't know what to pack." She huffs, finally stopping in front of her closet and places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side as her eyes scan her wardrobe. "And I have to worry about what I'm gonna wear to dinner tomorrow." She adds as an afterthought, running her fingers over a few dress pants, button ups and some jeans she has hanging up in her closet.

"Well, I'm sure she told you to wear something comfortable to her house." Quinn points out. Getting to know the kind of person Brittany is over the past few months the blonde assumes that dinner at the Pierce place, although with its extravagant setting, would be relatively normal seeing as Brittany is not to keen on being in the limelight.

"Yeah, jeans and a shirt." Santana repeats Brittany's words to her with a sigh and runs her fingers through her hair. "But I mean, I'm meeting her parents for the first time I can't go there looking like a slob." She explains and turns around to face Quinn, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her lips.

"I highly doubt Brittany would set you up for failure with her parents. And I'm also sure you could show up in pajamas and no one would really care." Quinn assures her with a forced smile getting a glare from the Latina. "Just be yourself S, well… a nicer version of yourself and I'm sure they will love you." She tilts her head for good measure in trying to be cute and receives an article of clothing to be thrown at her face.

"You're kind of a whore." Santana shouts at her friend's inability to make her feel better.

"Takes one to know one." She chuckles and tosses the pair of jeans back at Santana. "Pack those though, they make your ass look fantastic." Santana raises an eyebrow and begins to fold the jeans in question.

"Checkin' out the goods Fabray?" She mocks and wriggles her eyebrows suggestively garnering an eye roll from the blonde.

"Please." Quinn waves her off and lies down on her bed and continues munching on her apple and watching Santana pack. "She hasn't even given you an idea of where you're going?"

"All she told me was that it's somewhere we've been before." Santana explains, doing her best to neatly shove panties and bras into her already too full bag. "And to pack an overnight bag." Quinn pauses before taking another bite her apple as she goes over the information. She smirks and turns on her side propping her head in her hand and eyes the Latina.

"Oh you two are totally getting it on tonight." She informs her friend who drops a shoe on the floor and stops abruptly on her way to the bed from the closet. "Don't look at me like that." Quinn points at Santana's face where her eyebrows are scrunched and her jaw slightly fallen.

"How do you get that from what I've told you?" Santana dumbly asks, finally remembering how to walk and places her shoes into the bag along with everything else in her room. Quinn rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time and turns on her back once again and takes a bite of her apple.

"I think not having sex for the past few months has made you stupid." Quinn comments with a chuckle and she shakes her head as she chews the fruit in her mouth.

* * *

Rachel is sitting at the island counter in the middle of the Pierce kitchen watching Brittany go through the car drawer by the refrigerator. She leans her chin in her hand as Brittany lifts each and every key to eye level to read the label on the ring before tossing it back into the drawer. Rachel's eyebrows scrunch together when Brittany picks up the same key twice and she giggles to herself.

"You know if you keep throwing the same key back in the drawer you're just going to keep picking the same one up again." She points out and Brittany raises her head and huffs, blowing some stray blonde hair out of her face. She nods in agreement and finally begins to place the keys on the counter as she removes them.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Pierce enters the kitchen with a smile, as always, and waves to Rachel who grins back.

"Hi Mrs. P." She greets the older woman. Mrs. Pierce stops behind her daughter when she notices her rifling through the car drawer and raises a curious eyebrow.

"Sweetheart what on earth are you doing?" She questions and takes a spot beside the blonde dancer who has yet to cease her motions.

"She's looking for the keys to the Jeep." Rachel informs her best friend's mother and Mrs. Pierce nods but still has a confused look on her face.

"Oh." Mrs. Pierce turns back to her daughter's hands frantically pulling keys out clearly unable to find the winner. "Honey they're right here." She lifts the keys to the Jeep and Brittany lets out an exasperated sigh and takes them from her mother.

"Ugh, thanks mom." Brittany smiles gratefully at her mother and puts all the other keys back into the drawer and then closes it with her hip.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Pierce says and watches Brittany place the keys into her pocket and move to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need the Jeep?"

"She's taking Santana on a date tonight." Rachel speaks up with a huge smile on her face. "She doesn't want the paparazzi to follow them so she has devised a plan to evade them." She pats her friend on the back when the blonde takes a seat beside her.

"I see." Mrs. Pierce smiles lovingly at her daughter who is taking a gulp of water. "Where are you taking her?"

"The island." Rachel responds for her friend.

"To the house?" Mrs. Pierce questions and when she receives a nod from both girls her smile grows some more. "That's lovely dear."

"I've brought her there before, a while ago." Brittany tells her mother, slightly out of breath from chugging her water. "But I know she's nervous about dinner tomorrow I wanted to give her a night to relax." She shrugs and screws the cap back onto the bottle while Mrs. Pierce and Rachel share knowing looks. "What?" Brittany asks catching the not so subtle glances between the other two women in the room. Mrs. Pierce chuckles and shakes her head at her daughter and moves to lean on the counter top.

"Nothing honey, it's…" Words fail Mrs. Pierce but she still smiles just the same.

"It's romantic." Rachel says loudly and she leans into the tall blonde wrapping her arm around her shoulder squeezing her tightly against her. Brittany shrugs Rachel off of her and tries her hardest to fight the blush creeping up her neck but she fails when she feels her cheeks burning.

"Anyway." She clears her throat and plays with the water bottle in front of her. "We're just going to _relax_, eat some dinner and… you know." Mrs. Pierce and Rachel giggle and nod.

"Yeah, we know." They say in unison which causes them to laugh harder and for Brittany's cheeks to turn redder.

* * *

"This is kind of creepy." Quinn notes as they walk out to the curb and she puts her hand up to hail a taxi. Santana eyes her friend curiously as she hoists her bag onto her shoulder for more comfort and less pain from the strap digging into her. "I feel like I'm doing a ransom drop off." She explains and gets an eye roll from her friend. "What? You have to admit it's a little weird that she asked you to meet her at some weird building."

"It's so the paparazzi don't bother us." Santana tells her with a shrug and lets out a sigh of relief when a taxi finally stops in front of them. Before they get in she feels a tap on her arm and she looks to Quinn who nods her head to the corner across the street. "Ugh, see." The Latina groans seeing the small group of paparazzi shooting pictures of them getting into the taxi.

Quinn gives the driver the address given to them by Brittany and he immediately takes off and puts on the meter. They settle comfortably into the backseat of the car and look out the window where the paparazzi are getting into cars probably ready to follow them.

"This is kind of giving me an adrenaline rush." Quinn smirks, jostling in her seat like a child waiting on line to see Santa Claus.

"You are such a loser." Santana chuckles and shakes her head at how easily her friend can get excited.

"Whatever Lopez." Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to the girl beside her. "You should be the one who is all antsy." She points out, poking the Latina in the side who is desperately squirming away from her fingers. "You're so getting some tonight!" She shouts and the cab driver eyes them through the rearview mirror.

"Shh!" Santana elbows the blonde.

"Wow, Santana Lopez telling me to 'shh' when the topic of conversation is sex?" Quinn gasps covering her mouth with her hand. "I believe the world may be ending." Santana shakes her head and lets out a forced chuckle.

"I just…" She lets out a sigh and finally looks at Quinn in the eyes. "I so can't wait to get my completely naked mack on with Britt but, she's wanted to wait." She shrugs her shoulders and fidgets in her seat. "I'm not gonna lie, I seriously needs to get it on but… I have no expectations, ya know?" Santana looks at her friend, watching her face turn from curious, to confused to a small smirk and then how her mouth opens to let out an 'aw'.

* * *

"You look ridiculous." Rachel says as they walk quickly up the block and down the steps into the subway. Brittany has her hood to her jacket up, large sunglasses to cover her eyes and a scarf wrapped around her neck covering her mouth.

"At least we got out of there without anyone noticing." Brittany points out and Rachel can't help but nod in agreement. Ever since the Pierce's put in that exit/entrance connected to Brittany's room it's been so much easier for them to go out into the city streets without having to deal with the swarm of people standing outside of the front of the house. "Besides, it would be worse if I had my luggage with me."

"Thank God for Blaine." Rachel sighs, thanking everything that is holy that Blaine took it upon himself to bring Brittany's bag to the parking garage and pack it into the Jeep for her.

They step onto the subway and are actually able to find seats beside on another. For a Friday the subway is pretty empty but they are most definitely not about to complain. A woman sitting across from them is busy reading her People magazine which just so happens to have Brittany gracing the cover this month. She'd been interviewed about her charity work over in California and was apparently the poster girl for being a humanitarian; move over Angelina.

Brittany holds her breath when the woman looks up from her magazine and stares at the girls in front of her. She tilts her head to the side and turns the magazine over to glance at the front cover before looking back up at Brittany. But just as the woman is about to lean forward and say something to them Rachel turns to Brittany and starts speaking in Hebrew. If the brunette could see Brittany's eyes she would see the confusion and the furrowed brow. Instead she continues to smile at the blonde and elbows her subtlely finally getting a simple nod from Brittany. The woman across from them sinks back into her seat and continues to read her magazine.

After dodging that bullet, their stop finally came up and the girl's were quick to get off before anyone else got any ideas. Brittany leads Rachel through the tunnels of the subway station until finally reaching the light of day and the noise of busy streets. The large storage building and parking garage is only a block away and finding the Pierce's level is pretty easy. It's in the middle of the building and after pressing the alarm on the key ring a few times they eventually find the silver Jeep Grand Cherokee hidden amongst the more elite cars and collector's items.

"Quinn is going to be with Santana so, I guess you'll be good to get back?" Brittany asks, popping the trunk door open to make sure Blaine put her stuff in the right vehicle. Rachel nods her head and smiles back at the blonde.

"Yes, we've already made plans for ourselves, don't you worry." She tells her friend and watches her close the trunk door and they both walk to get into the Jeep.

"Good, good." Brittany nods and turns on the truck.

It only takes a few minutes before they are driving out of the parking garage and on to level ground. They both look left and then right before spotting their girlfriend's stepping out of taxi across the street. Rachel points to them and Brittany nods, turning left thanking that this one way street is going the right way for her. They pull up to the curb a few feet in front of the taxi and Brittany puts the truck in park.

"Hey." Rachel greets, running over to pull her girlfriend into a hug.

"Hi." Quinn says back placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips before looking around her to Brittany who is still in her stealth gear. "You look like a Russian mafia wife." She points out in all seriousness which gets a laugh from the other girls.

"Brittany here was just taking all the precautions of not being found out." Rachel explains, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. "She rode the subway today." She beams at her best friend who playfully nudges her.

"Hey." Santana says sweetly finally making her way from the curb and to Brittany who is standing in front of the trunk door. She grins and lowers her scarf from her mouth and removes her sunglasses so that Santana can see her face.

"Hey babe." Brittany replies and opens her arms for Santana to fall into her, which she does and they hold onto each other like it's the first time they've seen each other in months. She places a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips as she reaches down to grab the handles of her bag and takes it off of Santana's shoulder. "Here, let me take this for you." She tells the shorter girl and turns in the Latina's arms so that she can put the bag beside hers in the trunk.

"Where are we going?" Santana whines in her ear making the blonde chuckle and shake her head.

"You'll see." She says, shuts the trunk once again and turns back to face Santana and smiles. "Come on," She kisses her lips again. "We gotta go." She grabs her hand and begins to lead her to the passenger door. "Thanks guys. We'll see you Sunday." Brittany waves to her friends and opens the door for her girlfriend who willingly allows herself to be guided into the vehicle.

Santana watches Brittany jog lightly around the front of the truck and practically jump into the driver's seat. They grin at each other as she shuts the door and reaches for the seat belt at her side while Santana does the same. The blonde tosses her hood off of her head, puts her sunglasses back on and throws the scarf into the back seat. After putting the Jeep into drive she looks over her shoulder to check for oncoming cars and blindly she grabs Santana's hand with her own and rests them together on the gear shift.

* * *

It takes Santana about twenty minutes to realize they are heading out to Long Island and this knowledge only brings on more questions. There are a few places they'd gone to out on the island but only one place she knows of that would provide room and board for them and at this she smiles knowingly to herself. Her grip on Brittany's hand tightens and she brings her other hand over to let her fingers trace patterns on the back of the blonde's non-driving hand.

When they pass the park, the one Brittany had brought her to on their first unofficial date, she grins remembering the innocent time they'd spent together there and how much they learned about one another. She gets a warm feeling in her stomach as she takes in the streets and how homey everything is around Brittany's old neighborhood and how she feels so comfortable bringing Santana into her memories.

"I thought it'd be a nice change to have you over at _my_ place for once." Brittany breaks their comfortable silence, squeezing her girlfriend's hand and tossing her a quick glance as she pulls the Jeep into the driveway. "Dinner, relax in front of the television, some wine and most importantly, be with each other." Her words are soft and Santana can't fight the chill that shoots up and down her body as Brittany speaks to her.

The blonde walks around the back of the Jeep to retrieve their things and is met by Santana within seconds willing to help. But Brittany shakes her head and waves off her help and hands her the keys to the house instead. Santana smirks to herself as she ascends the three steps to the front door and how all of this feels so domestic and imagines that they have just returned from vacation and are home, in their home.

Brittany watches her girlfriend unlock the door to her house and grins. There's something inside of her that goes all gooey and mushy at the sight of Santana entering the house and how it feels like it's something that could very well be in their future. To have a place that is theirs and not just Brittany's and not just Santana's. She adjusts the bags in her hands after shutting the trunk and follows the path Santana had taken to get into the house.

"Let me at least help you now babe." Santana says as she opens the front door for her girlfriend, holding her hand out to take her bag but is once again brushed off.

"No, sit down and relax. I got it." Brittany tells her and kicks the door shut with her foot. Santana twists her lips but does as she is told and takes a seat on the comfortable looking couch in the living room.

She looks around while Brittany puts their things in her bedroom and she realizes that the first time she was here she never really got to look around. The couches are the kind of couches her family has back in Lima. She kind of imagined people like Brittany's family would have those 'show rooms' where they have expensive and super uncomfortable furniture that no one sits on. But then she remembers the tiny bit of information that this place, _this_ house is actually Brittany's and not her family's. This only makes her nervous about when they go back to the city for dinner tomorrow night, maybe her parents _do_ have a show room after all.

"Baby you want a drink?" Brittany calls from the hallway and stops just before entering and smiles at how cute Santana looks on the couch, her feet don't even touch the ground. "You are so adorable right now." She points out and slowly makes her way over to the couch and leans down to press her lips to Santana's.

"Just right now?" Santana counters with a tiny pout that makes Brittany giggle and kiss her again.

"Well, maybe just right now because usually I think you're beautiful." She mumbles against her girlfriends lips, pressing little kisses at the corners of her mouth. "And sexy." She whispers causing the Latina's breathe to hitch in the back of her throat.

"Mmm." Santana hums out against the blonde's lips that are still peppering hers with tiny kisses. "Good save." She winks as she pulls back and playfully pushes Brittany away.

"So," Brittany stands up straight and holds her hands out for Santana to take and she does and is soon pulled to her feet. "What do you want for dinner?" The blonde asks over her shoulder while tugging the Latina through the living room and into the kitchen where she motions for her to take a seat. Santana eyes her girlfriend as she moves about the room, pulling drawers open along with cabinets, clearly looking for things.

"Aw babe you're gonna cook for me?" Santana asks as she leans comfortably in the chair but Brittany stops and giggles before she turns around.

"Actually... I'm not much of a cook." She admits shyly, her eyes glancing down for a brief moment but looks up again and tilts her head to the side. "I find recipes... confusing." Santana grins and pushes herself up from the chair and steps to Brittany and places a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Santana says against her lips and they both smile as Brittany's hands come down rest at the shorter girl's waist. They stand there kissing for a little while until the blonde spins them around and pushes the Latina against the counter and reaches her hand to the side.

"Chinese?" She asks as she pulls away with a small smirk and lifting the Chinese food menu between them. Santana giggles and nods her head, bringing her hands to rest at Brittany's cheeks.

"Perfect." Santana agrees and after a few more pecks Brittany opens up the menu and they decide on what to order.

It's less than the promised time, thirty minutes, that the food is delivered. Brittany smiles at the delivery boy when he says it's good to see her and that it's been too long. This conversation prompts Santana to make fun of her and that she obviously orders way too much delivery when she comes out to the island, especially if the delivery boy remembers her.

Shortly after the arrival of their food and the table in the dining room being set up, the girl's take their seats across from each other and begin to pile the food on their plates. Brittany hands Santana the chop sticks she requests and takes a package for herself and they watch one another shyly situate their plates.

"So what's after dinner?" Santana asks as she turns her plate around a few times to find the perfect place to dive into her chicken and broccoli. "You said you had a night planned out."

"Well... kind of, not really planned but... hoping it would go a certain way." Brittany bashfully admits, looking at the Latina through her eye lashes. "I had dinner in mind and then... maybe, see where the night takes us." She slowly tells Santana hopefully, biting on her lower lip, playing with the chop sticks in her hand. Santana eyes the girl carefully, assessing the situation and her eyes widen in realization.

"Wait, you mean..." She trails off, finally finding those blue eyes and she gulps at the small tentative nod of affirmation. She licks her lips, looks at the food and nods herself, reaching for her chopsticks and pulling them apart. "Oh, okay." She drawls out grabbing one of the containers and fiddling around with the top. Sensing the thoughts now coursing through her girlfriend's mind Brittany clears her throat and sits up a bit straighter.

"Only if... I mean, you've been patient and... I..." Brittany tucks some hair behind her ear. "I want you." Her voice is low and husky and it makes Santana's knees quake and her breath hitch in her throat. "I mean, I've always wanted you and..." She shakes her head at herself and chuckles out of the slight embarrassment she is currently feeling. "It's agonizing actually, how much I want you." She decides on and locks eyes with Santana. They stare at one another, for a few but long seconds and their mouths open and close as though they mean to speak but no words come out. Slowly, Santana swallows the lump that has formed in her throat and she shakes her head.

"I don't want Chinese." She tells the blonde, her voice is raspy and laced with desire that obviously has nothing to do with their delivered food. Brittany swallows as well, her throat suddenly dry and she shakes her head in agreement.

"Me neither." Brittany licks her lips after she speaks and her eyes dart down to Santana's luscious lower lip.

"But I'm hungry, you?" Brown eyes glimpse down to those lips that are moist from that tongue poking out and swiping across them and she wants to taste it, she can feel herself drooling at the image in her mind of that tongue everywhere else.

"Starved." Brittany blurts out before Santana can even finish her sentence, her hands palm down on the table, chop sticks long forgotten.

At the same time they push all the containers and their plates out of the way, jump up and lean across the table to crash their lips together. Tanned hands come up to blonde hair where fingers get lost in the long locks, pulling Brittany closer and deeper against her lips. The blonde moans into Santana's mouth and she realizes her body is moving of its own accord and has completely given up on trying to crawl across the table.

Without breaking the kiss, Brittany moves around the table and wraps her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her off of the table. Santana's legs come to meet at Brittany's back and her arms around the blonde's neck as the tall dancer carries her away from the table. They knock into a few walls but it doesn't matter to them and in the back of Santana's mind, she knows that Brittany will get them to the bedroom safely.

"Oh my God, I want you so bad." Brittany whimpers against her lips as she holds her against the door to her bedroom, which is luckily open from her putting their luggage away before. Santana nods at her statement and continues to kiss her girlfriend full on the mouth wanting to taste every bit of her lips and tongue and words.

"Bring me to the bed Brittany." Santana tells her, resting her head against Brittany's forehead and looking deeply into her eyes. "I want to feel you, all of you…" Her eyes roll in the back of her head when Brittany's lips move their attack to her neck and she hangs her head back to give her more access. "I want you all over me." She whines as a moan pops from her lips and the feeling of her back no longer being pressed up against the door but being lowered down to the softness of Brittany's bed.

* * *

**_don't hate me! haha..._**

**_i just wanted to say, in case you didn't understand the whole thing with Rachel and Brittany and the Emmy's... and how she should be ashamed it's beause the Emmy's are in the fall and they are currently in the second semester of school, aka spring... its stupid but i got a chuckle as i was writing it. anyways, hope you enjoyed this bit:)_**


	26. Chapter 15 part 2

**_if you follow me on tumblr, then you may have read the tiny tease i posted earlier. if not then perhaps you have noticed the change in rating (hint hint;))_**

**_you all have been so patient with me updating this story and have seriously been such good followers and i love you for it. all of your reviews and posts on tumblr make me smile. so i obviously could not hold out on you for long with this chapter because we have ALL been waiting to get here with these ladies in this story._**

**_so sit back and enjoy and let me know how feel or what you think:)_**

* * *

Santana holds Brittany by the sides of her face, kissing her chin and cheeks and lips with a fervor neither girl has kissed with before. She whimpers and groans, bending her legs and squeezing at the blonde's hips desperate to keep her on top of her and at a close proximity. Brittany leans a hand beside Santana's head, tilting her own to provide as much access for her girlfriend's lips to explore her skin. Her other hand grips at the Latina's bicep, squeezing and digging her finger tips into the flesh for as much contact as physically possible.

Her hips, as though having a mind of their own, grind down into Santana's center causing the shorter girl to moan out and her hips to cant up to meet the blonde halfway. Brittany's lips finally get a chance for assault and she leaves trails of wet kisses up and down Santana's neck and sucks on her ear lobe, breathing heavily against the skin that is available to her.

"I want you naked." Brittany whispers through pants into Santana's ear and places a kiss to the patch of skin just below. "I want to see you, I want to touch you baby." She whines, poking her tongue out to lick up from her earlobe to the shell of her ear. Santana hisses at the words and the feeling and her hands trail down from Brittany's cheeks to her lower back and she inches her shirt up a bit to feel the skin underneath.

"Take my clothes off." Santana breathes out and gulps as she gently pushes against the blonde's chest to look into her deep blue eyes. Brittany licks her lips, leans down for another quick kiss and then pulls Santana up with her by the hand.

They stand in the middle of Brittany's bedroom just at the foot of the bed. The tall lamp in the corner is on, lighting up just enough of the pale yellow walls and the white bed sheets and comforter. Their smiles are small and shy but hold more meaning than words can. Brittany reaches a hand up to tuck some of Santana's hair behind her ear and away from her face. The Latina leans into the intimate touch, bringing her own hand up to cover the back of the blonde's.

She turns her head a little to press a soft kiss to Brittany's palm before bringing her cheek back against it. The hand on her cheek soon leaves, lightly trailing its fingers down to her chin, her neck and the top of her chest and is soon joined by the other hand at the third button of her top. Brittany slowly unbuttons each one until Santana's top is completely undone and she pulls it open tucking her thumbs in at the top to ease it off of her and down her arms leaving her standing in front of her upper half in nothing but her black laced bra.

The shirt soon meets the floor and Santana's hands are quick to find the hem of Brittany's top and carefully begins to lift it up and over the blonde letting it slip from her fingers after she removes it. They stand there in their bras, smiling a little wider, letting their eyes travel over the exposed skin before them and step closer towards each other. Brittany's hand comes to Santana's hip while Santana's hands find the skin behind Brittany's neck letting her thumb rub at the spot behind her ears.

They lean in, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss and Brittany's other hand comes up to rest at the small of Santana's back. Lightly her fingers tickle up, like a dance, against Santana's skin and she grins because she can feel the goose bumps rise beneath her finger tips at her simple touch. The Latina's tongue swipes across the blonde's lower lip and soon their tongues are dancing along each other as well.

Santana finds her hands tracing patterns down Brittany's chest, over the thin fabric of her bra, down her toned stomach until they stop their motion due to the top of the blonde's jeans in their way. She smirks into the kiss and pulls away to look down at her fingers as she unbuttons the top button of her girlfriend's jeans.

Brittany's hands have not ceased in their mission to remove Santana's bra and she does so with such ease and in one swift motion the clasp to the Latina's black laced bra is undone and the straps are being slid down her arms. They giggle with one another, Brittany's lower lip between her teeth as she watches her fingers slip beneath the straps of the black bra and how the easily fall from tanned shoulders. Santana mouth hands slightly open as she grips the zipper between her index finger and thumb and takes a tiny breath while she carefully pulls it down.

The sound is almost as loud as their hearts racing and a small blush forms on Santana's cheeks at the 'zip' sound that echoes throughout the room. When she tucks her thumbs into the jeans is when she realizes that her bra is no longer covering her chest and she pulls her hands back. Her eyes widen as she watches Brittany eye her chest up and slowly lean down to capture a hardened peak between her lips.

"_Ungh_." Santana gasps and her head flies back at the feeling of Brittany sucking on her nipple and the way her tongue circles around it just right. She moves her arms down to let the rest of the garment fall to the ground and when she is sure it is off she lets her fingers get lost in a sea of blonde hair, pulling Brittany's mouth more into her body.

The blonde's hands splay across the shorter girl's back, pulling her body closer, wanting more of her inside of her mouth and she hums against the flesh she is currently tasting. Her eyes open and she glances up at Santana, finding brown eyes lock into her own and she grins while moving her lips over to the other nipple to give it the same amount of attention.

With a pop, Brittany finally lets go and stands up straight, smiling with a glazed over look in her eye that Santana has never seen but most definitely looks forward to seeing it again and again. The blonde runs her fingers through Santana's hair, lets her hands travel down to her shoulders and to her arms until they are holding hands. After a few seconds of staring and hand holding Brittany drops Santana's hands, brings her own hands behind her and unclasps her own bra letting it fall from her arms and meet the ground where Santana's had landed.

The Latina's eyes carefully rake up and down Brittany's torso, her gaze settling on her exposed chest and she steps forward bringing her hands up to them. The blonde swallows hard, watching her girlfriend's skilled hands squeeze and tease her breasts and her eyes close momentarily just savoring the moment. She brings her hand up to cup Santana's cheek and their eyes lock and they smile softly at one another before the shorter girl's lips are on hers and their chests are rubbing up against each other.

"_Oh_." Brittany sighs in shock at how amazing skin on skin feels right now and she wraps her arms around Santana tighter and kisses her harder.

The dancer shimmies out of her jeans when Santana's thumbs tuck into the fabric once again, removing her girlfriend's panties along in the process. She bends down to fully remove the clothing and she helps Brittany step out of them without falling over. Her eyes rake over the long toned legs of her dancing girlfriend and finally stop once she meets that place between the blonde's legs and she is awestruck. She swallows hard and rough and licks her lips before kissing the skin of her girlfriend's thigh and lets her hands run up and down the back of them.

"_God_, you are so beautiful." She murmurs against Brittany's skin and closes her eyes because she has never witnessed anything this gorgeous before.

Brittany's hands come down to the sides of her face and then her shoulders and she pulls Santana back up to eye level and kisses her on the lips. Her hands soon find Santana's jeans and she is quick to remove them from the Latina, using the same method as the shorter girl to get the same view. Her breath hitches after she helps Santana out of her jeans without a problem and her eyes travel from her feet, up her legs and comes face to face with Santana's glistening core. She gulps and licks her lips, much as Santana had and she slowly brings her lips to the smooth skin just above her girlfriend's most intimate spot.

"_Ugh_." Santana hisses and whimpers all at the same time and it feels like her whole body has seized just from that one action. She makes the same noise when Brittany does it for a second time and smiles up at Santana as she stands up and kisses her on the lips.

Standing in Brittany's bedroom, completely naked, both brown and blue eyes trace every curve, bone structure and dimple on the other's skin as if memorizing it for dreams to come. Fingers dance over skin, through hair and grip at flesh. Lips are licked and kissed and tugged on from teeth and form smiles and let out small almost inaudible sighs of pleasure from the simple act of being touched. Brittany slowly moves around Santana, letting her lips lead her to her shoulders until she is standing directly behind the Latina and swiping her hair from her back and is kissing her neck.

Her arms wrap around Santana's stomach, her hands splay across her abdomen and she steps closer until her chest is pressed up against her girlfriend's back and she can feel the way the air leaves her lungs sharply. Santana's eyes close and she puts her hands over Brittany's, leaning her head to the side to feel Brittany's lips on more of her. Soon, those lips are just ghosting over her ear lobe and she shivers in her girlfriend's arms.

"Do you trust me?" Brittany whispers into her ear and her breath catches in the back of her throat but she swallows and nods her head.

Brittany gently pushes her hand at the spot between Santana's shoulder blades forcing the girl forwards until she is on her hands and knees. She follows her onto the bed and kneels behind her, letting her hand travel down the entirety of the Latina's tanned back, trailing her fingers over the bumps of her spine and the way goose bumps rise under her touch. Santana sighs out small moans at each caress Brittany gives her and her eyes slightly roll back when the blonde brings her other hand to join in all of the touching.

Her fingers go back up and then tickle down Santana's sides, over her rib cage dipping slightly lower to touch her quivering stomach until finally coming back to meet at the small of her back. She leans down and presses her lips to the spot just above her hands, placing small kisses to the back of her hips and sides and lower back. Her head dips a bit more forward, bringing her forehead to rest on her girlfriend's back and nudging her nose into her back and letting out small obviously controlled breathes. She pokes her tongue out to taste the skin there and both girls let out gasps.

She moves her hands lower, going over the Latina's rear smoothly and slowly running her finger tips and heel of her palms along the skin of her thighs, only to come back up when her fingers reach the bend of her knees. She performs the motion again but this time brings her hands to the front of Santana's thighs, letting her fingers trail up the inside of her thighs pulling apart from each other before touching her most intimate spot. Santana groans at the purposeful action, avoiding touching her right there but it still feels so good to have Brittany's hands praising her body this way.

Brittany leans one hand down to the bed at Santana's side and as she brings her lips to the middle of her back she runs her other hand up the Latina's side carefully bringing it to her stomach and moving to cup her breast. Santana's breath hitches in the back of her throat and her hips move back into Brittany's of their own accord, her arousal building up at an intensely slow rate. The blonde's lips move up to between her shoulder blades, to her shoulder then to her neck before she brings her mouth to Santana's ear and breathes out hotly into it.

"Come here." She whispers out, placing pressure to Santana's chest for her to move up to a kneeling position along with her. She moves easily, with the aid of Brittany's hand against her chest and soon her back is pressed to the blonde's front.

With one hand still grasping Santana's breast, Brittany brings her other hand up to brush the dark hair away from Santana's neck, sweeping it all off to one side exposing the skin for her lips to pleasure. Wet, hot kisses are brought to Santana's neck and shoulder along with tiny whispers of adoration into her ear and onto her skin. Her hand moves to the other breast, wanting to give it the same attention as the other, squeezing it experimentally yet expertly all the while her hips slowly moving into Santana's backside setting the rhythm of the evening.

Santana reaches her hand up and behind her to grip at Brittany's neck and cranes her own to finally crash their lips together again. While they kiss slowly, her other hand finds Brittany's at her side and covers the top of it with her own, lacing their fingers together and brings it up to her other breast so that both of the blonde's hands are on her body. She moans into Brittany's mouth as Brittany moans back into hers in response. Brittany pulls back from Santana's mouth, grins back at her and then places a quick kiss to her cheek before nuzzling her nose into her hair and letting out a few ragged breathes as she lowers one of her hands down Santana's stomach. Just before she dips her hand to its lowest point, its destination she pushes her nose further into that sea of dark locks then moves her mouth back to Santana's ear.

"Look at me." Brittany asks more than demands and her voice is so soft and there is something else laced in there that Santana can't quite recognize but knows that she wants to hear it more. She turns her head around again and locks eyes with Brittany. The blonde's blues search her dark browns for a few moments, they trace over her features and then she nods subtlely. "I'm going to make love to you." She breathes out and a small whimper escapes Santana's lips and her body nearly gives out at the words but luckily Brittany keeps her held up, tight in her arms. She grinds her backside into Brittany's front, receiving a small moan of pleasure from the blonde and she shivers as Brittany's fingers go lower, tickling up the inside of her thighs.

She spreads her legs in anticipation and heavy arousal, her hand still gripping the back of Brittany's neck. Her skin rises with goose bumps, she lets out a strangled breath and closes her eyes when she feels Brittany's finger gently slide up and down her entrance and then without any sort of teasing, she slips the digit inside of Santana. The Latina's hips rock against her hand, needing the friction, needing more, needing _something_, but Brittany lets them both enjoy the slowness of the act of all of this and with her hand still, she peppers Santana's exposed skin with soft, open mouthed kisses.

"_Hmph_." Santana whimpers and her fingers dig into Brittany's neck when the blonde moves her finger out then back into the Latina.

She slides her finger almost all the way out before slipping it all the way back in carefully and gently. Pleasurable moans and sighs bounce off of the walls as she creates a slow pace of her hand between Santana's legs, enjoying the way the Latina moves her back into her at each movement. The blonde sucks in the dark haired girl's ear lobe, taking it between her teeth gently and letting her lips nibble on the flesh before letting it slip out.

"_Uh, _Santana." Brittany groans into her ear and nudges her nose against her girlfriend's cheek, her eyes closed tightly at the feeling of Santana's arousal. Her other hand drops from the Latina's breast and she grips it around her stomach, pulling her close against her shivering at the way Santana's hips are slowly moving with her. "Lie on your back." She tells her, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the shorter girls shoulder then to her neck.

They both whimper when Brittany removes her finger from inside of Santana, she loosens her grip from around her trailing her fingers along her toned abdomen to rest on her hip. She bites her lip as she watches Santana lean forward onto her hands once again and maneuver herself onto her back. Her head resting on the pillow she meets those blue eyes that are so dark with want right now, her own slightly hooded from the way Brittany is looking back at her.

Santana bends her legs, slowly closes them only to open them again to give Brittany a full view of what the blonde does to her. The dancer's breath catches in her chest when her eyes lock onto her girlfriend's glistening core and she licks her lips that curl up at the corners into a smile. She positions herself between Santana's legs and leans forward to bring her hands to the sides of Santana's head. Carefully and ever so gently she crawls to hover over the Latina's body until they are at eye level.

Santana reaches a hand up, brushes some hair from Brittany's face and tucks it behind her ear letting her palm come to stay still on the blonde's cheek. Her thumb caresses the skin there and she smiles wide, her eyes glistening in the dimly lit room and she lets out a content sigh. She leans up to press her lips to Brittany's and she feels the dip in her stomach when her girlfriend's tongue licks her lower lip.

"You're incredibly amazing." Brittany breathes out as she pulls back from Santana's lips. "And…" When she opens her eyes she finds those dark brown eyes looking back up at her and she swallows hard. She glances down to Santana's chest, collecting her thoughts as well as to try and get the words out before she loses her cool. With a nod of encouragement to herself she brings her eyes back up to Santana's and she smiles softly.

"Brittany," Santana interrupts her before she can continue whatever it was she had planned to say. "I love you." The Latina sighs out in kind of a giggly way and a faint blush comes to her cheeks and she bashfully flickers her eyes away but Brittany's hand on her cheek catches her to reconnect their gazes. Her mouth opens and closes a few more times, her head shakes from side to side in disbelief and she chuckles.

"I love you too." She replies and the sound of her heart racing is pounding against her eardrums but she most definitely hears the tiny gasp that pops from the Latina's lips.

Within seconds their lips crash together, saying the words over and over again into one another's mouths and tasting the love declarations on their tongues. Brittany's hand tickles down Santana's side, down the outside of her thigh, slowly inching towards the inside and trailing upwards. Santana's legs spread, eagerly awaiting the intimate touch of her girlfriend and how much this all means now between them.

Tentatively, Brittany brings her fingers to Santana's entrance, sliding them up and down enjoying how the expressions on her girlfriend's face change as she does so. The Latina's hands grip at her neck and her fingers wrap around blonde locks as she pulls Brittany's face closer to hers until her forehead is resting against her own. They both watch when Brittany lifts her body up a little, as she slips two of her fingers inside of Santana and they both moan at the sensation.

"_Hmph_." Santana grunts, her mouth falling open as the blonde slowly slides her fingers in and out of her. "Brittany." She moans and just as the last part of her girlfriends name leaves her lips Brittany is kissing her again.

The blonde moves her fingers a little faster and slightly harder at the request of the Latina who whispers 'more' and 'harder' into her mouth. She lets her lips dance down to her chin until she is peppering Santana's chest with tiny kisses while she thrusts in and out of her. Soon enough she brings her thumb up to rub at the shorter girls clit and that's when Santana's hips start moving faster with Brittany's motions, desperate for more and more.

"_Oh, Brittany_!" Santana yells out and throws her head back in ecstasy making her neck available for Brittany's lips to attack. The blonde sucks on her pulse points, nipping at the flesh and then licking at the pink spots she creates. "Don't stop!" She begs and she can feel Brittany nod, her forehead slipping against the slick skin of her shoulder and she grunts as she tries to maintain her rhythm and speed for the girl beneath her.

"You _feel so _good." Brittany says between thrusts, her breath hitting Santana's sweat slicked skin and creating goose bumps along her tanned arms and chest. The blonde turns her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck and places quick kisses there, licking the saltiness from her lips. "Say it again." She pleads in a soft voice as she pants against Santana's cheek.

The Latina moans out into the bedroom, her hands fly up to get lost in Brittany's blonde locks and she grunts when her hips try and match her girlfriend's thrusts. She turns her head to the side and finds Brittany's lips with a quick kiss and looks into her blue eyes. Santana moves some blonde hair from sticking to Brittany's forehead and smiles.

"_I_…" She starts but has to close her eyes for a moment, swallow and take a deep breath. "_Love you_." She whimpers, her head flying back further against the pillow once more.

Brittany whines and lets her body fall completely on top of Santana's, her hips pushing up against the back of her hand to help with the pressure and friction her fingers are creating inside of her girlfriend. Their bodies slide across one another's, the sweat building up from the exertion as well as the buildup of Santana's impending release which is rivaling Brittany's ever growing arousal.

"_Hmph_," Brittany grunts and lifts her other hand up to the top of Santana's head, using her thumb to move some hair from sticking to the Latina's forehead. "_Oh_, I love you so much." She pants against Santana's lips, pressing a quick kiss to her lower lip.

Santana moans out loudly and wraps her arms fiercely around Brittany, her hands splayed across her back, nails dig into the pale flesh of the dancer's back while her own arches up from the bed. Her head turns enough for her to find those blue eyes that are already looking back at her. They smile through their heavy breathing, Brittany quickly and softly kisses Santana's forehead.

"_Mmm, oh_… Britt- I…" Santana calls out but words escape her and all that she can seem to get out is a sigh of a moan that echoes off of the walls of Brittany's bedroom. The blonde thrusts a bit harder, drawing out her motions as Santana rides out her orgasm, moving her hips for full pleasure.

"So beautiful." Brittany hums into Santana's mouth that is hanging open, she kisses the corner of her mouth and says it again. "So beautiful."

When Santana starts taking in deep breathes, to calm her quickly beating heart, and when she slowly lowers her back onto the bed once again Brittany carefully slides her fingers out from inside of her girlfriend. Her eyes trace over the Latina's flushed cheeks, the beads of sweat falling from her forehead where her hairline is and how her lips are a little dry but still so appetizing. Soon, both of Brittany's arms are tucking underneath a spent Santana and she flips them over so that she is on her back and Santana is lying on top of her.

She runs her fingers down the Latina's back, the sweat making it easy for her finger tips to glide up and down the skin and move over the bumps of her spine. She kisses the top of Santana's head, also damp from sweat but she keeps her lips there nonetheless and holds her tighter. Santana's cheek rests on the blonde's chest, eyes closed and breathing, though still slightly ragged, is slowly changing back to its normal rate.

Santana hums out a tiny giggle and Brittany tilts her head down and to the side to find her girlfriend smirking. She brings one of her hands up to Santana's hair and runs her fingers through the dark locks and finds herself grinning as well.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks, her voice so soft and tentative, clearly tired from their previous activities. Santana sighs and shifts slightly on top of her girlfriend and slowly lifts her head, bringing her hand to rest at Brittany's sternum and lets her chin come down upon it. They smile at one another once their eyes meet and Santana makes the same giggling noise from before and she shakes her head.

"It's really not funny." She assures the blonde but the grin on her face only makes Brittany chuckle at her. "It's just…" She stops shaking her head and looks back into those blue eyes. "I love you." She shrugs her shoulders, the cute way she speaks and how bashful she is about it makes Brittany grin in return.

"And _I_ love _you_." Brittany adds, lightly pressing her finger to the tip of Santana's nose.

Santana pulls her face away, giggling of course, but turns her face towards Brittany's chest and lets out a deep breath. Her eyes trail over the way Brittany's chest is contoured. How her collarbone pops out a little more on the left than the right, her lips soon finding the thin layer of flesh covering them. She smirks at the way the swell of her breasts catch her eye immediately and she is quick to bring her lips to the, praising them with open mouthed kisses and trailing her tongue around stiff peaks.

"I don't think you really understand…" Santana says between kisses, her eyes flicker up to find Brittany watching her every move with an appreciative smile on her lips. "How bad." Kiss. "How long." Kiss. "How fucking much I've wanted to touch you like this." She places a kiss right below the blonde's naval causing Brittany to wriggle in her arms and scrunch her nose.

"Show me." Brittany says, her fingers running through her girlfriend's hair making the dark haired girl smirk. After a long, open mouth kiss to Brittany's hip Santana crawls her way back up to meet the blonde's lips and nods.

"Oh, I'm gonna." She whispers, her tongue sweeps out to swipe across Brittany's lower lip before nibbling on it gently with her teeth.

Her lips find her girlfriends neck, sucks softly and trails her tongue up to her jaw placing a kiss to her cheek. She smiles down at the girl beneath her, reaches her hand up to smooth out her brow till Brittany's face completely relaxes. Her finger grazes the tip of her nose to the dip just below to where her upper lip starts, letting it press gently into that tiny dip before tracing the blondes lower lip with her finger tip. Brittany smiles and kisses Santana's finger quickly before it leaves her lips to run down to her chin and then neck until it is making its way down the front of her chest, creating patterns between her breasts.

She tucks her other hand under the blonde's shoulder, wrapping her fingers from behind to the front softly and leans down to kiss her bicep while her other hand continues its journey downward. Santana drags the back of her hand, knuckles barely touching the soft skin of the dancer's stomach and then her hip, turns her hand around to tickle down to her thigh. Brittany's legs part, the anticipation growing deep down in her stomach and between her legs, an ache she has had since before they even came into the bedroom.

Her hand moves forward and she reaches a finger forward, finally touching Brittany in the most intimate way. They both gasp at the initial touch and Brittany's hands come up to grip Santana's shoulders causing brown eyes to dart up to blues.

"You okay?" Santana asks her, suddenly nervous. Brittany breathes out a smile, nods, blinks a few times and softly massages her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"Yes." Her voice is scratchy and there's that want behind it that makes it come out deeper than usual. "Touch me Santana." She whispers and without needing anymore pleas Santana presses the tip of her finger at Brittany's entrances and pushes inside.

Brittany's mouth opens and she sucks in air, her eyes widening at the feel of Santana inside of her. The Latina moves in and out of her a few times before entering second finger, receiving a pleasurable moan from the blonde.

"_Mhmm_." Brittany hums out, leans up and presses her lips to Santana's for a quick kiss.

Santana leans back down and keeps her lips against Brittany's as she increases the pace of her thrusts, loving the vibrations of the pants and moans pouring out of her girlfriend. Their mouths open, breath mixes together and their eyes lock. Santana rests her forehead on Brittany's and they smile shyly back at one another. She smirks when she moves her thumb to rub against the blonde's clit enjoying the way her jaw shivers at the new addition of friction.

"_Uh._" Squeaks out from Brittany, her back lifts up from the bed and her hands moving to grab Santana's back. Her legs spread a bit more, giving Santana more room to work with which makes the Latina smirk down at her. "_Yes!_" She yells out when Santana's fingers start moving quicker and harder creating more pressure and bringing her closer to her release. "Oh, _Santana_." Gasping for air, her back continues to fall and rise as Santana hits all the right spots, her hips desperate to match her thrust for thrust.

Santana lips meet Brittany's again, a light peck and she peppers her cheeks with tiny kisses, her hand continuing to move between her girlfriends legs. The dancer's fingers creep up the middle of the Latina's back till they are grasping at dark locks and tugging softly on it. It's enough force to lift Santana's head up and expose her neck to Brittany's mouth where she does not hesitate to begin her assault. She sucks on her girlfriend's neck as she gets closer and closer to her climax until she is panting against tanned skin begging Santana not to stop.

"_Don't stop _baby. _Don't. Stop._" She pleads, her hands moving from Santana's back and to the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks and pulls her face back down so that their eyes meet. "You're… you are… _uh!_" Her head flies back and her back arches up so much that her chest is flush against Santana's and her arms wrapped tightly around tanned skin. Her legs squeeze at Santana's sides and she gasps, moans and whimpers into the Latina's ear as her hips jerk upward.

"_Jesus."_ Santana breathes out, the feeling of Brittany's walls tightening around her fingers surprising her and kind of turning her on again.

They both collapse, bouncing up and down as they fall to the mattress. Brittany's arms stay around Santana's back, fingers tickling up and down her sides and the small of her back. She turns her head and places a small kiss right beside Santana's ear and whispers, '_I love you so much right now'_. Santana hums out a smile and slides her body a little off of Brittany's to where only her leg and arm are draped over her and she looks into those blue eyes and grins.

Brittany reaches over and tickles her fingers down Santana's arm till she covers the back of her hand with her own and squeezes it lightly. They lie there, staring at one another still trying to catch their breath and smile. It's all they can really do and seeing the other smile back says so much more than words can. Blue eyes scan over tanned features like the way Santana's lips are parted slightly, her lower lip plumper than usual, from all of the kissing most likely, and the way her hair is splayed across the pillow they are both lying on. She thinks it's cute the way that she can see the way Santana doesn't care about being all sweaty and or completely naked because it's clear in her brown eyes that all she is thinking about is Brittany.

Santana is watching Brittany's eyes rake over her face, flicker down to her chest that is still heaving and she blushes at the way she licks her lips when she stares at her chest for that half of a second longer. She watches the way Brittany's eyes watch the way she is breathing, through her parted lips and how her hair is all over the pillow and part of Brittany's toned arm. When those eyes finally meet hers again she clears her throat and smiles bashfully.

"You're sexy." Santana tells her and she giggles at the tint of pink that quickly comes to Brittany's cheeks. "And… I just want to keep telling you I love you." She shifts closer to the blonde on their shared pillow and leans a bit forward to peck her on the lips.

* * *

Brittany lies on her side, head propped up in her hand as she watches Santana sleep peacefully. Her eyes flicker from the way her eyes look so calm when closed, her cheeks are so soft and jaw not tensed as her lips are slightly parted as she breathes easy. She leans in to place a soft kiss to the shorter girl's forehead, smiling when Santana shifts in her sleep and shuffles closer into Brittany bringing her hand to drape itself over the blonde's stomach and gripping her hip possessively. She lets her fingers tickle up and down the tanned arm over her body, pressing a set of soft kisses to Santana's face.

Getting tired of holding her head up, she lets her head fall to the pillow, the one Santana is resting on, still keeping her eyes on the other girl just watching her. She bites her lip for a moment, grinning at herself and then leans in ever so carefully to press her lips lightly against Santana's. When she pulls back she sees a small smirk form on the Latina's lips and her eyes slowly open to meet her own. They smile at one another, Santana blinking out the post coital nap she has just woken up from and the hand on Brittany's hip squeezes and pulls her even closer. Santana kisses Brittany's shoulder while slipping her leg over and between the blonde's tangling them together under the sheets.

"Follow me." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear taking her hand in her own tugging on it. Santana lifts her head and looks at the blonde curiously, receiving a smirk in response. "Let's get a snack." She winks and when she gets the Latina up from the bed she pulls the white sheet off of her bed and wraps it around the both of them.

Santana squeals and giggles as Brittany pokes at her sides and tickles her before lifting her up for a few steps towards the door, settling her back down to her feet once they reach the hallway. They walk awkwardly down the hall but it doesn't matter to either of them because they can't take their hands off of each other, so they continue to make their way to the kitchen with Brittany's arms around her waist and Santana's hands resting on her forearms.

They sit in the kitchen, on the floor, wrapped up carelessly in the bed sheet from Brittany's bedroom. The refrigerator door is wide open as they pull out some random snacks and drinks to share with each other. Brittany grabs the bowl of strawberries that is within her reach and she settles it to the floor beside her and picks one up. She holds the stem and lifts the fruit to her own lips, sucking on it slightly while eyeing up Santana.

The Latina watches the way the blonde's lips wrap around the fruit and she licks her own lips unconsciously making Brittany grin. When she does bite into it, she only takes a little bit into her mouth and then slowly paints her lips with the juices from the piece still in her hand before leaning in and pressing her lips to Santana's. Santana moans at the taste of Brittany and the strawberry on her tongue, feeling the tiny bit of fruit dancing around the blonde's mouth and around both of their tongues.

"Mmm." Santana hums when they pull apart, still tasting Brittany and the fruit in her mouth and she smiles. "I like it here." She says, reaching down and taking Brittany's hand in her own and plays idly with her fingers as she speaks. "It's comfortable and… it's very you." She looks up finding Brittany staring at their hands as well and her heart flutters at the smile she sees on her girlfriend's lips.

"Well," She begins and squeezes Santana's hand before looking up. "I like having you here. We should come here more often." She dips her head till her chin hits her chest and she glances at Santana through her eyelashes.

"I'd love that." Santana agrees, nodding her head as she reaches out to the bowl of strawberries to pick up another one and lifts it to Brittany's lips.

"Like once a week or something." Brittany suggests before leaning forward to take the offered fruit.

"That would be nice." Santana nods again, smiling while watching Brittany bite into the strawberry and hum out from enjoying the deliciousness. Brittany scrunches her nose and leans in to press her lips to Santana's to share the sweet taste. "You know… for someone who had no plans," She raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Your fridge is nicely stocked." She motions to the inside of the refrigerator at the bottle of water, champagne and containers of fruit among many other treats. Brittany laughs, throwing her head back in amusement and she shakes it from side to side.

"Hey, like I said… I didn't have a plan… just hope." She smirks back at Santana and shrugs her shoulders.

The Latina shakes her head, but her smile gives her away. Her hand comes up to rest on the blonde's cheek where her thumb caresses the skin briefly before she leans in to press their lips together again for a not so chaste kiss.


	27. Chapter 16 part 1

**_thank you guys so much for the reviews on last chapter! i know it's something we have all been waiting for in this story, even me. i'm so excited to finally share that part of their relationship with everyone. i've been so anxious to post the last two chapters. but, like i always say, Brittana comes to those who wait:)_**

**_i hope you guys like this next part, it's just really some more fluffy but i'm sure you don't mind:)_**

**_review and tell me your secret:)_**

* * *

Santana's eyes open and she is immediately greeted by the smell of Brittany's skin and the feeling of her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her. She tilts her head up, only a little bit because she doesn't want to wake up the blonde, and she smiles when she sees that she is still very much asleep. They are both lying on their sides, Brittany's arms around Santana's body, hands splayed across her back as though to ensure the closeness, even through sleep. Santana's hands are tucked under her chin and when she lowers her head to rest it upon her loose fists she grins and breathes out a sigh of content against Brittany's chest.

Leaning forward, only a few inches if that, she presses her lips to the dancer's bare skin, softly kissing the space below her neck. She shuffles closer, not that she needs to move very much seeing as they are flush against one another, but she does it nonetheless. Brittany's arms tighten around her, her fingers moving unconsciously over the Latina's back smoothly. Their legs are tangled up in each other under the sheet and comforter that is covering them and Santana's smile widens.

Last night had been one of _the_ most amazing nights of her life. She can't think of any words to truly describe it so, she settles for replaying it over in her mind. As the memories of the night before flash through her mind her lips find places on the blonde's body to kiss. First her chest, then above her breasts until Santana is reaching up with her lips to press a kiss to Brittany's chin ever so softly.

"You're up." Brittany mumbles, sleep still evident in her voice, making Santana giggle because when she looks she sees that the blonde's eyes are shut but a small smirk graces her lips.

"I can't fall back to sleep." Santana tells her, her own voice still raspy from not being used in hours. Brittany shifts, moves her body back a little and lowers her head and carefully opens her eyes blinking a few times before finding Santana looking back at her. They smile at one another and lean in bringing their lips together. "Morning." She whispers against Brittany's mouth.

"Morning." The blonde replies, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend and then rests her forehead to hers. "Did you sleep well?" Brittany asks, her eyes taking in Santana's features. The Latina nods, her lips in a tight smile as her own eyes scan over Brittany's' just woke up' look.

"Last night was…" Her words trail off into some sentence that she doesn't say but Brittany nods, understanding it completely and they both blush, averting their stares for the briefest of moments. Santana moves one of her arms from being tucked between their bodies and trails her fingers down her girlfriend's side before resting on her hip underneath the blankets.

"I _seriously_ can't stop thinking about how you're naked in my bed right now." Brittany admits, glancing down between their bodies for a second and she grins. "In my arms." Her voice comes out like a whisper and nearly takes all of the air from Santana's lungs and the girl is certain she will never breathe again.

Their eyes stay on one another, flickering from side to side to give each beautiful orb the right amount of attention. Their gazes drift off to cheeks, that are still slightly flushed but not from exertion and more of the fact that their bodies are _so_ close and _so_ naked. They glance between eyes and lips for a few moments, smiling hesitantly, letting the space between their mouths deteriorate until there is but a hairs breadth space separating them. Fingers rake softly over the soft skin of arms, sides, moving along with the divots and bumps of rib cages and spines, falling into the tiny dip and the curves at one another's hips and thighs.

"Tell me a secret." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips, her own moving over them with the slightest of touches. The Latina's breath hitches in her chest, she almost forgets that she needs oxygen to live momentarily and she pulls back a little, smiling as she does so.

Brittany's hands and fingers continue to brush against her bare skin, lowering further beneath the blankets covering them and tickling the outside of Santana's thigh. The shorter girl brings her leg over the blonde's, tangling them some more without the sheet in the way and rests her hand against the pale skin of Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm scared." Santana admits almost inaudibly, but, even through their breathing becoming heavier and her heart pounding into her ears, Brittany hears her. Her eyebrows furrow softly, her nose scrunches in concern and confusion, her eyes never ceasing on flickering from brown eyes to luscious lips.

"Scared?" She asks with curiosity, her hand grips the Latina's thigh, fingers digging gently into the tanned flesh.

Santana dips her head, her chin coming to her chest for a moment as her eyes look between their bodies where there is barely any space separating them. She nods, it's subtle, but Brittany catches it and lowers her head to find those dark eyes. There they are. Silently and through some sort of special, secret power, her eyes lift Santana's head back up so they are once again face to face, breathing one another's air, tasting it mixing between their mouths as it coats their lips. Santana nods, nervously and bashfully, her eyes almost betraying her need to continue looking into those deep, oceanic blue eyes.

"I'm scared because, I… because I love you." Santana tells her, eyes flitting away for a second, only a second. Brittany shakes her head, the confusion returning full force and she opens her mouth to speak but closes it just as quickly. They lie there, staring back at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Brittany assures her, moving her face closer to Santana's to ensure she can see the sincerity in her eyes if she doesn't hear it in her voice.

"I…" Santana begins but, she shuts her mouth before anything else can come out. Again, she shakes her head and chuckles at herself because she's never really been one to be at a loss for words but, there's something about the blonde that makes her sound unintelligible. "It's not…" Santana makes sure that Brittany's eyes are locked into her own, she takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and rests her hand flat to the blonde's chest. "I've never loved anyone like this." Brittany relaxes her brow and lets out a long breath; she hadn't even realized she was holding it in. She lets her body sink into the bed and in Santana's arms, shaking her head as she moves her lips against Santana's like she had initially intended when she'd brought them millimeters away moments ago.

"Neither have I." Brittany says as she pulls back from the short but sweet kiss and watches Santana's eyes flutter open from the loss of contact as well as the words spoken.

It's quiet, for a few long minutes, and they stare back at one another with their hands and fingers still dancing against soft skin. Santana smiles, wider than before, her eyes twinkle in the morning light and she nods a few times as she lifts her leg all the way over Brittany's body. She moves slowly, bringing her body to hover of the blonde's and lets one of her hands come to rest at a place on the pillow beside her girlfriend's head.

Brittany grips at the sheets, moving them so that they don't get in the way and barricade the Latina's body from her own. The shorter girl giggles when she has to lift her body a bit so that the dancer can tug at the bed sheets and she lets out a tiny sigh of relief when she feels Brittany's skin fully against hers. The blonde's hands come to rest at the Latina's waist, her thumbs caressing her hip bones and fingers splayed at her lower back. Santana bites down on her lower lip, tilts her head and raises her other hand to brush a few strands of hair from Brittany's forehead before leaning down to place a kiss to her lips.

The blonde lifts her hips and at the same time, presses against her girlfriend's lower back to bring her hips down to meet hers in the same motion. Santana moans into her mouth, a faint smile forms on her lips and she kisses Brittany a little harder, allowing her lower body to be manipulated by pale hands and fingers as well as her own want. A blonde head rises from the pillow, lips taking in lips and opening ever so slightly seeking entrance with a quick lick of her tongue.

Santana pulls back, needing oxygen along with more of Brittany's skin and body on her tongue. She kisses her chin, down her neck and throat till finally letting her lips and mouth seek refuge between the blonde's breasts and kissing the space there. Her hands come to grasp Brittany's perky breasts, squeezing them expertly in her palms and push them together until she feels them against her cheeks. She groans as the blonde sighs with arousal coating the air as it leaves her parted lips while Santana turns her cheek to rest against her chest and lick the flesh in her hand.

"Tell _me_ a secret." Santana breathes out against the skin she is molding to form perfectly into her hand, placing kisses all over Brittany's exposed skin. The blonde's hips cant up, her breath popping out of her in short bursts and her hands coming up from tanned hips to dark hair. After a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's hard nipple, she lifts her head up to find those blue eyes looking back at her.

"I don't want to lose you." Brittany whispers, her eyes glistening with honesty and the fear behind her words. Santana's eyebrows furrow slightly, she crawls back up to eye level and smoothes out the blonde's hair.

"You won't." Santana shakes her head, smiles and leans down to kiss her girlfriend who kisses her back with force.

* * *

Brittany reaches her hand into the shower to turn the knob, allowing a stream of water to flow from the shower head. She glances up, making sure the water pressure is decent, and then puts her hand in once again to feel the temperature of the water. She smiles, it's perfect, and turns around with her hands on the tie of her robe and smirks.

Santana is sitting on the lid of the toilet, legs crossed and in a similar robe as her girlfriends. Brittany grabs Santana by the hands and pulls her up to stand with her. The smile shyly at one another as their hands come up to the loosely tied knots of their robe belts, pulling them free until the robe opens to expose more skin. Slowly, they reach their hands into the robes to aide in the removal of them until they hit the floor leaving both girls' completely naked, standing closely in the middle of the bathroom.

The blonde's fingers run down the Latina's arm, coming down to her hand and intertwining their fingers and giving a little tug. She grins at her girlfriend as she leads her towards the opening of the shower where she helps her in and follows the same path. The shower door closes, leaving just the two of them, hot water and steam.

"Can I wash your hair?" Brittany asks softly, but, loud enough to be heard over the water flowing from the shower head. She reaches over, behind Santana and grabs a bottle of shampoo, already pouring some into her hand before the shorter girl answers her.

"Yeah." Santana bashfully replies, and turns around, letting her back lean into Brittany's front for a moment. She closes her eyes when she feels those long fingers run through her hair and massage into her scalp. A tiny moan escapes her lips and she smiles because Brittany's lips touch her shoulder and she can feel her smile too. "That feels _so_ good." She groans, letting her hand fall to her side and behind her, reaching for some piece of Brittany to touch.

"I don't ever want to stop touching you." Brittany admits in a barely there whisper, her lips ghosting over the shell of Santana's ear. The shorter girl shivers at the way the air pushes against her skin and into her hear, the way it sends vibrations _all_ through her body. She smiles, squeezes her hand that is against Brittany's thigh and shakes her head slightly. "Turn around." The blonde tells her, bringing her hands to the Latina's shoulders to spin her around and under the cascading water to rinse her hair.

She brushes the suds away from Santana's face with her hands, pushing the foamy soap towards her back gently. Her smile is bright and wide when Santana wipes her own eyes and finds the blonde staring back at her. She brings her hands to rest at Brittany's hips, pulls her closer until she is standing a little under the falling water and stands on her toes.

"If showers are always like this, Quinn will definitely be pissed about the water bill." She winks as she slowly leans in and up to capture Brittany's lips in her own. The blonde giggles against her lips letting her hands come to rest between the Latina's shoulder blades and she nods. "I would just never get out of the shower. Or take like, a million a day." She explains when Brittany pulls back from her lips.

"I wouldn't mind it." Brittany shrugs, a cute little scrunch of her nose sends Santana to her toes once again to crash their lips together letting her tongue poke out to swipe the water from her girlfriend's bottom lip.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later the shower is still running but is long forgotten by the two girls who now lie on top of a towel over a cold, tiled bathroom floor. Wet blonde hair sticks to Brittany's cheeks and neck as her body writhes beneath the touch of Santana's incredibly skilled tongue. Her fingers push through damp, dark locks urging her to continue and to never stop what she is doing.

"Santana." Brittany breathes out, it's high pitched and needy and makes Santana work harder to bring her girlfriend to a sweet release.

A tanned hand snakes underneath the dancer's thigh, desperately searching another form of contact and she grunts when finds it, in the form of Brittany's hand and the way her fingers fit so perfectly between her own. Their hands squeeze together as Santana dips her tongue deeper inside of Brittany, causing the dancer's hips to rise up into her mouth needing to savor the feeling of the shorter girl inside of her to last.

"_Oh_!" She shouts out, her voice so much louder do to the acoustics granted by the bathroom walls. Santana closes her eyes as she continues to move her tongue in and out of Brittany, making sure to taste every last bit of her that she possibly can.

Her hips stop thrusting into Santana, letting the Latina's motions help her ride out her orgasm as her body goes rigid and then completely limp. A lazy smile takes over her features and she reaches her arms up in the air for Santana to fall into them when feels that warm mouth leave her body. Santana grins when she looks at the expression on the blonde's face, crawls up her body and letting herself collapse into the waiting arms of her girlfriend.

* * *

Santana is sitting in a robe in front of the vanity in Brittany's bedroom, hairbrush in hand and blow dryer in the other. She's nearly done drying her hair but is finding it hard to concentrate when she has Brittany sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard watching her, a tiny smile gracing her lips. Each time she takes a moment to focus again, she glances at the reflection of those blue eyes and giggles at how adorable the blonde is.

"I can't concentrate if you keep watching me." Santana playfully spits out at Brittany, rolls her eyes and huffs as she watches her own reflection brush through her hair. Brittany shrugs, Santana can see that out of the corner of her eye and she chuckles to herself.

"I can't help it." Brittany admits to her in a shy voice which brings Santana's attention back to the blonde's image. "You're kind of hot." She tells her matter of factly getting a smirk and an arched eyebrow as a response.

"Can you help me pick out something to wear tonight?" Santana asks and she sets the blow dryer down and reaches for the straightening iron. Brittany purses her lips, shuffles from the bed and glances around the room for Santana's bag. "I know you said casual but I mean… what's casual for…" She pauses for a moment, her words not her actions, as she thinks for the perfect way to express herself. Brittany turns from Santana's bag and gives her girlfriend a surprised and confused look.

"For who?" She nervously asks, wondering what the end to Santana's statement is going to be. Santana sighs to herself, places the flat iron down and turns in her chair to look at the real Brittany.

"For meeting the parents of the girl that I am head over heels in love with." She finally finishes in an all mushy, all full of _feelings_ kind of way. She tears her eyes from Brittany, kind of embarrassed at how corny she sounds but she can see from the corner of her eye that it was the perfect thing to say. "Seriously Britt, I want to make a good impression." Santana explains, pushing herself up from the chair to walk over towards the blonde.

"You've already made a good impression." Brittany tells her softly and lifts her hand to brush some hair from the shorter girl's forehead and behind her ear. "You make me so, so happy. Everyone can see it." She assures the Latina, smiling brightly and shrugs at how obvious this should all be. "Plus, it'd be super duper awkward if you wore that cocktail dress while eating pizza." She says quickly before placing a quick peck to her girlfriend's lips and spins around to face the bag once again.

"Wait… what?" Santana sputters, her eyebrows furrowed together and her arms coming to loosely cross over her chest. "Pizza?" She tilts her head in confusion while her girlfriend simply continues to rifle through her clothes.

"Yeah, my dad makes the best homemade pizza, well, _I_ think so anyway." Brittany says confidently, glances over her shoulder to find her girlfriend raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing." Santana shakes her head, her eyebrow falling down to its natural place and her arms falling to her sides, one hand going to her hip. "I just…"

"What?" Brittany giggles, standing up to face her with some clothes in her hands. "Thought we'd be having some nine course meal with people serving us?" Santana blinks her eyes, jerks her head back and shakes it twice.

"No, I just… well," She shyly lowers her head. "Maybe." She mumbles which gets a loud laugh from her girlfriend.

"Here baby." Brittany steps to her handing her a pair of jeans, the ones Quinn told her to pack, and a nice but comfortable top. Her laughter has subsided but she is still smirking. "Your ass looks amazing in these." She points to the jeans and winks before walking across the room to go through her own bag.

* * *

The girls are on their way to the Pierce residence, quietly sitting in the back of Brittany's limo. Blaine had picked them up from the garage which unfortunately was bombarded with press and paparazzi. Though, both girls had to agree, their night on Long Island proved to be not only a special one, but one completely under the radar. Brittany smiles to herself as she watches Santana's eyes scan over their clasped hands on her lap. Her tanned fingers play with the dancers long pale ones, taking them in between her index and thumb squeezing at her finger tips.

"I still can't believe that we got to get away for a night." Santana muses, her eyes still fixed on the hand in her own. Brittany nods, leans over to press a kiss to Santana's cheek and hums against her skin.

"I know." She agrees, letting her head come down to rest against Santana's shoulder. "I wish it could always be like that." She sighs out, that smile still playing on her lips as she replays the events that had transpired over the last twenty four hours.

Santana wants to tell her that it can be like that, it could be like that but, she's afraid it will come out wrong or worse, that it will come out exactly how she means it. She suddenly can't imagine a world where she and Brittany don't exist together. It just doesn't make sense even when she thinks about it real hard. They didn't just make love last night, it was something entirely different, something she's never experienced before in her entire life and all she knows is that she needs it.

She turns her head, letting her lips come in contact with her girlfriend's forehead and she sets a lingering kiss to the skin there. They both let out sighs of contentment and smile at the sound of the other, not even realizing their bodies leaning further into one another. Her eyes catch a flutter of flashes followed by the echo of voices she doesn't know but has grown kind of accustomed to hearing since the beginning of their relationship. The limo slowly pulls up to the Pierce's and the crowd of paparazzi and reporters is near overwhelming but with a deep breath and a gulp she kisses Brittany's head again and squeezes her hand.

The door opens almost instantly and Blaine's hand is soon in sight. She hesitates to grab it and so Brittany takes it first, letting her other hand grip Santana's in the process. Once they are out of the limo, she realizes that she forgot to prepare herself with sunglasses which Brittany notices too. The blonde leans in, still holding a pleasant smile on her face while the flashes continue snapping, and she brings her lips close to Santana's ear.

"Just put your head down, I'll lead you in." She whispers and presses a soft kiss to her cheek right next to her ear.

Santana nods, the idea sounding kind of brilliant because right now, instead of seeing her girlfriend' beautiful behind, she sees dots in front of her eyes. Of course there are the questions about their relationship and if they can have a word with Brittany and even herself. But just like her girlfriend she believes its best to ignore them, especially for now. She's already worried about how she is going to impress Brittany's parents, she can't be bothered to add uncomfortable and a possibly over exposed statement from a question asked by someone who doesn't even know her.

They are nearly there, just at the top step and she can practically smell escape and victory all in one. None of the paparazzi and or reporters are giving up though, as they continue to spit out questions and allegations and rumors regardless of the heiress so clearly ignoring them. But then some young paparazzi photographer/videographer pops out of nowhere and asks a question that does peek the young blonde's interest.

"Brittany, how do you feel about New York State finally moving to legalize gay marriage?" He shouts, his voice is kind of high pitched which Santana finds ironic considering the question he asks.

Brittany's hands still as she tries to open the front door, she chuckles and shakes her head before lifting it and turning around to face the crowd. She tugs on Santana's hand to move her behind her body, blocking her from the flashing lights and from being exposed to the media in any kind of way. She looks for the guy who seems the most hopeful for her answer, the man who asked her the question and she smirks.

"It's about damn time." She tells them, which prompts flashes to appear faster and she spins around to avoid them, once again working on getting the door open.

Finally inside, the noise from outside still echoes through their minds and they giggle at how crazy the crowd had gotten at four simple words. Brittany helps Santana with her coat, hangs it in the coat room along with her own and grabs her hand to drag her into the more homey parts of the place. Santana is initially greeted with the giant room after the coat room, she'd remembered it from the 'party' she had been at months before.

Their footsteps echo in the halls and Santana looks around finding this place so much different than the other home she had spent the night in only yesterday. She notices Brittany glancing around curiously into different rooms and she wonders what she is looking for or who, besides her parents of course, because the place is desolate.

The blonde slows their pace as they descend down a short hallway that ends with a door. Brittany's fingers squeeze Santana's in her own, tightening her grip on the other girl's hand and she turns to face her. She brushes some hair from Santana's neck and smiles sweetly, her hand comes to rest on the Latina's shoulder.

"They are going to love you." Brittany assures the other girl, adding a nod for good measure. She lifts the back of Santana's hand to her lips, soothing it out with her thumb of her other hand. "Are you ready?"


	28. Chapter 16 part 2

**hi! so sorry it has been so long here in 'random acts' land. i won't bore you with excuses or reasons, i just want you to enjoy:) let me know what you think about the Pierce's... so far ;)**

* * *

The blonde slows their pace as they descend down a short hallway that ends with a door. Brittany's fingers squeeze Santana's in her own, tightening her grip on the other girl's hand and she turns to face her. She brushes some hair from Santana's neck and smiles sweetly, her hand comes to rest on the Latina's shoulder.

"They are going to love you." Brittany assures the other girl, adding a nod for good measure. She lifts the back of Santana's hand to her lips, soothing it out with her thumb of her other hand. "Are you ready?"

She nods and smiles back at the blonde because she is ready, even though somewhere in the back of her mind she is telling herself to turn around and book it. It's just nerves, she knows this. So, they squeeze one another's hands and Brittany scrunches her nose as she lifts her other hand up to push the kitchen door open.

The voices that come out of the room are foreign but, at the same time, oddly comforting. As the blonde leads her in she glances over her shoulder to give the Latina an encouraging and a reassuring grin that everything is going to be fine. The two occupants of the room turn to look at the door that has flung open, eyes falling on their daughter and the girl she is tugging along with interest as well as welcoming and warm smiles.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Brittany announces their presence even though her parents are already beaming. "This is Santana." She motions to the girl beside her proudly, bouncing from heel to toe.

"Hey pumpkin." Mr. Pierce greets, he waves a bit but is quick to bring his hand back down to kneading out the pizza dough. He pushes it out firmly and then pats it, looking down briefly to admire his work and with a sort of grin nods to himself before he wipes his hands onto the front of the apron he has on. He quickly moves away from the counter and only stops when he is just in front of his daughter. "You must be Santana." He smiles at the young girl beside Brittany and he wipes his hand once more before extending it out to her. She smiles back at him, finding her name being said with his accent kind of amusing and she places her hand in his own. "It's so very nice to finally meet the girl who makes my Britts eyes twinkle like the stars." He winks and gets an embarrassing giggle out of his daughter.

"Oh Robert." Mrs. Pierce comes out from the other side of them and playfully slaps her husband's arm. "Please don't mind him honey. The British have a strange way of saying 'hello'. I believe they outright mean to embarrass." She chuckles at her own little joke and Brittany nervously laughs along with her mother, shooting Santana curious glances.

"It's fine." Santana jumps in quickly. "I'll take that as a compliment." She looks towards her girlfriend's father nervously and he smirks back at her.

"That you should." Mr. Pierce tells her, nodding his head in agreement at her assessment. "You girls got here just in time." He claps his hands together enthusiastically and turns back to the pizza dough sitting out on the counter top. "We were just getting the crust ready." He motions towards the two balls of dough sitting on a pan on the other side of the counter, across from his work station. "Your mother and I got started already. We were excited for pizza." He winks at his daughter who giggles at her father's excitement and drags Santana over towards the counter.

"Brittany loves her father's pizza." Mrs. Pierce explains as she starts spreading out the pizza dough in front of her. "Though I have to admit, I'm partial to pizza _without_ marshmallows and cotton candy." She mutters towards the Latina who finds herself snickering at the thought of candy as a pizza topping.

"Hey!" Brittany whines, pouting her lips and giving her mother her best puppy dog look. "I was seven." She defends which only causes laughter throughout the kitchen.

"Seven or not, you will never live it down." Mrs. Pierce smirks in her daughter's direction and winks at Santana who is still smiling as she plays around with the pizza dough in her hands.

"I've never made pizza before." Santana admits, rolling the dough back and forth between her fingers not quite sure what to do.

"It's easy." Brittany tells her softly and moves to stand behind the girl. She brings her hands up and over Santana's, showing her how to push and pull the dough in the proper directions. "Now just spread it out, this way we can put the sauce and cheese on after we bake it a bit." Santana nods, her smile still intact even though her brow is furrowed with concentration. "Yeah, just like that." Brittany says after removing her hands and she places a soft kiss to Santana's cheek, who blushes at the display of affection in front of people she's just met.

"Thanks." Santana grins at her girlfriend who tosses the Latina a wink over her shoulder as she saunters around the counter to work on her own pizza dough.

"So, Santana," Mrs. Pierce breaks her focus of staring down at her girlfriend's ass and over to her girlfriend's mother instead, trying to not look guilty of her leering. "As per our daughter's instructions, we've picked up some black olives and root beer." The older blonde woman announces as she pulls out a liter the soft drink from their huge stainless steel refrigerator to show the girl. Santana's eyes widen and she is sure her mouth is watering at the sight of her favorite soda to drink with pizza.

"Hey," Brittany calls from across the counter and nudges her shoulder into her father's as she giggles. "A little drool there babe." She motions to her own mouth when Santana looks over at her and playfully rolls her eyes.

"You really didn't have to." The shorter girl tells the blonde's parents, feeling like they have gone out of their way for no reason. "I would have been fine with anything you already had."

"Oh nonsense." Mr. Pierce waves his hand in the air, causing tiny bits of mozzarella cheese to fly from his finger tips making his wife chuckle as she tosses a dish towel towards him. "You are our guest." He tells the young girl with an ear to ear grin. "We don't get many of Brittany's friends over."

"Well, honey," Mrs. Pierce walks up to her husband and rests her hand and cheek onto his arm. "They're not just 'friends'." She reminds him, but it's obvious in her tone she is being playful and according to the bright shade of red on Brittany's cheeks, thoroughly embarrassing their daughter.

"Oh." Mr. Pierce's eyes widen and a silly smile comes to his face as he glances between the two girls. "That's right." He snaps, then brings his arms across his chest and knits his brow as he jokingly narrows his eyes at the Latina. "I guess during dinner I am going to have to have that, 'what are your intentions' and whatnot aren't I?" He raises an eyebrow at the young girl who nervously flickers her eyes over at the blonde who is chuckling in mortification and shakes her head.

"Dad, stop it." Brittany slaps her father's arm then grabs the dish towel from him to wipe her hands. "Don't listen to him Santana." She tries to focus on grabbing her spread out pizza dough and walks it over to the oven ready to put it in, hoping this will distract her and make her blush go away.

"Britts, how are we supposed to know if we like her if we can't tease her?" Mrs. Pierce prods, shooting her daughter what Santana realizes is a patented Pierce pout. "She can take it." The older woman waves her daughter away and turns back to Santana who is trying to stare at her pizza dough as she spreads it and control her nervous breathing. "I thought you said this one was a tough cookie?" She tosses over her shoulder at Brittany who rolls her eyes as she shuts the oven door.

"What?" Santana laughs out softly, finally looking up from her tiny self sized pizza pie she is creating and her eyes land on Brittany. "_Tough cookie_?" She snorts out with a quirked eyebrow and watches the blonde make her way to her.

"Well," Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders as she sidles up beside Santana. "You are kind of badass." She winks and then grabs Santana's pizza stone and walks back towards the oven. Santana smirks and she stares at the way her girlfriend struts around the counter.

"Okay, maybe she said badass." Mr. Pierce interrupts as he steps away from the counter with his and his wife's pizza stones in his hands and Santana glances over at him.

"But tough cookie goes with how sweet she says you are." Mrs. Pierce winks at her daughter's girlfriend.

With the pizza crusts in the oven warming up, the Pierce's lead Santana over towards the table just a few feet away from where they had been preparing the first part of their dinner. They all sit down and Santana notices the table set up with those heavy duty paper plates and she lets a small smile come to her lips. These people are rich, like stinking, filthy rich, but they are like normal people too.

"I have to say," Mrs. Pierce speaks up, playing with the paper napkin by her plate and getting everyone's attention. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She smiles widely at the young girl sitting beside her daughter and rests her arms on the table. Mr. Pierce nods in agreement with his wife and reaches over to take her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Pierce." Santana replies politely, and Brittany squeezes her hand with her own under the table.

"Oh please," The older Pierce woman waves her off with a hearty laugh. "Call me Ronnie." She tells the girl, who sends her a tight lipped smile and a nod.

"Nobody calls you Ronnie, except dad." Brittany interrupts with amusement, leaning her body into Santana's as she crosses her legs under the table.

"They used to." Her mother tells her as she flips her hair, and bats her eyelashes over at her husband.

"It's true Rabbit." Mr. Pierce says to the young blonde across from and smirks when he sees Santana grin at the pet name he has for his daughter. "Way back when, 'Ronnie' was the word and everybody knew it."

"We were 'Bobby and Ronnie'." The older woman affirms with a nod of her head and a bright smile.

"Still are, Ron." Her husband reminds her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Uh, enough about how your girlfriend's parents used to be the best couple since 'Bennifer'," The girls chuckle. "How about you tell us about yourself?" Ronnie leans forward, resting her elbow to the table comfortably and places her chin in her hand. She and her husband smile at the girl who now has the conversation spotlight on her.

"Oh, well, umm…" Santana fidgets in her seat, wriggles her fingers between Brittany's and clears her throat. "I'm from a small town in Ohio and moved here with my sister to go to school." She shrugs her shoulders because that's pretty much the gist of her story, thus far anyhow.

"Santana goes to NYU with Rachel." Brittany chimes in and receives a grateful smile from Santana who seems to be oddly struggling with the English language. The older couple nod their heads, glance at each other and chuckle when they look back at the younger girls.

"Ah, Rachel Berry." Robert Pierce drawls out, amusement evident in his tone. "She's…"

"Annoying?" Santana interjects causing the Pierce parent's to fall into a fit of laughter. The dark haired girl smiles with uncertainty and glances over at the blonde next to her.

"She is a bit much isn't she?" Ronnie adds as her giggles subside, wiping her brow as though she's worked up a sweat from laughing so hard.

"That's a nicer way to put it." Brittany says and nudges her girlfriend's shoulder with her own and shakes her head at the way her girlfriend just says it like it is.

"She's always been, umm," Mr. Pierce presses his finger into his chin and looks up to the ceiling as though looking for the right words. "A bit eccentric." He says softly but with a grin on his face.

"More like ego-centric." Santana mumbles and gets a light jab in the ribs from Brittany's elbow.

"Hey, that's my best friend." The blonde chides her girlfriend, but still unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Yes dear, we know." Ronnie Pierce says to her daughter and giving her an apologetic look.

"Mom!" Brittany yells in defense of her friendship with the tiny diva. "You love Rachel." She points out and the older woman concedes, nodding at this truth.

"I do, I wasn't saying that." She puts her hands up in defeat. "She is a little much at times."

"But that's why we love her." Mr. Pierce adds, making sure to get across that they do in fact adore the little starlet who plays a big part in their daughter's life. "Brittany's told us that your sister?" He tilts his head unsurely, but Santana nods at his words and for him to continue. "That she and Rachel have been seeing each other as well, right?"

"Yeah." Santana nods, pulling Brittany's hand that is laced with her own into her lap. "They've been dating for," She looks over to the blonde questioningly. "How long now?"

"Umm, like a month or two longer than us." Brittany tells her girlfriend with a smile.

A ding pops from the timer on the oven and Mr. Pierce pushes himself up and away from the table, leaving the girl's to continue their conversation so he can pull the personal sized heated pizza crusts from out.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters back home?" Ronnie inquires brightly, excited to hear more about her daughter's girlfriend and where she hails from.

"She's got a gang of Lopez's in Ohio." Brittany announces with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Pierce smiles at the two girls, sparing a glance at her husband who is setting up the pizzas to be prepared with sauce and toppings.

"Yes, gang is definitely the way to put it." Santana shakes her head at the pack of kids back home. "I've got four brothers, and one sister." She adds the 'sister' part, remembering she's already told them that Quinn is her sister who is dating Rachel.

"Wow." Robert bellows from a few feet away as he shuts the oven door. "That must have been fun."

"Not when you're in the middle." The Latina huffs and rolls her eyes, remembering how life was before Quinn was fully emerged into the Lopez clan. "My brothers can be a bit overwhelming at times. But, I guess it's nice."

"Okay kids." Mr. Pierce claps his hands once the oven mitts are off, getting the girl's to look his way. "Time to create your dinner." He beams over at his wife and daughter who share his expression and quickly move to the counter, Brittany tugging Santana along with her, to start putting the fixings on their soon to be feast.

"Where am I supposed to start?" Santana asks, her eyes scanning over the various containers of toppings, sauces and cheese on top of the counter. Ronnie chuckles and motions with her hand towards the sauce where four spoons poke out.

"First, we do the sauce." Robert tells her, doing his best New York accent making the three women giggle because his British accent is so thick.

"Here, like this." Brittany says softly, showing Santana how to spread it out evenly on her own pizza in front of her. The dark haired girl nods, bites her bottom lip and follows direction easily enough.

The three Pierce's and the lone Lopez make small talk, mostly about their pizza preferences, as they finish up making their dinner. They take their turns washing their hands at the sink while Brittany's parents set the nearly ready pizzas back into the oven. Ronnie suggests her daughter gives her girlfriend a quick tour of their home while the pizza cooks, seeing as they will have more than enough time to get to know her further when they all sit down to eat.

"This is where that party was." Santana muses, looking around the huge room and remembers that night she caught the beautiful blonde on the staircase. Brittany is leading her towards said staircase as Santana's eyes flicker around the massiveness that is only a 'tiny' part of the Pierce residence.

"Come on, I want to show you my room." Brittany tells her softly, tossing a quick glance and a smile over her shoulder as they reach the bottom step. The shorter girl grins, it's weird to imagine how long they have been together so far and that she has yet to actually be in her girlfriend's bedroom.

They make a right at the top of the steps and Santana is greeted by a long hallway that is delicately lit up. There are picture frames hung up on the walls, it reminds her of the ones at her home back in Lima that lead up the steps to her own room. Brittany slows their pace, noticing Santana looking around the walls and she smirks at the way her girlfriend 'awe's' a few photos of her from when she was younger.

"You were a cute little baby." Santana informs her, pointing over at a black and white picture of the blonde with pig tails and cotton candy in her hand, some of it on her chubby cheeks. Brittany blushes and lets her eyes flicker at the picture of her smaller and chunkier self. "Oh my God, you were a hefty one." She chuckles getting a playful slap on her girlfriends arm and pulls her further down the hallway.

"Here we are." The blonde stops them in front of a closed, wooden door and presses her hand against it. Santana smiles anxiously, unable to imagine what the room looks just on the other side. Brittany slowly pushes the door open and reaches around the wall to flick on the lights.

"Wow." Santana breathes out, her eyes widen and she tentatively takes a step forward. Her head whips around, trying to take it all in at once, but there is so much. "This is your _room_?" She asks in disbelief. This has to be the master bedroom or, like, another home. The blonde's bedroom, Santana decides, is about the size of her and Quinn's apartment and their neighbors but with all the walls knocked down.

"I know." Brittany mumbles. She's never had many people in here due to its unnecessarily large size. In fact, the only person who has ever really been on the second floor beside her and her parents is Rachel. "I get lost in here sometimes." She says, instantly regretting it because it kind of makes her sound like a snob, but Santana doesn't look at her like that. Instead, the Latina looks over at her with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smirk on her face.

"I bet." She chuckles, making the blonde feel better as soon as she reaches back to grab at her hand. "Your bed is…" She starts, but her eyes are too busy taking in her surroundings to continue.

Brittany's bed is what Santana imagines a princess's bed would look like, she inwardly chuckles as she thinks this, because this _is_ a princess's bed. Sometimes, she almost forgets that Brittany isn't just from a wealthy family, but from a _royal_ one. It's a queen sized, possibly a king sized bed, with tall wooden posts that, although are about six and half feet, are hardly close to reaching the high rise ceiling.

The mattress is high up from the ground, Santana figures it makes sense for some of Brittany's height, but she most definitely would need a step stool for a bed like this. The comforter is silver and white and looks so fluffy and it appears as though there are more show pillows than actual pillows, something her own mother has back in Lima.

"This is so cool." Santana finally says, breaking the silence of her leering and points towards the small bench in front of the large window that has long white drapes covering the glass. Brittany grins and allows herself to be yanked over towards the bench and watch as her girlfriend kneels on the soft pillow covering it and peeks out the window. "I would so sit here all day long if I could." She comments, pulling back from the window and setting the curtain back into place.

"Maybe one of these days we can." Brittany says cutely getting a smile from Santana.

"You should get one of these at _your_ house." Santana points out with an arched eyebrow and her girlfriend giggles as she nods, thinking that's an even better idea. "Hey," She furrows her brow and looks around. "You've got like, a massive T.V. on the wall, a million and one CDs and DVDs around here," She motions around the room and its contents and looks back at the blonde inquisitively. "Where the hell are your clothes?" She asks with a tilt of her head. Brittany gnaws on her bottom lip and jerks her head towards the double doors from where they are standing.

"In my closet." She says softly, laughing when Santana's hand falls from her own and at the way the dark haired girl sprints over towards the doors and yanks them open.

"Holy sh…" Santana's voice trails off, because she is standing in the door way staring into what looks like another never ending room, filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. "I think this is more overwhelming than finding out you're famous." Brittany chuckles, shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she brushes by Santana and into the large walk in closet.

"I'm _not_ famous." The blonde reminds her in a gentle voice and Santana is quick to step up and rub her hand on Brittany's back.

"Britt," She starts and steps closer behind the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist, then rests her chin on her shoulder. "I think you're one of the nicest and coolest people I have ever met." She explains softly into the blonde's ear and smiles when she feels hands cover her forearms. "You shouldn't worry or care about being 'famous' or whatever. Don't be ashamed of it, who cares?" Santana shrugs her shoulders as she speaks, letting her lips move to Brittany's cheek to press a barely there kiss. "I love you because of who you are and because you're kind, to everyone. And because you're kind of like Batman." Brittany giggles as she turns her head to shoot Santana a quirked eyebrow.

"Batman?" She asks curiously and Santana nods.

"Okay, more like Bruce Wayne, but with a dash of the caped crusader." She clarifies with a wink and a beaming grin. "He's totally badass, which you can be from time to time." Santana quirks an eyebrow and leans back as Brittany spins around in her arms. "You do things for people who can't do for themselves," She rubs her nose into the blonde's cheek. "And you're _so_ mysterious, in that very hot and sexy kind of way. And, even though I know so much about you," She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm still learning something new every day, every second really. It only makes me love you more." Santana cheekily smiles and leans in to kiss the tip of Brittany's nose.

"I know," Brittany begins and watches the way her arms lift up to drape them around Santana's shoulders and neck. "That _this_, _stuff_ is a lot sometimes." She says, glancing away from brown eyes momentarily and swallows quickly the tiny lump in her throat. Santana's gaze flickers over her girlfriend's face, taking in the way her features seem to combat one another. "I'm not easy." It tumbles from her lips and she is quick to clamp her mouth shut and her wife eyes pop up to Santana's. The Latina chuckles, shakes her head and rubs her thumbs into the blonde's hip bones.

"You most certainly aren't." Santana tells her with a quirked eyebrow, getting a giggle of embarrassment from Brittany.

"That's not what I…" The blonde shakes her head and looks down between them to remember what she meant to say.

"I mean, you wouldn't even _kiss _me on our first date." The shorter girl reminds her, keeping up with the slip up of words. Brittany looks through her long lashes at Santana and gnaws on her bottom lip. "So you're right, you definitely aren't easy." She winks and dips her head to look at those blue eyes.

"I meant that…" The tall blonde tries to correct herself but the girl holding her shakes her head.

"All of that other shit," Santana interrupts her and leans her forehead against Brittany's, watching the way her fingers play with the fabric of the blonde's shirt. "It's background noise." She explains, glancing through her own eyelashes this time to check Brittany's expression. She's smiling. "There's nothing about 'this stuff' that will make me stop wanting you, or wanting to be with you." She nudges her forehead more into Brittany's and the blonde giggles. "Okay?" Brittany nods, their heads rub skin against skin.

"Okay."

"_Girls."_ Mrs. Pierce's voice sounds in the room, but it doesn't sound to Santana as if she is in the room or even in the hallway. She pulls back from Brittany and crinkles her nose, making the blonde giggle. _"Dinner's ready."_ Brittany peels herself from Santana and pulls her out of the closet then over towards a small speaker box beside the bedroom door.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Santana laughs out, staring at the speaker box in confusion and slight awe. Brittany looks over her shoulder in amusement as she lifts a finger to the intercom button.

"What?" She asks Santana, before pressing the button. "Coming." She tells her mother, then turns to face a still laughing Santana.

"You have a fucking speaker thingy in your _room_." Santana announces loudly, in case Brittany may have forgotten, and she even motions towards it with a wave of her hand.

"It's a big house." The blonde shrugs with a playful roll of her eyes and tugs a humored Santana out the door and into the hallway.

"After dinner we are _so_ coming back here." Santana tells Brittany, looking back to the room as they walk towards the staircase.

"Oh really?" The blonde wriggles her eyebrows to her oblivious girlfriend. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm betting you have a time machine or something in your room." She says, like she just picked one of the random million and one thoughts racing through her mind. Brittany chuckles at her girlfriend's thought process and shakes her head as they descend the stairs.

"Well, how about instead of wondering about my so-called 'time machine'," The dancer laces her fingers through her girlfriends, once more getting her full attention and Santana looks at her. "Focus more on how to respond to my father when he starts his real interrogating." She arches an eyebrow, and smiles to herself at the way Santana's face completely falls and she stumbles a little on the last step.


End file.
